Pet na Campione-sama!
by Asakust
Summary: What if Godou was a strange person like all the other Campiones? An AU rewrite of Campione! [Strong and Strange Godou] [Not so Canon Authorities] (Written in Chapter Alternating PoVs of the Female Cast) [Action/Comedy/Fantasy/Friendship/Romance/Supernat ural/Harem]
1. Prologue: Athena

**Disclaimer:** Campione! was written by Taketsuki Jou, I get nothing out of writing this fanfic save personal satisfaction (and possibly reviews).

**Author's Notes:** An AU story with the concept what if Godou is like all other Campiones, a weird person? This Fanfic will be written in the point of view of one of the female cast each chapter; I will try to avoid writing it from Godou's point of view, but I do not promise that I won't. Godou's personality was inspired from Mashiro Shiina of Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo.

This was last Updated/Corrected Dec 24, 2012.

- - - 7th - - -

**Pet na Campione-sama!**

- - - 7th - - -

**Prologue: Heretic Athena**: _"One hath found thee..."_

- - - 7th - - -

One hast long searched for one's other self. Alas, the location of the Gorgoneion still eludes this heretic goddess. Perchance one hath lived out of one's own myth for far too long, but this one does not hold the search as one's priority.

A battle this one desires.

This one hath even bothered to visit the islands of the far east to search for an opponent, only to be disappointed that the steel gods that reside in these lands hath been sealed and hath gone to sleep. This one is truly disappointed.

One hath sought battle.

One desired an opponent. A god. A demon. A god-slayer. One cares not.

Speaking of god-slayers... there should be five of them now.

Too many.

The eldest hath disappeared into isolation. The next senior hath not sought one, perchance he has been wounded or playing with the divine authorities he hath usurped. Another senior was not interested in one and hath been wasting her time with her disciples. The next was young and would probably fight one, should our paths cross, otherwise one didn't see him as someone of interest. And the last is the recently reborn Campione. One only knows that this god-slayer resides somewhere in the new world and would not seek one out.

In other words, one has no enemies at the moment. Tis a sad realization hath come to this goddess of war.

How long must one wait? How far must one search? This one yearns for a enemy worthy of fighting.

But there hath none.

Just as one was about to depart this land, one hath noticed a powerful gaze.

No, that wasn't quite right.

It was... human.

One hath not sensed power. Rather... potential.

This goddess turned to meet the eyes of the individual who hath found one. One could almost not believe one's eyes. A male child, one that has not even entered his puberty, was staring at this goddess' floating pubescent form. He was not hostile, rather this one senses his curiosity.

How can this child sense one? One cannot be seen by mortals unless their spiritual powers are at a certain level or they are witches. This boy certainly wasn't a witch and possessed no magic at all. Yet this one was sure that this boy can see one.

Heretofore, this has not happened.

However, this goddess had revelation.

Foresooth!

A transcendent existence!

This child will surely become a great man.

But what kind of man? A Leader? A Hero? A King? ...

Ah! One's thoughts have entered dangerous grounds. This goddess of wisdom has foreseen it... this boy could one day be reborn as the mortal enemy of one's kin.

The likelihood excites this one, Heretic Athena.

Tis unfortunate that he is so young. I wouldst like to fight him. But this one will wait.

One's feet kisses the ground once more and approacheth the boy.

Immediately the boy's body tensed up; yet then as relaxed, just as quickly. Even so young, the boy hast discern my desire to fight him. But realized that he hath no means to retaliate or defeat this one. This goddess is even more impressed. Couldest that be part of his gifts?

"This one would like to hear thy name."

The boy blinked a few times and followed with a weighty pause. Perchance, had one used the wrong language? Or couldst the boy not speak? That wouldst bring one disappointment, but it cannot be...

"Go-dou."

This one was surprised. The boy hath finally spoken. This one feels relief the boy is not mute.

"Kus-sa-na-gi Godo-u."

The way the child spoke was odd. A difficulty? Perchance it is what will make him even more special someday? What are the- No! This one does not wish to discern the origins of his gift just yet. No, for now, this goddess shall be satisfied with this boy's name.

"Kusanagi Godou." This goddess tasted his name on one's lips. It was an unfamiliar name, but masculine. Even without intending to, the name hast already been carved in this one's immortal heart. "This one's common name is Athena, wilst remember that."

This one departed, with the mist and shadow.

One was sure, our fates would cross once more.

- - - 7th - - -

**Prologue: End**

- - - 7th - - -

**Chapter End Notes**: I wanted to play around and purposely tried to use archaic words whenever possible to give an ancient flavor to Athena's narration. Of course, my lack of vocabulary has made it fail, but I liked how it turned out.


	2. Chapter One: Liliana

**Disclaimer**: Campione! was written by Taketsuki Jou, I get nothing out of writing this fanfic save personal satisfaction (and possibly reviews).

**Author's Notes**: I'm going with a chronological storytelling, as opposed to the light novel's rather time skippy, and flashback system, because I'm not advanced enough nor devoted enough for that. Also note that while I'll try to reduce cannon events and sequences, simply because it's cannon, this is AU and I want to try not to spoil the light novels to those who haven't read them (if I get that far).

This was last Updated/Corrected Dec 24, 2012.

- - - 7th - - -

**Pet na Campione-sama!**

- - - 7th - - -

**Chapter One: Liliana Kranjcar**: _"A fated meeting?"_

- - - 7th - - -

"Well then, Lady Liliana, I will see you in Napoli in a few days." said Karen, my maid servant and junior mage in the order of the Bronze Black Cross.

We were supposed to leave Japan together after a long excursion to scavenge and purchase rare ingredients exclusively for magical purposes, but I had been asked to leave for Italy as soon as possible. Karen had driven me to the airport and had deemed it her duty to keep me company until my flight to Napoli had started boarding. I'm grateful at her thoughtfulness, especially since she probably could have spent the time packing our things.

"Yes. Take care of the re-"

Before I could complete my sentence a high pitched, but impressively loud voice resounded in the air which instantly took our attention.

"Oni-chan, are you really alright on you're own?!"

Karen and I turned to see a young Japanese man and a Japanese girl, who was probably younger than Karen and I.

The young man nodded in response to the girl's question.

"If only I didn't have my club duties. And why did grandpa suddenly skip out?!"

"... I don't know."

"I wouldn't expect you to! Anyway, do you remember the name of the person you're suppose to meet?!" The young brown haired girl in a middle school uniform asked a dark haired young man. From the way she referred to him I imagined that they were siblings, but it might simply be a term of endearment towards a slightly older male friend or relative.

Again the young man took a moment, but soon answered with a simple word.

"Yes."

I found his response, and the time it took him to do so, a little annoying.

The younger girl looked a little exasperated, but seemed to have shrugged it off before asking. "What is her name then?"

Again the young man took a moment before answering, "Lucretia Zola."

The name caught not just my own, but also Karen's attention. Lucretia Zola, is quite famous among the European magic societies. She was a witch of the highest order, and was amid the top ranks amongst all the premier witches on the planet. She was capable of wielding magics of flight, possess her familiars, control her own age, and is rumored to possess a grand collection of magical artifacts that rival most magical societies.

So what was the relation of the two normal, young Japanese have with such a premier Italian witch? No-wait... normal didn't seem quite right. Or at least something about the young man didn't quite seem to add up.

"Hmm... that's right." The young girl sighed with disappointment. I get the feeling that she is really worried about the young man. "Did you remember to bring that thing that you're suppose to deliver?"

Yet again, the young man took a few seconds to answer. Although rather than answering he took off his back pack, unzipped the main compartment and revealed a trinket to her that caught my eye. No, calling it a trinket would be disrespectful. It was a grimoire, an ancient magical tome of knowledge and power. I see, so that's the what I was sensing from the young man.

Before I could consider the issue any further, Karen interrupted my thoughts. "Lady Liliana, don't you think this is a great chance?"

"Chance?" I echoed.

Karen nodded happily. "Yes! Wouldn't becoming acquaintances with the famed witch of Sardinia be a great step for you?"

I couldn't disagree. Lucretia Zola, while very famous, was also quite the infamous recluse. Adding the fact that she did not belong to any magical society had made her quite detached towards most magicians and witches. Karen was suggesting to at least become a casual acquaintance so that I might become a possible bridge should the Bronze Black Cross require the expertise of the famous witch. But how exactly?

"The elder brother seems to have some sort of mental handicap which worries his younger sister who can't accompany him in his trip. Maybe you should introduce yourself and offer to escort him to his destination? You can claim to be a fan of Signora Zola and wanted to meet her."

I found myself at awe at how quickly Karen had thought of all that. And there was no need for deception at all. Still... I peeked at the young man from the corner at my eyes. He was slowly repacking his back pack (and failing), while the younger girl was lecturing him with worry in her voice as she tried to help him (was actually doing most of the work).

"He seems harmless enough. It seems like you would worry more about your patience rather than your chastity." Karen shamelessly added.

"Why are you bringing that up!?"

Karen just laughed off my indignation and began pushing me towards the two.

"Excuse us!" Karen interrupted the young girl's sermon, causing the attention of the two to fall onto us. "I am Karen Jankulovski and this my mistress, Liliana Kranjcar."

The young girl was surprised, I wouldn't blame her, two foreigners suddenly introducing themselves would throw most people off. But somehow the young girl caught herself, then introduced herself and her companion. "Eh? Ah! I'm Kusanagi Shizuka and this is my older brother, Kusanagi Godou."

I don't know why hearing that they were actual siblings spread a breath of relief in my heart, but I mentally shrug off the thought.

"We couldn't help over hearing your conversation and Lady Liliana here would like to provide her assistance to you. Isn't that right, Lady Liliana?"

"Eh? Ah! Yes! I would." I decided to go with the flow. Not that I had much of a choice now. They would probably be even more suspicious of us if I don't go through with it.

"Eh?" the young girl, Shizuka, seemed a little confused and apprehensive.

"Of course, Lady Liliana isn't doing it simply to help you. She's a big fan of Signora Zola and wishes to meet her."

"Eh? This Lucretia Zola is a famous person?" Shizuka asked with a surprised voice.

"Yes! Signora Zola is a rather famous historian and folklorist. She's also a fantasy and romance novelist. But she's rather reclusive and does not meet with her fans." I'm a little shocked at how quickly Karen had strung together all those half truths to make a convincing, and somewhat true story.

According to the Bronze Black Cross Intelligence Department, Lucretia Zola has traveled the world and had studied various subjects, one of them was history. As a witch, her life was already deeply entrenched in mystical. And she did really publish two novels a few years ago. All in all, there is no where that I can disrepute Karen's story.

"Lady Liliana has read all her books! It's been her dream to see her in person."

But surprisingly, Shizuka gave Karen a skeptical look then pointed her doubtful eyes at me. Then she suddenly asked, "What's a title of one of her books?"

"Eh?!" Karen was surprised by the question, and then worried when Shizuka pulled out her smart phone. I wasn't surprised; while Karen held the broad scope of the intelligence reports, she had probably not held those things as facts of notable importance, or interest, and so forgot them even with magic reinforcing her memory.

"A Hero's Sojourn." I confidently stated.

Karen tried to hide her relief and kept her deceptive mask on. "Ah that one! You read it quite a few times didn't you Lady Liliana! I saw often saw you reading that book."

"Huh?- Oh- Yes." I followed.

Karen wasn't lying about having seen me reading that book. But it wasn't because I particularly loved it, it was oddly flavored with many terminologies common in modern video games (that I had to research to understand), which gave me some difficulty, hence why Karen often saw me with it. Still I cannot say that I particularly hated it, it was a difficult read, but I liked the protagonist.

We watched as Shizuka typed in the name of the book in a search engine and waited for the result. The novel was written in Italian, but for some reason Lucretia Zola had written the title in English.

It took Shizuka a few attempts to type in the correct spelling of both the title of the book and the author's name, but was given an instant result. And just like that it seemed that Shizuka's doubts were dispelled. "I guess you're telling the truth. But I'm not so sure I can trouble you with watching over my brother."

I had expected that Karen's suggestion to be refused. We were strangers; save from the fact that we've introduced ourselves.

"My brother is rather strange you know; he's slow, and will sometimes forget to answer you when you're talking to him; he eats a lot, and even eats twice as often than most people; he spaces out often; he hallucinates, and sometimes talks to himself. If we weren't siblings I'm almost sure I'd leave him to mental institution."

Karen and I were at a loss for words. It seems that Shizuka had to put up with so much trouble. I too was starting to have doubts about this little venture.

"Shizuka... mean." Godou muttered as he started at his sister with an expressionless face.

"Ah! I only said the truth! That's why be grateful that I became your sister."

Godou said nothing. Instead he raised his hand, gently touched the top of his sister's head, and began to lightly stroke his sister's hair.

Shizuka blush and pouted, but didn't complain or make any attempt to stop him. I could sense that she was actually quite happy about it. I almost felt envious at such a sweet relationship the siblings have. I don't know why, but Godou's actions had won my heart over; even though my mind was telling me that going through with Karen's plan, after hearing what Shizuka had said, would be too troublesome.

"But won't you be at ease to know that he's safe?" I seemed to have surprised Karen, who looked like she wouldn't wish such a wearisome task even on her enemies.

"Well..." I could sense Shizuka faltering.

"As a Knight, I promise to be patient with him and ensure that he reaches his destination with the security and comfort that you would have provided him."

"A Knight?"

Oh no! I slipped up.

"Yes!" Karen suddenly admitted with an enthusiastic voice. "Lady Liliana is a descendant of an old knight family. She's rather proud of it and exercises chivalry in her daily life. It's one of the reasons she likes Lucretia Zola's books."

Thank you for the support Karen.

"I see." Shizuka seems to have bought the excuse, which was thankfully mostly true... we just didn't mention some special details. "Well... I suppose I would feel better that way. But.."

She gives her brother a worried look, who answers her with a pat on her head.

"I'll even call you every day to update you about his well being and help him on his return trip."

"But it seems like we'll be taking advantage of your desire to meet your favorite author."

"Eh? Please don't worry about it! This is a small price to pay for a diehard fan!" I think I was starting to get carried away with this fan ruse, but I had to convince her.

"What do you think, Oni-chan?"

Karen and I turned our attention towards Godou and awaited his response.

"I do not want..." I was shocked, we had forgotten his own will and choice. Perhaps he had wanted to be independent despite his disability. Or perhaps he didn't like me?... That thought made me a little sad. But before I could speculate about it more, he suddenly followed up his response. "... Shizuka to worry."

"Then that means?!" Karen almost jumped with joy.

"I guess I'll gratefully accept your offer, Liliana-san." She then bowed deeply and said. "Please take care of my brother for me."

"I'll do my best and more."

- - - 7th - - -

We had Godou's ticket upgraded to first class with me and then used Karen's magic to 'convince' a few people to trade seats. Shizuka also handed over Godou's extra food supply to me, exchanged numbers with me, and gives me a crash course on how to deal with her brother. Such as how to tell if he's actually listening to you. What signs to look out for to tell that he's getting hungry, but is too 'lazy' or out of it to say so. How he might try to remove his clothes in public while complaining about the heat, or how his sweat is making the shirt unbearable or some other nonsense... I've been instructed to stop him no matter what. And quite a few other things... that almost made me regret that I've decided to do this.

But when I compared this to accommodating the Balkan's Devil or trying to keep the King of Swords in check, this is definitely preferable.

Who knows, perhaps Shizuku was exaggerating a little...

- - - 7th - - -

Three hours after the plane had takeoff, I came to realize that I've been a little too wishful.

I noticed that Godou was suddenly looking sleepy as he gazed out the plane's window. I remembered that Shizuka had mentioned that Godou rarely mentioned when he's hungry, so instead I had to constantly check to see if he looked tired.

So I called the flight stewardess to order something for him to drink, and randomly took out a few of the convenience store sandwiches; that were among the food Shizuka had packed for him.

Thankfully, Shizuka had mentioned that Godou had no allergies and no preferences in food or drink. What I had to watch out for instead was him finding something strange to try, and that if there was a choice between hot and cold food, he would surely choose hot, or something new over something familiar.

A few moments passed since the cans of juice I ordered arrived and were his tray table along with the sandwiches, but Godou didn't avert his gaze from the window or showed that he at least realized that there was food in front of him.

"Kusanagi Godou, please eat up."

He blinked a full three seconds after I had said that then. His eyes had a hint of realization in them as he turn towards me, then looked down at his tray. He unwrapped the packaging of a random sandwich then paused. Closed his eyes. And took a moderately long whiff of the sandwich, then looked at it with mild satisfaction before taking a bite out of the sandwich.

"Thank you." he said after swallowing his first mouthful.

"You're welcome."

But I was not in the clear just yet. After finishing the second sandwich, I realized that Godou had not even bothered to open the cans of juice that I got for him. At first I wondered if Shizuku was actually wrong about him not having preferences. However, I decided to calm myself before my worry turned into panic.

Perhaps there was a logical explanation as to why he's not drinking. A random thought suddenly came to mind.

'Perhaps because the cans were still closed?'

It seemed silly. As opening a can was something so simple; a child could do it. Yet... I wondered if it was as simple for someone with his disabilities? I decided not to be insensitive about it and just opened the can for him. And was relieved to see that him take a few gulps as if he had ran a marathon then let out a sigh of satisfaction.

He then look towards me and once again said, "Thank you."

"Y-you're welcome." My heart skipped a beat.

It felt oddly nice to be thanked by him. It felt like he was truly grateful over something so simple. Could this be why Shizuka could put up with such a troublesome, high maintenance, and dependent sibling?

- - - 7th - - -

I had thought that seeing the amount of food Shizuka bought for Godou and her telling me of his eating capacity would soften up the shock of watching him actually eat.

And it did; at first.

His first meal tally was five double-decker half sandwiches, and two cans of apple juice. An impressive amount. He then took a nap for a few hours. After his nap he consumed two pre-packed bento boxes, a can of orange juice, and a bottle of mineral water. Then, three hours later, devoured two servings of rice balls, the in flight meal (he chose spaghetti with meat balls, garlic bread and mushroom soup), and a half liter bottle of iced tea. And finally, two and a half hours later, he decimated several boxes of favored breadsticks, a large pack of wasabi flavored peanuts, a half dozen packets of rice crackers, and two cans of lime flavored soda.

The other passengers looked at him with amusement at first, that later became envy during his second meal, then it changed into astonishment on his third and to worry at his forth. I too was a little concerned as he had only visited the lavatory after his nap. What kind of body does he have?

Other than that, I can tell that the other passengers and the airplane crew must have found the two of us a rather odd combination. I would not blame them. I feel the same. However, this is a task I promised to accomplish. I would not be a knight if I concerned myself too much which the views of the populace.

- - - 7th - - -

Time flew by faster than I thought it would. Perhaps because I was busy observing Godou. I had intended to read a novel or two, but most of my attention was focused on keeping an eye on him.

So far, other than Godou's appetite, I have not seen any of the weird things that his sister had mentioned. Perhaps he's, in his own way, trying to not trouble me as much as he would a relative? I'm not sure whether to be relieved or worried.

But just as our plane was preparing for decent Godou said something rather strange.

"There are giant animals... all over the island."

Shizuka said that I should humor him in these times, but not to the point that I should lie about seeing them.

"Oh? What kind of animals?" I had really intended to simply humor him, and leaned over to his side where the window was. But upon looking outside I could see disturbances caused by the presence of a divine beast. There were several, but to me at this distance they were simply a haze of magic.

"A ram with drill shaped horns. A bright white stallion. A jet black boar with gigantic tusks. A golden raptor. A bull with horns of gold. A brown one humped camel. A goat dancing in thunder." He muttered with short pauses in between.

I was just barely able to hold my surprise at how specific he was. I looked out again and counted the distortions. I could only see four of them.

'Can he really see these animals? Or was he hallucinating just as Shizuka said?' I decided to test a theory.

I pointed at the nearest looking distortion, and I asked him, "What animal is over there."

"A flock of regularly sized owls."

'A different and regular sized animal?' Well he did say he something about giant animals. I decided to try another spot.

I pointed at the direction of a forest where I sensed one of the distortions. "What about over there?"

"A swarm of locust."

A different animal again?

"Ah... The bull was killed."

Hiding my frustration, I decided to just ask him where the bull was.

He pointed towards the country side just outside the capital Sardinia. And as luck would have it, I just witnessed the distortion in that area disappear.

He can see divine beasts! Could it be that what Shizuka thought was hallucinations were actually the presence of gods and their avatars?! Could their magic bloodline have dried up only to revive with Godou? I could not tell. The power emanating from divine instrument was too potent to sense if he had any.

"What killed it?" I asked curiously.

"... a teenager, with a golden sword." I had noticed that Godou's response time was improving. Could it be because he knows that I'm talking to him? I file the thought away for now and made a mental note of all the animals that he has mentioned.

"Is the teen a blond man?" I asked, wondering if Lord Salvatore was in the area. While he was not a teenager anymore, his appearance was still mistakable for an eighteen or nineteen year old.

"... no. "

'It's not the Lord?!'

"... but."

"But?" I unconsciously held my breath as I awaited his next words.

"... it is a boy."

'A young man with a golden sword?' Forget possessing an authority that relates to having a golden sword, there was no campione in the world that matched the appearance of the teenager he mentioned... but what about a god?'

The island of Sardinia was soon out of view as our plane approached Naples International Airport, yet Godou stuck to his window closely. Was he looking at the sea? Italy from the sky? Or those giant animals that only he could see?

- - - 7th - - -

As soon as we arrived, I was greeted by the person on the last of my list of seven people I do not wish to cross paths with.

"Buongiorno, Lily!" She called out to me with the nickname she had decided upon since our childhood.

"Erica... Blandelli..." I tried to muttered stoically at the blonde knight.

"I heard that you were arriving today. Since I was already in the area, I decided to drop by and welcome you back." she said with that fox like smile of hers.

"Doubtful. I don't know what you're up to, but I'm not falling for it."

"Can't a person simply pick up her friend from the airport?" I could feel that she was up to something.

"We aren't friends."

"You're right! How forgetful of me. We're childhood friends! Bound together by an odd string of fate."

She's a really insufferable woman.

"Don't get too angry, Lily. It's bad for your skin."

"Then don't make me angry."

"Fine, fine."

"Lili... ana."

"Yes?" I turned to Godou for a moment, but once again Erica calls my attention.

"By the way, Lily, who is that with you?"

"An acquaintance requested that I escort him." There was no reason to share my current objectives with her, so avoided mentioning Signora Lucretia's name.

"He's carrying something rather dangerous isn't he?"

"He's just delivering it. Anyway he's not like us so try to watch what you say." I cut the conversation with her and turned my attention back Godou.

"I'm sorry, Kusanagi Godou, were you saying something?"

"... the boar... is coming."

"The Boar?" Erica echoed curiously.

I had not intended in getting Erica involved or even sharing my thoughts on Godou's ability with Erica. But the situation cannot be helped; and it is not in my nature to lie either. I asked Godou to wait a moment as a I pulled Erica aside.

"Listen, Erica. I'll explain quickly. This young man, Kusanagi Godou, is normal person. That is to say, he has no connection with magic. However, it seems that he possess the ability to clearly see divine beasts and maybe gods."

"Really?!" Erica took another look at Godou. "That's amazing."

"Truly. However, he doesn't know this. His sibling seems to believe it's a disability and that he is hallucinating. And as you can see, it seems that these eyes of his seems to be hindering his mind."

"Hmmm... that might be true. But even so, he'd still be quite useful."

"I don't intend to involve him."

"But indoctrinating him into magical society might be beneficial for him."

"That..." I had not thought of that. Perhaps there was a potion that could aid his condition, or his ability could support himself so that he need not rely exclusively on his sister.

Still the world of magic difficult for newcomers. I do not wish to bring any more hardship onto him. Magical societies are tolerant of gods, campiones and of those with power. They blend with the common populace and mostly work in the shadows. Someone slow like Godou already has enough difficulty blending in with normal people, he might not be able to keep up with magicians despite such a special ability.

"Well, we can talk about that issue later." Erica suddenly declared. "Right now, he mentioned something about a boar?"

"Ah... Yes. On the plane he said, that he saw seven giant animals. A ram, a stallion, a boar, a raptor, a bull, a camel, and a goat."

"I see. I was hoping you'd say something about locusts."

"Actually, he mentioned seeing a swarm of locusts and a flock owls as well." I was so surprised that she mentioned locusts specifically that I let the information slip.

"Really?! Impressive." Erica's blue eyes opened wide. She looked genuinely impressed, which was rare for her.

"Why do you ask?"

"We have confirmed that a wind god and Melqart had clashed at Punta La Marmora two days ago."

Melqart? That explains the locusts. "What was the outcome?"

"Somehow the battle ended with mutual injury. Melqart has hidden himself when the wind god's avatars were scattered. We've already sent word to Lord Salvatore, but he's in South America right now and there's no telling when he'll arrive to deal with them."

Our Lord, the Italian Campione, Salvatore Doni, has always been lazy and very eccentric. He was a man that does things on a whim. While we do not doubt his ability to slay gods (anymore at least), it was hard to ask him to do anything.

"Um... Lily. I hate to bring you bad news, but that young man seems to have wandered off." Erica said as she pointed behind me.

"Eh?!" I quickly turned back to where I had asked him to wait, hoping that Erica was toying with me, only to find that he was no longer there.

"I have to find him!" I said as I grabbed my luggage off the floor.

I immediately intended to use a location spell, however, I had realized that I had not tagged him with magic. The best way to find him would be to detect the presence of the grimoire that he was carrying and begin the search in that direction.

But to my surprise, and growing worry, I could not sense it anymore.

"I can't find him or the grimoire. What about you, Lily?"

"It seems that I can't either."

"That's strange..."

"I'll worry about it later! I'll just have to look for him with my own eyes!"

I declared as I started to walk off towards a random direction; only for Erica to suddenly grab my hand, effectively halting me from my departure.

"Let go!" I demanded a little angrily, but Erica just gave me a calm look.

"Lily, it seems that someone's here to meet you." Erica said as she used her eyes to point towards the exit, where several apprentice mages affiliated with the Bronze Black Cross were waiting for me.

"I don't have time for this..." I muttered. "I swore to watch over him. I can't let him wander around a foreign country on his own."

"I don't think you'll have much of a choice. Seeing as how many people your grandfather sent to pick you up." Erica's lips suddenly curved into that annoying fox smile of hers. "Although, if you're that determined to run off to find him, I wouldn't mind holding a few apprentices for an impromptu magic lesson."

I could only silently click my tongue in frustration. "Quit joking around, that'll only create an unfavorable incident between our Orders."

"That's true..." She paused and looked like she was considering something for a moment. "It can't be help. I'll find him for you."

I was slightly taken a back by the offer. Erica wouldn't help others for the sake of being of help. And I hate to owe Erica anything, but just this once reluctantly I agreed. "Very well. But he's got special needs."

Erica released her grip and haughtily used that hand to strike one of her annoying poses (specifically putting her hand on her chest). "I'm sure I can handle one disabled man."

"I don't doubt you can handle most men. And while I doubt you can take care of him, I have no other choice. So at least let me cast an instruction spell on you to pass some information."

"Go ahead." Erica offered her hand out to me.

I collected the Shizuka's notes, and my observations on Godou together into my mind. Then wordlessly I cast the spell, and locked onto those thoughts. And finally I touched Erica's hand with the intent of imparting the information.

"I've received them..." She then made a bothered face. "He really has to eat that much?"

"Yeah..."

Erica gave me a grave look. "He's not actually a campione that has somehow eluded notice is he?"

I would have smiled at that inside joke like question, but I quickly realized that Erica was actually mostly serious.

"I certainly hope not..."

- - - 7th - - -

The Bronze Black Cross' Napoli Chapter was large mansion and multifunctional facility that housed several knights, including myself, and a few apprentices. It was also our main base of operations in Napoli.

My grandfather, Russo Kranjcar, the commander in chief of the order, preferred being in the Milan; but he would always visit personally when he issued instructions or missions to me.

I was directed to his office as soon as I arrived.

"Liliana, welcome back to Italy."

I wordlessly bowed. Since the loss of my mother, my father, and all my blood related aunt and uncles, grandfather had changed. He used to be an admirable and exemplary example of a knight. But now, all he cares about is the prestige, influence and power of the Order. I had once respected him, but since his decision to offer me and more than a dozen young girls to Marquis Voban, to use as mediums to summon a heretic god a few years ago, all that was left was obedience and hope that he'll someday relinquish command of the Order to me.

Yet a part of me knew that my grandfather had no choice but to obey the Devil King. Perhaps it was just a childish grudge... I could not forgive my grandfather for including me in the group to be sacrificed. But in doing so he had probably saved at least one innocent girl.

I had dreamed of restore the Order of the Bronze Black Cross to its former glory. But they are just dreams. I myself do not have the courage to defy a Campione.

Realizing that I still do not intend to engage him with greetings nor small talk, he proceeds to the heart of matter.

"We've received reports that Heraion seems to be showing some kind of reaction."

"The Heraion?!" This was troubling news, could it be reacting to the divine beasts that Godou saw?

"We do not know what is causing it. For now inspect the artifact. Should it need special attention you are free to deal with it as you deem fit."

I decide not to present my findings nor divulge the information that Erica gave out a little too easily. Although, it would have been prudent of me to... my promise to see Godou to his destination and back home was my priority.

"Should you need assistance, I you can call on Diana Mililito. Do you have any questions?"

"No."

Grandfather looked disappointed to hear my answer, but did not say anything. "Very well, you may go."

Just as I was about to leave, when a powerful roar suddenly blasted at my ears. It was then followed by an earthquake, although rather that coming from the earth, one could feel something shaking the earth and not the earth shaking.

'Wait a minute... The Boar!' I had almost forgotten about it. 'I wonder if Erica has found Godou?'

"Liliana," I turned to my grandfather. "The Heraion can wait a little longer. Investigate source of that roar."

"As you command." I had intended to do so without being told.

- - - 7th - - -

"Wings of Artemis, bestow onto me the blessing of flight!" I cast the flight spell and too off into the roof tops of Naples. Godou had mention that it boar was heading towards the airport from Sardinia before he wandered off.

To be honest, I'm more worried about him than the divine beast. And while my instructions were to investigate the cause of the roar, my primary objective was to find Godou.

Flying easily gave me a view of the airport for the second time today. But I had quickly descended onto a building's roof when the giant form of the boar became visible to my eyes. I was surprised, not that it was here, but because Godou had described it correctly. A giant jet black boar with gigantic tusks. I realized that I had entered it's divine space.

But then, a powerful hurricane enveloped the beast. The winds sliced at the boar's flesh, spilling it's blue-black blood, as it roared in pain unable to fight back or escape. The winds accelerated and expanded until it completely enveloped the beast.

But then stopped. The boar was hurt but it gave no indication that it was anywhere near defeated.

I then sensed a powerful magical release... I could tell that an authority was activated. Something about it felt familiar. Following the activation the sky darkened instantly. A storm?! Could it be Melqart? The black beast was struck multiple times by lightning.

I ran for cover inside the building and continued to watch from behind the door, ready to cast a barrier to defend myself if needed.

The lightning continued a little longer but then stopped.

The beast roared twice before suddenly falling silent. I peaked out of my hiding place, and found that it had vanished from sight. Without the divine beast, the mystical space that I had entered had began shrinking and quickly forced me out of the divine domain.

I cast the location spell once more, hoping that the reason I could not sense the grimoire was because of the boar's overwhelming presence. But I still could not find it.

Just as I was about to leap off into the sky to resume my search for Godou, my phone suddenly rang. I checked the caller and almost felt a hint of relief at seeing it display the name "Erica Blandelli".

"Erica, did you find him." I frantically asked as I answered the phone.

'I did. But...'

"But what?"

'... I don't know why, but he was unconscious when I found him.'

My heart throbbed with worry. "Where are you?"

"We're on our way to an Inn sponsored by the Copper Black Cross."

"Is miss Arialdi driving?"

"Arianna? Yes, she is. Why?"

"Nothing." 'I guess it's fortunate that he's unconscious already.' "Please forward the address to me, I'll complete my tasks and head there as soon as I can." I cut the call and proceeded to call the Order's Napoli Branch Office to report what I had just witnessed.

In truth, I had really wanted to head to Godou's side and make sure that was alright. But I trust Erica's healing skills, I am sure she could take care of him just as well as I could in that respect. Arialdi can take care of the rest of his needs until I get there, I suppose.

- - - 7th - - -

**Chapter One: End**

- - - 7th - - -

**Chapter End Notes**: Okay, maybe I went wild with Godou's eating requirements, but it amuses me so I'm sticking with it! I had wondered what Godou and Liliana's relationship would be like if he had meet her first instead of Erica. That thought also made me decide to change the order of the girls Godou meet.

In case you were wondering, I just randomly selected a italian name for Liliana's grandfather because he has not been named unlike Erica's uncle... (correct me if I'm wrong about that)


	3. Chapter Two: Athena

**Disclaimer:** Campione! was written by Taketsuki Jou, I get nothing out of writing this fanfic save personal satisfaction (and possibly reviews).

**Author's Notes:** Minor corrections have been done on prologue. Please give it another once over before reading this chapter. Note that all chapters will be revised again later, possibly without notice. This is mostly for grammar and maybe an idea(or two) that I accidentally forget to put in- yes it happens, or when inspiration strikes fix some details or polish the chapter here and there.

This was last Updated/Corrected Dec 24, 2012.

- - - 7th - - -

**Pet na Campione-sama!**

- - - 7th - - -

**Chapter Two: Athena**: _"Kusanagi Godou,"_

- - - 7th - - -

Many moons, many seasons, hath long gone, yet little one hast changed. One's search hast remained unsuccessful. One's efforts had been for naught. Whether tis for the snake or for an enemy.

That had been so... until the season changed this recently.

This heretic goddess had sensed the snake, and followed its wake back into these familiar lands.

One had not expected to find the presence of the snake so close to the presence of a sun deity.

The god of ever-changing forms. The one who smites resistance. The hypostasis of victory. The one who hast not tasted defeat. The invincible hero. The Ancient Persian War God.

"Verethragna"

His name tasted like poison in this goddess' lips.

What a troublesome enemy.

Had one possesseth one's true form, this goddess wouldst not hesitate and seek a confrontation with such a fine adversary. But as one is now, that one would not use his full strength, and still there will be only one result... mine in utter defeat.

Yet one does not feel his will for conflict directed at this goddess.

What could that one wisheth to do with my Gorgoneion?

Athena wisheth not to be found by that one. This one shalt watch thou from afar for now, god of victory.

- - - 7th - - -

Many hours and days have passed. Verethragna hast shown some semblance of his motives. His desire was battle. But not one with this goddess... not yet for the time. He hast moved from land to land. And hast summoned, revived, and awakened god after god, deity after deity, seeking battle.

Why doesth that one not seek this goddess out? Or does that one knowest that this goddess hath already long revived?

Should one consider this an insult? Or should one be thankful?

As one watched Verethragna through the eyes of one's familiars. One discerned the identity of the next god Verethragna wishest to call out of his myth.

From the relics and the ancient lithographs hath gathered and the location that hath chosen, the god that will cometh forth is none other than the divine king. The god of storms, lighting and the sky. The god of sea. The god of the harvest. And the god of the underworld.

"Melqart"

One triest not to choke the newly awakened god's name. What are thou plotting, Verethragna. To summon a god even more powerful than thyself. Hast thou gone mad? Or does thou not seekest battle, but defeat?

With great prudence. This goddess used one's divine sight. A weakness must be found. Opportunity shall be made. Victory is a luxury that I do not require. However! Humiliation must be served. Defeat wilt be given to the one who seeketh it.

One senses it!

The Thief. The Trickster. The Titan of Knowledge. Prometheus!

His legacy is on its way here.

Just thee wait, god of victory.

If thee suriveth thy encounter with the divine king.

This goddess of wisdom shalt giveth thee what thy seeketh.

- - - 7th - - -

Verethragna and Melqart battled. One could not believeth the result. A mortal wound onto the divine king, Verethragna hath dealt. But not without a price. Melqart's powers shattered the god of victory. His forms scattered and departed from the battlefield.

The divine king hath seeketh a refuge to recuperate.

The god of victory is but a fragment of his true self, barely even a god.

Yet, this goddess still senses danger. Even in this state, the god of victory was dangerous.

One must find the legacy of Prometheus before Verethragna regains too many of his forms.

- - - 7th - - -

This goddess senses the legacy of Prometheus cometh on a steel bird. Just this once, this goddess shall applaud human invention. There shouldest not be any difficulty in taking the tome of ancient knowledge.

However these lands are full of magicians and witches. One shall shroud oneself from their eyes; as one wishest not to be discovered.

It is one's custom and one hast prided oneself for not resorting to theft. Tactics, strategy and personal might was preferred. Still one shalst makest an exception this time. After all, the thing one seekest to take once belonged to that traitorous thief.

- - - 7th - - -

One hast not needed to wait long. One sensed the tome leaving one of the steel birds. An instant is all one needeth to-

"Ah!"

This goddess hast been seen! One's divine sight hast told this goddess that one hath been exposed.

Wait... these eyes!

One turneth with anticipation and saw... that child.

"Kusanagi Godou,"

How is it that a child of man's name could taste like ambrosia?

This goddess hast waited so long for thine to age. But what is thine venture in these lands?

The tome! Why does thou possesseth the tome of that thief?!

Time is limited. One of Verethragna's forms hast cometh this way.

"Do not die, Kusanagi Godou."

For one wilst not forgivest thee.

- - - 7th - - -

Hidden form even the sight of other gods, one resumeth observation of Verethragna.

This goddess hath failed in retrieving the tome. Victory cannot be achieved.

A new tactic must be employed. But what can defeat that annoying hero? Even the king of kings could only shatter that one into his ten forms. Some of them might have less intellect compared to common mortal animals, but they are still pieces of the god of victory. Rather increase the odds of victory, hast trouble not multiplied instead?

Curseth thee divine king. Thee hast refused him victory, but defeat thy had not served.

Without warning, that one hast appeared.

One senses; the wind, the bull, the youth, and the sword, hast cometh to suppress the boar.

"What is this?"

One could hardly believe one's eyes. That child had wandered into the divine space.

Do not be foolish, Kusanagi Godou. Wilst that tome is in thine hands, the world thy not knoweth will treat thee not like regular mortal anymore.

Perchance, the child does not know. That child of man hast not one drop of magic in that mortal body. Tis logical to assumeth so, since the age of the gods hast long passed. One knowest not how that child sees, but that tome does not choose masters... nor does it teach.

Perchance... this is the opportunity one seekest?

Forsooth! Two required elements are here. A sacrifice and a sacrificer.

- - - 7th - - -

As one had divined, Verethragna too found interest in that child.

The youth diverted his attention from the boar to the child; when he sensed the child's eyes.

The boar released a loud roar as it stomped angrily onto the earth. Glass shattered. Rocks cracked. Wood broke. Steel distorted. The earth shook.

The child of man stumbled; and the items he carried spread out into the earth, including the tome.

Verethragna's fragment, picketh the tome up and spoke a question.

"Is this yours?"

"Yes."

This one is surprised. The child answered quickly. Whereth be the pauses in his response? The lag in his words? The delay in his action? Hast he been healed of his affliction? Or hast time alloweth he to adapt?

"How fortunate. Wilst thy lend it to one for immediate use?" the youth asked the child of man.

"Okay." Kusanagi Godou noddeth with his answer.

"This one thanks thy generosity."

The youth raiseth the tablet towards the boar. As if seeing through the intentions of its other self, the boar started to flee. But it was meaningless resistance. The power sealed in the tome was awakened and released. Dark clouds gathered instantly gathered in the sky and shot numerous bolts lightning onto the beast.

The boar roared first in anger, then once more in pain, after that there was silence.

Verethragna's avatar turned into light and merged with the youth.

So far events have unfolded favorably. Kusanagi Godou was still alive. One hath not intended to lead him here, but it hath worked out well for one. Because the tome wilst only work if the user and target haveth a connection, even the tiniest social contact must be met. It is regretable that the divine authority sealed within the tome hath been expended, but since it would not have been enough to slay the god of victory one shall let it go.

With this, all that is needeth is for Verethragna to resume his hunt for his other forms. However...

"Holdest tis. Perchance it will be useful to thee."

The Sword! That one hath sealed his own incarnation and freely gaveth it up?!

Art thou sayest that one's scheme is needless? That shouldest one send that child to battle with thee, you wouldst welcome him?

The arrogance! Such conceit!

How far wilst thy go, god of victory?

Very well... If thee desirest a defeat so much. Let Heretic Athena providest thee with abet.

- - - 7th - - -

After the youth had handest the tome to its owner, he walketh away without words parting, this Heretic Athena hast to make one's move.

"Kusanagi Godou." One calleth the child's attention. "One feels elation towards our reunion. Although, one doubts thee remembers one."

"Athena." He speakest one's name with ease and warmth.

"Oh! It pleases one that thy had kept one's name in memory."

One approacheth the child... yes, he is a still a child... for now.

"I bringeth thee a gift to celebrate our reunion."

"A gift?"

One had holdest the sides of his face and caught his lips with one's own. Ah! The immorality! For this virgin goddess to initiate such intimacy, one cannot help but feelest one becoming deprave. But one's feelings shall cometh later. One's purpose in osculation was to numb his mind forcefully.

'Cease resistance.'

Wilst surprised, this goddess embedeth the knowledge of Verethragna onto his being. Every tale, and every hymm shalt become a part of him. With this the use of the sword sealed within the tome wilst be possible even in the child's sleep.

But wilst he useth it? Wilst the opportunity cometh to him?

Sadly this goddess cannot interferest anymore than this.

One releases the child... only for him to collapse like a lifeless puppet. This goddess hath forgotten how fragile the human brain was. But he wilst live. Although, one shouldest remember to impart knowledge more gently. But this encumbrance, perchance Pandora wilst ignore the meddling of this goddess.

One shalt not tarry nor linger, for the divine space made by the boar begineth to collapse.

This goddess laid one's eyes onto the child sleeping form a last time.

"Fare thee well, Kusanagi Godou. One wisheth that our next encounter shall be as enemies."

- - - 7th - - -

**Chapter Two: End**

- - - 7th - - -

**Chapter End Notes:** This chapter is longer than the prologue, but shorter compared to chapter one... sorry. . I'll be honest, trying to sound archaic or like a ancient god is more difficult than it looks... even though there is less words. But! Know that I had to pretend to be a being that has a different set of priorities and does not see some details as something of interest. Due to the length I had considered inserting Erica, but personally I find having two or more povs in a chapter a bit over used in fanfiction. I'll settle for one pov per chapter regardless of length.


	4. Chapter three: Erica

**Disclaimer:** Campione! was written by Taketsuki Jou, I get nothing out of writing this fanfic save personal satisfaction (and possibly reviews).

**Author's Notes:** Detail and event corrections made to chapter one (prologue and chapter two refined). I had initially thought that Napoli/Naples was close to Cagliari (it is not!), which cause some delays for this chapter for research. I admit to having difficulty writing this chapter. While it was easy to write Erica from Liliana's point of view... writing Erica in her view was a lot more challenging.

This was last Updated/Corrected Dec 24, 2012.

- - - 7th - - -

**Pet na Campione-sama!**

- - - 7th - - -

**Chapter Three: Erica:** _"Opportunities..."_

- - - 7th - - -

"That girl still needs to refine her social graces." I muttered to myself as I forwarded the address of Inn to Lily's phone.

But that coarseness of hers was something that suited her quite well. Like the finely honed blade she only does what she needs to... on the surface that is.

I wonder what kind of story she'll be able to write after her time with this young man.

"Miss Erica, we've arrived." Arianna said after she had recklessly floored the brake just before our car could skid wildly out of the Inn's driveway. And although the car has suffered several light collisions with street signs, guard rails, some fences, trees and the likes, the vehicle had somehow remained intact, and she has not hit any other cars or some unlucky pedestrian.

"Thank You, Arianna. Please arrange some rooms for us and ask an employee or two to help carry him in." I gave her simple instructions. Although usually a near excellent maid like Arianna would know exactly what to do without being told; I did so with my hand holding my phone in her view, this was a subtle message that I wanted some privacy so she can take her time.

"Leave it to me!" She happily replied, although I'm not sure if she caught the hidden message.

I watched her leave and inspected the young Japanese man that Lily had brought over with her and lost. Well I felt a little responsible for distracting her. But this also brought me a great opportunity.

My business isn't in Napoli, but to Cagliari. I had received intelligence report from a rather reliable source that Lily was on her way back. I just can't seem to resist messing with her head every now and again. So although I was supposed to book a flight to Cagliari, I had decided to cancel and wait for her. Imagine my surprise when she walked out with this young man in tow.

Romance was not something I thought of when I saw them. Although I probably would have teased her with something along those lines regardless. That would have been the case, had I not sensed the presence of that grimoire in his possession. Then Lily told me that he has the ability to see divine beasts and gods even from the plane. I cannot let this young man just go without at least trying to ask for his cooperation. I will need those eyes of his for my mission.

Yesterday, I had met with my uncle, Paolo Blandelli, the leader of the Copper Black Cross, and formally requested him to assign reconnaissance duties of Sardinia to me. Our seers have informed us that two gods have descended upon Italy.

My mission is to find and gather information on gods for our Lord, Salvatore Doni. I would not have needed to hurry though, Lord Salvatore was currently away. Although if he heard that there was a god waiting he might hurry a little.

But there was a reason for my 'enthusiasm'. My esteemed uncle had to relinquish his old title, 'Diavolo Rosso', to formally claim the role of supreme commander of the Copper Black Cross. It was a title he had received for his prestigious service in the conflict against the Black Prince; and I did not want it to fall a crude man like Gennaro Gantz. No, that's not quite right. For my beloved uncle, who had raised me as the woman I am today, I had to become worthy of inheriting his title... soon.

I picked up the grimoire that this young man was transporting. I had found it on the ground with his unconscious body. Oddly his things were in disarray, but he did not seem to have been mugged. If anything it seemed like he had an experience with the gods in area. This probably wouldn't have come to mind if Lily had not revealed his ability to me; instead I'd probably conclude that he fainted out of hunger because of his unnatural metabolism.

The grimoire felt different compared to when I first sensed it's presence. Had this young man used it against a god just before he fainted? It didn't seem likely, but I'll keep the thought in mind.

"... beautiful." I quickly turned to the Japanese thinking he had woken up. Only to find to find that his eyes were closed shut.

"Oh? Are you dreaming of me? Erica Blandelli, permits it. Be grateful! But don't dream of anything strange! Or I'll have to punish you." I had mostly said that as a joke. Even though there was no one else around to hear it, or rather it was because there was no one else around that I could say it.

"Athena." he muttered.

That name caught my attention. Could he be referring to Athena, the Greek goddess of war, knowledge, and civilization.

The Copper Black Cross has been informed that one of the gods was a wind diety. It had revived Melqart, then fought him. Melqart was badly injured and had retreated to recover, but he was only able to do so after shattering the wind god into his avatars. If I consider the giant animals that this young man have said to had seen, and cross referenced a wind god that might have one or two of them, there were too many results. However, if I were to consider a god that had all of them... there was only one god that came to mind.

The Ancient Persian God of Victory, Verethragna.

So why did he mention the name of the Greek Goddess of War?

Then it came to me. The owls! As the goddess of wisdom, the owls, become her symbol.

Lily claimed that he had seen also a swarm of locusts. If I were to take it seriously... that tells me that Melqart, had incarnated not only with attributes of a divine king god, but also those of the demon Beelzebub. So then if I were to take the information about the owls seriously... adding his mentioning of her name, then it's reasonable to assume that Athena is the other god that arrived in Sardinia, before Melqart's revival. And she was probably watching this conflict closely.

But then... what was the connection between her and this Japanese?

- - - 7th - - -

A few hours pass, but this guy still hasn't woken up. I tried not to sigh as I watched his inexpressive sleeping face. There were so many things I wanted to ask him; as I need a clearer idea of his unrecognized ability. But like I've said, he has been sleeping the day away.

If he had been a normal person, I wouldn't hesitate to rough him up a little until he woke up. But according to the information Lily has passed onto me, he was the type that could sleep through anything.

So annoying! Why won't you wake up already?! I'll stab you! As punishment for making Erica Blandelli wait, I'll really stab you!

It was a harmless thought. An empty mental threat. Or so I thought. Because before I could continue those thoughts, a phone book, that had been on the side table beside the bed, came flying towards my face.

I nearly screamed as I just barely dodged the makeshift projectile.

Not sensing any intent to kill, curiosity at what came at me won over self preservation. I turned towards the direction the heavy book had flown, and I just barely saw it as it disappeared down the hole it made in the wall; landing somewhere inside with a loud thud. Turning back to the firing point, I found the young man sitting on the bed as he looked around the room with a hint of confusion in his face.

I decided to overlook that he suddenly attacked me with the book this one time, but only because I was able to dodge it. While I doubt he was also some sort of telepath, he was odd (and possibly useful) enough to merit some extra patience from me.

"Good you're finally awake." I spoke in Italian.

He cocked his head, and stared at me like expressionlessly; although I have a distinct feeling he thought I was an idiot.

"Could it be that you don't speak Italian?" I regret speaking those words (in Japanese this time) just they left my mouth. Now that I think about it, Lily spoke to him in Japanese at the airport. Her accompanying him might have been for also for translation and not just as a guide or guardian.

He nodded, and (yet again) looked at me expressionlessly.

It took some effort, but I managed not show how annoyed I was with him at the moment and stuck to Japanese. "Well... never mind. I'm Erica Blandelli. Liliana has asked me to take care of you for a short while."

He sat up straight on the bed and bowed. "Pleased to meet you, Erica-san. I am Kusanagi Godou."

For an oddball, at least he has (some) manners.

"Why don't you wash your face. I'll have someone bring in some food."

He nodded, got up, and sluggishly headed towards the suite's bathroom. I left the room for a moment to ask Arianna to bring one of everything from the lunch menu for our temporary charge. Then I decided to call Lily.

It took only two rings before she answered.

'What is it, Erica? Did something happen to Kusanagi Godou?' she asked a little worriedly.

"Nothing so dramatic. Everything's fine. I thought you'd like to know that he's finally up."

'Finally? Oh wait... You had found him unconscious. That's good to hear then. Has he eaten yet?'

"Arianna is getting him some food as we speak. I told him to freshen up before that."

'I see...' Liliana's suddenly words felt heavy.

"Is something the matter?"

'what were the exact words you used?'

That was an odd question. "Well I told him, 'Why don't you wash your face. I'll have someone bring in some food.'."

'Where are the two of you right now?'

"He's in his room, and I'm making this call by the balcony of the inn. Why do you ask?"

I heard Lily sigh.

'You did peruse the information I transferred to you right?'

"More or less."

'Then you should realize that the likely hood of him stripping or appearing naked if you leave him with access to a vast water supply is rather high, right?'

"Huh?" Did it say that?

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA."

Just then I heard Arianna scream; followed by the sound of a few dishes falling on the floor.

'I guess I was too late.' I could hear a hint of delight in Lily's voice as she said that.

I raced back to the room to see what had happened. And just like Lily had said, he was almost completely naked.

His body was surprisingly slender, with almost no sign of fat. His muscles weren't built, but one can't easily say that he was scrawny either. I had fought back the rush of blood that routed towards my face as I noticed the evidence of his manhood was completely bare for both Arianna and I to see.

"Is everything alright, miss Blandelli?" one of the Inn's female staff started to come over.

I shut the door, for the employee's sake, and gave an excuse for the ruckus. "Just a little misunderstanding. She was just surprised."

"Very well. I'll have someone clean that up for you." I'm pretty sure she did not believe me, but she had no reason to act on it and just did her job.

"Thank you." I smiled as I watched her walk away. And once she was gone, I half dragged Arianna into the room shutting the door behind us.

"What are you doing?" I could feel my annoyance in my voice.

He looked down at his feet for a moment. Then said, without any hint of shame, "Standing."

"Yes, but why are you naked?"

He blinked, and I start to get this feeling that in his mind I'm a rather stupid person for asking that.

"I'm wet."

"Yes... But why are you wet?"

"Shower."

"I told you to wash your face."

"... I did."

I felt like slapping myself. He did wash his face. But why did he also washed everything else?

I could hear Lily over the phone failing at trying not to laugh so hard.

"I'm glad you find this amusing, Lily."

'My sincerest apologies!' She did not sound the least bit sincere. 'But rather than arguing with him, why don't you just get him a towel and ready his clothes for him.'

That was probably for the best. Now that I think about it, in the knowledge that Lily transferred earlier, his sister had specifically mentioned that he was not a person who possessed common sense... nor a sense of shame.

I had taken on this task too lightly.

Come to think of it, it's a little strange that Lily didn't react in the way I had expected her to with regards to anything remotely lewd. Was it because he was more like an over grown child?

After I had filed those thoughts away, I passed Lily's instructions to Arianna, who visibly blanched then blushed, but obediently complied. We then left the room, not to give him privacy, but to cool our heads, and for me to end the call with Lily.

"So when should we expect you, Lily?"

'If everything goes within schedule... I'll be there by dinner at the earliest.'

She didn't sound confident about the time, so I decided to just go ahead and ask her.

"And at the latest?"

'... roughly, tomorrow afternoon.'

Either way, plenty of time... If I don't snap.

"Alright. Just leave taking care of this young man to me and concentrate on your work."

'Don't you mean to miss Arialdi?'

"Touché! But I doubt that Arianna would have the courage to do this job without me giving her instructions."

'I suppose so...' I hear some murmuring at the other side of the call. 'I've got go.'

"Alright."

- - - 7th - - -

I imagine that Lily had the same complex feeling and expression I have, after seeing this young man eat more than enough food for three people (three large people)... and that included desserts. I couldn't help but be envious at the fact that he could eat as much as he wanted and not get fat. Where does it all go?

I gathered the unnecessary thoughts and put them aside for now. I needed to somehow get through to him and make him understand that I wanted his help. But after the face washing fiasco. I realize that have to be more careful of what I say to him.

"So Kusanagi-san, what brings you to Italy?"

He finished chewing his current mouthful and answered, "Errand."

"What kind of errand?"

"Return to owner."

"You mean that?" I asked as I pointed at the unknown grimoire, that I had left outside his bag, hoping to somehow speed up the conversation.

He nodded and resumed eating.

"Where does the owner live?"

Instead of answering, he stuck a hand into his pocket and took out a folded note. He handed it to me and continued eating. What was written was a pleasant surprise. In both Italian and Hiragana was the name 'Lucretia Zola' along with the address of her home in Sardinia.

Now this was lucky.

One of my plans were to ask him to sight see in Sardinia, I'll take him to the scenic locations to avoid Lily getting too suspicious and treat him to a lot of food to keep him interested in following me.

Then suddenly I had a small realization.

Lucretia Zola! The great witch of Sardinia?!

I see now why Lily has taken on this task. Knowing Lily, she wouldn't have come forth to volunteer aid out of kindness. Not that she isn't kind. But still she wouldn't go to this much trouble out of the goodness of her heart. Let's see... this was probably Karen's idea. I highly doubt that the acquaintance that Lily mentioned was Signora Lucretia herself. If she had been, there wouldn't been a need to escort such a troublesome person during such a time.

Still this might be a good chance for me as well.

"Erica, join?"

His sudden question took me a back.

"Karen-san said that she's famous."

"Yes! She is!" It seems that Karen and Lily had already made up some story. And while ruining Lily's story wasn't any concern, risking so would make me suspicious as well.

"I'd love to come along!" I said as I flashed him a smile.

Getting his consent to accompany them seemed easier than I thought. Although, I couldn't quite squeeze in the things that he could see into the conversation. This still bought me more time at his side to assess his ability. This way should also make me less suspicious to Lily. Covering up my primary objective with a more obvious secondary objective, should throw her off for a while.

"Pizza."

"Hmm?"

"Exchange."

"Huh?" Then realization dawned on me. He was asking for a bribe! Why the no good scoundrel!... He's actually smarter than he seems.

Well it's just a pizza.

"O-" but before I could voice my agreement to the terms.

"Orecchiette, Tortellini, Gnocchi, Lasagna, Baccala, Mortadella..."

... he uttered an Italian dish after Italian dish, Italian Dessert after Italian Dessert, Italian cheeses, breads, chocolates, and even a great number of drinks; and in an almost perfect Italian accent (does he love food that much?!).

"Alright! I get it. I'll let you eat anything you want!"

He nodded and uttered, "Contract established."

I fought back a sigh, a headache, and a sense of loss. Did I just get tricked into this or was food just that great a incentive for him? Well I can't take it back. I'll just have to learn from this.

I guess I'll have to cut down on shopping for the next few months.

- - - 7th - - -

Lily arrived just in time to join us for dinner. As per my agreement with that guy, and to block any resistance from Lily, I ordered only finest Italian dishes the inn could offer and in generous portions.

"You're finally here, Lily! Did you get everything done?"

"Thankfully everything went according to plan and schedule." Lily said as she took the now free chair beside Godou, the very same one that Arianna had gladly vacated.

After I had copied and passed the information that Lily gave me to Arianna, I left him in her supervision before he thinks of more ways to drain my purse. But I suppose Arianna was still shaken from the incident earlier.

I had doubts that Lily, in her current state, could tolerate him. It was easy to tell that Lily was fatigued, jet lagged, and had expended a lot of her magical energy.

"It appears that you went all out for my guest, Erica. Thank you." I could hear the heavy reluctance in her words of gratitude. "Be sure to forward the receipt to me later so that I may reimburse you."

"That won't be necessary, Lily."

"I hate owing you anything. So at least let me get rid of my financial debts."

"That's not quite it. This feast, along with subsequent ones, will be sponsored by yours truly."

"Huh? What do you mean."

"This guy had tricked me into coming along with you. That is, of course, in exchange for a lot of Italy's finest foods and drinks."

"Kusanagi Godou, is this true?"

We both turned to Godou, who was half way done with a Neapolitan pizza. He looked at Liliana and slowly nodded.

"Why?"

He swallowed his current bite then answered, "Lucretia Zola."

"Huh?"

"He realized that I wanted to meet her when her name came up in conversation. Then he tricked me into treating him to a lot of food in exchange."

Lily looked bitterly at me, which I easily ignored. She clearly did not believe that, this impaired glutton had managed to trick me, Erica Blandelli, into paying for all his food until we met Lucretia Zola.

So it was time for a little performance. "I swear, on my Knight's Honor, that I speak the truth." I dramatically said with as much flair and emotion in my voice.

Lily frowned at that. She now had no choice but to take my word for it, she knew that I wouldn't use those words in jest and outright lying with an oath was below me.

"Very well. Try to wake up early, Erica! I want to be in Sardinia by midday."

"Not going to happen! I need my beauty sleep. And for today, so do you."

Lily, looked like she had wanted to protest.

"You used a lot of your magical power today didn't you?" I said in Italian; since Lily didn't want to involve this young man with the world of magic and I don't want her to think that I might be aiming for that. "It's dangerous right now. Two powerful gods and divine beasts running amok. You wouldn't want to suddenly run out of energy."

For a few more moments, Lily looked like she really wanted to oppose me. But she knew that I was right. Although her pride didn't want to acknowledge it; so she started ignoring me and began to eat.

To our mutual surprise, our foreign guest suddenly spoke. "Fighting?"

"No, we're just having a private discussion." I answered with a smile, although Lily looked like she wanted to disagree.

"Hmm." I'm not sure if he was actually concerned, but he quickly resumed sampling everything to his heart's content.

- - - 7th - - -

Despite being tired, Lily had supervised that guy before taking care of her own needs. If he had been willing to risk traveling alone with his... condition?... then he could wait until Lily herself had taken care of herself. But that overly serious and dedicated side is just like Lily. Although seeing her like this... I'm no longer sure if she's a knight or a maid.

After the novelty of her acting like a baby sitter to an oversized child had worn off, I stopped watching the pair and proceeded to my own room to get some rest.

- - - 7th - - -

The next day.

Lily, although looked quite well rested, appeared to be quite annoyed. Well it was probably my fault; but it's a trivial matter, I will not let it bother me. She was having a cup of cappuccino. Beside her was her foreign charge, eating what appears to be a rather plentiful snack.

"Erica, we leave for Cagilari in an hour. I assume you've already packed?"

Not even a good morning, huh, Lily?

It was actually Arianna that did it, but I answered, "You assume correctly." as I sat on the seat adjacent to Lily.

"Miss Erica, I've brought your Colazione." Arianna neatly placed my breakfast in front of me. Although, it was an inn and there enough people to serve us, Arianna had insisted on working rather than enjoying herself.

"Thank you as always, Arianna."

I started my meal with a sip of the caffe e latte. I was about to start on the bruschetta when I noticed that Lily was really quiet.

"What's the matter Lily? Did he see something again?" I privately talked to Lily in Italian.

I had meant it as a joke, but Lily's silence told me that I had accidentally guessed right.

"What did he see?"

"Nothing." Lily said curtly.

"It can't be nothing."

She sighed in resignation before answering, "Very well. Only the stallion, the goat and the ram remains."

I quickly understood it was the giant animals, that we've come to believe are divine beasts of one of the gods in the area. "... that sounds almost ominous."

"I agree."

If the wind deity that revived Melqart was Verethragna, then it's possible that he has already recovered most his forms. If that was the case, the chance that he'd fight Melqart again was very likely to happen soon. This could be bad.

"If something happens just flee with this guy." I told Lily.

Lily sharply turned to glare at me. "You expect me to run?"

"In this case, Yes! You promised to see him safe to his destination and back, am I right?" As a knight, Lily wouldn't like my suggestion any more than I would. But we had to set priorities at such a dangerous time.

- - - 7th - - -

Lily had booked us passage on ship to Cagliari, while I was a still a sleep. I did not ask why, and I certainly wouldn't complain. Although it was a waste of time this was now our fastest way to Sardinia, save taking a yacht (which none of us were qualified to pilot).

This ride would also give Lily some extra time to recover her magic power, which we both might need later.

Surprisingly, it was easy not to lose our baggage. And by that I don't mean our belongings. That young man was perfectly happy staying in the dining and restaurant floor of the ship. Even when he wasn't eating, he seemed content sit down and slowly drink anything besides water.

I had given Arianna most of the trip off and allowed her to wander on her own. While I stayed with this odd couple.

I didn't noticed this last night, but Lily looked oddly satisfied attending to her charge. I don't quite see what's attractive about him. While he didn't look bad, he was barely above average, but I'll have to take off twenty points for his non-expressiveness. He didn't seem very smart, but was actually willing to trick a woman out of her money.

'I almost want to punish him a little.'

As soon as I thought that, I noticed that Godou's aura change sharply. Almost as if he was suddenly ready to react to a threat. It couldn't be... right?

As my speculations overrode my cruel thoughts, Godou began to relax.

Lily seems to have noticed something, but had not asked him or me.

I decided to test theory. I imagined eating with him, bringing to the table some of the dishes here that he hasn't tried yet. I had half expected him to ask for more food, but Godou did and said nothing.

I then imagined punishing him, let see, stabbing should be fine.

As the image of me stabbing him became really clear in my mind, Godou suddenly grabbed the steak knife with his right hand and held it in a way that was definitely not for the purpose of eating. Immediately I stop myself and Godou too relaxed his guard.

"Erica!" Lily called out to me with a reprimanding voice. She must have felt the evil intent I had purposely leaked.

I immediately stopped myself, which caused Godou relaxed his instictual guard and replaced the knife back on the table.

I just smiled at Lily sweetly and left them alone.

- - - 7th - - -

My experiment with Kusanagi Godou had revealed that he was able to sense a direct threat to his being. If I took yesterday's phonebook attack into account, then this ability of his was active even in his sleep. I've at least confirmed that it wasn't mind-reading.

Still what kind of ability could allow a person without magical powers to see gods?

I probably don't have time to solve this mystery. But for now, Lily and I agree that it's genuine. And I plan on using it for my sake and the greater good.

- - - 7th - - -

The next morning, our ship had arrived as scheduled in Cagliari. That was when the unexpected happened. It began to rain. It shouldn't be raining in Sardinia at this time of year, and I'm pretty sure that the weather report had claimed it would be completely sunny today.

But one cannot deny that what we're experiencing right now was a strong downpour.

"Kusanagi Godou, do you see anything near us?" Lily asked Godou.

He looked up and around before saying, "The goat... is fending off the swarm."

"The swarm? The Locusts? What are they doing?"

"..." He was silent for a while, but he looked like he was watching something so intently. "Eating."

"Eating? What are they eating?"

"Everything."

I quickly put two and two together. "Lily, it could be that Locust are consuming the vegetation to restore Melqart's powers." I gravely told her in Italian.

"That very plausible. But what of the Goat?"

"It's still part of the god. Even as a separate entity, it must have recognized that the swarm is part of its enemy."

Lily looked convinced. "What do you intend to do?"

I smiled. "I'm going to investigate the identity of the god fighting Melqart. What about you?"

"I..." Conflict was apparent on Lily's face. On one hand, she was a proud knight, she had survived the summoning of a heretic god and had once been twenty feet away from Balkan's Devil. On the other, she's made a promise to see Godou safely to his destination and possibly keep the grimoire safe from rogue magicians.

But I would probably need her help. Even among the ranks of the Copper Black Cross there were few people that I could trust with my back. And I'd like to think that, even though she sees me as a rival, she thinks of me in the same way. So I offered her a suggestion.

"We could leave him and Arianna in a hotel. We'll quickly head for the divine beast, wait for the wind deity to reclaim it. And hope that close proximity will trigger your spirit vision. We'll retreat if things get bad."

I watched as Lily turned to her charge, her worried face turned into surprise. I looked at him and immediately noticed that his aura had changed again.

His vacant expression had turned sharp as if concentrating on something. He also stood taller and straighter, completely unlike the relaxed manner he had been keeping himself.

Then he started walking straight towards the direction where he had been watching intently.

"Kusanagi Godou! Where are you going?!" Lily called out as she sprinted after him.

But she didn't get an answer, which was strange. He always answered her, because she had made it a point to always call his name when she was talking to him.

Could he not hear us? Was he able to sense the gods in other ways other than just sight? If so, then perhaps part of his senses was already locked in a divine space.

What a strange and interesting person you are, Kusanagi Godou.

"Arianna! Find a contact in the city. If I don't call you by dinner arrange a hotel room for yourself and return to Milan after you send word that I've failed to report in."

"I understand, miss Erica. Please be careful!"

I flashed her a smile and a wink.

Using magic I instantly switched out my clothes into the leather armor in the colors of the Copper Black Cross.

"Erica!" Lily looked at me with disapproval. But there was little point in hiding it from Godou, not that he was even looking.

"We have to keep him safe, right?"

Lily just clicked her tongue agitatedly and followed after Godou.

- - - 7th - - -

Our long walk in the rain ended when arrived outside the city. There we had entered the god's realm, a divine space. Everything looked the same, yet at the same time one knew that it wasn't.

Above us, Lily and I could see it now, was a giant goat. It floated in the air; just a little below the clouds. It seemed to hop here and there. And each time it did, shots of lighting rained down from its feet. The lightning struck the ground, the fields and the forest. To normal people, it might be a strange event where lighting kept striking the same area again and again. But to magicians, the lighting were precise attacks aimed at they mystical swarm of black locusts that have gathered to devour the vegetation in the immediate area.

After nearly half of the swarm had been decimated, it began retreating.

But the goat did not stop it's attack and it's lightning threatened to pass a congested road.

Lily and I called out our magical swords, II Maestro and Coure di Leone.

But before we could begin our attack, the grimoire that Godou had been carrying in his backpack had started making its presence known. Without us telling him, as if he knew, he took the bag off his back, and pulled out the magical artifact. We watched as he raised it towards the divine beast.

From the grimoire blue flames suddenly spewed out and shot towards the goat. It surrounded and fully enveloped the divine beast. The goat did not fight back, nor could it. The flames simply consumed it within seconds and both disappeared from our sight.

In the next instant, the grimoire in Godou's hand felt even more powerful. Could be it be a divine instrument that consumes divine power? Or was it something more?

The lightning had stopped and the rain looked like it would let up soon. It seemed safe and I had almost started to relax, when the presence of a god had suddenly made itself known.

It was a frightening feeling. Almost as if the earth's gravity was pulling harder and the air threatened to squeeze my whole being.

A strong gale, one that threatened to blow us off our feet, came out of nowhere.

The gale turned into a tornado, then became a young man with jet black hair that just barely touched his shoulders. He had an androgynous face that was of a very rare and high quality. His skin was like ivory. And his bright green eyes were like shining emeralds that carried an intense sense of pride. If I were to rate him for his outward appearance alone, he was definitely someone whose score would be off the charts.

"We meetest again." he said coolly towards us.

But I doubt that he was talking to me, or Lily. Then he could only be talking to Godou.

Godou stared at the god, neither flinching nor showed signs of retreat.

"Verethragna." He muttered monotonously.

I held the gasp that threatened to come out of my throat. I was right. The wind deity that had revived Melqart was Verethragna! But why does Godou know that?

"Oh! Thy hast discerned one's identity! Marvelous!" the god happily exclaimed. "And thy hath even learned how to use that piece of stone. As expected, thy art truly a natural warrior!"

The air suddenly felt even heavier. Could this god be planning on challenging a human?!

- - - 7th - - -

**Chapter Three: End**

- - - 7th - - -

**Chapter End Notes:** Ah yes... sorry, I had to cut this chapter here! Cliffhanging for Trololololz and all that. XD To be honest, I feel that I had not done Erica justice... but I enjoyed trying. I really enjoyed trying to imagine what goes on in her pretty little head. But I will no doubt retouch this later. (note: This chapter has been edited!) Because I'm sure I missed quite a few grammar bugs here and there (and there might be detail errors too). I had blended the light novel and anime image of Verethragna, mostly for the eyes. In the end, I'm mostly happy about this chapter... I'm only disappointed that I'm two days late of my self imposed deadline.


	5. Chapter Four: Liliana

**Disclaimer:** Campione! was written by Taketsuki Jou, I get nothing out of writing this fanfic save personal satisfaction (and possibly reviews).

**Author's Notes:** After giving it a little time to sink in the ending part of chapter three looked rushed, and so it's been retouched (event's are mostly the same, but with a little more detail and hopefully less errors).

This was last Updated/Corrected Dec 25, 2012.

- - - 7th - - -

**Pet na Campione-sama!**

- - - 7th - - -

**Chapter Four: Liliana:** _"The impossible..."_

- - - 7th - - -

A frightening chill rushed down my spine as I watched Kusanagi Godou defeat the divine beast. It was something I thought nearly impossible... for any human (and I stress human). Also these giant creatures were not just any divine beasts. These were incarnations of a god that could fight Melqart at an equal footing.

So how did a normal human with no magic suddenly defeat such a powerful being? It defied logic. Those were my thoughts... at least until the shock wore off. When my mind began thinking clearly again, I had concluded that Kusanagi Godou had known or figured out how to use the power of the grimoire.

Was that why he was chosen to deliver it?

But before we could celebrate the victory, an even more powerful presence arrived.

The winds converged to our location, quickly forming a small tornado about a dozen meters in front of us. When the tornado dissipated a young man stood in it's place. He had lustrous black hair that reached his shoulders, and almost glowing green eyes. One might almost describe him more as beautiful than handsome, as he possessed the kind of face that attracted the attention of both genders.

"We meetest again." the young man greeted us in a relaxed manner.

However it was clear to Erica and I that he was only talking to Kusanagi Godou.

I slowly glanced over to him, he just stared at the god unflinchingly, almost completely uninterested.

"Verethragna." He muttered to the young man.

When Godou uttered that name- a vision filled my eyes.

The impetuous wind. The mighty bull. The glorious horse. The unwavering camel. The unstoppable boar. The irresistible youth. The swift raptor. The unyielding ram. The righteous goat. And the heroic warrior. These are the forms that constitutes the god of victory, the god of light, the one who has not known defeat, Verethragna.

"Oh! Thy hast discerned one's identity! Marvelous!" Verethragna cried out with unusual amusement. "And thy hath even learned how to use that piece of stone. As expected, thy art truly a natural warrior!"

Those two last words caught my attention. Kusanagi Godou was... a warrior? It did not sound right. But these words came from a war god. It was hard to disregard them. Did this mean that Kusanagi Godou has been faking his true self? or was his true self hidden even from himself?

"Come! Let us do battle! Release the authorities of mine that thou now possesseth!" Verethragna proclaimed excitedly at Kusanagi Godou.

I peaked at Erica from the corner of my eyes and saw that she too was in disbelief. This situation was just unheard of. It's hard enough to imagine someone challenging a god. And although there are currently at least six people who have done so and succeeded in defeating one, it wasn't something someone of sound mind would do.

But a god challenging a human? A god of war at that, was instigating a duel against a child of a man that can hardly take care of himself. It was simply something that did not make sense.

And what did this god mean by authorities that was now with Kusanagi Godou? He was not a Campione. Then...

My eyes landed on the stone tablet in Kusanagi Godou's hands. Could it be a grimoire that steals the authorities of gods?!

I have not even recovered from the first wave of surprises when Kusanagi Godou suddenly gave his reply to Verethragna.

"I decline."

I turned to the god and saw his beautiful face contort in disappointment.

"Does thou not feel thine blood race? Does thy heart not beat with exhilaration? A worthy opponent is here! An enemy arrived! A prey thou must hunt! This one cares not howst thy see one! I hath long sought defeat! Fight me child of man!"

"Annoying!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. While the correct response was to try and dissuade the god from battle, Kusanagi Godou had fearlessly and insolently replied to the god. Could it be that he didn't know that this young man before us was a god?

"A shame... then one shalt takest mine forms back."

Verethragna waved an arm in an elegant arc and from it a blade of wind appeared that threatened to slash Kusanagi Godou.

Without much thought or communication, Erica and I rushed forward and cast a magical barrier to block the wind. Surprisingly, the god had only used little power. The blade of wind easily disappeared when it crashed straight into our barrier.

"Standest aside young witches! Mine quarrel is not with thee."

Verethragna's voice was solemn, perhaps he was upset by Kusanagi Godou's refusal to fight him. But why would he be? What was so special about Kusanagi Godou? What was it that the god saw in him that we could not?

"Please pardon our impudence, Lord Verethragna. No matter how insolent he is, this young man has lived without the knowledge of magic nor of the existence of gods. As a knights it is our duty to protect ordinary civilians from harm even at the risk of our lives."

Erica said to the god as we stood our ground.

"Ordinary? That warrior?" The god's youthful face looked puzzled at Erica's words.

Then he laughed.

"AHAHAHAHA! Athena's chosen? Ordinary? Surely thou jests!"

"Athena?" It's was the first time I heard the name mentioned. But while it did puzzle her, Erica didn't look as surprise as me. Did she know something I didn't?

"Oh?! Thy hath not known? Then I shall tellest thee! That child hath been born to be a god slayer!"

"What?!"

Erica and I turned to Kusanagi Godou in disbelief, he didn't appear to be reacting to the god's words. Did he know? Did the ability to see gods and divine beasts given him an idea. Or was he as surprised as we are?

"Within those eyes, the sight to distinguish the ultimate prey. Within those ears, the perception of an enemy's approach. Within that nose, the seeker all of one's foes. Within that mind, the cunning of a hunter. And the spirit, the foolishness, that warrior will challenge a god."

It was a surprising and unbelievable revelation. Kusanagi Godou was capable of more than just seeing gods? The god's words confused me, I had trouble connecting everything to make sense.

"How does one sayeth it now... Ah yes! That one is a special creation, built on the foundation of mankind, a natural born weapon aimed at this one's kin."

By foundation... could it he have meant our genes? Evolution!? This god is claiming that he was born with these senses and instinct though evolution? And for the explicit purpose of hunting gods. It sounded preposterous, hearing a god talk with a hint of science, but I could not refute him. This was because I believed it. No matter how preposterous it sounded it made sense somehow.

But still... still... what were we supposed to do?

The god wished for a fight. Kusanagi Godou found the prospect and the god requesting it bothersome. And we are stuck in the middle, unable to oppose a god and incapable of deserting a civilian.

Erica recovered first and tried to buy time. She touched her weapon, then chanted:

"O'Lion of Steel, I entrust the Words of Power, Lamentation and Anger, to you! Bathe in the Holy Blood of His last moments, and manifest yourself as the Holy Lance of Longinus!"

Cuore di Leone transformed from a long sword into a spear.

"Sheathe thine sword and standest aside, child. This one wilst not warn thee again."

"Please forgive this lowly being, great god of war. But as a knight, one must decline thy commands. Even if he is as you say, his refusal to fight you means he's just a normal man. Regardless of his abilities, he does not wish to fight you, and thus not your enemy."

But the god barely glanced her way.

"And thoust will shield him from this one?"

"It is my obligation." Erica proudly declared.

Seeing Erica stand up to the god, I focused my thoughts and gathered my courage. I had sworn to take care of him. As a knight, that should have been a good enough reason. I should be angry that Erica was one step ahead of me, but Instead I felt grateful. I will probably feel the sting of defeat later, but right now what mattered was that we combined what little power we had and deter the god.

"From the blood of the slain, the bow of Jonathan did not turn back. From the flesh of the mighty, the sword of Saul did not return unsatisfied."

II Maestro transformed into David's Bow. I drew the bowstring and materialized four arrows.

"Foolish children, thou needest only stand aside. But this one will forgive thee. Thou appearest to have some skill, very well, ye shall receive mine blessing. One's might! Mine Authority! Obey mine command!"

Powerful magic suddenly invaded my body. I lost concentration and the bow of David disintegrated into magic. My legs lost all its strength and I fell to my knees. From the corner of my eye, I could see that Erica was suffering the similar fate. But somehow she was still resisting as she still had the lance manifested, although it's use was now as a crutch than a weapon.

I was starting to acknowledge my powerlessness towards a god. It was the same feeling I had four years ago, when I met the Balkan's Devil.

"Lily, pull yourself together! This is the power of The Youth, Verethragna's power as a hero. He's using spell words to grant us divine protection, but in exchange, we'll become his servants! Resist his command!"

It was galling of her to give me advice. But I had no will to muster any strength to resist; talking and getting angry would be throwing away what little strength I had to remain conscious and breathing.

"Hahaha, young ones, force thyselves not. Or thou shalt feel the consequence."

Although he was telling us not to fight his power, his voice hinted that he wanted us to defy him, to oppose and resist for as long as possible... because it amuses him.

"Aaaahhhh!" Erica's agonizing shriek, pierced the air. From where I sat, I could see the state of her legs. Her ankles had been twisted so badly that broken bones was sticking out from the mangled flesh. It was not an injury one could recover from normally and healing it with magic would take hours (if one could remain conscious through the pain).

"This one cannot be blamed, warrior, the reason is due to me, but one did not act directly. The young witch was far too stubborn, and broketh her own body. Pain and punishment would be avoided if mine commands were obediently obeyed, like the other witch hath done."

"The Guardian of the righteous, I praise you, and beseech you."

Upon hearing those spell words (which had been angrily cast in the air), I gathered what strength I had left to turn to look at Kusanagi Godou. I was surprised by the look in his face. He had always had an unwaveringly blank expression, that most of the time I found myself guessing what he was thinking. When the Verethragna had made his appearance, he was unmoved by the god's presence. Even when challenged, Kusanagi Godou had remained unfazed. But now, emotion was clear in his face. His eyes were a blaze with fury, his teeth were bared and face had contorted into what certainly was anger- no, rage.

"The one who supports the sky and raises new land, the one who grants victory and grace. Show me the right path, for I am righteous!"

He held the grimoire like a cherished book in one hand close to his chest, while his other hand was outstretched towards the heretic god. In the palm of the out stretched hand electricity sparked, gathered and charged. The electricity formed into a ball of energy that rivaled anything a human mage could possibly safely conjure.

This was the power of Verethragna's Authority, the form of the Goat.

Still it would not be enough to defeat this Heretic god, or rather since it was this Heretic god.

"Oh! This one understandeth thee now! Thou art not a simple warrior! Thou does not seeketh battle. Thou art a hero! One who will not fight needlessly! One that slayereth only the evil."

Verethragna's smile turned into an evil grin.

"Very well! Let one strengthen thine authority. Figthest one, the god of victory, with all the power ye couldst muster!"

The war god happily declared as he activated another authority. Powerful suddenly winds swept the land uprooting trees and damaging the landscape. From where we where it did not seem to be doing much damage. But I soon realized what the Heretic god was doing.

From the vision I had, the form that Kusanagi Godou had sealed was that of the righteous goat. One of Verethragna's Heroic forms. The one that punishes evil; be it man, devil or god. It gathers the voice and will of the subjugated, the pain of the victims, and the anger oppressed to be transformed into power.

I now understood what Verethragna was doing... but I needed to see beyond the divine space to be sure.

I gathered my strength to resist the authority, only to realize that I could do anything as long as my intentions were not opposed to Verethragna's commmands. I used the Witche's Eyes and tried to view the world outside the limits of the divine space.

The eyes had showed me cars overturned, burning and wrecked. Trees have been blown into houses, destroying walls and bridges. Buildings old and new crumbling from the force of the wind. And the people in panic.

Verethragna was turning himself into an enemy, the source of the people's suffering and an evil that must be vanquished. As the number of victims increase, so does the power of the goat incarnation.

"Liliana, Erica," Kusanagi Godou whispered our names and said, "Sorry..."

I turned to face him and to say something, but my voice was lost when I saw his condition. Blood was spilling out tear ducts, nose and ears, most of which was already beginning to clot from his body's now abnormal heat.

It was clear that Kusanagi Godou would not survive using this power.

"Ahahahaha! Payest the witches no mind! They art protected by mine authority. Thou shouldest care more for thyself, thy body and mind must be reaching their breaking point. Cometh! Release the power that thou hath gathered! Striketh one down!"

I heard Kusanagi Godou click his tongue angrily at the god's taunt.

"For victory, hasten forth before me! O Immortal Sun, I beseech thee to grant radiance to the stallion. O stallion bringest forth the halo of thy master!"

"I sing the hymn of victory! By the power of the spell words, I will vanquish the adherent of injustice and evil! This is the heavenly mandate of victory!"

Verethragna and Kusanagi Godou's spell words rang heavy in the air.

From Verethragna's hand shot a spear of light that shown as bright as the sun.

From Kusanagi Godou's hand the ball of condensed lightning was fired like a bullet.

The attacks did not hit each other in a climatic clash. Instead both had hit their target straight and true. Verethragna's spear of light had hit Kusanagi Godou's body an began to consume him. While Kusanagi Godou's ball of lightning exploded upon contact with Verethragna.

"Godou!" I heard Erica call out to him. Although it was probably too late.

"For I am the strongest amongst the strong. Truly, I am one that holds each and every victory." Verethragna had began chanting spell words once again. Who knows what incarnation it might be.

But why was he using so much power against a human? A dead one at that. Seeing the flames cover Kusanagi Godou's whole body, I was hard for me to think of him as anything but dead. Even if he-

"Ah!" The flames suddenly turned blue then unexpectedly vanished. Standing before our eyes was Kusanagi Godou. His bloodied clothes had been burnt slightly, but he was still alive. He stood starting towards Verethragna with a satisfied grin.

"Thy are tougher than this one hath thought, warrior. This one is impressed."

I looked at Verethragna. The lightning shot at him had been exhausted. His body was still burning and crackling from the electricity. His clothes were incinerated. Yet he smiled pleasantly at Kusanagi Godou. It was the kind of smile one gave to a comrade at arms or a very intimate old friend.

"Though one is saddened that this battle hast endeth."

Verethragna's body glowed with power. His injuries instantly healed. And his clothes were suddenly pristine once more.

"Are you sure?" Kusanagi Godou asked with an air confidence in his dry voice.

"Hmm?" The god looked at him with confusion.

"I still have this!"

Kusanagi Godou yelled out as he raised the grimoire towards the god in both hands. From the tome, a spear of light shot towards Verethragna and engulfed him in bright flames. The god's newly recovered form was burned and marred once more.

"Brilliant! Extraordinary! To useth the stone of the thief not once, but twice! To damage one with one's own authorities! Truly outstanding art thee, warrior of Athena! But tis not enough! One shalt not easily fall to one's own incarnations!"

"I know." Kusanagi Godou uttered with a tired voice. "That's why you gave it to me, right? The Sword."

Gave? Verethragna, freely gave Kusanagi Godou an authority?

I looked at the god's face. Even as his body was being burned by the flames. He unwaveringly looked at Kusanagi Godou with a pleased smile.

I then turned to Kusanagi Godou, who looked at the god with some annoyance on his injured face.

The grimoire shone as he chanted,

"Heed the power of my words, let justice reveal itself, under the strength and eloquence of this incantation, for strength is ever victorious, for strength is the answer to all things."

From the surface, a golden pommel appeared. With his right hand, Kusanagi Godou pulled a out a golden sword from the tome. He discarded the tome near my feet and slowly walked towards Verethragna.

"All of mine enemies, fear me! Every sinner shalt tremble before mine power!" Verethragna sang out his spell words as his body once again filled with the power of his authority.

"One wilst hear thy name, warrior."

"Kusanagi... Godou" Kusanagi Godou loudly declared as loud as he could with his fading voice.

"This one shalt remember that!" Verethragna roared as he rushed towards Godou.

When Kusanagi Godou came into the god's reach, the god was also in range of his sword.

It was a battle that will be decided in this instant.

The god spun and kicked, his leg was aimed at Kusanagi Godou's head. To my surprise, Kusanagi Godou already had his left arm up as a flesh and bone shield. I doubt that it would help. At most, it would probably keep him alive for only a second longer.

But I realized why he needed that one second.

Just as the god's leg smashed Kusanagi Godou's left arm, the golden sword plunged into the god's chest and pierced through the god's heart using the opening that Verethragna had created as he kicked.

I can only imagine from the god's face how painful such an attack could be. But it seemed painful enough to shock the god into stopping his movements, just an inch short of shattering Kusanagi Godou's head.

Not that it mattered anymore. Summoning the power of a god's authority was not something even trained mages and witches could survive. And Kusanagi Godou had used three.

Upon, stabbing the god's heart, I heard his heart stop. I don't quite understand how or why, but I was sure I heard it.

Kusanagi Godou had finally died.

Verethragna lowered his leg. Even after he had been struck with a fatal blow, he still moved as if he was completely fine. With his charred hands, he gently pried the sword from his dead opponent's hand causing it to disappear.

Without support, Kusanagi Godou's corpse fell on its back and sprawled onto the ground.

"Splendid, warrior. Well done, Kusanagi Godou."

The god looked at Kusanagi Godou lifeless body with fondness.

"Young witches!" Verethragna suddenly acknowledged our existence again.

The god's body was slowly turning into something akin to charcoal and crumbling.

"Tellest this to him whenest he is reawakens. This one grant's mine blessing onto him, the new born god-slaying king! He is the first to usurp the authority of the god of victory! Becomest stronger than anyone else! Until the day this one returns to fight him again, he shalt possesseth my undefeatable body!"

By the time the god finished his last message, his whole body had turned completely black. Then shattered into fragments of dark light and disappeared completely.

The divine space vanished. The sky was blue once again.

Everything had happened so fast, that I had trouble absorbing it all. I looked at Kusanagi Godou's body, and noticed that he had started breathing again.

"Kusanagi Godou!" I raced to his side, completely forgetting that I had previously been under the power of Verethragna's authority.

"It's miracle..." I turned around and saw Erica half drag herself to over to Kusanagi Godou's side. "While I had the feeling that he was actually a cunning guy, I would never have thought that he was capable of killing a god."

I did not share Erica's opinion. I was completely blown away at how well Kusanagi Godou fought against a Verethragna.

I had expected him to die. Before even getting the chance to fight back. After using the first authority. After returning Verethragna's attack. And when Verethragna's kick touched him.

And yet he defied my expectations each time.

And when he finally actually died, he was soon revived by the curse of Pandora.

"This guy... suddenly getting angry for me." Erica said as she stroked Kusanagi Godou's hair. Her voice sounded sweeter, her face was flushed as she looked at the newly reborn Campione with a fond smile.

I have never seen her look like that. More importantly, why do I suddenly feel angry?

Before I could examine my own feelings, Erica interrupted my thoughts.

"Lily, could you help me heal my leg? The sooner I can walk, the sooner we can carry and hide Godou."

"Hide?"

"Melqart is still out recovering in the island somewhere. Surely he would not be happy knowing that his enemy has been defeated by someone else. Nor would he tolerate knowing that a god slayer was now in his territory."

"I see... you're right."

She looked at me dumbfounded. "It's rare of you to agree with me so quickly."

"I was simply satisfied by your reasoning." I soon realized that I was lying...

- - - 7th - - -

**Chapter Four: End**

- - - 7th - - -

**Chapter End Notes:** I hope this chapter makes up for the cliffhanger last time. One of the reasons I decided to cut it was because I had wanted to write Godou's and Verethragna's fight from Liliana's point of view. Another reason being, Erica PoV was hard! And also I wanted the chapter dedicated to the fight with Verethragna.

I rather not explain in notes; why Godou was able to use the Tome of Prometheus to use three of Verethragna's Authorities before dying. I'll do it in a future chapter somehow. But I'm sure that some of the readers can find hints in this chapter explaining why though. Using the anime and novel as inspirations for this fight, I added a little flare with the Goat. (Actually the goat was a happy accident... I originally intended Godou using only the sword. But I wanted this fight to be more awesome. And it worked out beautifully in my opinion, I hope you guys liked it too.)

I had decided to cut it soon after the fight, because I wanted to insert a short chapter from Pandora's point of view before Godou wakes up. It also seemed like a good point to change scenes and narrators. And I recall someone saying they wanted more interactions with gods.

Many thanks to those who found my poll without me announcing it. It reduced my worry and distraction, thus allowing me to write a bit faster.


	6. Insert Chapter FourFive: Pandora

**Disclaimer:** Campione! was written by Taketsuki Jou, I get nothing out of writing this fanfic save personal satisfaction (and possibly reviews).

**Author's Notes:** As promised, a short Pandora insert chapter!

This was last Updated/Corrected Dec 25, 2012.

- - - 7th - - -

**Pet na Campione-sama!**

- - - 7th - - -

**Insert Four-Five: Pandora:** _"Call me mama!"_

- - - 7th - - -

There have been many outstanding individuals lately. Although to humanity it might seem like a really small number, six god slaying kings is actually too many. But I could help myself from smiling as I watched my seventh child to be kill his first god.

I hadn't expect him to win. Or rather, I did not believe that Verethragna could be defeated. In his myth, he is the undefeatable hero war god. And since descending to the mortal realm he has proved his myth true. His staple was other Heretic Gods. And on occasion he fought against some of my older adoptive children... and he defeated them all.

So even after Godou had received the incarnation of the Warrior as a handicap, and had gotten help from Athena, I had still expected Verethragna to defeat him.

But Godou won...

The god of victory, the one who always claimed victory, was finally defeated.

Whether this victory was due to Godou's skill or luck, did not matter, I have recognized that Godou had indeed killed the god of victory.

And so Kusanagi Godou completed the ritual. The ritual of dark rebirth. With the sacrifice of Verethragna, he triggered the ancient curse I had cast on to the gods. He soon will be reborn as a god-slayer. Although I think the people of this day also call them devil kings or Campione, but I only see them as my adopted little boys and girls. Although none of them seem to acknowledge that I'm their adoptive mother... I'll love all of them anyway.

That reminds me! I should bring him over here for a little chat before he revives.

I sat down on my legs, I think his language calls it seiza, and imagine my new son appearing before me. I placed him down with his head on my lap and waited for him to awaken.

"..." When Godou opened his eyes immediately met mine so a welcomed him with a bright smile. "You are?"

He looked confused as he asked who I am.

"I'm the all-giving woman, Pandora. But please call me mama!" It's been my introduction to almost everyone one of my children. It feels like a joke that only I can relate to, knowing that none of them would actually call me that.

He blinked and had kept silent for a moment before muttering, "Mama."

"Of course you won't ca- wait!- what did you say?"

"Mama."

Oh my! This is completely unexpected! I can't believe that my newly adopted child had called me his mother. I'm so happy, I'm crying.

"Mama?" he called me again.

And although his face isn't expressive even in this world, I could tell he was puzzled and a little worried.

So I wiped off my tears and smiled as I said, "It's nothing, mama is just so happy!"

"Ahem." I quickly gathered and straightened myself a little. "You're probably wondering what's going on right?"

He nodded.

"Well the long version is... well, we don't have enough time for the long version. In short, after defeating Verethragna you are to be reborn as a god-slayer! You will have powers only few others can match. But they're your brothers and sisters so try not to fight with them ok? Although, it's a little pointless to tell you all this, as you will almost surely forget all that has happened here upon returning to body."

He blinked curiously at that, then sat up and inspected himself (especially his left arm).

"Aren't I dead?" he asked monotonously.

"You are! But your body should revive very shortly and pull your spirit back in."

"I see."

"Oh? Do you understand?"

"No."

"But you're accepting it?"

"Talking about it is pointless."

"Huh?" I realized that he meant that he would soon forget. "Oh... right. But aren't you curious."

"Just a little."

"Then ask! Mama will answer anything."

"..." His lips moved, but I heard no sound.

"Oh! Too bad, it seems your soul needs to go now. I really wanted more time with you."

I pat him on the head.

"Watch out for Athena! Okay? She was on your side this time, but she's up to something. Treat girls preciously! Brush your teeth carefully! With the amount you can eat, I'm sure you're over working your teeth." Oh! I actually feel like a mother as I said that to him, although he probably could hear me anymore.

I was still talking as his spiritual body faded out and left the astral world. "Oh he's gone... I wished we had more time."

"Ho! So there's a new one?" said a old gruff voice.

I turned to face an old slightly unpleasant acquaintance. "Your nose is quite sharp isn't it, Susanoo."

"Bwahahahaha!" The old retired god laughed as if it was the funniest thing he had heard.

He then sniffed the air, or at least pretended to. "Hmmm... this one seems to come from the same land I hail from."

"That's right, so please behave yourself and stay in this world. If you don't want to be killed."

"Ho?! Is that a threat?"

"Perish the thought! But my youngest child killed Verethragna."

"Oh! That guy with too many forms?" His old face showed surprise.

"That's right!"

"Hahaha! How interesting! Looks like my old territory will be a lot more fun! I should make preparations for his welcome party! Bwahahaha!"

With that, Susanoo returned to his little spot in the netherworld. Probably to contact his hime-miko. Well, it's none of my concern. While Susanoo might be a god as difficult as Verethragna, I had a feeling that Godou would be just fine.

- - - 7th - - -

**Insert Chapter Four-Five: End**

- - - 7th - - -

**Chapter End Notes:** Surprisingly Pandora feels more like a modern girl than a goddess or divine ancestor. I've read her appearances and watched how she's portrayed in the anime and I've decided to keep her like that. Yes, this chapter is amazingly short. But this is more of a scene breaker than a chapter... see it says 'Insert Chapter'.


	7. Chapter Five: Erica

**Disclaimer:** Campione! was written by Taketsuki Jou, I get nothing out of writing this fanfic save personal satisfaction (and possibly reviews).

**Author's Notes:** Apologies for taking so long to update, my muse had left me and I had a hard time getting her back.

This was last Updated/Corrected Dec 25, 2012.

- - - 7th - - -

**Pet na Campione-sama!**

- - - 7th - - -

**Chapter Five: Erica:** _"A Campione"_

- - - 7th - - -

It only took two hours for Godou's body to completely recover from all the injuries he had sustained. Looking at his face now, there was not a single trace that he had even been in a fight. I was sure that no normal person would believe, that just hours ago, he had his body cooked from the inside out. Nor would they believe that his left arm had been an indistinguishable mess of flesh and bone after being smashed beyond recognition by a god's kick.

His clothes and belongings were a different story though. While using the grimoire on Verethragna's flaming spear had, just barely, saved him from being roasted alive, it did not leave him completely unscathed from the heat and fire. Also, other than the somewhat destroyed clothes that he had been wearing, most of the possessions in his back pack were now indistinguishable from ashes and dust.

Among the lost things, according to Lily, was Godou's passport, wallet, identification documents, and his clothes. Fortunately I had commited Signora Lucretia's address into memory.

Most of the things Godou should need to return to Japan can be provided for him, with the right connections (like my uncle or Lily's grandfather), or Godou could simply use his status as a Campione if we take him to the right people.

Lily had rushed to purchase some clothes for him, just so we wouldn't be too suspicious when we entered this a road side inn (we changed his clothes together... a rather strange experience). I had wanted to book us a room at a finer hotel, but Lily refuted my decision by saying we would catch too much attention (and she was probably right). So instead we had decided to settle for this humble establishment that had been lucky to escape the wrath of Verethragna's wind form.

The inn's owner and wife, who were the only people running the simple bed and breakfast, had wondered what two Italian beauties were doing with an unconscious and unconscious Asian foreigner. But with the magic of suggestion, Lily had easily made them believe that he was of someone of noble lineage (which was more or less true now anyway), she would probably erase or suppress their memories later if needed.

In any case, we had nothing to do... no wait, Lily had been busy cooking for Godou since we got back, so only I had nothing to do while Godou slept.

I had decided against bothering Lily. It seemed that, other than preparing for Godou's needs, she had wanted time to think. I couldn't blame her. Had things happened the way it normally should, then Godou would not be in bed sleeping peacefully, and Lily would be not be cooking a feast right now.

I had decided against calling Arianna. In fact, I had turned off my phone. I would hate to make her worry, but calling her would involve her in Godou's possible next fight. And I had a feeling that it would be best to keep any knowledge of Godou from any magic association for the time being (even from the Copper Black Cross).

There were also some unknown variables. When Lily and I first met the King of Swords, Lord Salvatore, he seemed to have been suffering from amnesia. Would Godou have the same problem? Also Godou used to be a normal civilian, would he be able to accept becoming a Devil King? Can he already use the authority he had usurped from Verethragna; like Lord Salvatore did even without his memories?

But there was little use in worrying about those things, as they can be answered in due time. Right now, as before, he's making Erica Blandelli wait for him to wake up. But I've learned my lesson the first time and kept myself calm. I would not want him to accidentally activate an authority just to defend himself on instinct (from an empty threat no less). And he also deserved some rest after such an experience.

For the time being, I found myself revising my opinion of him. I didn't have much of one before. He was just a mentally unique individual with an abnormal appetite and food obsession. Then he became someone whom held untapped fighting potential. But Verethragna had made it clear, that underneath his seemingly uninterested facade Godou was a natural born warrior.

Ah! Just remembering the fierce look on Godou's face, as he fought Verethragna, sends shivers though my body and makes my heart beat harder and faster with excitement. Is this love? Have I, Erica Blandelli, finally found a man worthy of me? I'm quite not sure. Unlike Lily, I haven't focused much attention into dreaming of my future love life.

Speaking of Lily, I wouldn't have thought that she would be attracted to someone like Godou. Most of the male leads in her stories were strong, forceful, and domineering men that led and pulled the female protagonist without listening her complaints. I had thought that Lily actually wants a strong man to lead her, regardless of how. But... as a witch, Lily might have intuitively known what kind of a person Godou was. As a knight, she naturally sensed his hidden charisma and wished to serve him. And as a woman, his usual helplessness aroused her motherly instinct and made her want to care for him.

You're a dangerous man, Kusanagi Godou. Not just Lily's, but aiming for my heart as well. And you've never said anything remotely romantic to either of us.

- - - 7th - - -

It wasn't until after the sun had started to set that Godou roused from his long sleep. Lily, who had completed most of the preparations for Godou's feast, was in the room with me.

"Kusanagi Godou! How do you feel? Does anything hurt?" Lily rapidly asked as she tried not to cry.

Godou sat up from the bed and inspected himself. His eyes paid extra attention to his left arm. He closed and opened his hand, tested all the joints, before returning his attention to Lily.

"Sorry... for worrying you, Liliana."

Lily blushed before smiling at the mention of her name. "It's alright! Oh! Are you hungry?"

He nodded sharply. "...very."

"I'll have them ready very soon." Lily said as she stood up, then exited the room. Before she did, our eyes met, and I could almost tell that she had wanted to say something... but didn't and left us alone.

After I was sure that Lily was out of ear shot, I turned my attention on Godou.

"Godou, do you know what happened to you?"

To my surprise, he nodded. It's a good thing that he didn't suffer amnesia like Lord Salvatore.

"Could you tell me?"

He nodded dully. "I died... then I was revived."

It took all my self-control to keep me from slapping myself.

"That's the simplest version of the story, yes. But what else do you know?"

"God-slayer."

His response almost seemed like good news, but...

"Oh! You know about it?" I asked with some expectations, however to my surprise (and disappointment), he shook his head. It seems like someone or something had given him a very basic crash course. Giving him the terms but not the details... how irresponsible.

"Then I'll try to explain so that you'd understand, will you listen?"

Godou nodded.

"When you killed Verethragna, you activated an ancient curse left by Epimetheus and Pandora. The curse has one major effect, to transfer the god's power into human that god's slayer. In this case, Verethragna's powers became yours."

I took the moment to pause and let my words sink. I watched as he looked at his left arm again and quickly guessed the question in his mind.

"There are quite a few beneficial abilities you get aside from Verethragna's powers. Among them is that monst-superhuman like regeneration ability."

"I see." He turned in attention back to me.

Despite his face being so unexpressive, having his eyes focus on me felt a little weird. But I tried to ignore it and continued my explanation.

"You also now possess magic energy and magic resistance close to the level of gods, the ability to easily learn any language you please, enhanced spiritual senses, and of course the power to take the authorities of any god you defeat. Do you understand?"

Godou nodded.

"Do you have any questions?"

Godou shook his head. He seemed to be taking things very well.

"Do you think you can use the power you've taken from Verethragna?"

Godou blinked, curiously at first, but closed his eyes. He kept silent for a while and I decided not to disturb him.

Five minutes passed when...

'Grrrrrrrrroooowwwwlllll.'

His stomach loudly very growled.

Godou opened his eyes.

"Starving..."

I bit back a sigh. This guy really knows how to break my pace. In a some ways he was already acting like a demon king would.

- - - 7th - - -

Lily returned soon after Godou's stomach had started complaining, and called us (actually just Godou) downstairs to eat.

Before us was a large feast enough for a party of thirty people. On the table was roasted pork and barbecued chicken, sausages cooked in a variety of ways, rabbit stew, a large stack of prosciutto, fried fish, steamed prawns and lobsters, sliced bread topped with fresh mozzarella, blocks of different cheeses, freshly baked bread, a pot of mushroom soup, salad, a bowl of chilled fruits, bottles of sparkling juices, fresh juices and wine.

To be honest, I had initially thought that Lily had over done it at first. Even though our encounter with Lord Salvatore after his rebirth as a Campione told us that he might require a lot of food to be at full strength, this much seemed like overkill.

But I was wrong...

Godou looked at the food with a hit of wonder in his eyes. I saw his lip curl into a (very) small smile as he sat down, started serving himself, and feasted with gusto. He started with the soup and breads, then the salads and seafood, by the time he started picking on the meat dishes, he looked like he wasn't going to stop until he was done. I could only hope that he would not need to eat this much for every meal.

An hour passed, Lily and I were long done with our share of dinner, but Godou was only half way done with the mass of the food. Still, he showed no signs of stopping or slowing down. Lily had opted to help by slicing some of the food for him to keep herself busy and I delegated myself to refilling his glasses (one for water, one for juice, and one for wine).

Still it was rather boring to wait for him to finish, so I decided to talk to Lily (in Italian) to discuss our plans. "Lily, if Godou feels up to it, we should head straight for Signora Lucretia's home tomorrow."

"Should we not prepare for a confrontation with Melqart?"

"I thought that would be the best option as well. But right now we don't know if Godou can use the Authority he usurped from Verethragna or if it's even an authority he can fight the divine king with."

"Then shouldn't helping him awaken and understand his Authority, be our priority?"

"I doubt that it'll be a long trip. For now it would be best if we complete his errand prior to fighting Melqart. If all goes well, he might be able to leave the country before Lord Salvatore returns."

"So in the end, that's the biggest problem."

"I believe so."

It's good that Lily understood why we should get Godou's business out of the way. While Melqart was a problem and a threat, we were confident that Italy's Campione could handle him it Godou couldn't. However, Lord Salvatore is known to have started fights with most of the other Campiones. He has fought with China's Campione, Cult Leader Luo Hao. He had stolen a Heretic God that the Devil of Balkan, Sasha Dejanstahl Voban, had summoned and afterwards fought the senior Campione. He has searched for Madam Aisha's hiding place and had also tried to track down and fight the Black Prince, Alexander Gascoigne (whose rumored to be avoiding him). There are rumors that his current expedition is in search of a Heretic God that he could drag into Los Angeles, which John Pluto Smith lords and protects, cause enough trouble so that the masked Campione would show himself, and duel him. If Lord Salvatore learns of Kusanagi Godou's rebirth as a Campione, he would surely rush to find Godou just to start a fight.

So we should quickly get Godou's errand done, gather intelligence on Melqart, awaken Godou's authority, have Godou slay Melqart and get Godou out of the country as soon as possible. For his own sake and Italy's.

"Hey... Liliana, Erica"

We turned to Godou and noticed that he stopped eating. Is he finally full?

"My clothes are different..."

I didn't know whether I should be surprised or just frustrated... He only noticed that now?! Or was most of his brain off when it's not about food or fighting?

- - - 7th - - -

Godou completely finished the feast after another hour. While some part of me was convinced that he would eventually finish eating it all, I couldn't quite accept that so much food could fit in a stomach that should be only slightly larger than mine. And watching him devour an almost whole Tiramisu cake Lily bought for dessert certainly didn't help.

"Thank you, Liliana... It was delicious."

I wasn't surprised when Lily blushed, although it seems that she was.

"It was nothing. I'm sorry they were mostly simple dishes, there wasn't enough time, but I had a feeling you needed quantity over quality."

Godou shook his head, looked at Lily straight in the eyes and said, "It was delicious."

"Thank you..." Lily's blushed deepened as she accepted Godou's praises. And suddenly for a short instant I saw no trace of the Great Knight Liliana Kranjcar, just a blushing maiden named Liliana.

Now that was a surprise!

It was just a simple gesture, but Godou had shown a quality of gentleman. He didn't show it in his face or voice and still it had something to do with food, so I'll have to hold back thirty points for now. But I'll have to give him five extra points for being able to tell that Lily was the one who cooked and prepared everything for him.

"Erica,"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you, for refilling my drinks."

Did my heart just skip a beat?

"Oh!- You're quite welcome."

I'm probably imagining it! But I'll give him an extra three points for expressing his gratitude to me.

Godou then stood up and went back upstairs.

I considered following him and continuing our conversation earlier, but... looking at my dazed friend and rival, I could not resist teasing her first.

"Hmmm... It's rather hot in here isn't it, Lily?"

Lily suddenly jumped from her seat. "Ah! Erica!?"

"Oh? Did you go off into your own world for a moment and forgot I was here?" I said as I stared at her with a smile.

"Shut up!" Her face lit up in embarrassment and panic.

"I'm just trying to be helpful here. I'll get you some paper and pen so you can write a new story. And you can leave Godou to me for the night."

"Don't talk about that here!" She suddenly looked like she was realized something and calmed herself. "Ahem... Anyway, I can take care of him myself. Not that there's anything left for you to do anyway."

"I don't know about that."

Just then, with our magically enhanced hearing, we could hear the sound of the shower running.

"I believe that is the signal for one of us to prepare form him a towel and a fresh set of clothes."

"..." Lily blushed harder.

"..."

"I-it can't be helped. I'll..."

I decided to interrupt her. "Well since I've seen naked him twice already, another time or few shouldn't make a difference." I stood and started heading for the room, all the while keeping an eye at my fuming friend.

But before I left the dining room,

"Shall I share the memory of him naked with you later?"

I asked and quickly ducked out of room before I got hit with a slightly soiled table napkin.

- - - 7th - - -

Although I didn't really intend to actually take up the task of preparing Godou's clothes, the job fell on me since Lily didn't try any harder to stop me. So I can only blame myself for going too far. But still there was still much I had to explain to him, so this might be convenient.

I retrieved one of the inn's towels and picked a comfortable looking set clothes, from the small pile that Lily had purchased for him. They should have been brand-new, unwashed and probably unpleasant to wear, but it seems that Lily had already washed them earlier and probably dried them with magic.

'Really that girl...'

I'm starting to wonder if having Godou avoid a conflict with Lord Salvatore was the right thing to do now. As the resident of Italy, when Salvatore Doni became a Campione, he by default became the lord of all Italian Magic Associations. And as members of such Magic Associations, both of us were under his rule. So aiding another Campione, could be seen as treasonous act if or once Godou's ascent to the rank of King is revealed. And although Lord Salvatore doesn't seem like the type to would care about it our actions, our respective Orders surely were.

Our only means of evading that is to show that Kusanagi Godou is a Campione on par with Salvatore Doni (or more powerful), or if the two Campione could become allies. Although I was doubtful that the later was possible between devil kings, the former seemed promising (Godou defeated the god of victory after all). Even if Lord Salvatore had four authorities and Godou had one, in the end, the fighting potential between Campiones on paper and speculation was meaningless. As existences that had managed to slay a god, they are monsters that cannot be underestimated. Lily and I have seen proof of it firsthand.

Hearing the water from the bathroom shower stop, I shook myself out of my thoughts and moved closer to the bathroom door with the towel stretched out in front of me. It was just high enough to block my view of everything between his chest and his knees.

When the door opened and Godou's dripping wet face came into view. I handed him the towel and told him to dry himself.

He nodded and raised the towel over his head to dry his hair. Fortunately I expected that and turned away. While seeing him naked once or twice most certainly didn't make any difference anymore, staring at him while he was naked on purpose was a completely different story.

"Be sure to dry yourself well. While your body now possesses godlike resistance against magic, there are rumors that Campiones can still get sick."

"Campione?"

"Oh! right... God-slayers are also known as a Campione or a Devil King(I used 'Maou' the Japanese term for it)."

"Maou(Devil King)..." he echoed.

"Let's see... as a Campione, you now possess power that only on par with gods like Verethragna, who you killed, and other Campiones. As a being that possess that kind of power, you are naturally someone on top of the order of things. If it's your wish to accumulate riches, you only need to wield your authority to take it or order magicians. If you want-"

"Liliana to cook again?"

"uh... of course she'll comply."

"Hmm... Erica to cook?

"If it's your wish, I will do it. But I've never cooked in my life, so you'll be risking your taste buds."

I felt that Godou was disappointed... but I decided not to ask why.

"Hmm... food trip?"

Is eating really the only thing on his mind? Lord Salvatore was like this soon after his rebirth, and there are rumors that he tends to eat more after using a authority or after a fight with a god. So perhaps this food addiction was now also a part of a campione's survival instinct? "We'll be heading to Lucretia Zola's home tomorrow. We'll eat when we get there."

"Alright." I could have sworn I heard a hint of disappointment in Godou's unemotional voice.

I was going to file the thought away, but I noticed that he thrown down the now wet towel. I tried not to look and passed him the clothes.

"Here put your clothes on."

"These aren't mine..."

"Lily bought them for you."

"Liliana?"

"That's right."

To my surprise, Godou had obediently to put on the clothes right after a shower. It was completely unlike two days ago, when Arianna had to nearly beg him into at least putting on his underwear. And all it took was mentioning Lily.

Did he like her? Well... Lily is more attentive to his needs so... (I'm not jealous!)

As I pondered why he seemed more obedient towards Lily. He had slipped through my notice and had hopped back into the bed.

I turned and called to him so that I could explain a Campione's Authorities. Only to find that he had fallen asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

I could not hold back the exasperated sigh the came out of my lips. "Really... this guy just keeps breaking my pace."

I pulled the blanket over him, closed the lights and left the room.

- - - 7th - - -

The next day, Lily reported that Godou only ate enough for food for breakfast to feed five people. Which was a relief, considering the amount of money Lily and I had all together was probably only enough to feed Godou like last night for two days. I had withdrawn a lot of money from the bank yesterday to prevent us from the being tracked. I had asked Lily to do the same, because they might check her bank accounts as well once Arianna informs the Order that we didn't contact her. Still I hope that his appetite would return to his 'normal' levels soon.

Soon after I had my breakfast, we left the inn and took a cab that was willing to take us to Oliena. It would only be a two to three hours trip by either train or car. But the aftermath of Verethragna's rampage to incite Godou to fight seems to have left substantial damage to the rail road; which made the faster option unavailable.

I sat on the passenger side, while Godou and Lily sat in the back of the cab.

It was mostly an uneventful ride. Save for Godou almost appearing a little upset (or hungry). My guess was that he had expected a leisurely travel pace that would allow him to eat here and there as we took in the sights of Sardinia on the way to Oliena. But whatever it was that lowered his mood, he seemed to have decided to keep to himself.

- - - 7th - - -

Oliena was a small town in the provincial capital of Nuoro. The cab ride from Cagliari took a little over two hours (surprisingly).

Instead of directing the cab driver to head for Lucretia Zola's home, I instead asked him to take us somewhere we could eat. The driver seemed almost curious as to why we wanted to eat so early, but knew that it wasn't any of his business.

- - - 7th - - -

The cab driver left us in a street full of restaurants, bakeries and cafes. Godou wasted no time leading us into a pizzeria and had Lily order for him, but I noticed that Godou tried to read the menu with his eyes for the first time. The campione's version of 'Mille Lingua' seems to have started helping him grasp the Italian language.

Lily had ordered three servings of Calzone (which I then paid for), two of which were for Godou and the last one was for the two of us to share. Almost immediately, Godou's mood seems to have gotten better right after his first whiff of the folded pizza. Lily too seemed a bit happier compared to last night.

I have some doubts that she's fallen in love with him, but at the very least, like myself, she's interested in him in some way. But she was probably fighting herself inside. Lily sees herself as knight first, a witch second and a woman only in the confines of her room. As a knight, her loyalties should be with Bronze Black Cross and to its lord, Salvatore Doni. As a witch, she had a responsibilities to maintain. Which left little time for her to be a woman.

I quietly watched as Lily wiped off some sauce that had become slathered all over his mouth as she ate his Calzone.

Yet Godou was definitely bringing out (without any conscious effort on his part) the woman in her.

After that snack we hailed another cab and headed for Lucretia Zola's home.

- - - 7th - - -

Lucretia Zola's residence was very much like I expected it to be. A large and elegant mansion at the far reaches of a middle of nowhere town. The mansion seemed to be at least a century old, there were signs that it had been restored at some point and later affixed with modern luxuries. There were no other houses around it, only vacant lots, and its own garden was full of weeds.

There were traces of a boundary field set to ward off people and animals, but it seems that it had been currently disabled (Lucretia Zola must have been waiting for Godou).

Lily and I were fascinated, and a little on guard. It wasn't unheard of for witches and magicians, who live and work in solitude, to booby trap their homes. And while, there were very few bad rumors about Lucretia Zola, it would be wise to still move with some degree of caution.

But just as I was thinking that...

Godou walked straight up to the gate and rang the doorbell.

I silently sighed with relief; glad that he had not triggered anything dangerous.

Lily too was tense for a moment. We really can't let our guard down, or rather we must try to anticipate Godou's actions, for all our sakes.

A minute after the first bell the mansion's gates opened automatically. Must have been magic- No, scratch that- I soon discovered that the gates did in fact have an automatic system installed, allowing it to be opened or closed remotely from inside the house.

Once the three of us were inside, the gates closed and the front door opened. And like the gates, the door too was affixed with an automatic system.

"This probably means 'please enter'."

Lily looked like she had wanted to make a comment, but held her tongue. Godou just entered, seemingly without a care.

- - - 7th - - -

Once the three of us were inside the door had slowly shut itself.

Inside we had found a black cat waiting for us at the entrance. I had no doubts that it was a familiar.

The cat walked up the stairs. It stopped only once to wave and meowed at us as if urging us to follow it.

Godou didn't seem surprised; or if he was, he definitely wasn't showing it.

We were led to what appeared to be the mansion's master bedroom. The cat headed straight for the basket in the corner and laid down, yawning in as if bored or... exhausted?

There was a strong aroma of herbs in the air. Chamomile, Hops, Lavender and Klamath weed. All relaxing herbs to aid sleep. Was the great witch Sardinia having trouble sleeping or did she simply enjoy them?

The room was very disorganized (reminds me of my room), and reclining on the bed was a beautiful woman who looked like she was in her mid or late twenties.

"Welcome to my home! My old friend's relative, Kusanagi Godou... did I pronounce that right?" The woman said in perfect Japansese.

Godou nodded.

The woman smiled in a way that would have charmed or intimated males of Godou's age. But Godou simply stared at her straight, completely unaffected by her beauty or her state of half undress. Although there was a very small change in his expression. Surprise? Curiosity?

"Ichirou has written a lot about you, but to truly not be entranced by my beauty is quite disappointing. Ah! But don't worry, it's not like I had not dressed like this on purpose to see your reaction. Something troublesome had happened lately, so I've been unable to get out of bed. If I were not expecting you, I would be sleeping right now."

I felt that this conversation was going nowhere and decided to interrupt.

"Signora, I'm sorry for interrupting. But I'd like to confirm if you are Lucretia Zola?"

"Oh it's fine even if you call me by name. It wouldn't be appropriate to treat a young beauty like me as an old lady, right?"

A small part of me really wanted to give snidely polite remark, but I somehow managed to keep the words from coming out of lips.

"I was only expecting this young man and a fan of my books, but it seems that there are three of you now."

Lily visibly stiffened, so that's how Lily and Karen got talked their way into escorting him.

"Pardon me for suddenly appearing unannounced. I am Erica Blandelli, the Great Knight of the Copper Black Cross."

"Sir Paolo's niece, eh," Lucretia playfully tapped her lip with her finger as she thought to herself. Then turning to Lily, "S o you must be the fan?"

Lily blushed and bowed in apology, "My apologies for a tardy introduction, I am Liliana Kranjcar, the Great Knight of the Bronze Black Cross. I would also like to apologize for exaggerating my fondness of your works."

Lucretia turned to me and very audibly whispered, "Is she always this serious?"

I think we'll get along fabulously after all. "Quite."

Lucretia giggled after Lily let out a strange strangled cry after I had answered the question. "I see, Two Great knights in my home. This is rather unexpected."

"Here..." Godou said as he fished out the grimoire he had been carrying in the new back pack that Liliana purchased for him. He then set the magical artifact down on the bed in front of Lucretia.

"Oh! This sure brings back a lot of memori- Hmmm?"

"Is something wrong?" Lily was immediately worried when Lucretia suddenly cut herself in midsentence.

"Not quite, but the authority that I had sealed is gone."

Authority? Could she be referring to Verethragna's? No- that didn't seem likely.

"Godou-kun, are you hungry?"

It didn't surprise me that Godou nodded (even though we just ate).

"Your grandfather has mentioned that you have quite an appetite. I've prepared a variety of Italian snacks in preparation of your arrival, please eat and drink anything you like in my kitchen and pantry, while we ladies talk."

The black cat that sprang up from its bed and headed to the door. It called to Godou, leading him out of the room to his new destination like it did earlier.

When Godou exited the room, the door magically closed and I sensed that Lucretia had activated a magical barrier to block sound from entering or exiting the room.

"Now then, I'd like to confirm something... is Kusanagi Godou a Campione?"

"That's right." I quickly answered.

"Erica!" I didn't blame Lily for being surprised, or yelling at me. We had a agreed to keep his existence a secret and yet I reveal it the first chance I get.

But I just smiled at her. "It's fine, Lily."

"Oh my! Are the two of you already his retainers?"

"Ah! N-n... no." Lily went from angry, to surprised, to depressed in seconds.

... Even I didn't feel like teasing her when she's like this.

Lucretia just looked at Lily as if she's completely understood what Lily was going through. Then she turned to me and asked, "Would you kindly tell me what happened?"

"Of course."

Lily might not have agreed, but Lucretia's knowledge and experience would surely be useful. Any help or information that she might be able to provide us, would definitely be invaluable. In addition, it seems that she's a friend of Godou's grandfather. I'm hoping that connection is enough for her to help Godou.

- - - 7th - - -

For the next quarter hour, I told Lucretia the series of events that led to Godou's rebirth as a Campione as far as I knew it. I tried to keep the story as simple as possible for now, leaving out bits of what Verethragna has said about Godou and traces of Athena. Lily would occasionally nod to confirm my story. I ended the story at last night's feast and our decision to come here to deliver the tablet.

"I see... It seems that I'm partially responsible for his rebirth." Lucretia said as she looked at the tablet with a hint of mischief. "But still... for Godou to defeat a god with the god's own authorities was quite reckless. But I suppose that's why he's now a Campione." Lucretia smiled, clearly pleased.

"That's quite true, although he doesn't look like the type."

"Oh?" Lucretia seemed surprised.

"All he's done since he arrived in Italy was make trouble for Lily and me. Eating so much. And moving only at his own pace." I tried not to sound exasperated, but I didn't quite succeed.

"That's not quite the way I see him though..." Lucretia's words and knowing smile surprised me. What else could he be like? "But I suppose, I've barely talked to him and what I know about him is from the eyes of his grandfather."

For a moment, Lucretia turned her eyes towards Lily, who was trying to make herself sink into the chaise longue near the room's east window. I felt that she has formed a similar conclusion about Lily.

"What had you two planned to do after helping Godou deliver this item to me?"

"Under better circumstances, I would like to exchange pleasantries, share a pot of tea, exchange stories and gossip with you. But we're racing against a the clock against possibly two enemies."

"Two?"

"Melqart and Salvatore Doni."

"Ah!" Lucretia was surprised, but then laughed as she understood my logic. "While I have no means of helping your possible encounter with Lord Salvatore, I have some firsthand intelligence on Melqart."

"First hand?"

"Yes... well, I was present during his encounter with Verethragna."

"Earlier, you mentioned earlier that 'something troublesome had happened'... were you caught between the fight?"

Lucretia nodded. "I had to use magic beyond my limits and I now find myself completely exhausted. It would probably take me three months to fully recover. No major spells in the mean time. Even just moving my body is rather troublesome." Although she clearly said it was troublesome, her tone of voice was rather leisurely.

"I was relieved when my friend informed me that his grandson had somehow picked up a local to accompany and escort him here, as I would not be able to entertain him in my current state." Lucretia and I glanced over to Lily.

"What?" Lily suddenly looked defensive, but directed the question at me to avoid being rude to Lucretia.

"Nothing..."

I turned back to Lucretia. "With your magic drained, I suppose asking for instruction is too much to ask."

"No, I can do that much. But the information would probably be useless to that young man anyway, with their magic resistance you wouldn't be able to transfer knowledge in the same way as we've gotten used to."

I could see a hint of mischief in her eyes.

"I see..."

It was too bad that even if we had the information, we couldn't quite give it to Godou. That magical resistance of his had great pros and some cons. But I've been privy to the secret of getting passed a Campione's magical resistance.

The Blandelli descended from a King's bloodline, we've always enjoyed a somewhat royal treatment from other mage assossiations. That had been the case until Marquis Voban and Lord Salvatore became Campiones.

Still... Lucretia was right, the information was more or less useless if we can't give it Godou. Godou wasn't the type that would listen long to a conversation long enough, I doubt that he'd even listen to a brief overview lecture on Melqart. That method was probably the only way... but I'm not quite willing to do it.

"Wait! ... in the same way... Do you mean that there is a way to successfully cast magic against a Campione?" Lily asked.

Lucretia smiled. It seems that Lily's has asked the right question as Lucretia now didn't try to keep the mischief from showing on her face. "Do you want to know?"

"Yes!" Lily honestly answered. Of course she would. Such a knowledge could only be advantageous.

"Very well. As you know, a Campione's magical resistance is at a level that rivals that of gods. Human Magic is nothing to them, experienced Campiones are even rumored to be able of reducing the effects of a god's Authority against them. However, a Campione isn't as resistant to magic cast inside their bodies."

Lily, it seems, had not grasped exactly what Lucretia was trying to say. "How could we possibly cast a spell inside their bodies? If anything below the level of divine authority would be dispelled?"

Lucretia's eyes met mine. I could already tell that she fully intended to reveal the loophole of a Campione's magical resistance, but it seemed that she was also giving me the chance to reveal it myself.

I gave her a wry smile and gestured for her to go on.

Lucretia turned back to Lily. "First, I must make something clear. While it is possible to cast magic into a Campione and their internal magic resistance is lower, they are still quite capable of neutralizing the effects of unwanted spells and potions. For the sake of comparison, let's imagine that Lord Salvatore accidentally ingested a regular dose of sleeping potion. It would probably calm or make him feel sleepy, but it wouldn't really affect him unless he wishes it to affect him. If we spike his drink or food with a potent sleeping potion, his instincts would probably alert him not to eat or drink anymore of it. And because he stops eating, he would not get the full dose and the rest of the potion would be useless."

"So for one to make a Campione drink a potion, the Campione must be willing or the potion must be so potent that it would be too late even if the Campione detects it?" Lily asked.

Lucretia nodded. "Something along those lines, yes."

"Then isn't it pointless to cast a spell in them if they're capable of resisting it!" Lily was starting to sound frustrated.

"That's the thing! Campiones can choose to resist the effects or accept them."

"They can so such a thing?!"

"That's right. If they are willing or if the magic or potion is so powerful it will work. And that brings us to the method of casting a spell on a Campione."

Lily was on the edge of the seat in anticipation.

Lucretia paused for a while only to blurt out one word after a moment of silence.

"Kissing!"

Lily was stunned stuttering.

"Ki-ki-ki..."

"Kissing! But a normal kiss wouldn't do! It has to be a deep kiss!" Lucretia followed up on herself.

Lily's face had turned into the color of a tomato. She had probably imagined herself kissing Godou.

I about to join in and start teasing Lily when a flash of lightning caught our attention. It was sudden and I was so engrossed in the conversation that I did not notice that dark clouds had already blocked the sunlight.

Lucretia hurriedly disabled the sound blocking magic barrier, just in time for us to hear a powerful booming voice.

"IS IT THEE, BOY?! ART THOU THE ONE THAT SLAYETH MINE ENEMY?!"

It was obvious to me who this voice belongs to and who he was speaking to.

"Lily!" Lily suddenly raced out of the room; presumably to Godou's side.

"Erica, could you assist me? I would like to hear their conversation with my own ears."

I turned to Lucretia, as much as I had wanted to run after Lily, I couldn't quite turn down the chance to develop amicable relations with the witch of Sardinia. And without her magic, she was safest near either with me or Lily or not at all.

"Of course."

- - - 7th - - -

**Chapter Five: End**

- - - 7th - - -

**Chapter End Notes:** I had wanted to make this chapter longer, but the recent updates on Baka-tsuki left me wondering if I should wait for it a little and try to keep things a little more cannon or just go with what I've already planned (what do you guys think?). It bummed me that it took me nearly three weeks to update... and know that the longer I put it off the more likely I felt that I could just drop the whole project. But I realized that love Campione! too much to just drop this story.

If you have time, please drop by my author page and answer my random poll.


	8. Chapter Six: Lucretia

**Disclaimer:** Campione! was written by Taketsuki Jou, I get nothing out of writing this fanfic save personal satisfaction (and possibly reviews).

**Author's Notes:** This took long for me to write because, (obviously I was lazy- kicks self) I couldn't decide who to use as my PoV. I had intended to switch to Liliana, but this was a rare moment that allowed Lucretia to have a turn. I tried drafting both but that led to some mental confusion and in the end I decided to flip a coin.

This was last Updated/Corrected Feb 19, 2013. (If you have time, please drop by my author page to answer a poll.)

- - - 7th - - -

**Pet na Campione-sama!**

- - - 7th - - -

**Chapter Six: Lucretia:** _"The Persian Warlord and the Divine King"_

- - - 7th - - -

We were deep in our conversation and the barrier was holding up so well; that it was only when the lightning flashed in the darkened bedroom that I noticed that something powerful had arrived. I disabled the barrier that I had erected, to keep sound from getting in or out of the room, only to hear a thunderous earthshaking voice yell out: "IS IT THEE, BOY? ART THOU THE ONE THAT SLAYETH MINE ENEMY?!"

There was no need for me to use my spirit vision or the witch's eye. My ears and my memory were enough to recognize the owner of the voice. It was undoubtedly the Divine King, Melqart.

"Lily!" Erica called out to her friend, who was first out the door. Liliana did seem like the more impulsive type. And from what I've gathered, she seemed to have grown quite attached to that young man.

And from what I can deduce, so was Erica. So before she decides to follow after her friend, I had to subtly remind her that I stood no chance of surviving should they both leave me alone.

"Lady Erica, could you assist me? I would like to hear their conversation with my own ears."

Erica turned towards me again. For an instant she was torn at what to do; clearly the knight part of her wanted to go to the action, but the same knight part could not forget chivalry. It took her a little over two seconds, before the intelligent and calculating part of her tipped the scale.

"Of course." she said with a small but graceful bow.

- - - 7th - - -

Erica had helped me out of my bed in the way one expected of from a knight. After she picked me up, with her magically enhanced physical strength, we went after her friend at a slightly slower pace.

Once outside, we were shocked at the scene before us. I had not noticed until we got here that it was raining very heavily. The wind was blowing strong at seemingly random directions and lightning seemed to hit the only the area around my home repeatedly. The large steel gate that used to be at the walk way in front my home was now a twisted molted wreck and the surrounding concrete was now shattered and scorched. Anyone versed with the magical arts would easily conclude that it could not have been done by an ordinary lightning bolt.

But why had it been stuck? Was Godou standing behind the gate just before Melqart voiced his presence?

Erica had put me down and I turned to the silver haired knight, "Lady Liliana, where is our young king?"

Liliana turned towards me and Erica with worried look on her face. "I don't know."

Suddenly the wind blew hard before us and quickly grew into a small tornado. The small tornado just as suddenly dispersed and revealed the young god-slayer.

"Godou!" "Kusanagi Godou!"

The two knights simultaneously called out in surprise and relief.

"Erica, Liliana, Lucretia-san it's dangerous. Please hide or flee."

"We've been in a similar situation before, remember?" was Erica's prompt reply.

Not to be out done, Liliana said, "And we're knights, it is our duty to aid a god-slaying king!"

To our surprise, the young man actually sighed in resignation. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but then he suddenly turned away from us, pulled out a golden short sword out of nowhere and blocked a bolt of lightning. It was almost a surprise that Godou had been able to do such a thing, but I was more surprised that he knew where and when the bolt of lightning would strike.

"THE RAPTOR, THE GALE AND THAT DAMNABLE SWORD. THERE IS NO LONGER A DOUBT THAT THOU ART THE GOD-SLAYER I SEEK. HAHAHAHAHA." Melqart's thunderous laugh shook the air.

"THOU HAVETH MINE APPROVAL, BOY. NOT ONLY ART THEE SKILLED ENOUGH TO MASTER VERETHRAGNA'S DIVINE AUTHORITIES IN SUCH SHORT TIME, BUT TO HAVE THE METTLE TO SHOW THY BACK TO THE GREAT DIVINE KING. I AM QUITE PLEASED."

Melqart's voice boomed like thunder from the heavens. Although I feel like I must note that had I not already been surprised and puzzled by Godou's amazing and timely block, I would have been surprised when I suddenly heard the god switch to speaking in Japanese.

The golden sword in Godou's hands suddenly disintegrated into gold dust and he assumed a passive stance as he towards the sky.

"What are you talking about? All you've seen is the top of my head."

Normally I would not be surprise to hear a Campione talk cockily towards a god. But hearing Godou speak in an cold and displeased tone had stunned me. I've been told, by a trustworthy old friend and two great knights, that this specific young man was rather unemotional (and I see no reason for them to lie about it)... well most of the time. According to Erica, she has seen him exhibit rage, boredom, and even expressed minute gratitude. But those moments were during and after the battle with Verethragna, so I suppose it's possible that there might have been changes in Godou's personality since.

"HAHAHAHA!"

As Melqart's voice rumbled violently through the air. Lightning shot down from the sky again, this time hitting the dirt road about thirty meters away from the front of my home's now destroyed gate.

From the lightning, the body of a tall man was formed. The man before us stood well over two meters high. His body looked unusually solid and bulgingly and overwhelmingly muscular. His long tousled hair looked like it had never been cut or groomed, similarly his beard had been unkempt and completely covered the lower half of his face. His attire consisted of a tattered mantle of grubby cloth, leather breast plates and sandals.

There was no doubt in my mind, nor would it be on anyone's mind, that this imposing figure before us was a god.

"Now then, god-slayer of the orient, thou art to taketh the place of that god thou had slain."

"If I don't want to?"

"Hmmm, It does not seem like thou plans to evade a conflict. But one shall answer thee. Should thou choose not to fight me, then one shall leaveth thee alone. However know mine other intention! One will be sinking all these islands back into the sea. Hahahaha!"

"Is that a threat?"

"Hmph! These are my lands! I have left it be dirtied by humans for far too long! I will wash the filth away and reclaim them soon!"

Godou sighed again. "How troublesome. Now that I've heard that, I can't just let you go now."

"Mwahahahaha! I have no intention of running god-slayer. Shall we begin?"

Without wasting a heartbeat. Godou suddenly leapt into the air, reaching over fifteen meters despite the wind and rain, performed somersault, then aimed to land a leg drop at god. But it wasn't an ordinary leg drop. Even without my magic or my spirit vision, I noticed that Godou had gathered a lot of magic energy into his right leg.

Melqart did not dodge instead he faced it head on, raising his left arm to block the attack that seemed to be aimed at his head and readied his right arm to throw a punch.

But as Godou's attack connected. It was suddenly clear that it wasn't just a magically reinforced attack, but an attack backed up with the power of a divine authority. Because the moment Godou's leg touched Melqart arm, an explosion aimed downwards blasted at the god and threw around massive amounts of mud and debris.

Godou had immediately jumped away after the attack and purposely landing towards the side.

With the winds and rain, the rubble and muck was easily pushed away and we saw the result of Godou's preemptive strike. A large chunk of Melqart's arm had been torn off. The injury was deep enough to show the bone of the god's arm had been cracked.

"BWAHAHAHA! Well done, god-slayer! To think you could change forms almost as well as that guy. However, I would advise you not to get ahead of yourself. Even in myth, the warlord of the ever changing forms was just a minor character compared to me."

"Oh? And who are you supposed to be?" Godou asked almost smugly.

Lightning suddenly rained down on Godou in quick succession. Bolt after bolt after bolt after bolt, landed exactly where Godou was standing.

"Godou!" "Kusanagi Godou!" The girls call out to him.

And to our amazement, Godou was fine. He had caught all the lightning and had gathered it in his hand.

I had a vision of a majestic goat. It was undoubtedly one of Verethragna's incarnations and currently the power that Godou was using. I understood the requirements and effects of the divine form of the warlord. And something told me that Godou did too. But it seems that he had taken things a step further. Agitating a god, making him attack, taking the god's lightning, and mixing it into his own.

Godou then shot the lightning at Melqart who, like Godou, did not dodge lightning. I was not sure if he couldn't, or if his pride didn't allow him to. But the end result was injury that made the ripped flesh form his arm seem like a small thing.

But as expected of a god, that wasn't nearly enough to put him down. Rather than lower the god's resolve, Melqart seemed even more excited.

"BWAHAHAHA!" Melqart laughed again. Even though he was the only one that has been injured so far, he was clearly enjoying this battle.

"I see, so this the true form of the killer of Verethragna. I understand now. HAHAHA! How interesting! How very amusing!"

Melqart had declared those words into the heavens. And Godou suddenly braced for an attack.

Lightning shot down again. But this time, Godou evaded it with the speed of the raptor. He ran three hundred feet from where he once stood, which exploded as if a small meteor had suddenly fallen from the sky.

Mud, stone and water splashed into all directions. And at the spot where Godou had stood, was a gigantic club enveloped in lightning.

Then winds' speed increased and suddenly Godou gracefully stepped out of the way before another gigantic club, this time covered with wind, that swooped at him from the sky and crashed into the mud.

"O Yagrush! O Ayamur! The cloud rider summons thee!"

The clubs answered their master's call, like lightning and wind the returned to Melqart's hands.

"Rejoice! Young god-slayer! For I shall grant thou the honor of hearing mine heavenly name! I am Melqart! The divine king! The unyielding dragon slayer! The lord of all the seas! The master of the sky! And the king of the underworld! Mine names are plentiful, but on this island I am Melqart!"

"To think even Melqart would think so highly of him..." I heard Erica mutter.

I had wanted to ask about what she had meant, but for now focused most of my attention on the duel in front of us.

Liliana and Erica had claimed that they were going to assist him. But as expected, in a battle between a god and a Campione, even great knights would be careful.

On a side note, Ichirou had told me that Godou was rather athletic. Despite his difficulty in taking care of himself, he was very proficient in sports. His grades were well above average, although he was bad with languages and literature (especially essays). Translating those traits into what I'm seeing right now, Godou knew how to effectively move his body. And although it was obvious that he had no professional martial arts training, he was able to make swift decisions and use what little he did know (or have seen people do) to his full advantage.

But this is where the real fight begins. Although wounded and weakened, Melqart was now taking him seriously.

"Prepare yourself, god-slayer!" Melqart charged at and swung the club of lighting at Godou.

Godou caught the hand that swung the club barehanded and just as the club was inches from hitting his face.

I saw the image of a bull with golden horns. A symbol of strength. But it was just barely enough.

Melqart then swung the club of wind, while still pushing down with the club of lightning.

Godou quickly deflected the hand (Melqart's right) wielding the lightning club and jumped back.

Again I sensed that Godou was had switched to another form again. Gathering his magic power into his fist then charged straight towards Melqart.

Melqart was ready to receive the attack with his own. He swung the club of lightning to meet Godou's fist. For a moment I caught a glimpse of Godou's face, and saw a pleased smile crack as he saw Melqart's move.

'This young man baited Melqart?'

When wood and flesh connected a mighty explosion was the result.

More muck and rain flew in all directions covering the god and the young demon king from our view for a few moments. When the all the debris settled. The result was a mutilated right arm and a destroyed divine weapon.

Godou jumped far away just as Melqart followed with the club covered with wind. Melqart missed Godou by a hair's breadth, but it was enough to leave large gashes at the young god-slayer's back.

"BWAHAHAHA! Marvelous! Well done, brat! To think you would sacrifice your dominant arm to destroy my weapon."

Godou's face was contorted in pain, but I could tell from the strength of his eyes that wasn't enough to keep him down. Power spread throughout Godou's body and suddenly I saw another vision. A vigorous camel. And right before our eyes, Godou's arm painfully regenerated itself to perfect condition in just ten seconds.

"A sturdy opponent! Hahaha!" Unfazed, the god simply laughed after Godou healed himself. " But what shall thou do against this?!"

Melqart dropped the remains of the destroyed club and raised his right hand. An evil kind of force permeated the air. I did not need magic or spirit vision to know why. This malevolent feeling is from the form Melqart had taken into himself after ancient Christians demonized him into Beelzebub. The winds and rain stopped, but the sky only got darker. And we could easily see why.

Thoundsands- no- millions of locusts gathered in the sky and converged to our position.

- - - 7th - - -

I watched as Godou's expression contorted into anger and frustration. But I could still see his determination, it did not seem like this was the full extent of his authority. No, my instinct was telling me that Kusanagi Godou was far from being backed into a corner. However it was clear that he was running out of something. He needed an edge. Something that would definitely turn the tide and soon.

It was then that I was hit with a vision once more... a warrior who wields a sword of brilliant gold, Verethragna's final incarnation, the Warrior.

I suddenly remembered that Godou had produced a golden sword. But it did not shine as brilliantly as the sword in my vision or the time when Verethragna used it against Melqart. Why? I soon recalled that gold was a symbol of wisdom and knowledge. Godou could not use it to its full potential because he lacked the knowledge of the entirety that is Melqart. I had sensed that Godou had used most of Verethragna's forms already and while great and skillfully used, most had not been expended at their full power. And even though I did not receive a vision for all of them, I knew that with just about every move Godou had made, he had used a incarnation's power.

The earlier conversation with the two great knights suddenly came to mind. I felt oddly excited.

I turned to the two knights and called to them. "Lady Erica, Lady Liliana,"

They turned their eyes away from the ever darkening sky and shifted their worried gaze on me.

"I intend to perform 'Instruction' on Kusanagi Godou." Their cheeks suddenly flared. I don't blame them, they were still are young maidens after all. "Could you two shield the two of us until the ritual is complete?"

"We could." Erica answered. "But won't Lily or I a better choice?"

I let out a small giggle at the comment. She was probably being polite. And despite how seemingly detached Godou was to things, it would be common sense to think that a young man would prefer a young woman. Still she also could have meant that I might be pushing myself too hard as it is.

"Perhaps... but are either of you ready to give your first kiss to a man you barely know?"

Both their faces turned a deeper shade of red.

"There is no pressure. But if you want to do it, I will hand over the task to one of you. However, I feel that we stand a higher chance of survival if I pass the knowledge while you two protect us."

Their faces still red, they looked at each other for a moment and soon nodded to a silent question.

"Very well, Sig- Lucretia. Leave the defense to us." I could only secretly smile at how Liliana suddenly cut herself from calling me with a respectful but elderly honorific.

"Oh! and one more thing. I'll require some assistance getting to his side."

- - - 7th - - -

"Godou we'll-"

As we reached Godou's side, Erica was about to briefly tell him of our plan. But just after two words, Godou stopped her with a raised hand.

"I heard." He declared monotonously.

The girls were surprised. I then remember Ichirou mentioning that Godou possessed extraordinary sharp senses; but to hear us clearly from a far and in such a wide open field... for the moment I decided not to waste time pondering about it.

"In that case Godou-kun, this is your last chance to choose who'll you receive your first kiss first."

Godou barely reacted to that, while Erica and Liliana blushed but kept a firm stare on Godou.

"I've already had it... my first kiss." he said bluntly.

Now that was a surprise. Well I suppose even with his seemingly unresponsive exterior, he was a fairly good looking young man and was bound to attract at least one young lady.

"Hmmm... so it doesn't matter which one of us does the 'Instruction' then?"

"I don't mind. So long as who does it doesn't mind."

"I see. Very well. I hope you'll have no qualms with me then."

Godou shook his head. "Why would I?"

His reply came as a surprise, or rather I was surprised at how happy that made me feel. Even though they are two very different people, it seems like Kusanagi Godou is very much like his grandfather. I fear for all the women of the world.

"Then let us begin."

I closed the distance between us, wrapping my arms behind his neck as I did, and pulled him just close enough for our noses to touch. It was too bad he was just barely an inch taller than me, it would be a little more romantic if he was at least half a head taller. But he was still quite young, I cannot fault him for it.

As I looked into his eyes, I could not see any trace of shyness or hesitation. If anything, I saw a hint of anticipation and curiosity. It wasn't very flattering, but it didn't make me feel bad either.

Our lips touched and I started the spell.

From the feel of his kiss, although Godou had claimed that he had already kissed before, he was not very experienced. Or he might have said it simply because he did not wish to pressure Erica or Liliana. This meant that I had to lead and teach him how to kiss as well, because the deeper the connection, the faster the transfer. He has to want it, so that his resistance will not interfere with the spell.

So I kissed him deeper, gradually teasing his instincts to want my tongue. I felt the connection deepen. Our thoughts had linked.

I slowly poured the knowledge I had compiled on Melqart. His origins. His birth myth. The people that worshiped him. The gods he became associated with. The other names he became identified as.

It was a simple task that didn't require much thought if you've done it enough times. It was even simpler doing it this way, as the deeper connection acts like mental vacuum.

However, this link also shared our senses. And right now I'm experiencing a white noise.

Rustling of thousand of trees and leaves. The flapping of the wings of millions of locusts. The whistling of the wind. The heartbeats of four humans, a god and hundreds of small animals hiding underground. It was so clear... that I could tell with almost complete certainty where each and everything was just based from the sound. Were these the senses of a Campione? Or was it simply Godou's ears?

I tried not to let the sounds distract me, especially the sounds of two jealous hearts beating so closely.

I think I've come to understand this young man a little better.

With that feeling in mind, I kissed him even deeper. I tasted him. Funny how I cannot trace what he's been eating. Rather I savored his spirit, his essence and in turn gave him mine. I was overjoyed knowing that he lapped it all up and still thirsted for more. So imagine my disappointment when I had finished transferring the knowledge.

Our lips parted and the white noise was cut. There was a faint blushed in Godou's face, but I knew that it was from the heat of our kiss and not embarrassment. Too bad, he'd look cuter if he was even a little shy about what we just did. But that blush immediately left Godou's face as he turned his attention back to the god before us.

To my surprise, Melqart had yet to make a move against Godou or the two knights protecting us. Instead he had been waiting and watching with an amused grin. Well... he has attributes of fertility gods and lust demons after all.

"Quite daring god-slayer, to indulge thy passions with a woman right in the midst of battle! HAHAHAHAHA! I approve!"

Gods and Demon Kings really don't make sense, but being part of it made things feel even more ridiculous.

"Art thou ready now, god-slayer?"

Melqart's power voice felt like a powerful gust pushing at me, which caused me to lose my balance. Fortunately Godou easily caught me.

"Liliana, Erica, please take Lucretia and move somewhere safer."

I turned to the two knights. They looked almost disappointed that the plan to defend Godou and me from an attack had gone been unnecessary, but they dutifully nodded at Godou's request. The visions I've been having had drained what little magic I had recovered since Melqart's and Verethragna's battle. I had to consume my stamina to cast 'Instruction' on Godou. At this point I was feeling fatigued to the point that I could no longer stand and had needed to be carried. But I wanted to see how this battle ended. It wasn't every day that a god-slayer was born. And it certainly isn't every day that you can watch a battle between a one and a god. (Nor should one be so stupid to... but we're only human.)

Once we were clear, Godou made his move.

"Behold the words of this incantation! Eloquent and powerful. Victory is justice. And victory is mine. I am the warrior. The one who wields wisdom as a sword. Power is Victory. My words is power. Thus my words will bring forth... Victory!"

From Godou's voice, words became magic and magic became material, the material clumped together and became a sword- Verethragna's brilliant sword of gold. Unlike the sword he had summoned earlier, to protect us and himself from Melqart's lightning, this new sword was a long sword and shone brightly like a star.

Godou points the sword right at Melqart.

"Melqart! You were a god born in the ancient Middle East. Baal was your true name. And you were originally the sky god worshiped by primitive nomadic tribes. In those ancient times, people viewed you as the infinite unbounded sky."

Godou's words once again became material. Forming more and more swords around him.

"But you were not just the sky god. The ancient nomadic tribes of Asia had defiled your essence. You also became the storm."

"Hmph! No truer words. I am the storm and the rain. The blessing and destruction from the sky!" Melqart yelled excitedly.

"Let us see how well you've forged your swords!" Melqart said as he threw his remaining club at Godou.

All of swords summoned by Godou's spell words at this point gathered and acted like a barrier around him. Some of the swords shattered when the club shrouded in wind clashed with them. But the fragments simply became new swords once again.

"You are the sky god of storms, worshiped by nomadic tribes. But people are greedy, the nomadic tribes attacked settlers and you were twisted into a god war."

The swarm of golden swords doubled. Some of them even gathered around us.

"HAHAHA! The weak should bow down to the strong! That is the truth of the world!"

"The settled people worshiped gods of the land and sea. These gods were symbolized by the sacred beast, the Dragon. Hence, Melqart, is the hunter of dragons!"

Once again Godou's arsenal doubled. In this patch of land, where the sky had turned pitch black, looked as bright as day with the glow of the golden swords.

With a wave of the long sword in his hand, Godou started his attack. Half of the swords shot straight at Melqart, like arrows and missiles. But all of them were warded off or blocked by a locust. The swords shattered but quickly returned to Godou's side.

"HAHAHA! Is that the limit of your blade's sharpness?"

Godou sucked his teeth in annoyance. But soon his eyes clearly showed that he was not even close to being done.

"King... Baal! Baalzebub! When people of a different religion conquers the people of another, the gods of the defeated become demons. But even then, you were the king. A demon commanding legions. The one that has usurped the throne. The king of destruction! King Baal!"

Godou raised the long sword in his right hand and suddenly all the other swords converged towards it. The long sword changed shape. It curved. It gained teeth. It grew to an impossible size. It grew in an impossible length. It's pommel wrapped itself onto it's wielder's hand. But one thing remained the same... it was glowing in brilliant gold.

"So you wish to slay mine demon name?! Come and try, god-slayer!"

The swarm of locusts that had been blotting out the sky congregated onto Melqart. The swarm fed him power and allowed him to grow into the Dragon Slaying Tyrant.

But rather than be awed by or fear Melqart's new size, Godou smiled as if everything had gone as planned.

Suddenly he called out to the sky.

"O Immortal Sun, I beseech thee, grant radiance to the Stallion. O Stallion that move with godlike and wondrous grace, hasten forth before me. For victory!"

The dark could showed cracks of light that increasingly got brighter. At the brightest spot, the clouds vanished and a shining white stallion galloped down from the sky. The Stallion rushed not towards Godou side and neighed out loud.

And to our surprise, Godou patted the Stallion's side with his free hand without catching fire. To think that the unmountable horse could be touched so carelessly and without repercussions. But perhaps it was because the Stallion is one of Verethragna's forms, and now Godou's, thus can be seen as an extension of his body despite appearing as a separate entity.

A golden bridle and a golden saddle appeared on the horse, allowing Godou to easily mount it.

With one hand on reins. Godou ordered the Stallion to charge. The Stallion jumped into the sky and galloped until it almost reached the clouds. Then began its dive. It raced faster and faster towards Meqlart.

The remaining club had apparently returned to Melqart's hand and had increased in size with him. With all his herculean might, Melqart swung the club at Godou and his mount.

But he missed! Godou jumped off the Stallion and into the sky. The Stallion continued it's rush, towards its master's target- Melqart. The Stallion exploded into sacred flames and engulfed the giant form of the dragon slaying tyrant. The divine king roared out in pain. And before Melqart could recover to counter or put out the sacred flames. Godou dealt the final blow, slashing him in half with the over sized sword of gold.

The sword shattered when he reached the ground. The Stallion's flames, however, continued to burn Melqart's body. With his last bit of strength he could summon, Godou changed into the form of the raptor and appeared in front of us though still facing Melqart.

His breathing was hard, rapid and haggard. Sweat heavily trickled down his body and soaked his clothes.

"Hmph... to think I would be defeated by a day old whelp." Although Melqart was burning and had his body bisected, his voice had become part of the wind. "And even with thy strength down to the very limits, thou has kept thy guard well. I shall not lie, god-slayer. I would love nothing more than to hit thee with one final attack. But thy sword was splendidly forged. Victory belongs to thee."

Still, Godou's guard did not falter. If anything he was gathering every trickle of power in his body for one more attack if the need arose.

"HAHAHA! Truly a magnificent warrior. Live long, god-slayer. I will definitely settle this score one day."

With those last words the divine king's body broke and vanished; along with it the sacred flames.

The winds died down and sky cleared up. Everything seemed to return to normal.

"Congratulations, Godou. You've killed your second god." Erica applaud the young king with a impressed smile.

"Kusanagi Godou, you fought valiantly." Liliana praised.

"Godou-kun, on behalf of all the people in Sardinia, I thank you for saving our island." I thanked him. Silently I added "And for protecting us."

Godou turned towards us. His face was deathly pale and his eyes looked half dead.

"Godou?" "Kusanagi Godou?" "Young man?" The three of us called to him at the same time.

He then collapsed onto the ground.

- - - 7th - - -

Godou had immediately fallen asleep the moment, Melqart's presence had vanished. The girls would have probably fought over the right to carry him to a room had I not been present. Erica, surprisingly, had delegated the task to Liliana and Erica had carried me in.

According to Erica, Godou had healed and resurrected in just hours after killing Verethragna. He woke up ten or so hours later. It was reasonable to assume that he would wake up in approximately the same amount of time. But he is a Campione, and that alone, entitled him to defy common sense and logic... he could wake up in a few hours or a few minutes. Or two days from now. It's hard to say.

The two girls had gone to town to buy a ingredients for a feast in the name of the youngest king. I had taken this free time to get some rest myself.

I wondered what kind of authority had the young man usurped from the divine king...

I traced my lips... I could still feel his heat on them.

How strange...

- - - 7th - - -

**Chapter Five: End**

- - - 7th - - -

**Chapter End Notes:** Another reason for delays, was that upon deciding that I don't have to stick to the canon very closely at all, I went on a hunt for anime and manga with mythological aspects similar to Campione (like Omamori Himari and Wagaya no Oinari-sama) and I eventually got distracted. I intend to cross over characters, for story and possible romances, because I tend to dislike making OC for fanfiction (I'll do it if I really have too, but if I don't, I'd rather use characters modified to fit the fanfic's world). If you guys know other anime or manga characters that might go well with Campioneverse please pm or note it in your review. (I might use it or just want to read it.)

And I recently realized that one other thing causes delays. I realized that when it comes to scenes of even slightly sexual nature... I tend to get shy and 'alt-tab' to something else (like a game or manga) to distract myself then accidentally forget that I was supposed to be writing.

As you might have noticed, I have changed the effects of the Authorities usurped from Verethragna. Though some are still more or less the same, I've change the conditions and restrictions of most of them. Why? Because I want Godou to be awesome. Sure a struggling hero, is nice and engaging, but this is a Campione! fanfic, and Campiones tend to defy the norm!


	9. Insert Chapter SixSeven: Shizuka

**Disclaimer:** Campione! was written by Taketsuki Jou, I get nothing out of writing this fanfic save personal satisfaction (and possibly reviews).

**Author's Notes:** I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed this story so far. Also if you have some time please drop by my author page to answer a poll. Happy New Year Everyone!

A little heads up on Shizuka's narration. I will have Shizuka use the Japanese way of calling/referring to one's relatives as much as possible. (For those who don't know or unsure: Onii for brother, Oji is for grandfather, uncle or an elder man, Oka is for mother and Otou is for father.) The family situation of the Kusanagi family is rather complicated and not really a focus, so this fic will be showing an approximation based on what appears on the light novel.

This was last Updated/Corrected Jan 10, 2013.

- - - 7th - - -

**Pet na Campione-sama!**

- - - 7th - - -

**Insert Six-Seven: Shizuka:** _"Onii-chan..."_

- - - 7th - - -

"I'm home!"

I declared as I opened the door to our home. I stepped in without waiting for an answer and closed the door behind me.

The smell of old books, was familiar and almost welcome. The entrance part of the house used to be a second hand bookstore, but my grandfather had closed shop after grandmother passed away. It bothered me at first, but lately it was a smell that told me 'I was home'.

I took off my outdoor shoes and changed into a pair of house slippers.

As I entered deeper, the old store part of the house ended and the living space began. From here, the house was usually saturated with scent of food or cooking oil. But with onii-chan away from home, we've decided to save some trouble with our meals and eat out or have things delivered. Today, I had eaten out with my club mates and upperclassmen because we had to stay out late for our preparations, for the new school year recruitment, that was still behind schedule.

It's not funny that one person can completely mess up the food routine of this house. Because of onii-chan's unusual metabolism oji-chan had switched most of our cooking tools with larger ones. Which had been very convenient so long as onii-chan was around to eat everything (which he usually was). But without him here, the only things we can cook in the right portions are miso soup, tamagoyaki, roasted fish and rice. It's rather inconvenient.

Also, the house feels a little lonely...

Oji-chan seemed to be out... probably flirting with a woman his age and getting free dinner. Oka-chan had lived on her own after the divorce, but sometimes visited us. And otou-sa is probably in some strange part of the world, doing who knows what.

So right now, the only one home is me...

"Meow."

And our cat, Himari. Onii-chan wanted to name her Shiro... but I didn't think it was cute and had him change it.

Himari was a stray cat that onii-chan brought home over two years ago. She was so badly injured and malnourished back then, that we feared that she wouldn't make it. However with a lot of love and care, she eventually completely recovered.

The only sad part is that, even though I was the one who cared for her, she's more attached to onii-chan.

A friend had told me that some animals just tend to like owners of the opposite gender more. So I shouldn't mind it too much, but it annoys me that she coming to me for attention only while onii-chan is away.

I picked up the snow white cat and brought her with me to the kitchen. She was a rather picky eater (completely unlike my brother, who'll eat anything edible) and didn't like canned or dried food, so I had to bring home some steamed fish from the restaurant I was at.

I turned on the lights and then the television (which just happened to had been left at a news channel), before I deposited the cat on the counter. I dropped the bag, that I carried from school, somewhere I'd see it later and unwrapped the take-out bag.

In the background, I vaguely heard someone mention something about a murder, then a robbery... sadly happens everywhere from time to time... I'll change the channel after I feed the cat.

The fish had been ordered along with my food, so it was just barely warm now. I cut it up into chunks with pair of chop sticks and placed a portion enough for dinner, before I slid the plate over to her.

Himari sniffed the fish, turned to meow at me, then turned back to her food and proceeded to eat.

'News Flash! A second sudden storm in Sardinia, Italy-'

I nearly gasped in surprised as I heard the news anchor mentioned those words. I moved to get closer and increased the volume. The anchor reports that a storm had suddenly appeared an hour ago in Oliena, Sardinia.

It was right where onii-chan was supposed to be headed.

I felt faint. I did not know if he and Liliana-san were there yet. Liliana-san hadn't called yesterday, even though she had promised to call every day. I tried calling her instead, but the operator told me that they could not connect to the number.

I dug my phone out of my skirt pocket and tried calling Liliana again. But like yesterday, it would not connect.

Maybe her phone got broken in the storm?

Maybe the phone lines were done in by the storm?

Maybe...

"AH! I'M WORRIED! I'M SO WORRIED! I'M SO VERY WORRIED!"

My screams almost scared the cat.

I sighed. Panicking was counterproductive. To calm myself I took a few deep breaths.

Breath in... breath out... in... out... in... out...

I remembered that Liliana called at around nine p.m. last time. A quick glance at my phone's clock told me I had a little over an hour of waiting. So I'll wait until then... before I panic some more.

- - - 7th - - -

After deciding to wait, I choose to take a bath and calm down some more. I had my cell phone close at hand, just in case Liliana called though.

I sighed again.

I tried to think of something else, but each time my mind would wander back to my odd ball of an older brother. He had always been strange... even before I learned what strange was.

He didn't have friends back then. Most of the other kids our age then were afraid that he was some kind of robot. The other kids would bully him constantly. But onii-chan wouldn't even flinch, he just stood and took all the mean things they did and said to him.

It seemed to deter the other kids after a while, but eventually they wondered what would get a reaction from him and continued.

But then one day, I got fed up with them and tried to defend him. It didn't really come to my mind back then, but those bullying him were larger than both of us combined. So with just a tap from them, I easily stumbled over.

To my surprise- to everyone's surprise- that was the one thing that did set off my brother. He gave the one who pushed me a good hard shove into the sand box, which easily made the bigger boy cry. The bully's friends tried to help him and tried to push onii-chan out of the way, but instead onii-chan manhandled all of them with ease.

Since then I've changed how I thought of him.

I won't say it out loud, but onii-chan isn't strange person- he's a special existence! It's rather hard to understand him and I doubt I will every fully understand what goes on in his head... but I do know that he treasures me a lot.

- - - 7th - - -

At around half passed nine the house phone rang. I rushed down from my room, almost glad that oji-chan wasn't home yet to answer it. I was also so happy that a phone finally rang that I forgot that I did not give our Liliana the number to our house phone.

I picked it up the phone and greeted, "Hello, this is the Kusanagi Residence."

But the voice that greeted me back wasn't the one I was hoping for. Instead of the fluent but gruff voice of the foreigner I've gotten to know recently, it was a soft and very familiar voice.

'A good evening to you, Shizuka-san.' It was Mariya Yuri-sempai, an upperclassman in school and a member of the same club.

"Ah! Mariya-sempai! A g-good evening to you as-well. To w-what do I-i owe this pleasure?" I don't know why, but every time I talk to her I tend to try to speak formally.

'I was wondering about your health.'

"Eh?!"

'You were not very lively today. I thought that you were ill, yet still went to our club activity to help.'

I was surprised. Sure I thought I was sluggish today, but I didn't think I looked sick. But Mariya-sempai is such a great lady. Not only was she well spoken, but she's a great person. I have to strive harder and follow her example!

"I wasn't sick at all, sempai. I just lacked sleep. I was waiting for a phone call that didn't come yesterday."

'Oh? From who, if I my ask?' Sempai sounded amused. She wasn't usually the type that gossiped, but every now and again she shows interest what just randomly came up in conversation.

"Uh... a new friend who is escorting my onii-chan in Italy."

'Onii-chan?... Ah! Shizuka-san's infamously beloved brother, Kusanagi Godou-san.'

Infamous huh?... It figures, that even Mariya-sempai has heard of my brother. Actually, thinking about it now, it would be more surprising if she had not a heard of him. They were in the same year level, so hearing rumors related to him should reach her without any effort. Plus, my coming and going from his classroom, on a near daily basis, is more or less common knowledge.

"Yes, Him. Have you met my onii-chan, sempai?" I hesitantly asked. I always thought that onii-chan was quite good looking. And I know that, so long as he just sat in one spot and behaved, onii-chan was able to attract the attention of girls left and right. Fortunately, his appetite and his weirdness has repulsed all of them.

'Unfortunately no, I had not the pleasure and I'm not good with boys.'

I sighed in relief.

'Is something the matter?'

"It's nothing." As if I could tell her that I'm relieved she hasn't met the source of my troubles.

'Is that so? In any case, I'm glad that you sound well.'

"I am sorry to have troubled you, sempai!"

'It's no trouble. Well then, have a pleasant evening.'

"Thank you, please have a pleasant evening as well." With that Mariya-sempai ended the call.

I replaced the phone receiver and let out a sigh.

"It wasn't Liliana-san." I told Himari, who was just starting at me from her basket.

- - - 7th - - -

I stayed up later than I normally allowed myself waiting for Liliana-san to call. But I was eventually forced to give up and sleep when the clock stuck eleven. I still had club activities tomorrow, and after worrying Mariya-sempai... I could not allow myself to appear in the same condition as yesterday.

It would not be until the next day that I'll learn that had I stayed up another five minutes, I might have been able to talk to Liliana.

- - - 7th - - -

**Insert Chapter Six-Seven: End**

- - - 7th - - -

**Chapter End Notes:** Sorry, no fight scenes or our favorite cast this chapter! I wanted to write a chapter with a character that would allow for Godou childhood flashbacks (It was sort of suggested in the reviews... and I thought it was a great change of pace). It's rather short, mostly because it's an insert chapter... yet I feel like I didn't do it Justice (sorry about that).

But I completed the objectives I set for this chapter. So as an insert it's passable, I guess. I might expand and update (and correct) this chapter later (because I was half asleep when I was proofreading it XD). But I wanted it posted today.


	10. Chapter Seven: Liliana

**Disclaimer:** Campione! was written by Taketsuki Jou, I get nothing out of writing this fanfic save personal satisfaction (and possibly reviews).

**Author's Notes:** I was a little sad that last chapter's review count suddenly plunged. But I expected that since it was an insert. Still I think I'm almost getting a good feel of my readers now. I originally intended on having Athena's insert after Shizuka. But after Shizuka's insert, I feel like I should resort to inserts as little as possible. I feel like the next chapter might break the chronology a little. But that's what Author's notes can be for too. (If they're read! XD) .

If you have time, please drop by my Author page and answer a poll.

This was last Updated/Corrected Jan 10, 2013

- - - 7th - - -

**Pet na Campione-sama!**

- - - 7th - - -

**Chapter Seven: Liliana:** _"What should I do..."_

- - - 7th - - -

After I had tucked Kusanagi Godou into a bed in one of the guest rooms; I headed towards town, leaving Erica to watch over the youngest King. Signora Lucretia had decided to sleep, to recover her magical energy, and left everything else up to us.

Before she slept, she handed us a pair of spare keys to the mansion. Thus I was free to leave the house and purchase supplies for Kusanagi Godou's after battle feast. I had much to buy as most of the things that Signora Lucretia bought for Godou were snacks of little to no nutritional value.

It did not please me that (once again) it was Erica that stood at his side while he slept. But given our skills sets, I suppose it could not be helped.

I did not ask Erica to come with me. Because I did not like the idea of leaving Kusanagi Godou undefended. He might not be our King, but he has saved Sardinia twice in the span of twenty four hours... protecting him while he slept was the least we could do.

The storm that Melqart had summoned was considerably strong, so it was a surprised that the town of Oliena was intact. While Signora Lucretia's home was far away from most of the commune, it wasn't that far. But it seems that most of the power in Melqart's authority had been focused in the vicinity of the mansion. In fact, if the ground had not been wet and giving off the smell of moist dirt, I would have almost thought that the storm earlier didn't happen.

But why did Melqart focus the power of a storm at such a small space? Was Kusanagi Godou that much of a threat?

"Perhaps it was because he didn't have much magical power left to begin with?" I suddenly heard Erica's voice answer the question in my head.

I turned and confirmed that she was right behind me. "Erica!?"

"This is only my speculation though. Since it's only been a few days since the two gods clashed, and Melqart's recovery was gravely hindered when the Goat attacked his swarm of locusts. He could have waited until he recovered completely, but his pride probably had gotten in the way and would not allow him to fight a newly born Campione at full power... Only Heretic Gods and Demon Kings could make such a foolish decision..."

"Forget about that for now! Erica, what are you doing?" I angrily asked.

"What? You ask?" She looked at me as if I had said something wrong. "I'm accompanying you shopping."

"If you're here, then who's watching over Kusanagi Godou then?"

"It's fine, I left an Steel Lion at his side."

A Steel Lion, was a form that Erica could transform her magic sword, Cuore di Leone, into. In this state, it took the form of a animate metal statute that was akin to a familiar. Though nearly lacking in intelligence, it was able to follow simple commands or instructions. Protect this man or this room should be easy enough for it. But against anything that could take on a Campione, the steel lion would be as useful as a paper weight.

"But, what if-"

Erica immediately interrupted me. "Lily, you'll only make us suspicious if you keep shouting."

I realized that I was shouting but could not help grumbling at her accusation. But after I let her words sink in a little, I realized that she was being reasonable.

A moment of silence passed before I decided to ask, "Erica, how did you know that I was thinking of Melqart's tactics?"

"Oh? You didn't notice?" She suddenly looked amused. "You were actually talking out loud the whole way. "

I felt my face redden in shame. To think that I had been so deep in my thoughts that I didn't realize what I was doing.

"I thought you were talking to me at first... But it seems that you didn't even notice me. It's a good thing I was following you. Who knows what you might have obliviously babbled about to yourself."

There was nothing I could say in retort to that. If she had not come along, all an enemy might have needed to do was wait for me to talk about a subject they needed to know.

"To think I would make such a simple mistake..." I was mortified and Erica's next words certainly didn't help.

"Well... don't worry about it, seeing as I'm the only one that heard you."

"Gah!"

Erica showed me that annoyingly haughty smile of hers. I didn't know what was worse. Not realizing that I was talking to myself or owing Erica another favor.

"Well let's go." Erica started walking into town. "We don't know how soon he'll wake up this time."

"You're right." I buried my embarrassment and followed after her.

- - - 7th - - -

A little after we entered the supermarket I noticed that Erica was intently watching everything I did. Each time I picked up an item and checked it price. Each time I compared two of the same kind of product. Each time I checked the quality of a fresh ingredient. Each and every time I choose to put an item into my shopping cart. It did not bother me at first, but it got annoying after ten minutes. So I decided to confront her about it.

"Erica, what are you doing?"

"I'm accompanying you." she answered with a well faked, innocent smile.

"You're starting to bother me, can't you just wait somewhere?"

"And let you go back to babbling to yourself?"

I flinched, but tried not to back down. "It was one time!"

Erica giggled elegantly... it was annoying how well she could do that and how well it suited her (in the bad kind of way). "But seriously, I'm just watching you. You don't have to be so bothered."

"I'm bothered because that's exactly the only thing you're doing. Can't you at least push the cart for me."

"If you insist..."

"I insist!" I strongly voiced as I pushed the cart closer to her. I had hopped that making her do something would incline her to leave, but she didn't.

Erica exaggeratedly raised her hands in resignation and said, "Very well."

And just like that Erica took the handle of the shopping cart from me and allowed me to freely move.

...

A little after that, I noticed that Erica would look at each new thing I brought into the cart. She'd check what it looked like. If it was in a bottle, she'd read the tags and shake it. If it was an unwrapped item, she'd look at it from different angles before giving it a sniff. It got to the point that I started to think if she's suddenly developed insanity.

So once again I decided to ask, "Erica, what are you doing?"

"You keep asking that." Erica started to sound a little defensive.

"I know! But you're starting to drive me crazy!"

Erica almost sighed. "Would you prefer if I made small talk?"

"If you intend on bring up something productive." I declared.

"In that case... I'd like to ask what you plan on doing after this?"

I was still a little agitated and failed to get what she meant bluntly answered, "I intend to return to Signora Lucretia's home and cook."

She audibly sighed, and I immediately got the feeling I said something stupid... but just this once I decided to ignore it and wait for her to clear it up.

"I meant, what do you plan on doing after Godou wakes up?"

I soon realized that she didn't mean the immediate future. She was speaking more abstractly, like before or after Godou returned to Japan.

"I'm... I'm not sure." I answered.

Kusanagi Godou might be a King. But he was 'Not!' my King. Nor was he a King associated to the Bronze Black Cross. Just days ago, he was an odd young man with a gift. He had no connections to any magical associations, and was completely unversed with magic. Still, he managed to kill two gods. I want to see how far he can go. I want to see his path as a king. But what of the Bronze Black Cross... was I ready to throw my connections and all that I've worked hard to achieve? Was I ready to leave Italy and serve Kusanagi Godou, in the land of the rising sun? I had no answers... just more doubts. The temptation was strong, but my roots would not simply allow me to let go.

"What about you, Erica?" I asked, hoping her answer will help me decide.

"Hmm..." She paused for almost half a minute before answering, "I'll go back to the Milan and submit a report, I suppose."

I suddenly felt outraged and yelled, "You're going to betray him?!"

"Not so loud!" Erica too raised her voice, but only loud enough for her tone to sound urgent and reprimanding.

We both looked around and fortunately the market was devoid of customers at the time.

"And it's not betrayal!" She stated, rather offended. "It's not like I work for him. I just happened to have been tricked into accompanying him. I had intended to use his special sight to give me clues as to where Verethragna's Avatars were and pass on that information to the Copper Black Cross. But I had not expected that he'd kill the gods himself."

Erica stated her case. But no matter how true her words were, I couldn't help but feel that she was lying... to me and herself. That's what my instincts told me.

"I see..." However I could not call her on it. No matter how much I wanted to, the words just would not form on my tongue. Because I was on the same boat.

Our time with Kusanagi Godou had been short. With Melqart defeated and the tablet delivered, all that was left for him to do was to recover before taking a plane back to Japan. He was not the easiest person to get to know. Managing him, however, was simple, but hard work. He responded well to food. And unlike Italy's unmanageable idiot king, he did not start fights... although he very decisively ended them. But the fact of the matter was that, neither of us knew Kusanagi Godou well enough to decide our fates.

Perhaps Erica had wanted to talk about this... that would sort of explain why she's being evasive.

I resumed shopping. Erica quietly followed me around... which would have unnerved me (like earlier) had it not been for the previous topic.

It wasn't until after we were done purchasing the groceries that I resolved myself to break the silence.

"Erica," I called for her attention with a serious tone.

"Would you put off making the report until after Kusanagi Godou returns to Japan."

A small smile formed on her face. "I had planned on doing just that."

"I see." I smiled, as some of the weight on my chest was lifted.

- - - 7th - - -

With the grocery bags in our arms, we ducked the cover of an alley and used a mailing spell to send the bags directly to Lucretia's house. Although carrying the bags with magically enhanced strength would have been child's play, it was too conspicuous. Risking a transportation spell in the almost open was the smarter option.

So with our heavy burdens already ahead of us, we semi-leisurely strolled the shops for anything I might have forgotten.

That was when the sight of a phone booth jogged my memory. I had forgotten to call Shizuka!

"Erica, I have to make call."

Erica flashed me her signature teasing smile. "I thought we agreed that we'll wait until he's out of the country?"

"What?!" For a moment I failed to get the meaning of her words, but quickly caught on her meaning. "No! I promised to call his sister."

"I see..." She suddenly looked serious and thought about it for a moment, "Do you really have to?"

"I do. I promised to call her every day. I already broke my promise and forgot to do so yesterday, I do not intend to make it worse."

"Is it worth risking getting traced?"

"I was going to use the pay phone."

Realizing that I've thought it through, Erica permits it. "Very well. Go ahead."

I went into a shop and purchased a phone card. When I returned Erica was waiting beside the phone booth looking at me with a smug smile on her face. But since she usually had that kind of expression, I decided to ignore her for now.

After I had picked up the receiver, I inserted the card into the phone's card slot and dialed Shizuka's cell phone. After a voice recording warned me that I was about to call abroad and of the price per minute, I pressed a number to confirm the call. The phone rang several times, but eventually the call was cut. A small amount was deducted from my phone card's balance and a recording asked me to either try calling again or try the call later. I decided to try the call again, just in case Shizuka had simply missed answering the call. But like the first time, the phone rang multiple times before being disconnected. I replaced the reciever and noticed still smiling at me.

I returned her smile with a glare. "What is it now, Erica?"

I did not think it possible, but her smile only grew wider. "I just realized what time it would be in Japan."

"..." When it became apparent that she wanted me to ask, I decided to let her have this one and did as she wanted. "What time is it there?"

"A little past midnight."

"Damn." It was doubtful that even Shizuka would wait for me to call that late.

A little angry, I glared at her and asked, "And why didn't you tell me sooner?"

And as I expected, Erica answered, "You didn't ask."

- - - 7th - - -

We returned to Lucretia's Mansion soon after Erica and I picked up a few changes of clothes. We couldn't exactly ask Erica's maid to send our bags to us with magic. For two reasons. Reason one, was obviously because we want her to keep thinking that we're missing. And two, she's not very good with magic.

Erica and I were relieved to know that Kusanagi Godou was still safely tucked in bed. The Steel Lion was not triggered and was now retrieved by Erica.

By now it's been five hours since Kusanagi Godou fell over in exhaustion. To our surprise however,

"Erica, Liliana," he called out to us soon after we peeked into the room.

His voice was weak, but he sounded lucid. His face was still very pale, his now opened eyes looked droopy, but he hasn't turned his head to look our way.

"Kusanagi Godou, how do you feel?" I whispered softly as I slowly inched closer to him, just in case he was still actually asleep.

"Hurt." He painfully muttered.

"Hurt? Where does it hurt?" I asked feeling worried.

Kusanagi Godou closed his eyes for a minute, then answered, "... Everywhere."

"Can you sit up?" I had hoped that eating would speed up his healing.

But when he painfuly answered. "No... Can't move." I thought, 'Body Pain and Immobilization?' Were those the price he had to pay for using the authorities he usurped from Verethragna? or was it a side effect of use? A Campione's body was supposed to be more sturdy and tolerant of pain, but I guess there were limits to that as well.

"You can't eat in this condition to recover then..."

"Do not want... eat... Need... sleep." Godou tried his best to speak clearly through the pain.

"Let me guess, you're having trouble sleeping?" Erica interjected.

"Yes."

Erica turns to me, "A witch like Lucretia should have an extensive assortment of ingredients and alchemy reagents. The materials and tools to make a powerful sleeping potion or incense might be available."

"A witch like Lucretia would also booby trap her storage rooms and atelier." I added.

"No doubt. But you forget that she lent us these keys." Erica said as she raised her spare copy of the mansion's key. I didn't notice it earlier, but there were traces of magic in the key's composition. "They're also passes into restricted portions of the house."

"Very well then. Let us see if she has what we'll need."

We left Kusanagi Godou alone for now. Before we left Erica offered to get him something he might want, but he refused asking that we just hurry with the potion instead. It seemed cruel to leave him as unable to fend for himself in his current state, but it also assured us that he would not be wandering off.

- - - 7th - - -

Signora Lucretia's Atelier was quite large and filled with just about every herb, ingredient and reagent we could think of. The items needed to make some of the most powerful sleeping potions know to magic were already waiting on her work table. No doubt when Signora Lucretia readied them for herself. Fortunately for us that in the end (of Kusanagi Godou's battle with Melqart) Signora Lucretia had not needed to make one for herself anymore, but had yet to return the items to their usual storages.

A book on potions had also been left at the pages that contain the sleeping potion recipes. With it as a guide, the brewing of the potion had been as easy as baking a cake.

Erica didn't even bother offering to help me make the potion. Of course I didn't expect her to. She probably would have if she were planning to drinking it herself, but otherwise she's just too lazy to do something someone else (in this case, myself) can do just as well. Instead she looked around the Atelier and kept herself from distracting me.

- - - 7th - - -

I finished the potion in under an hour. The potion looked like an off green colored slime like substance rather than a liquid. But this was its purest form. Normally, it would be diluted and distilled into a colorless and tasteless liquid or into sleeping powder. But the processes to do either would take days and would heavily reduce the potion's effectiveness. Since signora Lucretia had mention, that a Campione was capable of resisting even ingested poisons if they wanted to, the potion will have to be particularly strong to be effective.

With a beaker (half full of the potion) on hand, I stopped by the mansion's kitchen to pick up a spoon and a bottle of water; before heading up to Godou's room.

Once there, I found Erica was already helping Godou sit up.

Erica took great care not to raise him up too quickly. She took her time, especially when Kusanagi Godou's painful hisses turned into groans. And when he was finally half sitting up, she positioned herself at his back, as a makeshift pillow, and allowed his body to rest on her. It annoyed me for some reason. But with no spare pillows or cushions within our reach, I couldn't really say anything about her actions and not sound strange.

So as not to shake the bed, I slowly took my time sliding in.

"Kusanagi Godou, this is a unrefined sleeping potion. It's very potent. However, I cannot assure you about the taste."

"I don't mind." Kusanagi Godou painfully answered.

I scooped up a tablespoon of the gloppy, green potion and offered it to his mouth. He slowly opened his mouth with difficulty, so I wasted no time and quickly fed him the potion (so as not to prolong his suffering). His face cringed. I can only imagine how uncomfortable the slimy potion must have felt on his throat; and with his whole body wracked with pain, swallowing must have been difficult. Then again, it must have tasted as bad as it looked.

"Would you like some water?" I offered the bottled water.

"N-" But before Kusanagi Godou could answer, he quickly fell asleep.

With even greater care we slowly laid him back down on the bed; just in case the pain in his body would be enough to shock him awake.

Both Erica and I sighed with relief after re-tucking Kusanagi Godou in the bed. We slowly got off the bed and left the room in silence.

"What will you do now, Lily?" Erica asked as soon as the door to Kusanagi Godou's room was shut.

"Hmm..." I gave it very little thought. As it was already late, going to town for dinner would take as much time as it would me make it. I was tired, but at this point, I didn't want to go back to town for the third time today. "I suppose I'll get some prep work done and cook dinner for us."

"Sounds good."

I gave her an accusing look. "I assume you'll look around the mansion and find something more interesting to do?"

Erica defensively crossed her arms, but smiled. "You're making it sound like a bad thing, but yes."

"Here." I handed the beaker to her, "At the very least, transfer the potion into a proper container for me."

"That's it?"

"That's all you'll be willing to do right? Besides, I'd rather not use Signora Lucretia's Atelier without her permission anymore than we have to."

"I suppose, that is one of the unspoken rules."

- - - 7th - - -

Since I was only cooking for Erica and myself, I decided to make simple minestrone soup. I served it along with some bread, Foie gras and a light red wine.

"Mmm! This soup is wonderful, Lily. It's light and savory." Erica sounded quite happy with her meal.

"There's no need for flattery." I told her, although I only half meant it. In truth, I did not mind her praising my cooking.

Then, as if to spite me, Erica started a list of minor complaints, but I paid her as little attention as possible and ate my share.

...

Just as we were finishing up, Erica suddenly brought an embarrassing topic out of nowhere.

"Lily, would you have kissed Godou during that battle if Lucretia had not volunteered."

I felt my face flush and instantly looked away from her.

Would I? I like to think that I was a dedicated enough knight that was willing to sacrifice my lips for the safety of the Italy. But when it really came to it, I had easily caved and passed the task to someone more willing. Because in the end, I wanted my first kiss to be with someone I loved. Romantically, Just like any other girl.

But Kusanagi Godou was selflessly fighting for Sardinia. He could have been killed. Or Sardinia could have been lost to the sea. And yet my first kiss mattered more...

The knight in me was appalled.

"No..." I answered, my disgrace apparent in my voice.

"I see..." Erica's lips curled into a soft relieved smile.

"What about you, Erica?"

"Doubtful." She quickly answered. "If I had to kiss him now, I just might... But right then... I was probably just trying to make myself feel better." Erica was probably referring to how she half asked Lucretia how either of us would have been a better choice.

"It's not like you to give me a straight answer."

For once I felt that Erica showed me a natural (albeit slightly drunk) smile. "Must be the wine."

- - - 7th - - -

The next day, I was first to rise and had prepared coffee and bruschetta for three.

Signora Lucretia woke up a little bit before I was done. She still looked quite drained, magically, but she took a cup of coffee and disappeared into what looked to be her study room.

Erica surprisingly woke up thirty minutes earlier than I had expected. She sat down and happily ate breakfast, while criticizing the way I had cut of the tomatoes on her bread.

"Good morning..." Kusanagi Godou, came down at around nine and greeted us.

Erica and I turned to return his greeting, but were surprised to see him without a top. Erica hid her surprise better than I did, but I was sure my 'ning' sounded a little too high. And I was sure that Kusanagi Godou had noticed it, because he looked at me curiously.

"Good morning, young man. How do you feel?" Fortunately signora Lucretia saved me by choosing that time to return to the dining room.

"Hungry... and sticky."

Lucretia turned to me, as if to redirect his statement.

"I'll begin cooking, why don't you take a bath first?"

Kusanagi Godou nodded at my suggestion and headed back up to his room. Seeing him up and about so soon, after the pain he was experiencing last night and drinking the sleeping potion, was another surprise. Intellectually, I knew that he was now an absurd kind of existence... but I suppose I was only beginning to fathom what that truly meant.

After Godou had left the room, Signora Lucretia announced that she had called in a few favors to get Godou a replacement passport. It took quite a few calls, and connecting favors, but she managed to get it done without resorting to using Kusanagi Godou's new found status.

"It should be ready for you to pick up before midday."

"Thank you." I voiced my appreciation, it was one less thing to worry about.

"I'm pretty sure I did it for the young man, but you're welcome all the same."

- - - 7th - - -

Like the other night, Erica had gone to assist Kusanagi Godou after his bath. Although this time she did so without teasing me.

Signora Lucretia, for the most part, kept out of the way as she drank another cup of coffee in the kitchen.

"I forgot to mention this while Erica was still here..."

I lowered the flames of the stove and gave her most of my attention.

"While I was calling my friends and contacts, one of them had mentioned that they sensed a heretic god approaching Napoli."

"You're not a-" Before I could finish, signora Lucretia gestured for me to stop and listen further.

"It has not been confirmed as of yet. Furthermore, all magic associations operating in Napoli has already been alerted investigate. I'm sure they are already preparing countermeasures to prevent the public from finding out and have started organizing escape and evacuation routes."

"Then why are you telling me this?" I asked, quite puzzled.

"It never hurts to at least be aware. Especially since you'll be handling a God Slayer until he returns to Japan."

"You're right. My apologies for overreacting." I apologized and sighed with relief. For a moment there, I thought we were going to be forced to ask Kusanagi Godou for help in the matter.

But what if there really was another god? What if this god was searching for Godou? What if another battle was unavoidable?

- - - 7th - - -

By the time Kusanagi Godou and Erica returned, I had enough time to serve most of the food I had planned on preparing.

Like two nights ago, he ate heartily. He looked so hungry that it almost seemed like he wanted to stuff the food into his throat and just swallow, but for some reason he would always slow down and savor each mouthful. That alone made cooking all that food worthwhile.

It was almost twelve when Kusanagi Godou finally finished desert.

"Thank you, Liliana. It was delicious."

No. That made it worthwhile.

"You're welcome."

"I was wondering about that, Godou." Erica suddenly interjected.

We all turned to Erica as she asked, "How did you know, it was only Lily that cooked for you?"

I wondered about that as well. I had mentioned that I would be cooking for him, but why did he only direct his gratitude for it to me.

Lucretia and I turned to was Kusanagi Godou, who opened his mouth to say something, but just closed it before any word could come out of his mouth. Then he paused to think. And said this half a minute later, "Shizuka told me to never answer that question."

"Your sister did?" I found that strange. So I asked, "Why?"

"I don't know." Well, I didn't have my hopes up. But if Shizuka said so, then it's probably for the best.

- - - 7th - - -

"Godou, how are you feeling now? Does anything still hurt? Is your magical reserves full?" Erica asked.

Godou closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment before nodding to Erica. "I'm fine. I think."

"Then I guess we can head to the airport today."

"I'd like to say that you should all stay a while and see the sight, but there's little to see here in Oliena." Signora Lucretia returned from her room, with some papers and the tablet in her hands. "And Godou, Ichirou had just sent me an email saying that your sister has been growing increasingly worried about you."

Kusanagi Godou nodded. And although I don't really understand what he thought about leaving so soon, I do know that he cared for his sister.

But then I remembered...

"I'm sorry, Kusanagi Godou. I had forgotten to call her." I apologized with a bow.

To my surprise, Kusanagi Godou gently pat at my hair. "It is fine."

My face suddenly felt warm, so I didn't immediately raise my head. 'How could he affect me so much from just touching my hair.'

"Lucretia, why did you bring that tome down with you?" Erica asked as if to change the topic.

"Well, I'm giving it to Godou."

"Eh?!" I raised my head and my voice in surprise.

"This thing is fairly useless to me and might only attract trouble. I feel that it would be safer in the possession of a King."

"But why, Kusanagi Godou?!"

"Of all the kings I can choose from, I like him best. He's also already here. And from Erica's retelling of his battle with Verethragna, I can tell that Godou can use this artifact quite well." She then offered the tablet to Godou. "I know you've come to deliver this to me. But would you accept this, King Kusanagi. As a token of friendship and gratitude."

It was surprise to hear Signora Lucretia suddenly talk to Kusanagi Godou with such formality. Erica and I certainly didn't. Perhaps because even though we knew he was a king, he didn't act like it (not yet at least)... or maybe it was because we were fortunate to know him before he became king.

Erica and I, turned our eyes to Godou. He looked at the tome with a blank expression as he thought to himself.

He took the tome and put it down on the table. Then suddenly he stood up, and, without a word, walked out the door.

Curious as to what was wrong, the three of us followed after him.

- - - 7th - - -

Once outside, we watched as Kusanagi Godou walked out of now destroyed gate and stopped in the middle of the empty dirt road.

Magical power suddenly coursed through his body. My sixth sense tingled as I felt his authority activate.

"I am the King of Devastation, Fear my wrath and feed my greed. If you serve me, be rewarded. If you oppose me, be destroyed. That is the malevolent decree of Baalzebub!"

Kusanagi Godou's magical aura changed! Not in power, but in form. And for a moment I thought I felt a presence similar to that of Melqart.

We watched with bated breath as Kusanagi Godou raised his right hand, which sent out a wave of power.

Minutes passed and nothing seemed to have happen. But seeing as Godou didn't move... we wordlessly decided to wait.

Ten minutes later a familiar buzzing sound grew louder and louder.

"The Swarm of Locusts!" Erica stated for us.

I looked around and noticed that the swarm had appeared from all sides. It then converged towards Kusanagi Godou's raised hand.

The first of the swarm to reach the goal was eaten by the next few. Those next few were eaten by those that followed them. And those that followed were eaten by those that followed. This process continued hundreds upon thousands of times until only one incredibly engorged locust remained and rested on Godou's hand.

Kusanagi Godou lowered the raised hand and turned towards us. He tore a hole in the middle of the locust's wings and it transformed into a small transparent bottle(that was still shaped reminiscently of the insect it previously was) and walked towards us.

He offered the bottle to Lucretia and said, "A return gift."

We looked at the small bottle. The liquid that it contained, although looked clear like water, glistened like diamonds. What could it be?

"Thank you." Lucretia said as she took the bottle from Kusanagi Godou's hands.

Then as if hearing the question in our heads he stated. "Elixir."

"The universal healing potion?"

Kusanagi Godou nodded at signora Lucretia's question.

Perhaps he did not understand the value of the potion in the same way that the three of us did. To us, it was an impossible potion that only exist in myth and legend. It's existence is akin only to the existence of Heretic Gods and God-Slayers. And yet here a bottle of it was...

"I can't accept something so precious." Signora Lucretia was overwhelmed with emotion. "You should keep this, you might need to use it in battle one day."

But Kusanagi Godou shook his head. "The bottle will vanish soon. Please drink it."

"Lucretia! Don't let it go to waste!" Erica exclaimed.

I agreed with Erica's sentiment, but decided not say anything.

Not wanting to waste the ultimate restorative, Lucretia opened the eerie locust shaped bottle, and quickly drank its contents.

Erica and I silently watched and were amazed at how quickly Lucretia's magical power was restored. Or rather, the potion restored her magical power so fast that it was noticeable.

"How do you feel?" Erica asked.

Lucretia took only a few seconds to consider her reply, "Impossibly well..."

"Amazing..." I found myself muttering.

We then noticed that the bottle contained the potion didn't vanish as we expected it too.

"Godou-kun, I appreciate the gift, but were you lying about the bottle to make me drink it?" Lucretia asked with a hint of anger, confusion and panic in her tone.

"A little."

"Was it really going to disappear?" she followed up her question, slightly agitated.

Kusanagi Godou nodded and answered, "Yes."

"How long would it have lasted?"

"At most... One hour."

"I see..." Somehow, Lucretia sounded relieved and a little happy.

We all understood now that the Elixir he made, with the Authority he usurped from Melqart, was not the almighty trump card we imagined it to be. He might make it for himself just before he fights. But making it in advance and keeping one for emergencies was not plausible. I wasn't sure if such a restriction was a good thing or a bad thing.

- - - 7th - - -

I had offered to clean up after ourselves, but Lucretia refused saying that Godou might miss boarding the flight to Tokyo if I did. Well that and because the Elixir had worked too well; so she felt like moving and doing things without magic.

While we were waiting for the cab Erica had called up from town. I decided to try calling Shizuka, with Erica's "permission" and Signora Lucretia's phone.

The phone ringed a few times before a heard a cautious sounding "Hello?" of a young girl.

"Shizuka-san, this Liliana Kranjcar."

'Liliana-san?! How's onii-chan? Has he been troubling you?' Shizuka sounded relieved yet excited.

"He's fine. And he's been mostly behaved."

'Onii-chan? Behaved?! That's strange...'

I don't know why, but it seemed like to her I said something very strange.

"Well, some things had happened... but it's not as I had previously envisioned." Of course, I couldn't outright tell her that her older brother has killed a god. She already thought Kusanagi Godou was hallucinating, she didn't need me to add into her worries.

'I see.' She sounded quite relieved. 'Is he there?'

"Yes. Do you want to talk to him?"

'Please.'

"One moment."

I handed the phone receiver to Kusanagi Godou. He placed it on his right ear and covered his left ear with his finger, which I found curious, before he greeted his sister with dull, "Yaho, Shizuka."

Curious as I was with how the siblings would normally interact, I decided not to eavesdrop on their conversation by consciously trying to listen for something else besides the phone. "Yes."

"Yes... A little... No... She's nice... Why are you angry? ... No... Another... Erica... Pretty... No... What do you mean? ... I don't understand..."

It took all my self control not to listen in on them, until...

"Yes... I killed two gods... I'm sure..."

What was he saying all of a sudden!

"I'm not crazy."

Fortunately or unfortunately, it seems that his sister did not believe him.

...

After a few minutes of conversing with his sister, Kusanagi Godou returned the phone to me. "Shizuka has a question."

I took the receiver from him and called, "Shizuka-san?"

'Liliana-san, when is onii-chan's flight back?'

I almost thought that she was going to ask me about the gods her brother claims to have killed.

"If we can get everything ready, then the flight this afternoon. But if we do not make it or don't get a ticket, then perhaps tomorrow or the next day." I decided not to mention what happened to Godou's passport, as it might only make Shizuka worry more.

Shizuka audibly sighed on the phone. "Okay..." She sounded a little disappointed. "Will you be accompanying him back?"

I hesitated, I didn't know if I should. There might be another god, I was going to say I wasn't sure.

But Kusanagi Godou suddenly came closer to me and the phone speaker. "She is Shizuka."

'I see! I'm relieved!'

"Wa-"

"Bye Shizuka."

'Wait-' Shizuka was going to say something more, but Godou suddenly pressed down on the phone's switch hook- terminating the call.

"Kusanagi Godou, that was very rude to your-!" Suddenly my words were caught in my throat when Kusanagi Godou's fighting aura suddenly flared. "Kusanagi Godou?"

"She's calling me."

I didn't quite understand what was happening. So I asked, "Who?"

"... Athena."

"Athena?!" I unconsciously echoed.

A large magic circle of infernal colors started to form at our feet.

Erica and Lucretia rushed to where we were.

"Godou, what's going on?!"

"Athena... activated my authority."

"Athena?!" Erica was surprised, but immediately asked a more important question that I failed to ask myself. "What will this authority do?"

"Transfer."

"Transfer what?"

"Everyone on this circle..."

"To where?"

"To Athena."

It was amazing how well Kusanagi Godou already understood his authority. He was bad at explaining it, but right now it was more important that he knew how it worked.

As the magic circle neared its completion, Signora Lucretia made sure she gave the circle a wide berth.

"Lucretia, aren't you coming?" Erica asked.

But Signora Lucretia gave her a knowing smile. "I believe it would be best for me to stay." There wasn't time for her to explain, but we understood she just had a revelation and decided to trust her decision.

Erica and I decided to leave all our bags with her and armed ourselves with our magic swords. The chances that Athena was the god that Lucretia had heard of earlier was high. If Athena had that triggered Kusanagi Godou's authority, then there's a good chance that she had summoned him to battle... why else would a heretic goddess use a god-slayer's authority to bring him to her?

When the circle completed, it engulfed us in a black light.

- - - 7th - - -

When the light dissipated, we were no longer in Signora Lucretia's home. But before I could apprise our location. The familiar sound of bow string being released drew my attention towards what was in front of Kusanagi Godou.

A man with golden blonde hair and wine red eyes had just fired an arrow of his golden bow. Kusanagi Godou raised his hand and fired a beam of dark light that utterly disintegrated the projectile.

"Kusanagi Godou." weakly called a clear and young feminine voice.

Erica and I turned towards it.

The first thing I noticed was that we were the middle of a famous Napoli landmark, Piazza del Plebiscito. It was absurd that we were able to travel so far in an insant! But I didn't have time to panic or be amazed. Because I soon noticed the owner of the voice.

Behind us stood a young girl that looked ten or twelve years of age. She had pitch black eyes and short silver hair. She wore a thin wool jacket, a miniskirt, knee-high socks and a knitted cap. For a moment, I was almost fooled into thinking she was an ordinary girl. But I gasped as my mind registered the number of arrows that had pierced her body, yet still stood in straight and steadfast majesty.

She could not possibly be human...

- - - 7th - - -

**Chapter Seven: End**

- - - 7th - - -

**Chapter End Notes: **Surprise! We're not done with Italy just yet!

I intend on trying to write a fight scene with Athena. (What am I getting myself into...) Cross your fingers folks! It'll either be an epic or an epic fail... (lol) ... but if I give up, you'll see a Athena mid-length insert after this instead and then probably, Erica narrating the battle.

Baalzebub! I don't want to write the details of Godou's Authorities in notes (although doing so might make people read them... but nah), so you'll have to wait for Erica to write her report! XD

This is the first time in a while that I've written so much dialogue in a chapter. It almost didn't feel like my style. (Mostly because I'm worried if a part of dialog might be confusing the reader with regards to who's talking.)

**Pay Phones**: I don't actually know if pay phones can call cell phones in another country and how it works (because I rarely use the thing), so let's pretend that's how it works anyway.

**Elixir**: The Elixir I'm featuring does not work the same way as the Potion of Everlasting Youth (that it says it's supposed to be in wiki), but the Elixir that is featured in most RPG games (You know... the one that fully heals the HP and MP of the user as well other status ailments). It has it's disadvantages, so don't worry about it being Over Powered just yet. Originally I was going to label it Panacea, but it just didn't click well with my head. This was because in most RPG games Panacea is the "cure-all" thing that removes status effects (and I didn't want to confuse myself or the readers who like RPG games). Besides it's sounds cool. XD


	11. Insert Chapter FourSeven: Athena

**Disclaimer:** Campione! was written by Taketsuki Jou, I get nothing out of writing this fanfic save personal satisfaction (and possibly reviews).

**Author's Notes:** I've retouched Insert six-seven(shizuka) and a minor rewrite for Chapter seven towards the end.

I had intended to make this Chapter Eight. But because of the shortness, and the nature of the chapter I decided to just declare it an insert.

I was actually surprised when I realized that the title held a double meaning as the title for this insert (I renamed it almost randomly at the last minute and it fit- for me). If you actually see more than two- Kudos!

**_If you have time, please drop by my Author page and answer a poll (if you haven't yet)._**

- - - 7th - - -

**Pet na Campione-sama!**

- - - 7th - - -

**Insert Three-Eight : Athena:** _"A Hero..."_

- - - 7th - - -

This goddess had continued to shadow the god of ever-changing forms. It was this one's hope to find the snake with one of his incarnations and reclaim it before the god of victory completes himself.

With each Avatar that one met and reclaimed, the closer this goddess came to the snake. But the more forms that fragmented god reclaimed, the more dangerous he became.

So when, that sun god's path crossed with the mortal youth, this goddess spied through the eyes of one's familiars.

With haste, the incomplete god of victory sought a battle against the child of man. That child refused, this one would not blame him.

But this goddess' wisdom tells one that the battle hath gone essentially in accordance with that young one's design.

Verethragna attacked first, without provocation, that child's guardians leaped to hinder that one's assault. The youthful god forced his divine protection on to the young witch and warrior.

If Kusanagi Godou's stratagem had one flaw, it had been the strong will of one of his protectors.

His rage had painted his vision in bloodlust, thus he failed to deal the god of victory a fatal blow in his first attack.

But perhaps that was that one's good fortune at work. Had that child not used all of the sealed incarnations, it was doubtful he would usurp any authority. And instead the sacrifice of Verethragna and the sin this one had commited wouldst be for naught.

Still... to survive using the legacy of Prometheus three times, that child cannot be under estimated.

- - - 7th - - -

"Verethragna..."

Even after that god's demise, his name still brought a vile flavor in one's mouth.

This goddess, however, realized that this defeat was something Verethragna hath blessed. Thus in this defeat, that one only saw victory.

That god's true goal, was the child's rebirth into a God-Slaying Demon King... one with the Authorities of the God of Victory.

All for a future clash... therein his opponent possesseth the same victorious authorities.

And that one had achieved it with manipulating this goddess.

How loathsome...

- - - 7th - - -

Despite the termination of that detestable sun god, the path to the snake remains hindered.

Perchance it is because of the presence of the Divine King. The one that was once the sun, the sky, the rain and the storm. Must this one sacrifice thee as well?

- - - 7th - - -

To this goddess' surprise, this one had not needed to incite the Divine King's lust for battle.

The defeat of his enemy was enough to call him to challenge the newly reborn god-slayer.

It was at that time that this goddess hath first laid her eyes on the reborn Kusanagi Godou.

This one experienced confliction within one's self.

Pride.

Battle-lust!

Fear...

The authority that one god-slayer could have seized from one god ought to be paltry. Yet this one's wisdom tells one that child is already an exceedingly dangerous foe.

Still the odds appeared to be in the favor of the Divine King.

- - - 7th - - -

However, the battle did not proceed as this goddess had anticipated.

The young god-slayer dodged Melqart's preemptive strike with skill far above this one's expectations. Then fought back with the ferocity akin to the Persian War God himself.

Only seasoned Demon Kings would contest a god in this manner.

Yet, even in the current state of the Divine King, the odds were tipped against the new born King.

Or so one thought.

One forgets the tenacity of mankind. And in many histories, an adversary brings about their unity.

- - - 7th - - -

So a second god had been felled.

This one feels it. The call to avenge. The demand to punish. The insistence to slay the one that had sacrificed one's kin.

But this goddess will ignore it.

Attacking a weakened opponent, that has not challenged one, is not something Athena will resort to.

Nor will combating Kusanagi Godou in one's incomplete form yield a favorable result.

So this one had only one path open to one...

The search for one's Gorgoneion must continue.

- - - 7th - - -

But even with the Divine King slaughtered, this goddess could barely sense the presence of the snake.

The day had changed to night, and night to day.

Tis troubling... yet persistently search as this one might, hereafter the trail had gone cold.

Naught could be felt.

It was as though something had completely shrouded the snake from one's eyes.

- - - 7th - - -

One found oneself in the center of one of mankind's settlement.

This goddess did not find it utterly repugnant.

But perhaps it was just this light coating of poison in the air.

- - - 7th - - -

Once again, mine search had been fruitless.

Had the god of victory created a facsimile of the snake, to get one to covertly plot against his being?

No...

Cunning and obsessed with victory as that one is, this much deception is beneath him or any god.

Could a third party had it stolen?

For what purpose?

And why is one filled with the sense of foreboding?

- - - 7th - - -

The Gorgoneion had made its presence known!

Tis close... but one's premonition, dictates immediate retreat. Why?

"Fair goddess, could you deign to spare a moment of your time."

This goddess turned to the voice. It was of a weak capacity, just below one's notice. But one heard it... perchance it originated from an individual with some worth.

Surprise and seething rage filled one's being as the face of one's caller was reflected in one's eyes.

Perseus.

The Serpent Slaying Hero.

The man who had beheaded one's serpent self.

But something is wrong...

The one before this goddess does exude the presence of power, however, this one cannot feel the might, the majesty, and the mystery that shrouds a heretical god.

Was this a proper god?

No... that would not be possible. A proper god would never incarnate into the world.

"Speaketh thy nomenclature."

The man's golden hair gracefully swayed and covered his red eyes as that one bowed with pretentious reverence. "My name is Perseus, fair goddess."

His name unraveled his existence. But how strange... for this one could only divine a trifling amount of knowledge.

Specific knowledge... limited. lacking. insignificant.

A counterfeit!

One would not thought it possible.

Why?

Naught!... This one's wisdom requires more evidence.

How?

The snake! This one senses it as part of this simulacrum.

The audacity! To use one's other self as a catalyst to summon a false copy of one's hated foe.

Mine patience has reached its limit and one's wrath had overflown.

Probability of victory... irrelevant.

Preemptive strike without provocation... permissible.

"Kusanagi Godou..." Forgiveth one.

- - - 7th - - -

This goddess released death in its purest form from one's hand. But the golden haired warrior sliced it with his Adamantine sword.

The fake hero moved his lips, but his words no longer reached one's ears.

One summoned one's familiars and ordered the destruction of mine enemy.

- - - 7th - - -

How long had one been fighting?

Without the snake, one was not vulnerable to serpent slaying spell words.

However, it was of no consequence. For even as a fake god, one's muddled mind had lead to one's disadvantage.

How disgraceful...

But one mustered all of one's remaining strength and remained on one's feet.

"Have you returned to your senses goddess of the dark?"

How much has one's power lost in combat... to hear the fake hero's voice with great clarity.

Tis maddening.

"This one has, serpent slayer."

"Will you concede this battle to me, fair goddess?"

The fake hero loosened the draw of his bow.

"Hmph... and submit oneself to thee? Death would inconvenience one, but tis infinitely preferable."

"That is not my-"

A circle of magic started forming before one's feet. It shown with demonic light; powerful, but not evil; dark, but not evil; evil, but not.

This one had a revelation!

Conjuration of the dark. Blood of a maiden. Bringer of the Contract.

Ruin. Greed. Power. Knowledge. Demon. King.

One understood.

That King was coming...

In the blinking on one's eye, three forms appeared before one.

- - - 7th - - -

In the blinking on one's eye, three forms appeared before one.

A witch, a warrior and a King.

Without a word of warning the fake hero unleashes his last arrow.

But with just a wave of his hand the newly reborned King dismissed the arrow's existence.

- - - 7th - - -

That child felt even more powerful than one had remembered.

Was it because of the Authority usurped from Melqart? or had this goddess become so weak?

Still one will cannot allow oneself to be rescued by the enemy of one's kin.

"Kusanagi Godou..."

But one could not bring oneself to put it into words.

"why art thou here?"

To one's surprise, that child looked away from the fake god before him and met one's eyes.

"You called."

Those words unraveled the mystery of the revelation. A demon with many names. Summoned by witches and maidens. As an untouched goddess, one had unknowingly triggered his authority.

Nevertheless... why answer this one's summons?

One can not comprehend this... feeling.

Such a comfortable warmth...

- - - 7th - - -

**Insert Chapter Three-Seven: End**

- - - 7th - - -

**Chapter End Notes:** Was anyone expecting that plot twist? Nyahahaha! I know you guys were expecting Perseus. And you got him- sort of.

Sorry for the cliffy troll that left us pretty much where we were last week, but I think the next part is best in Liliana's point of view. Also this is the fourth time I had to rewrite this from scratch (I was a little sick of being stuck in this part). I've only proofread it once, and as you might notice, it's not Archaic heavy as Athena's previous chapters. But I'll fix that when I find myself with time to spare after the next chapter is done.


	12. Chapter Eight: Erica

**Disclaimer:** Campione! was written by Taketsuki Jou, I get nothing out of writing this fanfic save personal satisfaction (and possibly reviews).

**Author's Notes:** My apologies for not updating sooner, I had another one of those strange blocks where nothing I do seem to be any good. Also I was watching Zettai Karen Children.

I'd also like to apologize some something I said last chapter; I had said that this chapter was supposed to be in Liliana's point of view, but because Liliana already narrated the fight with Verethragna and Lucretia narrated the one with Melqart, I decided to switch to Erica. I had also considered rewriting Athena's insert into chapter 8, to include the fight... but I chickened out.

Anyway... by the time I get this out I probably still haven't completely touched up Athena's insert, but I did edited out a few mistakes I found (Yes, it seems that I'm not that incompetent XD). Fortunately, the corrections will hardly affect this chapter (So you don't have to read it before reading this chapter- unless you want to XD).

I didn't get to proofread this very well. So if you see some really bad grammar and mistakes, please pm me about it.

**I'd ask you to go visit my Author Page to answer a poll but, I haven't changed it yet. XD**

- - - 7th - - -

**Pet na Campione-sama!**

- - - 7th - - -

**Chapter Eight: Erica:** _"Goddess, Heroes, and Demons."_

- - - 7th - - -

Once again the range of Godou's authorities continue to astound and puzzle me. The dark presence that had enveloped since summoning the swarm, made it clear that he was not using any of Verethragna's authorities. It made me wonder, rather than just Authorities, did he usurp parts of the both gods into himself? It wasn't strange for a Campione to gain multiple Authorities from a single Heretic God, but it was rare and riddled with limitations. But Godou seemed to have defied the theory of restriction. And while there were side effects with the use of Verethragna's Authorities, still, for a side effect, it seemed like a very light price to pay. Perhaps, the Authorities gained from Melqart will reveal a similar weakness .

I had spared a few seconds to look behind us, as Godou and Liliana had. And quickly noted the status of the injured girl behind up. Since Godou had earlier claimed that Athena was calling for him, and we were close to the girl when we magically arrived. Then I can only conclude that the injured girl was the Goddess Athena. Of course, I had some initial doubts. Her costume, for example, was too modern; but perhaps there is a reason for that. Besides if she weren't Athena, or if she weren't a goddess, I doubt that she would still be alive with those injuries.

For now, I turned most of my attention to the man in front of us; sparing only half of my hearing towards paying attention to conversation between Godou and the injured goddess.

"Your injuries?" I picked up a hint of worry in his emotionless voice.

"These injuries whilst not kill one," The goddess informed Godou with the same monotone voice, but there seemed to be embarrassment in her eyes. I might be wrong, but somehow I just feel that she did not want Godou to see her like this.

"...that's good." Godou's voice held a hint of genuine relief... how curious.

"Agreed..." It seemed, to me, that the goddess had tried not to outright thank Godou for coming to her rescue. I had found understandable; they were natural enemies. "however, this goddess hath no power reserved to fight nor to flee."

"I see..."

From the corner of my eye, I watched as Godou turned his attention forward. Without looking at his face, I knew he was enraged. The dark aura of power that had serenely shrouded Godou, since he activated his authority earlier, had turned malevolent and bloodthirsty. Just being near him was quite stifling.

But the blond man before us, who had been quiet until now, just smiled towards us. He didn't seem like a god. He was handsome, I'll give him that much. But his garments, like that of the girl behind us, was not something one expected from a deity of old. Although there was no mistaking that the bow in his hands was a divine weapon. However, the man himself did not feel like he was powerful, at least when compared to Godou or the two gods we've recently encountered. But to grievously injure the goddess of war and wisdom, meant that he had some power.

How will Godou deal with him?

"Your hostility is misplaced, god-slayer. Your enemy is behind you." Said the blond man.

But Godou ignored him and instead took a few steps forward before he raised his left hand into the air.

A familiar wave of power washed over us and the area. I quickly realized that Godou had summoned the swarm of locusts again.

In seconds the now familiar noise of hundreds of thousands locusts filled the air. A swarm of approximately two or three thousand locusts converged towards Godou's arm, and to my surprise, the infernal creatures melded together into a black mass of flesh and bone. The grotesque mass, which was roughly three times the size of Godou's body, merged with Godou' arm. The black flesh twisted and transformed into the neck and head of a black dragon.

"▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅!"

Godou's transformed arm roared out loud like a real dragon. It's piercing howl shook the air. The roar was not a threat nor a warning, but a declaration.

I had this feeling- no, I was sure that Godou was going to kill him... because he had hurt "Athena". To be honest, I felt a little jealous. But since he got this angry at Verethragna for me as well, and he was human at the time, I realize this was just his nature.

And as soon as the dragon's head finished its roar, it pointed itself right at the blond man and shot a wide burst of dark light straight towards the blond man.

The man immediately ducked and rolled out of its way.

We could only watch as the burst of dark light shot from the Dragon's mouth destroyed everything in its path; the ancient stone road, historical buildings, cars and buses, boats and a small chunk of the harbor... even sea water was not spared.

"Amazing..." I couldn't help being overwhelmed by scale that Godou's "light of destruction" had magnified after biologically polymerizing part of his body with his familiars. My amazement dwarfed my worry for any collateral damage caused by Godou's attack.

"▂▂▂▄▄▃▃▅▃▂▄▃▃▂▂!"

The dragon head growled as it shrunk to half its original size. I see! It's made up of the familiars that gather food and energy. Using that energy must have depleted quite an amount of power and thus reduced its size,

The blond man should have realized it too, that Godou could do that attack a number of times more, but the smile only grew on his face.

"That form is a mistake, god-slayer!" He said as he dispelled his golden bow and in its place summoned a sword of silver. "My name Perseus! The Serpent Slaying Hero!"

Perseus?! I was surprised by the man's revelation. Then is he a heretic god? But why did feel far less intimidating than any of the gods we've met? Why did he feel just barely stronger than the injured goddess behind us. And if the goddess behind us is Athena, why would Perseus be fighting her?

Before I could ponder it any further, the man who introduced himself as the Hero Perseus leapt to a superhuman height and slashed down at Godou.

Wait! If he really is the Serpent Slaying Hero then-!

"!"

I could not voice the realization I had to warn Godou in time and watched with horror as Godou poised the dragon head to block the attack.

Perseus' sword made contact with the dragon head with a loud and audible crunch. The smile in Perseus' face widened, but only for a small instant, it soon contorted into shock, panic and confusion.

I was shocked as well, but I somehow quickly gathered my thoughts and I focused my eyes where his sword struck. There I saw that the sword had barely damaged the boney scales.

"Wha-How?!" Perseus shouted his question.

"No matter what shape they've taken... they're insects, Idiot." It seems even Godou realized that Perseus' title gave him a special authority. Yet through some fortune, Godou had unknowingly tricked him (and me).

Godou then pointed his free and unaugmented hand at Perseus. The said hand glowed and shot a small burst of light that Perseus.

The self proclaimed serpent slaying hero just barely dodged by jumping to the side.

More of the locusts swarmed toward Godou's transformed arm. The familiars fused with the dragon's neck allowing Godou to restore its size and increase its length to reach Perseus without even taking a step.

Again Perseus dodged, with some effort, the dragon's head. However this time the dragon head's charged with so much force that it buried itself through the ancient stone floor.

Taking advantage of the opening, Perseus rush towards Godou. However to our surprise, smaller dragon heads sprouted out of the neck and fired smaller bursts of that destructive dark light at the self proclaimed hero.

None had hit him, but once again, Perseus was forced to increase the distance between them.

"Tch!-" I could just barely hear Perseus clicked his tongue in frustration before declaring, "I'll concede this match to you, god-slayer."

Perseus whistled towards the sky and I was not the only one surprised to see what answered his call. A winged white horse. The divine beast,

"Pegasus!?" I heard Lily exclaimed in surprise.

But wait! It's Bellerophon that had caught Pegasus not Perseus. Pegasus shouldn't be with... no, this must be the result of the corruption of their myth. There are versions of the myth where Athena had tamed Pegasus and had given it to Perseus for his adventure. That is the only reason I can think of why, the two of them were together.

"Farewell!" the self proclaimed hero bade his goodbye with a smug look.

The divine beast flew close to the ground, but probably just barely out of the reach of Godou's transfigured arm. Perseus quickly jumped onto the flying horse's back and rode it into the sky.

I had expected Godou to command the swarm to attack Pegasus from all sides to slow it down. But instead we watched the remainder of the swarm converged towards Godou. The dragon head reverted to a mass of flesh and absorbed the remainder of the swarm. It grew larger and larger until it had engulfed Godou inside it.

The now massive mass of flesh twisted, coiled, fused, defused, formed, reformed and transformed into nine headed hydra.

"▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅!"

"▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅!"

"▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅!"

"▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅!"

"▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅!"

"▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅!"

"▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅!"

"▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅!"

"▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅!"

No!- these roars are louder, but it's the same as that of the dragon head... Godou must have used that mass of flesh to make nine larger copies of the dragon head earlier. And this time he had created a body to store the rest of the swarm's collective energy into one place.

The creature size was roughly equivalent to two or three full grown elephants. Its scales was a shiny bog black. Its fangs and claws were of a beautiful white ivory. It looked so pristine, despite being a monstrous beast, that I could not help but think that it was a kind of avatar or a divine beast.

Was it a Avatar of Melqart? It did not seem to fit any the divine king's incarnations. Or was this just a form that Godou himself likes? Can Godou only transform that black mass of flesh into serpent like forms? Or was he now deliberately using the form of serpentine beasts to taunt Perseus?

But these thoughts can wait... if Godou had created the same dragon head- then that means!?

I watched as eight dragon heads positioned themselves in a perfect circle. The ninth head was in the center.

An inhuman sounding voice then roared, "Return to your myth!"

Eight, of the nine, dragon heads fired a wide beams of the dark light. But they were not directly aimed at Perseus. Instead it was aimed far around him, effectively trapping him in the center and preventing him from dodging the ninth head's attack.

"▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅!"

The last dragon head roared and fired.

It had probably made contact. I couldn't really tell, because all I could see was the grandiosely wide beam of dark light etching itself in the afternoon sky.

'Even with all the magic associations working together, they're are going to have a lot trouble covering this up.'

The dragon heads began shrinking and shrinking. Its tail was sucked into its body; the moment the eight heads fired. In a few moments, Godou became visible again. And by the time Godou halted his attack, the monstrous hydra had been reduced to a nine headed snake that was coiled around his right arm.

Godou was panting and sweating feverishly.

I dismissed Cuore di Leone and approached Godou.

"Godou?" I called.

But he didn't turn around.

The tiny hydra in his arm suddenly dried up and turned to ashes.

"!" I gasped.

"Kusanagi Godou!" Lily yelled with worry.

Godou started to fall backwards. I dashed and caught him before he hit the ground.

"How is he?" Lily asked as she reached my side.

"His body feels cold to the touch, but he's breathing." I answered with relief.

"Tis what one wouldst expect of a child of Epimetheus. To foolishly expend one's entire reserves to slay even a fake god." To our surprise, the injured goddess spoke.

Lily and I turned to her. She was leisurely plucking out the arrows from her body and closing the wound.

Seeing as we were the only ones around, and Godou had fainted from exhausting all his energy, her statement could only be directed to us or she was talking to herself. But I decided to take a chance and assume that she was conversing with us.

"A fake?" I asked.

"Tis so... warrior. That man was merely a simulacrum of serpent slaying hero. Kusanagi Godou shouldest hath discerned that much." I tried my best not to looked surprised when she answered.

Godou knew? I found myself looking at his pale face. It shouldn't have been surprising; after all, he defeated the undefeatable warlord, Verethragna, made short work of the divine king, Melqart, is somehow associated with a goddess, and had tricked me, Erica Blandelli, into spending more money on food than I've ever spent on a single shopping spree.

"Witch," I looked at the goddess, thinking she was still talking to me, only to find out she turned her attention to Lily. " Tellest this to him whence he wakest. This Athena whilst appearest again with recompense. Amendest one of thy failing as a warrior and survivest till that time cometh." With that the tiny body of the goddess turned into dark smoke and vanished with the wind.

I've at least confirmed that her name was Athena, but quite a few things didn't make sense. And why did she choose Lily as her messenger?

"For now, let us head to the Bronze Black Cross' Napoli Chapter." Lily suggested.

I took a moment to consider it. Lucretia had said that Napoli had been more or less evacuated. No one besides Lily, Lucretia and myself should know of the Godou's existence yet. That meant that there was a good chance that they'll just think that it was the attack of one of the fighting gods. Although using Godou's authority to organize a cover up would make things go more smoothly. However, Godou does not look like he was in any condition to even bluff his way through a meeting. Going into hiding, and let the other mages figure things out on their own, seemed to be the more prudent course of action.

"Shouldn't we head for the inn that the Copper Black Cross sponsor's instead? It's closer." I counter suggested, as the chances of Godou getting found out was higher in a magic association's branch headquarters as opposed to a semi-public inn.

Lily's face turned serious. Well she usually was, but she had an air of resolve about her at the moment. "I... I do not wish to involve you any further, Erica. You've been of great help to me and Kusanagi Godou. Things might have gone differently if you weren't there."

"Then all the more that I should stay with you two." I lightly argued.

"I believe you've done more than enough. Right now, even if you expose that you were with a new Campione, you can still get away with it being a coincidence. You have not rendered any aid with regards to slaying a god. And all you've done was simply fulfill your obligations to Kusanagi Godou prior his transformation."

"Lily..." I was a little surprised that Lily had thought it that far.

"But if stay you with us any longer, someone might manipulate the information and make it appear that you've assisted a different Campione. You might lose your candidacy for the title of Diavolo Rosso."

I had not thought of that. While it was my uncle's former title, it was the high ranking knights of the Copper Black Cross who will choose its next holder. And while none of Italy's magic associations have formally sworn to serve Salvatore Doni, he was nonetheless the unwritten and indisputable Demon King of Italy. Members of the Copper Black Cross, especially those who might want the title for themselves, will use this against me.

"You might be right... but what about you, Lily?" I asked.

"I intend to follow Kusanagi Godou to Japan." She boldly stated.

I was a little surprised. "In other words, you'll become his knight from this point on?"

"If he'll have me as such. But even if he were to refuse, I will return to Japan and watch over him."

"And if the your grandfather orders you otherwise?" Lily was probably fortunate that Bronze Black Cross, despite being an Italian magic association, has some connection with Duke Voban. So Lily's grandfather would probably not command her to do otherwise, as a connection with another Campione will undoubtedly increase their prestige. But still there was a chance that he might, or that he would be commanded give such an order.

"Then I shall return my surcoat." Lily said as she tapped the garment on her shoulders.

The surcoat Lily was referring to was the blue and black short cape she wore. To the common people, it would simply be seen as a fashion. In the possession of mages, it granted defenses equivalent to that of wearing an armor. But it also served to state her association's colors; and marked her amongst the Bronze Black Cross' elite, as it was only given to those who achieved the rank of great knight. Lily had worked hard for it.

"Are you serious?" I asked as I stared straight into her eyes.

She locked into mine and answered. "Extremely."

Her eyes didn't waver one bit. I sighed.

"I still think, bringing him straight to your headquarters as he is right now is a bad idea." I said as I raised a hand to silence her incoming objection. "Why don't we head to the inn first, it's closer. And with the evacuation order, it should be empty. We can hide there until Godou wakes up. It would also give Lucretia a chance to send our luggage over."

Lily looked like she wanted to refuse, but then relented. With a sigh, she said, "Very well."

I couldn't help smiling at that. As resolved as she was, Lily was not very flexible with her plans. And even though she possess skills that I have found unnecessary, she's rather spoiled in her own way. I wonder if she can really pull off living in Japan and serving him...

- - - 7th - - -

We arrived at the inn, riding a car we had liberated and manipulated into running with magic. As expected, it was empty. We unlocked the doors with the same kind of magic we used to drive the car, and made ourselves at home.

After putting Godou in a bed, Lily had gone to the kitchen to prepare some food, while I called Lucretia and updated her on our situation.

'I see... so Godou has defeated yet another Heretic God.'

"Not quite, according the goddess, it was a fake god." I had decided not mentioned the goddess' name. Although she had introduced herself as Athena, I wasn't entirely convinced. Especially after seeing the way she choose to disappear from our view. Perhaps her myth had also been corrupted? Whatever her reason, it will be sufficient to think of her plainly as a goddess for now.

'A fake god you say?!' Lucretia sounded genuinely surprised and almost worried.

"Yes. Do you know about it?"

'Hmm... We'll discuss the specifics some other time.' It feels like I've found out about something troublesome. It might be good idea to follow up on this lead later. 'But suffice to say that it's only a weak copy of a god, and it's doubtful that the young king will usurp any authorities after defeating it.'

"That's a little disappointing. Yet at the same time quite a relief."

'I agree. And that young man has to learn to hold back a little. I could see that beam of light all the way from here.'

"The goddess had thought so as well, although she was more concerned about Godou than the light show."

Lucretia laughed at my joke a little, before changing the subject. 'What are you plans now?'

"We'll wait for Godou to wake up. Lily intends to hide him right under her association's nose. She probably intends to either wait for the associations to get things under wraps, and get her things in order in preparation for her next position."

'Next position?'

"Lily seems intent on going back to Japan with Godou."

'I see.' Lucretia sounded rather pleased.

"You don't sound surprised?"

'Although it does seem rather sudden, I do not find it a surprise. But if you had told me that you are going with them, then that's a different story.'

"Oh? How so?"

Lucretia mischievously giggled over the phone. 'Just a feeling.'

"Did you divine it?"

'Nothing so extravagant. Just a woman's intuition.' Lucretia said with a teasing tone.

"I see."

I can't exactly say that she was wrong. While I found myself becoming slightly romantically interested in Godou, I have no intention of basing my decisions on my feelings. I was their traveling companion, because I had my own motives. I became a witness to the defeat of two gods (three if the fake had to be counted), by pure chance. I had found Godou fascinating... despite the odd first impressions. But at the end, my priorities remained the same.

'Anyway, I shall send your luggage to you shortly.' Lucretia broke my thoughts,

"We appreciate it."

We said our goodbyes and hung up. I expected the Luggage to arrive within the better part of the hour.

For now there is nothing I can do, but wait.

- - - 7th - - -

At the lounge, I was considering my next course of action while waiting for our luggage to appear. Frankly, Lily's sudden choice and Lucretia's teasing had got me thinking. There was something exciting about the prospect of building a new organization. It felt like Godou's rebirth was a historic moment in magic history and a part of me wanted to see how far he would go.

Is that why Lily choose to accompany Godou?

I wonder what uncle would say...

The sound of slow and heavy footsteps, climbing down the stairs, took me from my thoughts. I turned and saw Godou, walking down slowly while clinging to the rail.

"Godou?" I could not hide the worry in my voice, when I called his name.

Godou still looked very pale. His eyes looked half asleep. And it seemed like he was trying hard to take slow breaths.

"E...ri...ca..." He said my name weakly, increasing my anxiety. "I'-m... cold."

I walked up the stairs. When I reached his side, I took one of his arms off the railing and placed it around my shoulder. It was my intention to assist him down or up the stairs. But suddenly, Godou clung to me with both arms.

"Hey, Godou-!" I was about to get angry, but then I noticed how cold he actually was. 'It's like has no body heat!?'

Could this be the side effect of the Authority he used? Or was it because he had completely exhausted his energy? I could not tell. But it was clear that he needed to get warm. Actually for him to still be able to move in such a condition was only a testament to how absurd a Campione's body was.

While I was distracted with my speculations, Godou pressed his body onto mine and held on tight (like his life depended on it).

"Godou!" I tried to reprimand him.

"Eri..ca... warm..." he muttered contently as he nuzzled his face underneath my hair.

Embarrassment and outrage should have taken over. But I just couldn't bring myself to get angry.

Using magic, I reinforced my body's strength and eased us into a more comfortable position on the stairs. Then I controlled and increased my core body temperature; to even out how much Godou's cold body was cooling me down.

If anyone saw me right now, I'll be ruined... I hate it when Lily's right.

- - - 7th - - -

And hour passed us by. Godou's body had started to feel a little warmer, but was hardly anywhere near normal. I had played with the idea of using that special method to cast a spell to help his body speed the process.

But I couldn't do it. If this was an emergency or that if his life was on the line, I might have... But right now. We were safe, he will recover in time, and I have been shamed enough for one day.

Another thing on my mind was, why had Godou gone so far as to use up all his energy in that one attack? The goddess had more or less claimed that he didn't have to.

Did he do it out of anger? Was he compelled by his authority to do so? Or maybe he was making sure that he would not have even an ounce of energy, so that he would not be compelled by the rumored Campione's instinct to fight the Heretic Goddess (that is assuming that their connection prior to his rebirth was favorable)?

I silently sighed. As frustrating as all this mystery that surrounded Godou, it was far more interesting than the antics of Italy's idiotic King.

"Erica!" I suddenly heard Lily angrily shout as she ran towards us from across the hall. She looked almost appalled, most likely because my proximity with Godou could only be seen as scandalous. But somehow her rationality and semi-familiarity with Godou's personality had prevailed, which quickly calmed her down.

"What happened?!" she asked after she caught her breath.

"It seems that Godou was suffering from a kind of side effect. He could not restore his own body temperature and sought something warm." I explained.

"I see... But why didn't you just use the inn's hearth?"

"I do not know how clean it is. And it would be suspicious for an supposedly empty inn to have a fireplace lit in the middle of summer." I half lied.

It was true that lighting the fireplace might attract attention to ourselves prematurely. But I simply failed to even consider other options to get Godou warm... not that I'll admit it to Lily.

"Since you're now free, perhaps you could-"

Before I could finish my sentence, Godou starts moving. He loosened his embrace and slowly withdrew.

"Good... Morning~" He sleepily greeted in Japanese.

"Kusanagi Godou, How are you feeling?" Lily asked with a voice laced with worry.

"Hmm... still cold." Godou answered.

"Wait a moment, I'll draw you a hot bath."

Lily was about to head upstairs, when Godou grabbed her arm.

"Kusanagi Godou?" Lily had probably meant to ask what him what he was doing.

But instead of answering, Godou pulled Lily down to him. Lily of course tried to struggle; but I know from experience that Godou isn't actually very strong right now, so she should be able to free herself if she was serious. And as I expected, she had let him embrace her.

"So warm... and such a delicious smell." Godou drowsily said.

Lily instantly turned as red as my clothes.

I could not and did not hold my short burst of laughter, which made Lily glare at me. Not that it had any effect, with her looking so embarrassed. "I'm sure he doesn't mean it in a perverted way." I should probably note that, Lily did smell rather savory and a bit smokey at the moment (she was probably grilling something in the kitchen earlier).

"I know what he meant!" Lily half yelled angrily at me... but it only made her cuter.

Relieved of my burden, I decided to stretch my legs and draw that hot bath in Lily's place.

"Use a spell to warm yourself Lily, he was holding onto me for about an hour and he's only barely warming." I advised.

"I don't need you to tell me what to do!" Once again her anger only made her reaction all the more amusing.

It was so amusing, that I had to poke the flames one more time before I left.

I gave her my best knowing smile and said, "Very well. Enjoy yourself, while I get that bath ready."

She looked shocked for a moment, then yelled, "Shut up and go already!"

- - - 7th - - -

After I had drawn the water, I returned to the stairs to help Lily with Godou.

"Godou, get up. The bath has been filled for you." I said as I shook his back.

"ie...sam...i...li...na..."

But Godou responded by holding Lily tighter and mumbling something incoherent.

"It seems that he doesn't want to move." Lily stated as she tried to look at me without appearing embarrassed.

"Oh? Spoiling him already? Rather than a knight you seem more like his maid." I teased.

Lily glared at me, but she didn't look very angry to me. "Shut up!"

"That's your prerogative, I suppose." Deciding to end teasing there, I changed the subject. "Anyway, neither of you can stay here all night."

"Then what should we do?"

"Lucretia has already sent over our luggage, I say we drag him into the bathroom and dump him in the bathtub."

"And if he doesn't let go of me?"

I just smiled and she got the idea.

...

Fortunately for Lily, Godou had seemed to have regained some of his mental faculties, and allowed us to drop him in the bathtub, without dragging either of us in with him.

- - - 7th - - -

After a long soak in hot water, Godou had returned to his normal self. I had stayed by the bathroom to make sure he didn't fall asleep and drown himself, while Lily finished preparing our dinner.

I was about to take another peek in when I heard Godou call, "Erica..."

Since it was still mostly quite inside, I was sure that he had not yet started to strip off his soaking wet clothes. So without reservation I poked my head through the gap of the half open door. "What is it, Godou?"

"Sorry... and... Thank you."

I was taken aback. Partially because I don't know what he's apologizing and thanking me for. And mostly because, I felt very flattered all of a sudden. But I couldn't let him control my emotions.

So I gathered my wits and asked him, "What are you apologizing for?"

"I'm not sure."

The fluffy feeling in my belly sank all of a sudden. "Then an apology is unneeded."

"Hmmm... I guess."

"And am I correct in guessing that you don't know what you're thanking me for either."

"Hm..." Godou hummed in affirmation, which made me sigh in slight exasperation. "But I just feel that Erica saved me."

I blushed. I knew that he was referring to when I allowed him to hold on to me earlier. He was barely conscious, so I would not blame him for not remembering. But I guess his intuition even in that state is sharp.

"You're welcome."

- - - 7th - - -

After Godou had bathed (and ordered to get dressed). We headed down where a small feast was waiting. I was a little worried that perhaps Godou would not eat the same ridiculous amount; because he only expended magic this time around. So I was relieved for Lily and our money, that the food did not go to waste.

Godou feel asleep soon after dinner, Lily had to carry him up to his room. I was a little disappointed that I did not have time to ask Godou about his authorities, but I doubted that Lily would allow me to ask anyway.

- - - 7th - - -

The next day. By the time I had found the will to get out of bed, Lily and Godou were long gone.

I found a note from lily in the room I was staying. It reads,

_Erica,_

_Kusanagi Godou and I have left for the Bronze Black Cross' Napoli Headquarters. My apologies for not waiting for you to wake up, but doing so would terribly delay us. _

_I have left some sandwiches for you. I almost certain that you are not completely inept with housework, and that you can at least make tea for yourself. But should that not be the case, I have squeezed some juice for you. Or wait for Arianna to arrive._

_Speaking of Arianna, I had called her and told her of your location. Expect her by noon._

_Liliana Kranjcar_

I wasn't exactly sure if Lily actually thought that, I might possibly not know how to make tea, or if it was her way of trying to hide that she actually cared for our friendship. But I found the attempt to insult me, while still caring that I had something to drink, amusing.

- - - 7th - - -

Arianna arrived at noon, in one of the Copper Black Cross' service cars, like Lily had wrote she would.

"Miss Erica, I'm glad that you are safe." Arianna said as she practically leapt into my arms and locked me into a tight hug.

I found the reaction understandable. Arianna has thought of me as her benefactor, at least with regards to the magic world. She possess some magic in her blood, but she herself is rather untalented in execution. Many teachers have given up on her and she was on the road to leaving the world of magic.

Arianna was assigned to me as an assistant during my final exam. And I had taken a shine on her housekeeping skills. I decided to keep her as an apprentice mage, after I graduated, so that I could monopolize her services. I was disappointed that she was a bad student when it comes to practice. But for as long as she wishes to have my guidance, I would not mind having her.

Thankfully Arianna is very innocent and had only seen my acceptance of her as an act of magnanimity. Not that I would tell her otherwise. And even if she figured it out, the fact remains that I'm willing to teach her so long as she's my apprentice. And as with most apprentices, they are required to live with and serve their maestro.

"Thank you, Arianna."

- - - 7th - - -

After I had left letter for the inn keeper; to inform him that we had let ourselves in and helped ourselves to the simple luxuries of the inn. We headed out of Napoli in the slightly beat up car that Arianna brought.

Traffic started becoming bad as the people were beginning to return to the city. With nothing to do, I decided to pass some time by asking Arianna some questions.

"Arianna, did you tell anyone where you were going?"

"No, miss Erica. Miss Liliana had advised that you wanted your situation a secret for the time being."

"I see." I silently applauded Lily for thinking ahead. "How is my uncle doing?"

"He was confident that you would return soon. But in private, I felt that he was actually very worried."

I wryly smiled at that. I was touched by my uncle's confidence in me and was slightly regretful that I had caused him some anxiety.

"Miss Erica, happened to miss Liliana's guest?"

My smile unconsciously straightened.

"He's still with Lily."

I couldn't quite share the answer I wanted to give her. After all, I had promised Lily that I will keep things secret and to submit my report after she and Godou had left for Japan.

"He'll be returning to Japan soon." I added.

"I see." Arianna muttered.

"Did you want take care of him again?" I teased.

Arianna's ears had turned red. She probably remembered the time that she had walked in on Godou while he had been naked.

"O-of course not, miss Erica!" Arianna's voice had suddenly become a little squeaky.

"Everyone gets curious about the opposite sex, Arianna. It's nothing you need to be a shamed about."

"Miss Erica!"

I held my laughter in and changed the subject.

"Is there any news that I should know?"

"Hmmm... Oh! Lord Salvatore has returned."

"Already?!" I nearly shouted in surprise.

This might be bad.

"Is something the matter, Miss Erica?"

I didn't answer Arianna.

Instead I pulled out my phone and turned it on. After a flood of unread emails, text messages and voice mails were received, I immediately called Lily's cell phone.

It did not ring. Instead a voice recording had informed me, that the phone number that I dialed was either turned off or was not in service.

"Damn..." I cursed our probable bad luck.

From this point on, I can only hope that Lily picks up on the news soon. For Italy's sake... I vehemently hope she does.

- - - 7th - - -

**Chapter Eight: End**

- - - 7th - - -

**Chapter End Notes:** Uh-oh! Doni's back!

I had almost posted this after the fight... but I'm glad I didn't. I had a lot of fun having Erica mess with Lily and Arianna.

I know that the Lily's decision is rather sudden. But that'll (probably) be explained in her chapter, which might be next. (no promises...)

Arianna and Erica's past connection was something I made up. To my knowledge, it has yet to be developed in Canon. As for Erica's supposed final exam. I am assuming that western magicians and witches (like Erica and Lilianna) have magic schools.

A "Thank You" to Marcus Galen Sands, author of the Campione! x Fate/Stay Night crossover "God Slaying Blade Works", for showing me that it was possible to use Berserker's howl font in this site.


	13. Insert Chapter Eight: Guinevere

**Disclaimer:** Campione! was written by Taketsuki Jou, I get nothing out of writing this fanfic save personal satisfaction (and possibly reviews).

**Author's Notes:** I'm not done with Chapter Nine. And chronologically, it was more or less the best time for this insert. I know you guys hate, dislike, or are just not a fan of them, but it's the only way I can squish in some extra info that are otherwise unavailable to our favorite pov characters. (Also I realized the longer I put off posting this, the longer I stare at the screen doing nothing.)

Please drop by my Author page to answer a poll (yes a new one!).

- - - 7th - - -

**Pet na Campione-sama!**

- - - 7th - - -

**Insert Eight: Guinevere:** _"A pact for victory."_

- - - 7th - - -

After the youngest King had defeated the Fake Perseus, Guinevere made her hasty retreat. The Gorgoneion had served its purpose and need not be retrieved. It had been severed from Guinevere's spell of possession, after the seventh Campione had utterly erased the Fake Hero this Witch Queen had created.

'Beloved child, what is the purpose of that Fake Steel?' asked the voice of the knight protecting Guinevere from her shadow.

"An experiment, Sir Knight. One that Guinevere had hoped would yield both a favorable result and allow us to sacrifice a mother goddess to replenish the energy stores of grail." Guinevere briefly explained to the knight.

'It is obvious that capturing the goddess hath failed." Guinevere knew that the voice meant no disrespect. The guardian deity of witches, Heretic Lancelot, simply was a sword; one that was sharp with its blade, but blunt with its tongue. "But what is this favorable result that you desired?"

"Guinevere was trying to summon a god, not a fake god. And if successful, to see if Guinevere can control the summoned god." Guinevere explained the outcome she had hoped for.

"Guinevere was expecting to summon Medusa. But it was that fake steel that appeared. And while it did better than this one had expected, it was ultimately useless. It is doubtful that a war goddess as wise as Athena would fall into rage again, so we will not retrieve Medusa's head. And, like the fake gods Guinevere had summoned before, against a Campione, even one that has only recently reborn, they are rather weak."

'Then why are you smiling, beloved child?'

"That Child of Epimetheus is from the land of the far east, Japan. One of the locations that we suspect to be where our Master sleeps. There is a small chance that, even if we left him alone, his mere presence might eventually awaken the King of the End."

The voice laughed, amused, but not at Guinevere. 'That is if he really sleeps there! But perhaps by sending that child enemies, and making him stronger, the chance of our King awakening increases.'

"Sir Knight has read my mind." Guinevere said happily.

'Is is a shame, though. He seems like a warrior that this Knight wouldest like to battle. Would you, consider me as a sacrifice?'

"Sir Knight is not expendable. And especially not for such a gamble. It is unfortunate that we cannot use Athena, she will most likely recognize that it was Guinevere's magic that defiled her Aegis. But Guinevere's wisdom tells her that, the new born King will not kill her."

This time Sir Knight's laugh was directed towards Guinevere.

"Sir Knight, laughing at a Lady is not very chivalrous of you." Guinevere said with her voice full of reprimand.

'My apologies, beloved child. Not to be rude, but you are the intelligent kind not the intuitive kind.'

"Hmph! Sir Knight, is being unkind!"

'Not at all... very well, mayhaps a little.' Sir Knight admitted after Guinevere stared at her shadow. 'But, beloved child, are you certain that you wish to awaken the King of the End?'

"You ask that each season, Sir Knight. And each season, my answer never changes." Guinevere vehemently voiced.

"Then, Witch Queen, let this one play as a character in thy machinations!" said a powerful and young voice. It was a familiar voice, for Guinevere had tailed it's owner to the center of the magic world, Europe.

Guinevere had expected his young gallant form to appear. His beautiful white skin and emerald eyes, were still a feast to eyes even to a witch that had already devoted her heart to one master. But to Guinevere's surprise, it was his avatar, the ram, that appeared before us. "Lord Verethragna, Guinevere is relieved to learn of your survival."

The ram bleated. "Thy knight is astute... thou art not perceptive, ancient witch. This one hath already been slain."

"Then are you speaking to Guinevere from the beyond?"

Guinevere could only frown when the ram of light bleated with mirth.

"This one hath planned on reviving oneself soon after Kusanagi Godou dealt one the final blow."

Guinevere noted that Lord Verethragna said the god-slaying King's name, with great fondness, as if referring to an old friend.

"But for a son of that fool, that child is rather ingenious. Even though this god of victory had designed mine own defeat, that child hast severed this incarnation thus he dealt unequivocal quietus to this one." The ram bleated happily again. "Tis only through this ones' other avatar that this one can cling to this world for a little longer."

"By your own admission, Lord Verethragna, hasn't that young god-slayer realized your wish already?"

Guinevere knows that the god of victory's fondest wish is to experience defeat. This defeat of his was supposed to be a victory in the guise of defeat, but to think that he was actually defeated...

The ram bleated. "This is not the defeat that this one seekest! However, even if that were true... this one wisheth to fightest Kusanagi Godou again."

"Guinevere begs your pardon, Lord Verethragna. Guinevere now understands the error of her words." Guinevere said with her head bowed.

"Tis of no consequence. This one was not offended. But one's connection to this plane is waning. Wilst thou giveth this one a favorable answer?"

Guinevere raised her head and looked at the the fading avatar. "Very well, God of Victory. This once, Guinevere shall be the harbinger of thy return. However, reviving you will take time."

"Many of the world's ley lines hath been exhausted, Tis the work of this one. Fearest not, as this one understands. One has all eternity, but makest some haste. This one will not be pleased, if mine prey is taken before mine revival..."

Guinevere watched as the ram vanished, and with it the voice of the slain Heretic God of Victory.

'Beloved child, you have made a dangerous pact with a dangerous god.'

"It could not be helped. That great one freely gave that artifact to Guinevere when she asked him."

'He had not required an exchange from you.'

"He did not... but he wishes to face that god-slayer, this saves some time. While his defeat in that god-slayer's hands are largely uncertain, when that time comes, whatever the result may be, Guinevere will benefit."

'Or so you'd like to believe, beloved child.'

"It is the truth!" Guinevere purses her lips.

'...'

"And also that great one is also a Steel." This reason was a poor excuse. Guinevere thought, but had given it anyway.

'...'

"Is something the matter, Sir Knight? You have suddenly gone silent."

'Is it really necessary for you to revive the King of the End? If you simply wish for a master, a that god or even a Campione might welcome a witch of your caliber.'

"Sir Knight, Guinevere feels that you are funning her. But remember that Guinevere will not betray her master!"

Sir Knight, laughed from within Guinevere's shadow. It vexes Guinevere, but she knows that Sir Knight only wishes the best for her.

- - - 7th - - -

**Insert: End**

- - - 7th - - -

**Chapter End Notes:** This was probably one of the easier chapters to write. Mostly because it's a insert and Guinevere (like Ena) refers to herself in the third person. I know Lancelot's personality seems different, but that's just how the conversation went.

For the sake of character development and stuff, I was researching who Guinevere's and the King of the End might be. If you have ideas, (and you'd like to share them) please pm them me.

Random Fact about this story, that I thought I should share. It's original project title was "The King of Kings" (because I wanted Godou to be badass)... but then I remembered "Fate" and had to ditch that title idea. Fortunately, this title works just fine (right?...).


	14. Chapter Nine: Liliana

**Disclaimer:** Campione! was written by Taketsuki Jou, I get nothing out of writing this fanfic save personal satisfaction (and possibly reviews).

**Author's Notes:** I was a little surprised that Erica is got less votes. Liliana won, obviously because of the story line's influence (right?) or because we all love her. I had initially expected people to vote for Liliana or Erica, so I was a little surprised that Erica's votes had just barely kept up with Ena and Yuri's.

Hate the site error last chapter... hopefully it doesn't happen again. (At least not when I update. But if it does happen for this chapter. I made it long, so it'll be worth the wait... I hope.)

For the first time, I'll be asking this. **"Please review."** I just feel differently about this chapter. There is something about it, that I feel I need your input to recognize. So if you could, please tell me what you liked about this chapter (or what you hated). What stood out? What felt too much or too little... or whatever comes to mind.

Also a new poll. (It's not related to the story though.)

- - - 7th - - -

**Pet na Campione-sama!**

- - - 7th - - -

**Chapter Nine: Liliana:** _"The First Knight"_

- - - 7th - - -

As I watch Kusanagi Godou eat his breakfast, I find an odd feeling of tranquility. It was most likely because of his dual nature, his usual, dependent, and harmless self that was at my side. Yet being aware of his other self, the warrior that never holds back, I felt an guilty thrill of serving him.

It made me wonder, if this feeling was partly why the kings of old desired to keep dangerous animals (such as Lions, Tigers, and Snakes) as pets? This particular thought made me feel bad, considering that Campiones have been likened time and time again to dangerous beasts. And without a doubt Kusanagi Godou will be referred to as one.

Watching him as he ate, there was nothing kingly about Kusanagi Godou. There was no grace in his movements. No ceremony with done for each mouthful of food. But he savored each one, more than anyone I've ever met.

After yesterday's incident, however, I realize that I cannot leave his side. Although I did not have a hand in his rebirth, I feel that my accompanying him had some effect in his fate. And after hearing the goddess openly reveal Kusanagi Godou's weakness in the form of an advice, I realize that he needed someone at his side.

Once he returned home, he will have no one involved in the world of magic to help him. Japan's History Compilation Committee had failed to find him prior to all this... I cannot entrust his fate to them. And although his sister, Shizuka, loves and cares for him... she will not believe him. I cannot bring myself to leave him alone.

"Kusanagi Godou," my voice shook a little.

He turned to me; with his spoon still in his mouth.

My heart pounded. I felt flushed. My throat was suddenly parched. And I feared that I might temporarily develop mutism. I realized that I was nervous. What if he said no? Or that he didn't want to trouble me? What could I say to convince him?...

"Um... er... After having breakfast, we head over and stay at my home; while we wait for the next flight to Japan." My voice sounded a little high and my words rushed. Worst of all, I balked from asking him such an important question and said something else.

But it seems that Kusanagi Godou did not notice, or if he did, he ignored it.

He swallowed his food with a nod and simply mumbled, "Okay." with his spoon still in his mouth.

I wasn't surprised that Kusanagi Godou readily agreed to my plan. But, nonetheless, I was relieved to hear him agree. He had been a little close to Erica lately; bringing her along on this trip, talking to her when I'm not around... hugging when I'm not around...

Uh. I suddenly felt bad... what is this feeling?

Last night, Kusanagi Godou's embrace was neither romantic or lecherous, it was just his body's unconscious and desperate attempt to cling to life! I know that it meant nothing! I know that but...

I inwardly sighed. My train of thought had changed tracks too many times.

Gathering my resolve, I looked at Kusanagi Godou one more time. But when I did, I realized that he was still looking at me, and the paltry amount of courage I could muster simply evaporated.

"I.. is something the matter?" I asked, to break the silence.

Kusanagi Godou closed his eyes for a moment, as if deep in thought, before reopening them. "What about... Erica?"

I immediately tried to keep my face from grimacing. Knowing Kusanagi Godou, he was just curious. But it was the first time he has seemed concerned with the affairs of other people... and it just had to be Erica.

Why is my chest clenching so...

"She's always been a late riser and a difficult person to wake up. If she could, she would sleep until the sun starts to set." I told him. Although, I soon realized that I sounded like I was bad mouthing Erica. So I added, "And both of you have fulfilled your agreement, right? So she'll be heading her own separate way later."

Kusanagi Godou just said, "I see." and continued eating.

I felt a little bad. Why did it suddenly feel like I was trying to separate him from Erica...

- - - 7th - - -

We left the inn just before the ninth hour, and headed off on foot. It would take us an hour to walk to the Bronze Black Cross' Napoli Chapter.

I had considered stealing a car and driving it to our destination with magic, but I did not want Kusanagi Godou to think ill of magic or to think that it was something convenient that we could and should use all the time. No, I had to set an example!... or so I would like to think. But deep inside, I did not want him to have a bad appraisal of me.

... especially before I ask him, if he'll have me as his knight.

- - - 7th - - -

Our walk to the Napoli Chapter, was uneventful. The city was desolate. I eventually noticed that every tree and plant in the area had withered, but there was only a very small amount of dried leaves in the area.

Another thing I noted, was that the markets we passed seemed like they have been ransacked. But only the fruits, vegetables and foods that were not vacuum packed, bottled or canned were missing. It must have been the sacrifice needed for Kusanagi Godou's swarm summoning authority. I guess it's not just the harbor that needs covering up...

- - - 7th - - -

As we arrived at our destination, I fought to keep my heart rate in check. After Erica had rejected my original plan yesterday, she had made me aware that there were several factors that I needed to worry about.

Firstly, that should I intend to keep Kusanagi Godou's status as a Campione a secret from the Order, it would be preferable if there were no members currently in the mansion. However, that would be a near impossibility. Even with the evacuation order, that Lucretia had told me about, it was very likely that at least a few knights or apprentices will be guarding the mansion.

Secondly was a Campione's presence. It was fortunate that, when not in battle, Kusanagi Godou's presence does not feel powerful or foreboding. Although, if one were to was to pay close attention, one could sense that he seemed like a mage. However that would be enough of a reason to watch him, incase that he was a spy.

And thirdly, was that Kusanagi Godou himself, was not familiar with the workings of the magic world. But! He was not the type that seemed inclined to keep his abilities a secret, even from ordinary people. He had easily revealed that he had killed two gods to his sister (who didn't believe him). And after fighting and killing the fake Perseus, I fear that he is not concerned about witnesses or the destruction that he inadvertently causes.

So on the way, I had asked Kusanagi Godou not to use his authorities during our stay, not to talk to anyone whom does not speak Japanese, and not to wander the mansion.

Kusanagi Godou seemed curious about my request, but he did not voice any opposition and easily agreed.

- - - 7th - - -

To my surprise, it was Karen who greeted us on our return.

"Welcome back, Lady Liliana," Karen greeted me in Italian, then faced Kusanagi Godou and greeted him in Japanese. "It's nice to see you again, Kusanagi Godou-san. I hope you haven't forgotten me."

"Karen... Jankulovski." Kusanagi Godou stated, with his hand lazily raised in greeting.

"Wow! I'm happy that you remembered!" Karen positively beamed. Although, I think that she was mostly being polite though.

"Lady Liliana, most of the order had mobilized to evacuate the people of Napoli and to control the spread of information about the events yesterday. We've been trying to contact you for days, but I'm just glad that you are alright." Karen informed me in Italian.

"I see... So who else is the residence?" I asked. I somehow doubted that my grandfather was still here. With so much damage right at our door step, it was safe to assume that he would be leading the mission from the field.

"Just me... it seems they needed every able hand. But still someone had to hold the fort, so to speak."

"I see." I tried not to show how relieved I am to hear that.

"Why don't the two of you find a nice room and relax, Lady Liliana. I'll get us some refreshments."

"No!- I mean... I'll do it." While Karen should be aware that Kusanagi Godou ate more than most people, I had doubts that she could really fathom just how much more he needs (especially now that the amount had nearly doubled).

Karen tried to argue about it being one of her tasks as a maid and apprentice. But eventually, she relented and let Kusanagi Godou to the library.

- - - 7th - - -

I was a little annoyed that the kitchen was not well maintained in my absence. But at least we had a wide selection of ingredients. I selected some ingredients to use for a Panini, and set some things aside for our lunch later. I had just finished slicing some fruits and cheese, when I heard the kitchen doors opened allowing Karen in.

"Can I help you with anything, Lady Liliana?"

"I'm almost done, but I'd appreciate it if you could make a pitcher of Lemonade."

Karen politely affirmed the request and proceeded to procure some lemons from the stock. As we were working, I asked her what Kusanagi Godou was doing.

"I left him in the Library-"

"The Library?!" I almost yelled in surprise, interrupting her answer.

"Yes? It the only room that's always air conditioned... is something the matter, Lady Liliana?"

I was quite sure that Kusanagi Godou had already learned the Italian language. Although, I feel his tendency to only converse in his native language so far, made him seem like a King (but coincidentally it was convenient for our rouse). So I could not blame Karen for letting Kusanagi Godou access to order's library. But then again, as a Campione, there was little that Karen or I could do if he really wanted to read the books in our collection. Fortunately, most of the order's forbidden books and restricted documents are kept in a secret room. And although, it would definitely not stop a Campione that really wanted access to it, it should be enough to hide it from passive interest.

"No..." I answered, but whispered to myself, "I hope..."

- - - 7th - - -

On our way to the library, we could hear the loud and distinct sound of a chalk striking and scratching a black board. The sound of the writing tool was audible even through the squeaky and rusty wheels of the dining car. Knowing that there were only three people in the mansion, I imagined that Kusanagi Godou was amusing himself with the black board that was used by our senior members to teach apprentices like Karen.

"I hope he isn't doodling all over the magic formula I'm trying to solve." Karen worriedly said.

"Kusanagi Godou wouldn't do that... despite how he seems, he's actually quite sensible."

Karen looked like she wanted to say something, but we were already just a few steps from the slightly ajar library door.

When we entered the Library, both Karen and I stood in amazement at what Kusanagi Godou was doing. Holding two reference books in one hand and a chalk in the other, he was just about to finish a highly advanced magic equation.

The Equation is actually a ritual that allows the summoning of a demonic familiars and minor spirits. It used to be a ritual that apprentice witches would perform as a rite of passage. In these modern times and as the traditions of the Order, one only needs to research it; as summoning spirits is generally frowned upon, because of the possible repercussions.

I myself had only completed after two years of research. Karen had been working on it for almost as much time, but she wasn't even close...

But Kusanagi Godou completed it in the time we left him alone?!

After Kusanagi Godou scribbled the last words in the equation, he replaced the chalk back in the rack and then declared, "Boring..." in Japanese. He then left the books in his hand on the table, keeping them open exactly on the pages they were currently on, before he turned around and excused himself, to the lavatory at the side of the library, presumably to wash his hands.

As he left, I realized that my fears of Kusanagi Godou reading our grimoires had come to pass. Fortunately though, it seems that he did not experiment on any of the spells on the spot. And most of the books that he did browse seemed to be the books Karen was probably using for her research.

I rolled the dinning service inside, while Karen just looked at the black board with a mix of amazement and mortification.

"Karen?"

"A normal person completed it in minutes..." Karen muttered before hanging her head in defeat.

I could only silently apologize to her. I will probably tell her all about it, but now was not the time.

After taking the tray carrying the glasses and lemonade (and soon after placing it on the table) from Karen, so that she could slump down and quietly wallow in misery. I walked over to the lavatory door.

I had done so mostly a precaution, to make sure Kusanagi Godou didn't start playing with the water.

And to my relief, he did not and reappeared from the door after a few moments. I too washed my hands then joined him and Karen on one of the uncluttered tables.

By the time I sat down, Kusanagi Godou was already half way through his first Panini.

Karen was trying not to look at the black board. It seemed like she was deciding whether to use the answer provided by Kusanagi Godou or to erase it and start her work over once more.

I decided not to interfere with whatever she decides to do. I feel like I owe her that much for letting that happen. So I pretended to ignore her and ate some of the snack I had prepared.

But still, I could not help being curious about it. "Kusanagi Godou, why did you..." I wasn't sure how to word the question in my mind, so I pointed at the blackboard to complete my query and hoped that he would understand.

"It was bothering me... all the right pieces, where on the table."

Pieces?... A puzzle? It was just a puzzle to him?!

Did he even know that he was working on the intricate details of a magic ritual? In these past few days, I've come to think that Kusanagi Godou's mind simply worked differently from most people. According to Verethragna, he senses the world differently. So his mind must work differently as well.

But for him to think of this highly dangerous and complicated magic ritual, as a puzzle...

...well in a way, I suppose it was...

I inwardly sighed. I'm relieved that I did not have to worry about him suddenly desiring to learning our magic, and then using them as he wished. But then again, even if he did, he was a Campione! The laws of the normal world and the magic world no longer applies to him. If he so wished it...

No! This is one of the reasons why I have chosen to be at Kusanagi Godou's side. We cannot control a Campione. However, there might be a chance to properly educate one! To mold him into a righteous king, while the power he commands has yet to corrupt and inflate his ego.

Sir Andrea Rivera had attempted the same with Lord Salvatore Doni. Although he mostly unsuccessful, his presence somewhat curbs the sixth Campione's extravagant and willful tendencies. I hope to achieve at least that much.

With my morale was suddenly up, I was ready to ask Kusanagi Godou to take me as his Knight. But then I realized that Karen was here... So I withdrew and ate my Panini.

- - - 7th - - -

Once I had eaten my fill, I asked Karen to watch over Kusanagi Godou for a little while. I did not wait for Karen to respond and left the library.

Although most of my things had been sent here by magic, they were still packed. Which was probably better for me as it will reduce the trouble of moving my things; when I finally see through my decision and formally offer my sword to Kusanagi Godou.

Another good thing was that, I had to use one of the mansion's work computers instead of my personal one. Because I'd never know who might be spying on the network.

I turned on a computer, and waited a few moments for the devices to acknowledge that there was an internet connection. Once I was the connection was surely on, I purposely open a few random pages before I searched the flight schedules.

Unfortunately, it seems that the order was still restricting the spread of information. I would assume that to be the reason why all the flights, in and out of Italy, had been cancelled.

Wait... there was one plane that landed early this morning.

I was tempted to make a call to our contact in the air port, but decided against it. At a time like this, they would only bend such rules for...

"... a Campione!"

I did not need to check the plane's origin to realized that it had carried Lord Salvatore Doni. He was on his way here anyway, the chances of it being a different Campione, was highly unlikely.

What should I do? Should Kusanagi Godou and I head back to Sardinia? If Lucretia could somehow trigger the same authority that Athena had yesterday, to bring us here in Napoli, we could slip out of the country without alerting the Associations residing in the mainland.

But that would make Karen suspicious. Should I reveal the truth to her? But what if she refuses to cooperate? Should I take her hostage and bring her with us? But that might alert the Order once someone returns.

I looked at my cell phone, which I had yet to turn on since Verethragna's defeat. It was almost tempting to switch it on and ask Erica for advice. But in the end, my pride got in the way. It would also ruin my attempt to keep her unaffiliated with Kusanagi Godou.

- - - 7th - - -

The familiar and nostalgic atmosphere of the mansion had dulled my awareness of the time. And when I decided to return to Kusanagi Godou's side, I realized that almost two hours had passed. So instead of heading back to the library, I found myself rushing to the kitchen to prepare lunch.

When I was finally done, I took another dinner cart (as the first one had yet to be returned) and headed for the library.

- - - 7th - - -

"It's time for lunch..." I lost my words as I realized that Kusanagi Godou was not in the Library.

I was going to ask Karen, where he had went, but it seems that she was busy; reluctantly erasing the parts that she had not written.

With little choice, I started wandering the mansion's ground floor in search of my master to be.

...

After about ten minutes of walking around, I found him in the area we had specifically use to receive magically transported items. It was usually empty; but since all of the order's manpower was diverted somewhere else, the room was uncharacteristically full.

Kusanagi Godou was among some spilled luggage. He had probably toppled it over when he was walking around. For a moment, I thought he was trying to clean up... albeit unsuccessfully. However, the sight of a book, one that had its pages flipped one after another, in his hands suddenly caused me to hear alarm sirens.

At first glance it was just a hardbound notebook made to order for the Bronze Black Cross. However, I easily recognized that specific notebook. It had a silver ribbon, neatly glued at the top of the spine. I did that not only to mark my notebooks, but also because of the esthetic feel and usefulness. However, I also tend to draw symbols on the ribbon, and the inverted heart replacing the dot in the exclamation point told me that was a romance novel I had written!

But that wasn't the end, and I could probably get away with one novel, however, on the floor were a few stacks of randomly piled notebooks that I had written stories of similar genres on!

There was something very wrong about this... Kusanagi Godou had lost interest in the magic books we had in the library in under twenty minutes. But he's finished just about every book I've written?!

I sighed out loud.

"Liliana?... What's wrong?"

I know he means no harm. I just can't get mad at him. No... I probably could, but I doubt that I could express my anger in a way that he could understand.

"Kusanagi Godou,"

"Yes?..."

"Why are you reading here?"

Kusanagi Godou just looked at me, and yet it seemed like he was looking through me, then looked around for a moment before he looked back at me.

"I don't know."

I soon gave up on that question and I asked a different one, "Why are you reading those books?"

"Because, Liliana wrote them."

That caught my attention. I did not sign those note books. I made sure to never use my name or the names of familiar people as characters. I also kept it in a box without a name. So how did...

"How did you know that?"

To my surprise, he gave me an answer I've heard before. "Shizuka told me to never answer that question."

That was odd... I suppose if I really want to know, I'll have to ask Shizuka instead.

I sighed... "Then, why are you reading my... novels then?"

"I wanted to know more... about Liliana."

My heart suddenly skipped a beat. He was interested in me?

"I thought... these were you diaries."

Isn't that even worse than reading someone's private novels?! Doesn't he have any regard for people's privacy!? Well he doesn't care about his... so to him it's probably normal.

"But they're just novels..." he added.

"... just... novels..." I painfully echoed. Well I didn't plan on anyone reading them. These novels are just something I write down to unload my daydreams and to relax. But... "Are they that bad?"

"They are written well... and your handwriting, is beautiful."

"Eh?" I was praised?

"The characters, are varied and colorful... And the scenes, are easy to imagine..."

I was suddenly feeling good. I never realized how good it felt to be praised for writing a piece of literature.

"But..."

"Hmmm?"

"Each book is almost the exactly same story."

"?!" I was about to boil over, when suddenly each story I've ever written suddenly flashed through my mind. and I realized that... Kusanagi Godou was right.

I slumped onto the floor on all fours. This must have been how Karen must have felt, when Kusanagi Godou completed her work. Suddenly being told that all the stories I've written are essentially the same... felt like a heavy blow. And I wasn't even publishing them.

"At least I learned something!" Kusanagi Godou's unemotional voice was almost hinted with excitement.

"I'm happy for you..." I half-heartedly said with sarcasm. "But what could that be."

"Liliana likes being cornered." he had almost sounded proud in that statement.

"How did you get that from my writings?!"

Instead of answering. He opened a few books to pages where the male protagonist is forcing his advances on the female protagonist. "uh..."

"Liliana,"

"What is it?" I asked with a weak voice.

"I'm hungry..."

I sighed... in resignation.

- - - 7th - - -

After I had replaced the notebooks the box that they were supposed to be in, we returned to library. I immediately pretended to ignore, Karen; who was glaring daggers at Kusanagi Godou. She looked like she wanted to make a grievance, but wasn't sure how to voice it (because to her knowledge Kusanagi Godou was a normal person).

For the most part, Kusanagi Godou doesn't even seem to notice. That was strange, a few days ago, he had grabbed a knife and was ready to counter an attack when Erica leaked killing intent on purpose. But now that Karen was doing almost the same, he ignores her... could it be his Campione's instict? Or was it because, despite the similarities of the threat, at his newly found level, Karen was simply not a threat to him anymore?

There was so much I didn't know about Kusanagi Godou... and just when I thought I did, he either proves me wrong or gives me even more questions.

The rest of the day, was a repetitive roller coaster of missed chances. I would find myself motivated to offer Kusanagi Godou my sword one moment, and then suddenly something gets in my way. And whenever we're finally alone, I always seem to lose my nerve.

And before I knew it, day turned into night.

- - - 7th - - -

Karen had turned in for the night. I had left Kusanagi Godou in the next room, he had just finished bathing and was waiting for his hair to completely dry before going to bed himself. Although he probably wouldn't have, if I didn't tell him to.

This was probably my best chance! Karen was out of the way; and no other members of the order were around. I was sure where Kusanagi Godou was at the moment. And I have steeled my resolve.

'I'm going for it!'

But as I was about to leave my room, I heard knocking on the door. I opened it without asking who was calling, thinking that it would be Karen, and was surprised when I found Kusanagi Godou standing on the other side.

"Kusanagi Godou, do you need something?"

But instead of answering, Kusanagi Godou took a step inside my room.

There was something different about him. His usually inexpressive face had almost seem serious.

I was a little scared, and I did not realize that I took a step back until after I had taken four. And with each step of retreat that I took, Kusanagi Godou advanced a step.

"Kusa...nagi Go...dou," my voice started to sound shaky.

Still, he did not answer and continued moving forward as I moved back.

But then my leg bumped into something soft. I realized that I was cornered by my own bed.

I felt some relief. I was cornered, however, with this, my retreat and delaying tactics have been cut. Perhaps now, Kusanagi Godou might tell me what he came here for...

I tried to still my heart. But to my surprise, Kusanagi Godou still advanced.

Surprised, I fell onto my bed. And to my growing worry, Kusanagi Godou got on the bed as well; blocking all but one means of escape (and it would not be fast enough).

"Ku...sa...nagi... Go... dou..." I felt flushed, a hundred different scenarios went through my mind... a great majority of which involved losing my maidenhood. Ugh... he was right... all my stories are the same!

"Liliana," He whispered my name far more seductively than those that I've ever imagined.

"Y-y-yes?" I couldn't believe, that I was stuttering... and because of Kusanagi Godou of all people!

His eyes stared into mine, deeply. I felt flushed and dizzy, almost drunk.

"Become mine..." He dully read a note he had written on his hand.

"Eh?"

"Become mine..." He repeated, although this time it almost sounded charming.

I blinked a few times in confusion. And as my excited body cooled down, there was only one question in my mind at that moment.

"What are you doing?"

Rolling off from above me and seating seiza by the corner of my bed.

"I was trying to use what I learned..."

'Liliana likes being cornered' I had immediately recalled him saying that earlier. And as much as I wanted to deny it... a part of me enjoyed and was almost completely drunk in the experience. Fortunately, it seemed that he was either trying to push my buttons like Erica does or...

"And what were you trying to accomplish by cornering me?"

"To make Liliana mine."

I sat up straight in a second and almost yelled, "Seriously?!"

"Seriously."

I was stunned...

"You mean... as a lover?"

"..." Kusanagi Godou blinked and tilted his head. "What are you talking about?"

Huh?... Wait a minute... this conversation had suddenly derailed.

I fixed the way I was sitting, so that I properly faced Kusanagi Godou. It also gave me a few seconds to collect my thoughts; before I continued the conversation.

Clearing my throat before I spoke, "Kusanagi Godou, why did you want to... make me... yours?"

Completely ignoring my blush and embarrassment, Kusanagi Godou answered, "My stomach is in love with you."

"Huh?!" My thought process completely stopped.

"My stomach is in love with you..."

And then restarted. "I heard you the first time!"

This has gotten completely strange. A daring late-night tryst suddenly became an almost romantic comedy...

I tried not to sigh. Kusanagi Godou wasn't laughing at me, so I'm sure he wasn't making fun of me. Although I'm not quite sure how honest he is... or was it because he's so honest with himself, that he's easily misunderstood?

Then, what was with this pure innocence of his? To have not ravished a beautiful woman who had not resisted him when pushed down... or was I unattractive to him?

Did he think hard and worried, just like I have been all day, when he decided to ask me this? ... Putting it like that... it seemed to make sense. Wanting to know about me, and thinking that I'd like it, he used a familiar (and repeated) scene from one of my stories... just to get me to agree to go with him. I'd be very touched had the after effects of the set-up had not been so disturbing.

"..." I finally noticed that Kusanagi Godou just quietly looked at me and waited as I pondered all that.

"Kusanagi Godou, wh-why are you asking me?" I had intended to accept. But instead this hidden frustration came out of my lips. "You are now a King! You are free to do as you wish and all your desires will be granted for you. The only thing that you are obligated to do is the defeat Heretic Gods!"

It was only after I had said that, that I realized it was counter-productive to my intent of staying at his side. But I now realized how much it was eating at me! Kusanagi Godou never gives orders. He waits to be asked, or only tells us what he needs when he's at his limits. He goes off on his own to fight, without expecting help. That was just the kind of person he was.

"I don't need that." Kusanagi Godou quickly answered, to my surprise. "Liliana is more important."

"Huh?!" The embarrassed flush I had suddenly lost earlier, had just as suddenly returned.

'Wait a minute! Wait a minute! Kusanagi Godou does not mean it in that way, Liliana Kranjcar!'

'I know that... I know that, but... my heart is beating so fast. Damn it! I think I'm- NOOOO! Don't Go There! Calm Down!'

I turned away and took a few calming breaths.

This is bad. I think I now understood why Erica had that look after Kusanagi Godou defeated Verethragna. To make a woman's heart race, while being so oblivious of it. A natural lady-killer! To think one could actually exist in the real world, let alone in this modern era.

I added that to the pool of 'things that I must watch out for and that he must be 'educated' in to become a great King'.

Once again, I hardened my resolve. One thing I can appreciate, about Kusanagi Godou as a King, is that his power has not corrupted him yet. But I do think that it is changing him... for I never thought that he himself would ask me to join him (even if it is only because of my cooking).

I stood up from the bed. Then with all the elegance that my body could recall, I took a small step back, bowed lightly, placed my right hand over my heart and declared, "This Knight, Liliana Kranjcar, of the Bronze Black Cross, swears that from now onwards, you shall be the master of my sword, and to you I shall offer my body and loyalty."

"..."

There was a pause between us. I looked up to see his face and saw that he was looking at me. "Kusanagi Godou?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you thinking about, right now?"

He suddenly gave me a thumbs up and said, "Liliana is so cool."

"I meant, about my pledge!"

"..." Kusanagi Godou, dropped his hand before closing his eyes and seemingly thought to himself. "Hmmm... If I refuse, does that mean that Liliana will not come to Japan with me?"

"Eh?" I was stupefied. What was he getting at?

"I don't need a knight." My heart suddenly sank.

"But, if Liliana needs to be a knight to continue being friends with me. Then... it is fine." To my surprise, for a moment, I saw his lips curl into a small smile. When I saw it, I couldn't help smiling myself.

To Kusanagi Godou, oaths have no meaning. I realize that now. He saw me as a friend, a companion that he wished to be together with. That is the bond between us. I was so focused on the formalities, that I had forgotten what was most important between a knight and her lord... was the bond and not the promise.

Suddenly Kusanagi Godou turned toward the door and said, "You can come in now."

"That was quite a show, Lily!" I said a familiar voice, that I haven't heard in a long while.

Shocked, my head quickly turned towards the entry way of the room and saw Diana Milito, the chief commander of the Napoli Branch of the Bronze Black Cross. She was also the one who first taught me witchcraft. And although her skin has started showing some signs of aging, she still mostly looked as baby faced as when I first met her nine years ago.

"Diana," I soon noticed that she was not alone. Behind Diana were a few young mages who were now whispering and giggling to each other. "How much did you see?"

To my surprise, it was Kusanagi Godou who answered. "Since you fell on the bed..."

"That's almost everything! Why did you tell me?"

Kusanagi Godou, just looked at me. Then I realized that I was starting to understand his facial expressions. And right now, he was giving me a confused look.

I resisted the urge to hit my face with my palm. "What if they were enemies?"

"It's fine. I'm invincible."

"It's not fine!" It seems I wasn't completely right about the corruption status of his ego.

"Now, now, Lily, don't get angry. We thought that there was an intruder and planned on capturing him." she gestured towards Kusanagi Godou.

"But not once did we feel his guard drop. We thought he was waiting for a chance to attack us!" Said one of the younger mages behind Diana.

Another mage, who looked about Karen's age, added, "But then he went to your room, and you two seemed to know each other... so we thought to wait things out."

"We never would have guessed that, your late-night caller was actually a Campione." Diana finished.

"La-la-late-ni-night caller?!" I blushed, this time feeling a humiliated rather than embarrassed.

Diana then added, "Well that's how it looked at first, at least. We were going to excuse ourselves, but..."

"It's wrong to eavesdrop!" I yelled at my former maestro.

"Perish the thought, we were just making sure you were okay."

"Like hell you were!" Diana had always been a nosy. I had no doubts that she would have had no problems with watching Kusanagi Godou ravage me (if it actually did happen).

"Lily, you must be under a lot of stress lately. Your tongue hasn't been this mean in a while."

"Urk..." I couldn't deny either statement. But, for the sake of my sanity, I'll blame Erica.

"Anyway, is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That this... gentleman, is a Campione?"

"Didn't you listen to our conversation."

"We did, but as alert as he was against us... after what just happened..." I'm sure she was referring to my almost bed scene. "He seems rather harmless."

I pondered how to answer Diana for a moment. Just saying that he is a Campione is easy. The hard part was proving that he possess a divine authority that is worthy of our fear and reverence.

"Before I answer that, can you tell me what is known about yesterday's incident?" They should be unfamiliar with what had been happening in Sardinia. Sardinia, after all, was an autonomous region, both in the normal world and in magic society. And although mage associations occasionally cooperate, they usually keep to their territories.

Erica's task to survey the gods that appeared in Sardinia was probably counted as covert mission. While we didn't need special permissions to enter, as mages, cooperating with us was not in their obligations either.

Add that to the fact that we kept a low profile, and only made contact with Signora Lucretia, then the likelihood of the mainland associations having even an inkling, that a seventh god-slayer was born, was very small.

So the only thing I can use, to give them a point of reference, was the incident here in Napoli.

"You mean the Molo Beverello Port incident, mostly that two Heretic Gods fought and..." Surprise and realization was suddenly painted on her face. "Wait! Don't tell me that he was involved?"

"It was completely by chance that we ended up there. What else do you know?"

Sensing that I will not give her too much details now in deference to my new lord, Diana continues. "Well, we surmised that one of the gods summoned a nine headed dragon that defeated the other."

"I see... is that all?" I was a little relieved. If that they knew little about the incident at this time, could probably mean that none of our mages were watching the events from close by.

"Pretty much. Unless you want the full damage report and media control we've had to deal with too?" Diana said sarcastically.

"No... that much I-I don't need to know." I suddenly felt apologetic, although I did not put it into words. I didn't mean to sound doubtful of her.

Diana giggled, at my reaction. "So what's the full story?"

"I can't give you that much, I've already promised someone that she'll have the honor of being the first to write a full report on Kusanagi Godou."

"Erica Blandelli?"

"..." How did she know?

"Well that's fine, but what can you tell us?"

"Kusanagi Godou's authorities are either combat based or incredibly destructive. The dragon that you suspect was summoned by a god-"

"Was it his?!"

From behind Diana, I could see the eyes of the young mages of the order fill up with fear.

"...Yes." I decided not to add that it wasn't a real dragon (although what it really was, happened to be equally fearsome).

"I see..." I get the feeling that she knew that I was purposely leaving something out, but decided not to bother inquiring.

"You're wrong..." Kusanagi Godou suddenly spoke out, causing the girls behind Diana to yelp in surprise.

I feared that he was going to tell them what I left out. But then I realized that it was his authority, and my promise with Erica did not include stopping Kusanagi Godou from giving out details himself. And although I knew that stopping him from doing so was part of my duties as his 'self-styled' knight, it did not cross my mind until after.

However, to my surprise he said, "I have a non-combat Authority."

"Really?!" Diana said excitedly.

'That's what you meant!?' It took a lot of control, not to voice that thought out.

I had almost forgotten about this, but Kusanagi Godou used to be slower in following conversation. That was until the events that lead to us meeting Verethragna. After that, conversing with him had been smoother. So why is he lagging again? But before I could ponder that. The conversation proceeded.

"What does it do?" Diana asked.

This was when I realized that I should stop him from revealing the details of his Authority. But before I could say anything, Kusanagi Godou quickly answered, "I can give divine power and protection to others."

"!" Everyone, Especially the girls who were cowering behind Diana just moments ago, sounded amazed at his revelation. The young mages looked especially hopeful. Learning that there was a way to given power, would excite those without it and those who are lacking.

Mages, at times, felt inferior to witches. A witch's power is in their blood, giving them dispositions for special powers usually inaccessible to mages. If there was a way for them to be come true witches... I'm sure most of them would try.

"But for now... it will only work for Liliana..." the mages behind Diana suddenly looked disappointed. But then their eyes turned to me, and suddenly they all squealed with glee after a few seconds.

I easily deduced why they did, and fought to ignore my blushing cheeks.

"... and Erica... maybe." he suddenly added.

That surprised me. "Eh?!" I would understand if it was only me. Perhaps I had cleared some sort of condition that would allow him to use the authority on me. Maybe Erica had cleared it as well? Or was it because of the time we spend together? But I couldn't exactly ask that, "Why only us?"

"I don't know..." Somehow I expected him to say that.

"Huh?..." I could help feeling a little disappointed. Despite the proficiency he showed with using the battle oriented forms Verethragna, perhaps the conditions of this authority eluded him in the same way that the meaning of "lover" had done.

"Anyway, although it's disrespectful to the new King, can I ask for a demonstration of this Authority?" Diana returned us to the previous topic.

"If we agree, will the Napoli Chapter of the Bronze Black Cross aid the seventh King?"

"That's a rather difficult request to fulfill. With Sir Salvatore here, we can't exactly cooperate officially."

So I was right about Lord Salvatore's return.

"No, but that's exactly what we needed."

"Hmm?"

"My Lord is expected back in Japan soon. It's his wish to be on a flight as soon as possible. However, I do not wish to alert Sir Salvatore or any of the Italian Orders either."

"I see. Alright, I think I understand the request. Very well, if you show me proof that he is the seventh Campione then I will do everything in my power to quietly get you both out of the country."

"Agreed." I then turned to my lord. "Kusanagi Godou, can you use that non-battle authority?"

"... is it fine?"

"Yes. Once we prove who you are, we'll have little trouble returning to Japan."

Kusanagi Godou softly nodded and said alright, "Alright..."

I watched as my master then walked closer towards me. Then to my surprise, he cupped my face with both of his hands.

"Kusanagi-" His lips had suddenly sealed mine. 'My first kiss!'

I could just barely register the thrilled squeals of the other mages, but soon I could not even hear them anymore.

His kiss was light and his hold was gentle. There was no power or force in his touch at all. But even so, I could resist at all. I could not call upon even a tiny ounce of my strength. It was as if I had forgotten how to.

The touch of his lips slowly felt stronger and passionate. Then to my surprise, his warm tongue parted my lips and invaded my mouth.

Instinct took over. My tongue danced with his, completely out of my control.

Then I felt it! A familiar force was permeating into my body. I recognized it as Verethragna's Divine Protection. The a power of the youthful hero. But I did not feel the restricting curse that bound me (and punished Erica) just days before.

Instead, I felt powerful and rejuvenated.

Kusanagi Godou ended the kiss and took a step back. Although I only realized it after Diana had snapped me out of my trance.

"Lily!"

"Huh?!" I looked around and noticed that Kusanagi Godou face was still had the same unexpressive look. He did not even look excited or affected by the kiss... which was a little disappointing.

I then turned my attention the Diana and the mages. Ignoring the annoying smiles of my juniors, I focused my attentions towards Diana and with calming my heartbeat.

"... How do you feel?"

I paid no heed to what to other mages said to embarrass me. Somehow it didn't matter. My nervousness, my embarrassment, and my fear was gone.

I've felt like this before. Once, when a sparring session with Erica had suddenly gotten heated and almost became a real duel. At the time, before the spar began, I was afraid that I might hurt Erica. I was confident with my power and my skill. However things could still go wrong. But that changed the very moment our swords crossed. I knew I could fight her with all I had. Adrenaline had rushed through my body, and all that mattered was fighting with all my power and testing my limits.

This felt like that... only a hundreds-no thousands of times greater.

"Powerful."

"I don't have to take your word for it. You are exuding a powerful aura right now."

"Sorry... I-" suddenly I felt strange. My vision blurred and I felt myself slipping into a trance. But it ended almost as soon as it came. However there was no doubt that I received a divination; the usage of the power shared with me was suddenly clear.

Once given, this power can be used immediately, or stored in one's self for later use. The power can be used to magnify one's own magic and abilities. While blessed with this protection, I need not fear human magic and poisons- like a Campione. However, when attacked by magic, the power given will be slowly depleted. The same goes for counteracting poisons that has invaded the body.

There is another use... however, I could not grasp it. Almost as if...

"Lily?"

Diana called again, snapping me out of my daze.

"Huh? ...Yes?"

"Are you alright?" Diana looked at me with a mix of worry and confusion.

"Oh, Yes!" I calmed and stored the power inside me for later.

"Did this authority have a weird side effect on you?"

"No, I just suddenly received divine inspiration into its uses."

"Oh?" Diana looked very interested.

"Basically, it's a warrior's blessing."

"Hmm... well, I suppose that's all you'll tell me."

"My apologies..." I earnestly bowed to her.

"It can't be helped, right?" Diana gave me meaningful wink, before pointing towards Kusanagi Godou with her eyes. "He is your lord now."

I suddenly regretted shutting the power, as embarrassment suddenly filled me. Kusanagi Godou just looked at us curiously, probably not completely sure of what we're talking about.

"Anyway, a deal is a deal." Diana turned towards the other girls. "Everyone, this is an order! Until the seventh Campione is out of the country, no one is to repeat what has happened here to anyone, in any shape or form. Is that understood?!"

The girls seemed disappointed, they probably wanted to gossip about it already, but reluctantly agreed. All of them probably understood that this was not just the order from their branch leader, but was also the wish of a Campione, and thus incontestable.

With Diana's help, things might go smoother for us. I unconsciously turned towards my new master, only to find that he had walked towards the side of my bed.

"Kusanagi Godou?"

He suddenly pulled at the sheets and got in my bed. "Good Night."

"AH! Kusanagi Godou, your bed is in the other room!"

...

I couldn't wake him up no matter what, or how hard, I tried. So after shooing Diana and the other mages, I was forced to sleep on the same bed with him. It didn't occur to me, to use my enhanced strength to carry him to his room. But doing so would have lowered his dignity in the eyes of Diana and the others, so I probably wouldn't have done so anyway. Besides... he is my master. And although he doesn't understand or need what that entails, I had decided to stay at his side.

Even if it has to be taken very literally.

- - - 7th - - -

The next day, I realized how fortunate I was to have Diana's cooperation. During breakfast she tells me that the travel bans will be lifted by noon, and that she had made a few discreet arrangements to have Kusanagi Godou and I aboard the first plane that leaves for Japan.

By the ninth hour, we were picked up by a stretch limousine. Which made me question Diana's definition of discreet. But complaining and having them get a different vehicle would take up time. So reluctantly I got in the overly elongated car.

- - - 7th - - -

The aura of Napoli was starting to feel familiar. Cars was once again filling the streets. The birds had yet to return, but people were everywhere again. So I really hoped, that we could get out of the country without any further complications.

However, thanks to the restored vibrancy of the city, or trip to the airport would take a bit of time.

Much like our time on the plane ride from Japan to Italy, Kusanagi Godou had passed the time by looking outside the window. I would occasionally observe him as I read the newspaper that I found on one of the side seats.

- - - 7th - - -

When we arrived at the airport, I was shocked to see a familiar blond young man standing by one of entrances.

Salvatore Doni, along with is friend and butler, Andrea Rivera seemed to be waiting for someone. However seeing as they did not approach our vehicle, I'll put off deciding if Diana had actually betrayed our agreement.

I considered, asking the driver to move us to another entrance. But if we took any longer, we might not make it in time for our flight.

As I tried to ponder our options, Kusanagi Godou made the choice for me and suddenly got out of the car.

I was a little panicked, but I followed suit. We gathered our things, we waved the driver off and proceeded to head inside.

For a moment, I thought this might work. That we might just slip right passed through a Campione's watch.

But then, I heard the sixth campione's playful voice call out, "Hey! The young lady over there!" to me?!

"Y-yes?!" I mentally kicked myself for stuttering. "You're Luoanna Kruszewski, right?"

"It's Liliana Krancjar, Lord Salvatore." I reluctantly faced the Italian Campione as a offered him a knight's salute.

"Ah!- Is that so? Sorry, I can only remember the names of people after I've met them five times, you're probably around three times."

To this day, I am unsure if Salvatore Doni purposely gets the name of people wrong or if he really does possess a poor memory for names. I had actually met him a total of six times previously, and had restated my name at least eight times (including the one just now). Still, other than my name, I wouldn't dare to correct him any further.

"Anyway, you seem like you had an encounter with a god."

His statement caught me off guard. How did he know? Or could he sense the power that Kusanagi Godou given me?

I would have been forced to answer, had my master not interrupted the conversation in Japanese.

"Liliana... we'll be late."

"AH! Ye-" But before I could complete my response and slip away from the conversation with Salvatore Doni, the sixth campione walked towards the Kusanagi Godou.

"You look rather strange." Lord Salvatore had switch his language to Japanese, when he gave his seemingly honest opinion of my master.

"I don't want to hear that... from an idiot."

Sir Andrea seemed worried as I am. Although, I'll easily wager that he's worried that his lord and friend was about to kill a normal person. I, on the other hand, was worried about them fighting.

"Oh?! I like that look in your eyes."

"... Homo?"

Suddenly, the air felt tense. But then, to our confusion, Lord Salvatore laughed out loud.

"HA, Hahaha... You're amusing. I like you!"

"Unfortunately... I hate you."

It was rather unnerving to hear someone bad mouth Salvatore Doni. But the way that Kusanagi Godou was treating Lord Salvatore, seemed reminiscent of his rude and even antagonistic behavior he had towards the Verethragna, and Perseus. Almost as if something about them, rubbed him the wrong way.

"Come on! Don't be like that!... Seventh."

It was Sir Andrea and I who were surprised by the declaration. When I recovered from the surprise, my first thoughts were how I was going to throttle Diana for betraying us.

I looked at my master, and noticed that he was just starting at Doni as impassively as ever. But the power inside my had stirred. I could sense it a little; that Kusanagi Godou was ready to fight Lord Salvatore if he had too.

"Huh? Am I wrong? Is it actually her?" Sir Salvatore asked as he pointed at me.

So Diana didn't betray us after all? I then pondered how Sir Salvatore, of all people, could have possibly guessed that one of us might be the seventh god slayer?

"Salvatore Doni, what you babbling about now?" Sir Andrea interjected as he fixed the position of his glasses.

"They called me back because of gods in Sardinia, remember? Then suspiciously said that the gods had all disappeared."

Sir Andrea nodded as he listened to Sir Salvatore's narration.

"Then that light we saw from the plane. They're saying that they don't know what happened to that god either."

"It can't be helped, only fools like you don't value their lives."

"Anyway, I had a feeling that something good will happen if we went here." Sir Salvatore pointed at the ground. He probably meant this airport.

"And what is this something good?"

"I didn't know until they got here, but one of them is a god-slayer. Right?"

I was amazed at what this man had accomplished through sheer dumb luck.

To feel the flow of fortune, to grasp it, and to understand it... takes training and a disposition for divination. One of the things that Princess Alice, of Witenagemot, excelled at more than any other witch in the world.

And yet, apparently a stupid man like Salvatore Doni can accomplish something similar through luck and his senses.

He looked at me seriously for the very first time. "Hmmm... No. It's not you."

For a moment, I was worried that I might have to use the power, that Kusanagi Godou had given me, to defend myself.

Sir Salvatore suddenly spun around to face my master and yelled you as he pointed at him. "Then it must be you!"

"Correct..." My master dully stated.

"Oh! Great! I am Salvatore Doni, Let's get along from now on."

"Kusanagi... Godou..." My master reluctantly gave Sir Salvatore his name.

"So anyway, I've got a minor suggestion, why don't we have duel to commemorate our first meeting?"

"I refuse..."

Si Salvatore's bright summer smile faded.

"Why?"

"It's troublesome..."

"But you fought a few gods right?"

"Yes..."

"But you won't fight with me."

"Yes..."

"Why?"

"It's troublesome..."

"Other than that?"

"There's no reason to..."

"Reason? A reason huh?..." Sir Salavtore seemingly thought to himself for a moment. Then said, "Then fight me or I'll use an Authority that could keep all the planes grounded. If you don't you can't leave."

That actually sounded like a solid plan coming from him... But what could that authority be? Lord Salvatore has been said to have killed at least a few gods. However the only Authorities of his that are known to us are the "Ripping Silver Arm" and the "Man of Steel".

The Authority that Kusanagi Godou's usurped from Verethragna should be able to fight him. I was not worried. In fact, I was confident that my lord could trounce Sir Salvatore. However, Salvatore Doni was also a Campione. Just because I think so, doesn't mean it will surely happen.

I noticed, that Kusanagi Godou was looking at me.

"Liliana... what should I do?... He's insistent."

"..." Seeing no choice, all I could say was, "If the two of you dueled, the only way we can still get on the flight back is if you within the next two minutes."

"I see..." Kusanagi Godou turned his full attention towards Sir Salvatore.

"Oh? Don't you seem confident?"

"I'm Invincible." I quickly realized that these words were not a declaration. Kusanagi Godou had already spoken the spell words of Verethragna.

"What a coincidence! So am I."

The two Campiones, stared off for a moment.

Then it was Salvatore Doni who broke the stillness, as he reached for the sword hidden away in the bag on his back. In the blink of an eye, Kusanagi Godou closed the gap between them and grasped both of Sir Salvatore's wrists. Then my master lifted his opponent and spun himself as fast as he could.

"OH! That's a strong grip and arm you have. But let's see if you can still take my weight!" Sir Salvatore seems to have activated his authority. Since he wasn't holding his sword, I could probably assume that this was his "Man of Steel" Authority.

"For I am the strongest amongst the strong. All evil-doers, tremble before me. The powerful, but unjust cannot vanquish me!"

Kusanagi Godou had just called upon the full power of Verethragna's second form, the Bull. It seems that, somehow, the power in me had made it easier for me to understand the Authorities usurped from the Persian War God. I could almost feel the that same strength to some degree in me.

But what was the purpose of this move?

It did not take long for me to get my answer.

My master suddenly stomped one of his feet into the ground, creating a rather small but deep hole, and let go of Sir Salvatore, which made him soar across the sky like a human Frisbee.

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooh!?-"

He was thrown so far, that we did not see him reach the peak of his arc.

"Let's go, Liliana."

"Y-yes, My Lord!" I proudly said, even with Sir Andrea there to witness it.

"Please wait a moment, Kusanagi-sama." Sir Andrea, called out.

"Hmm?"

"Please pardon me asking this without a proper introduction. But where did you throw my idiotic master?"

"I was trying to throw him to space..." Sir Andrea paled. "But he go so heavy, he'll probably fall in or around Sardinia."

"I see. You have my gratitude." He bowed to my master and then turned to me. "Dame Krancjar..." He paused. And for a moment, I was worried what words he would use to threaten me. But my worries were unfounded. He soon smiled and said, "Good luck."

"Thank you."

- - - 7th - - -

My master and I, entered the airport and made it just in time for to board the plane. Although, I was a little worried that Sir Salvatore might use that Authority he mentioned earlier to get even. But either he could not or he did not, which one... I'll probably never know.

- - - 7th - - -

**Chapter Nine: End**

- - - 7th - - -

**Chapter End Notes:** And this ends my first Italy arc (sort of)! I'll be posting Erica's report next time, and that will formally an imaginary volume one for this fanfic. Then after that will be the prologue to the first Japan Arc, which will be very different from the canon.

Final thoughts about this chapter... I'm worried about the dialogue again. And I feel that Liliana's narration seem different from her other chapters (But I don't really have time to reread them all, proofreading is hard enough).

But, all in all, I enjoyed writing this chapter. And I hope people will review so I could understand why I feel something about this one.


	15. Insert After Chapter Nine: Erica

**Disclaimer:** Campione! was written by Taketsuki Jou, I get nothing out of writing this fanfic save personal satisfaction (and possibly reviews).

**Author's Notes: **Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter! In case anyone was wondering why I was fixated on the dialogue, it's probably because I'm worried that I might have omitted a few lines that indicate who is speaking (whether intentionally or unintentionally) and confuse the reader. I am relieved to hear that it was smooth enough. I was also glad that the "fight" with Salvatore was well received as I wasn't intending for it to be such a success.

I was surprised when someone actually voted, "I'll do it. Pick me!" (not that I can see the names of who voted for which choice, so the joke's on both of us). But it seems that an overwhelming majority believes that I shouldn't get a beta reader (Meh Either way + No! That'll Delay votes), so I guess you guys are stuck with my "will need a little more polishing after posting" new chapters.

Lucretia's chapter was slightly updated to include a small detail about the White Stallion (You don't have to go back for it, as it's more or less addressed in the notes after this insert. But I won't stop you either XD).

I've been drafting this epilogue of sorts before I even wrote chapter nine. I've let it sit for a while (because who knows when I'll have a bad mental block again). I was planning on posting it tomorrow, but what's a day between friends right?... besides the longer it sits in my doc manager - the more I change my mind- the longer I stare at my computer.

This was last Updated/Corrected Feb 23, 2013.

- - - 7th - - -

**Pet na Campione-sama!**

- - - 7th - - -

**Insert After Nine: Erica:** _"The Seventh God-Slaying Demon King, Kusanagi Godou,"_

- - - 7th - - -

Campiones have been known to be different, maybe even eccentric, when compared to most mortals. From even before slaying a Heretic God, they were already a different kind of existence. I, Erica Blandelli, had thought that I had understood what that meant after meeting Lord Salvatore Doni. But I was wrong. Meeting Kusanagi Godou, prior to his rebirth, had made me realize just how different an existence they are.

I had the fortune of meeting with Kusanagi Godou on the twenty second of March. He had come to Italy in the company of my friend and great knight of the Bronze Black Cross, Liliana Kranjar. My first impression of him was a highly odd dysfunctional young man. So imagine my surprise when my friend told me that he seemed to possess an ability that allows him to see Divine Beasts and quite possibly Heretic Gods. And as proof, Dame Kranjcar had listed most of the avatars of Verethragna and the familiars of Beelzebub before even learning of their appearance in Italy.

At the time, I was fascinated by the revelation, and thought that I could use for it in my current mission, but the opposite happened. Instead of using him, Kusanagi Godou had somehow manipulated me into accompanying him and Dame Kranjcar to Sardinia. It grated at me at first, but I thank my fortunes now, because it allowed me to witness the birth of a Campione.

And even more absurd is that I witnessed a Heretical God challenging a human to a duel. Verethranga appeared before us in Sardinia and challenged Kusanagi Godou, who had immediately and rudely refused. It seemed like the obvious course of action for any normal human, it would be common sense even for magicians. Although in hindsight, Kusanagi Godou's refusal seemed almost provocative; but I could just be over thinking it.

When Verethragna decided to attack, Dame Kranjcar and I chose to protect Kusanagi Godou. But we soon found ourselves forcefully dominated by the God's Authority. I resisted longer and harder than my fellow knight. As punishment, Verethragna's authority broke my ankles. This seemed to have enraged Kusanagi Godou, because he used an artifact he was carrying to unleash an attack on the God.

The artifact I mentioned is the Tablet of Prometheus, a powerful grimoire capable of sealing a god's power. He was delivering it to its owner, Lucretia Zola, the famed witch of Sardinia. And prior to Verethragna's sudden appearance, Kusanagi Godou had used the artifact to seal Verethragna's ninth incarnation, the Goat. And this was the sealed authority that Kusanagi Godou used to make his first attack.

At the same time, Verethragna unleashed his own attack using his third incarnation, the White Stallion. But Kusanagi Godou had sealed this power as well and used it against Verethragna once again.

The Heretical God was heavily injured, but not defeated. However, Kusanagi Godou's life was forfeit the moment he used the tablet. And I thought it a miracle that he could even use it a second time. But somehow, Kusanagi Godou manages to stay alive just a little longer. He then reveals that Verethragna had previously left him one of his authorities, which happened to be the Warrior with the Golden Sword.

Kusanagi Godou reveals the sword and makes one last attack. He managed to deal Verethragna a fatal blow before his body and mind succumbed to the use of the three Authorities. Thereby he achieved mutual defeat with Verethragna.

Verethragna had praised Kusanagi Godou with his dying breath, and commanded Liliana Kranjcar and myself to tell the new King that he promises to return to fight him once again.

Kusanagi Godou was completely revived in less than twelve hours. And very much like my report on Lord Salvatore Doni at the time, Kusanagi Godou ate an astounding amount of food to recover and bring himself to full strength. The next day, the three of us continued our journey together and met the witch of Sardinia.

But soon after meeting the famed witch, the god that Verethragna had revived and fought to a draw, the Divine King Melqart, had arrived to fight the newly born God Slayer. Kusanagi Godou had fought him with the skilled used of Verethragna's authority. And with some help from Signora Lucretia, he was able to vanquish the Divine King.

The next day, Kusanagi Godou, along with Liliana and myself, were preparing to head to the air port when we were all summoned, though his authority, by an injured goddess who claimed that she was Athena. She seemed surprised at our arrival. Kusanagi Godou had made it clear, that he responded to her call.

Using the authority usurped from Melqart, Kusanagi Godou had summoned and transformed hundreds of thousands of locusts into a simulacrum of a nine headed dragon. And with all the energy that the swarm had gathered, he fired a large and powerful beam of dark light into the sky and right at the goddess' enemy Perseus.

I had not been able to confirm if Kusanagi Godou had usurped an authority from the serpent slaying hero, as he and Dame Kranjcar had decided to part ways with me in secret.

The Authority that Kusanagi Godou usurped from Verethragna is a bit difficult to explain. We know that most of the time, a Campiones will gain very small fraction of a Heretic God's abilities. And it has been long been concluded that Authorities gained by Campiones seem to be molded to fit their personality or traits. Although there have been cases of Campiones gaining more than one authority, they are riddled with limitations and conditions. However I cannot yet explain why Kusanagi Godou can use most of Verethragna's ten forms interchangeably.

In his battle with Melqart, Kusanagi Godou used the forms of: the Tempest, to transform into the wind and evade the God's attack; The Warrior, to summon a golden sword to deflect a magic attack and later to seal Melqart's powers; The Goat, to catch and return Melqart's Lighting; The Raptor to travel at divine speed, much like the Black Lightning of the Black Prince, to close the distance or to dodge; The Bull, to catch Melqart's attack before it connected and matched Melqart's strength; The Boar, to deal powerful straight attacks that heavily injured Melqart's arm and even destroyed his club; The Camel to heal his maimed arm in seconds. And finally Kusanagi Godou was able to summon the White Stallion as a mount to reach Melqart, when he turned into a Dragon Slaying Giant, and turn the white horse's flames into an attack that consumed Melqart's body with divine flames.

It would seem that Kusanagi Godou gained the use of most, if not all, of Verethragna's forms, but at the moment this is only my speculation.

The Authority that Kusanagi Godou had claimed from Melqart, is just as complex.

He had first demonstrated the ability to summon a swarm of locusts, the embodiment of natural destruction. It seems that he possessed the ability to control the swarm at will. He could command them to gather energy from food and vegetation in the area and fuse them into one body-and onto his own- and transform them into parts of a dragon or even a massive nine headed dragon. Which one might find strange, as Melqart was commonly revered to as a dragon slayer. However, note that Baalzebub, or Beelzebub, who is often mistaken for or fused with Satan, became his degraded form. As such, Satan, who is often viewed as the snake or dragon that tempted Adam and Eve, became part of Baalzebub.

Another of Baalzebub's authorities that Kusanagi Godou had gained was the ability to be summoned one place directly to his summoner. Very much like a demon or angel evocation. The conditions to summon him are unknown to me at the present time; however, Kusanagi Godou seems compelled to answer the summoning.

Kusanagi Godou also has the ability turn his magical power directly into a beam of dark light that will destroy anything in its path. Combined with the ability to transform the swarm into a form that can focus and use all the collected energy, this could potentially be Kusanagi Godou's most destructive authority.

With regards to Kusanagi Godou's character, I had initially found him a harmless young man. He seems very disinterested in just about everything and even has trouble taking care of himself. And upon some observation, this seems to be his nature. However even before his rebirth into a Campione, he was capable of sensing threats to his person. He had even done so even in his sleep. It seems like he could sense and attack someone simply for thinking about harming him, so I would advise caution even with your own thoughts in his presence. Especially since we have no way of knowing how this sense of his will be affected after becoming a Campione.

Kusanagi Godou loves food and eating. And will trick even women of their savings for food if he could. Although he seems to have no preference with regards to what he eats, he is curious and would prefer new dishes over those that are familiar to him.

Socially, Kusanagi Godou seems to be very inept, reserved, unsociable and prone to some behaviors that most people would consider to be shameless.

As a Campione, however, he is clearly a monster. Being able to fight separate three gods in such a short span of time and attain victory with very short battles is no small feat. But do take caution as he is not the type to hold back against those he sees as an enemy, fortunately all of which -to my knowledge thus far- seems to be Heretic Gods.

Although, all things considered, I would suggest building a positive relationship with him... that is, had Italy not already been claimed by Lord Salvatore.

- - - 7th - - -

"Good Work, Dame Blandelli. It is rather unfortunate that the details of your mission had changed, but you have gathered valuable information for us," said my uncle, after reading my report.

"Thank you, Commander-in-chief Blandelli." I gracefully bowed towards my uncle.

"Though, I am a little worried now that you've already had the misfortune of meeting two Campiones at your age."

"It must be in our blood," I joked, to which my uncle slightly groaned.

"Although I get the feeling that you are withholding some information."

"Your intuition is still sharp as always, esteemed uncle," I said with a fond smile.

"And I have a feeling you are not going to tell me any more than that."

I have to hand it to the uncle, even will all the desk work he's still very sharp.

It was true that I had not written everything in my report. I had left out the possible connection between Athena and Godou; and Verethragna's claims that Godou was a "Natural Warrior" and "Athena's Chosen". But I had mostly done so because I had very little information. It was quite possible that I had misheard or misinterpreted something, and I would not want to be responsible for any chaos such an information might ensue.

His ability to manufacture an Elixir was also something I had deemed too dangerous to be placed on paper, as I've no doubt that many will try to gain Godou's favor as to be granted the miracle potion. Although I doubt that it would stay a secret for long, as Godou would create it for a simple reason like a return a gift. But for now, it seemed like a good idea. Especially since this report is likely to somehow reach Witenagemot, Princess Alice and eventually the Black Prince. I see it as a service not to add another Campione in the troubles of England's Magic World.

I had also left out the side effects of his authorities. For now, again, mostly because I am unsure if these weaknesses will persist in the future uses of his authorities. But I had also decided that if the world was destined to find out... they will not do so from me.

There was also the fact that Perseus was a Fake God. This was because I have not had the chance to meet with Signora Lucretia and obtain the specifics on such a being. And it's always a good idea to keep a facade of knowing at lot, but never too much. One never knows when tidbits of information can become a trump card or a death sentence.

And the last thing I've kept off record was the good aspects of Godou's personality. I am not sure why I am withholding this information, but my intuition told me to do so and that was generally enough of a reason for me.

"A lady is privy to some secrets." I said as innocently as I could.

My uncle's handsome face twisted slightly in an odd mix of disappointment and amusement. "I suppose... You are at that age now."

"But there is a very recent piece of information, I had managed to acquire, that I'd like to add."

"Oh? This must be something interesting; you have that brilliant sparkle in your eye."

"Indeed." I graced my uncle's compliment with a smile before continuing. "Dame Liliana Kranjcar called me prior to my submission of this report. And she had told me that earlier today; her Lord, Kusanagi Godou and Italy's Campione had a duel of sorts..."

My uncle's handsome features temporarily turned grim, but then softened to a curiosity. "I feel that you are leaving me hanging, Erica."

I giggled. "My apologies. The two Campiones had definitely fought. However their duel did not even last one minute. And the worst damage that their fight caused was a small pot hole in the Napoli Airport."

"...How?" For the first time in a very long while, my uncle looked flabbergasted.

"Apparently, to end the fight quickly and make it in time for their flight to Japan, Kusanagi Godou used Verethragna's, seventh form, the raptor, to grab hold of both of Lord Salvatore wrists before he could draw his sword. Then Kusanagi Godou used the second form, the Bull, granting him enormous strength. With the power of this authority he threw Lord Salvatore high into the sky and towards the Mediterranean Sea. Or if we're a little unlucky... apparently, he might have hit Sardinia."

My uncle was amazed. Not that I blame him, my reaction to the news was quite similar.

"To think a newly born Campione could manage a quick victory against the King of Swords."

"Uncle, you should know better than anyone that to Campiones, experience, skill, knowledge and power are meaningless."

"Of course... they are, after all, the absurd existences that managed to kill a god."

I watched as my uncle's handsome features twist as if he had suddenly tasted something sour. He was probably remembering some of the innumerable deadly battles against the Black Prince; and probably, how the events in the distant past had soured his relationship with Princess Alice, whom he had once respected so much.

"..."

But after a long pause, I decided to voice my concern. "Is something on your mind, uncle?"

"Hmm... You also mentioned that Dame Kranjcar referred to the seventh as her lord, am I correct?"

"Yes, unfortunately it wasn't in my report because I was unsure at the time if she was going to go through with it or not."

"Hmm..." My uncle nodded, but the odd look on his face did not go away.

"Is there anything else?"

"Erica, let me be straight with you. You are extremely precious to me, whether personally or for the organization. I have no wish for you to suffer by the side of those unreasonable monsters. It is enough for me alone to endure that kind of hardship."

"Oh my, you're speaking as if I were about to abandon you." I suppose it was a reasonable worry. As dangerous as Campiones were, favorable connections with them are highly regarded in the magic community. Even I was tempted and curious enough to consider watching Kusanagi Godou's at his side; to find out just what kind of King he would become.

My uncle forced a smile and said, "If I am mistaken, then just treat everything I said as a joke. Nevertheless, I can't help but feel like an anxious father."

Words to reassure him, surprisingly, did not come to me quickly enough.

"Given your intelligence and eloquence, it should be a simple matter for you to understand what I am trying to say."

It should have been. But at the time, my mind was not the least bit confused... I have returned after my mission as promised. And although the details have changed, I have scouted valuable information for the Copper Black Cross.

At this time, I probably would have realized that uncle was asking me to remain loyal to the Order and to its King. But thoughts against that had already been thrown away.

I am Erica Blandelli, Great Knight of the Copper Black Cross. This is who I've strive to become, and who I've decided to remain as. Just because our King was lazy and stupid, doesn't mean I'll follow the first tolerable King I meet.

So instead of becoming aware of the obvious choice, doubt had unknowingly started to seep into the back of my mind. Should I have asked Godou and Lily to stay ? Should I have gone to Japan? Should I have sworn my sword to a foreign King like Lily had done? These were formerly inconceivable notions. And I had previously buried them deep in my mind. So why dig them back up?

I've made my decision. Why regret it now?

"Of course, I completely understand," I said with my best smile.

...

It wasn't until very much later, that I realized that I had just lied to my beloved uncle for the first time.

- - - 7th - - -

A week after handing my report to my uncle, I suddenly found myself playing hostess to a rather important visitor.

It was only one thirty in the afternoon, and I had just finished having my breakfast; when Arianna burst into the room and informed me that Sir Andrea had come to call.

I calmly asked her to offer him some refreshments, while I made myself presentable, and then joined him in rose saloon -a rather red and rosy space where I entertain for people of the magic society- some twenty minutes later.

"Sir Andrea, I hope you'll pardon my lateness in welcoming you to my home. I was not expecting anyone to call on me today."

Sir Andrea, ever the epitome of a gentleman, gracefully bowed as he said, "Of course, Dame Blandelli, if you'll forgive my unannounced visit."

"Of course... Although, I must say that I am surprised that you are here, Sir Andrea. I hope that Lord Salvatore is being looked after properly." I was sure that he understood the true meaning of my words. My worry was not in Lord Salvatore's well being, but of those around him if Sir Andrea was not watching him closely.

Sir Andrea flashed me a slightly amused smile. "You need not worry, Dame Blandelli. My business with you today is with accordance to the will of Lord Salvatore."

"Oh?" I suddenly had a bad feeling about this.

Instead of directly answering my question, he changes the subject. "Are you aware that Lord Salvatore had a brief encounter with the seventh Campione, Kusanagi Godou."

"Yes." I answered honestly. There was no reason to lie; or rather I saw no reason to hide the truth.

Unsurprised, Sir Andrea quickly asked, "What do you know about it?"

"That Lord Salvatore was thrown towards Sardinia in just seconds after they started fighting." I later found out that Lord Salvatore was only ten miles shy of hitting Sardinia. The incident was quickly censored and made to look like a meteorite crash.

Sir Andrea looked almost amused, although I somehow doubt it was my words that he found funny.

"Would you tell me, from whom did you obtain this information?"

"Kusanagi Godou's Knight, Liliana Kranjcar."

"I see..." He nodded contently. "Well, carrying on to business. It seems that our lord has developed an interest in the seventh King."

Not really surprising, although I doubt it was a friendly interest.

"Let me guess, you want me to recount my experiences while I was in Kusanagi Godou's company to Lord Salvatore?" I really would not want to be anywhere near Lord Salvatore. He's too capricious and rude. At least Godou, strange as he is, had the affability to remember the name of a beautiful lady.

"Well..." Sir Andrea cleared his throat. "It might come to that."

"Might?" Why do I feel like I wishing I was in Japan right now?

Sir Andrea reluctantly nodded, "It seems our Lord wishes to fight Kusanagi Godou again. And he believes that if the Seventh Campione shows up in Italy again, it would be around you."

"Oh?" I wondered what prompted such an idea. "What makes you think that?"

"Apparently a rumor surfaced about Kusanagi Godou. It seems that aside from the "Persian Warlord" and the "Demon of Destruction", Kusanagi Godou also possessed a non-combat authority that allows him to give divine power and protection to others."

The "Persian Warlord" and the "Demon of Destruction" were the names given by the Greenwich Assembly to the authorities Godou had usurped from Verethragna and Melqart, respectively.

Did Godou reveal a new form of Verethragna? Or was it possible that he received an authority from the Fake Perseus after all?

"But what does this authority have to do with me?"

Sir Andrea seemed pleased that he knew something I didn't, but tried to hold back his smile. "According to the rumor, Kusanagi Godou himself had stated that currently this authority could only be used on Liliana Kranjcar... and you, Erica Blandelli."

"Me?" Had the circumstances been different, I might have been flattered or annoyed (that I shared that honor with Lily). But right now, I was dreading where this conversation was leading...

- - - 7th - - -

**Insert Nine After: End of Volume One**

- - - 7th - - -

**Chapter End Notes:** Recap much? Yeah a bit. Cliffhanger much? Trololz! Anyway I said that have Erica discuss Godou's authorities, and doing it this way just made sense. In case you were wondering about the date in the report, I've decided to use March 22, 2012 (although I did not put the year above for fluidity) as they day Godou arrived in Italy. (Note: I moved the date three days forward, because I realized I was miscounting the number of days Godou had stayed in Italy. I could have moved it backwards, but I stumbled upon a holiday calendar for Japan.)

The cliffhanger was for me to give hints on Erica's next appearance later in the story. (Although, I might regret it later if I get a better idea as I go on with the story.) Anyway this insert marks the end my first Italy arc and Erica will be taking a back seat for now.

Now, I considered not listing down Godou's Authorities because my writing guide says to "Show, don't tell." But I'm sure you guys are dying to know. And this is a fanfic, so I'll compromise with you guys. Just to have a clearer list (than that in Erica's report), I will at least write down the Authorities that Godou has used in the story so far and what the girls -Erica, Liliana, and Lucreta- **know or think about them at the present time **(so it may or may not be accurate).

- - - 7th - - -

**Verethragna's Authority [Persian Warlord]** - Allows Godou to interchangeably use the ten different forms of Verethragna, although to what extent is currently unknown. After its use, Kusanagi Godou might experience excruciating muscle pains and temporary paralysis.

**The Tempest** - Erica believes that this incarnation temporarily transforms Godou's body into the wind itself. As the wind he is intangible, and thus untouchable. It is unknown if this form has any use other than evasion and movement.

**The Bull** - Liliana has witnessed Godou throw Salvatore Doni a great distance with this authority, even after the latter Campione had activated an authority that not only hardens his body but also increases his mass.

**The White Stallion** - This incarnation can be summoned by Godou and be used as a mount and a deliverer of a powerful attack. Although normally this incarnation was considered untouchable, because it delivered heavenly punishment in the form of sacred flames; Lucretia believes that Godou is unharmed by sacred flames either because he is its master or that by the power of Verethragna's Authority he and the horse are actually one being.

**The Camel** - Its full abilities are unknown. Lucretia believes that its primary function is to allow Godou to quickly regenerate even serious injuries even while in combat; so that Godou can always be at top physical condition.

**The Boar** - Its full abilities are unknown. Lucretia speculates that it grants Godou an ability to deal an explosive physical attack (one strong enough to destroy even a divine weapon). Although its use is a double edge sword, as the force that Godou uses to destroy can also damage him.

**The Youth** - It allows Godou to impart power and protection on to others (although currently this seems to be limited to Liliana and Erica, for some unknown reason). The power can seemingly be given to others at any time and can either be used immediately or stored in their bodies. It grants them a limited form of a Campione's abnormal resistances, mostly towards magic and poisons. The power can be used to increase the receiver's magical and physical abilities. Liliana has divined that there is at least one more function of this ability, but it currently eludes her.

**The Raptor** - Its full abilities are unknown. This form grants Godou the ability to move at Divine Speed. Not much is known about this authority, other than it has been used to evade Melqart several times and that Liliana has witnessed Godou use it against Salvatore and succeeded in capturing the senior campione before he could draw his sword. It is unknown if Godou's Divine Speed exceeds Alec's or if Salvatore and Melqart had simply been careless and over confident.

**The Goat** - Its full abilities are currently unknown. This form grants Godou the ability to control Lightning and use it to attack. Lucretia has also noted that with this authority Godou can steal the lighting controlled by Melqart's magic. It is unknown if this form can steal the power from other Lightning based authorities; as Melqart's attack wasn't an authority, but an event caused by his authority.

**The Warrior** - This form grants Godou the ability create swords of gold that can cut magic and even deflect lightning. If charged with spell words containing the origins of his enemy or target, the sword can become a weapon that can not only harm a god's body, but also sever their divine authorities and divinity.

- - - 7th - - -

**Melqart's Authority [Demon of Destruction]** - Allows Godou the use of Baalzebub's demonic powers. Much like Godou's other Authority its full abilities are currently unknown. After its use in combat Godou seems to enter a near death state and is unable to generate body heat, although according to Athena this might be because he foolishly used up every ounce of magic in his body.

**Light of Destruction** - Allows Godou to turn his magic directly into a beam of destruction that will erase anything in its path.

**Swarm of Devastation** - Allows Godou to Summon a swarm of Locusts. They are semi-divine - or demonic - beasts that can come forth from the area around Godou. Liliana speculates that the swarm actually came into existence from food exposed to the air, and from still living plants and trees in the area. The swarm can be used to attack as they are, or to fuse into a mass of flesh that Godou can fuse with and transform into parts of a Dragon or a whole Dragon. In this form the transformed flesh acts part of Godou's body and concentrated supply of power to that he can use to fire the Light of Destruction. It is unknown if Godou can use this power to cast other spells or authorities.

A sub function of the swarm is its ability to produce the legendary Elixir; a powerful potion that will restore its drinker to their top possible form, restoring not only health, but also healing injuries and revitalizes one's magic stores. Although the method of production takes far longer compared to when the swarm fuses together into the mass of flesh.

**Summoning the Demon **- An authority that allows Godou to be transported from wherever he is to the summoner. The authority takes a short time to charge, but can transport him (and those in close proximity to him) to the summoner instantaneously. The conditions are currently unknown, but it is hinted by Athena, the summoner seems to become indebted to Godou. Erica believes that Godou is compelled to answer the summons.


	16. Prologue Two: Kaoru

**This was last Updated/Corrected Mar 1, 2013.** (see end notes for details.)

**Disclaimer:** Campione! was written by Taketsuki Jou, I get nothing out of writing this fanfic save personal satisfaction (and possibly reviews).

**Author's Notes:** I'm currently doing an overhaul of my grammatical and punctuation errors, and while I'm at it I'm going to enhance scenes wherever I can. **But know that the story won't change!** I also intend to revise Athena's narration into something easier to write and read, but still recognizable as a goddess' narration.

All of the volume one chapters (1-15 or 00 - 9after) **will be updated** in one go. So if you like the current chapters as they are (or just want a copy to comparison) feel free to save them before I replace them. I don't have a solid date yet, but my earliest estimate is March 15.

**A reminder... **I've already mentioned before that I'm going to change some of the abilities of Verethragna's forms. Some of them will be different. Some will be will mostly the same. And frankly I don't get why people keep giving me fake reviews to ask me why it's different (or something similar)... Maybe they didn't read the notes... fine. But I like reviews. I don't usually ask for them and you aren't obligated to give me any. So please stop giving these kinds of reviews, it gives me false hope that I have a new one and decreases my motivation.

_(I might have over reacted over a few "reviews"... and I am sorry. Still if you're going to do something similar- to what I've just ranted about- at least give an actual review with it... or just PM me such queries directly... please? For the record I like PMs too. No pun intended, but I was trying to be funny.)_

Since I'm already reminding you guys of stuff... I will be crossing over characters, _**but not**_ in the pull-them-from-their-world-and-stick'em-into-this-one kind of way. I will be rewriting them to (more or less) fit this fanfic's settings in the Campioneverse.

I posted this chapter two days earlier than I intended to. Because as usual having a chapter (that I'm more or less happy about) sitting in my hard drive bothers me (like an empty inbox). XD

**I have a new poll** (actually it's been there a few days), if you feel like motivating me a little (before, after or instead of reviewing)... vote.

**Also know that from this point on more canon stuff have been thrown out the window... Enjoy!**

- - - 7th - - -

**Pet na Campione-sama! **

- - - 7th - - -

**Prologue Two: Kaoru:** _"It's just not a good day..."_

- - - 7th - - -

It was already late, but a few members of the Tokyo Branch of the History Compilation Committee and I were stuck in the office on a Wednesday night. We were not always so busy. Although most of the paper work on my desk was mostly due to my own procrastination. And my being unable to do them at my leisure today is thanks to a certain family heir who just would not learn (or give up).

However, two hours was my limit.

"We have discussed this over and over already, Mikihiko-san. Mariya Hikari has already cut her ties with the magic community; so just because she and her family have made amends, does not mean she is going to change her mind about the becoming a shrine maiden."

'But-'

I cut him off immediately, as I have already heard everything that he has to say to argue his cause, "I am sorry, Mikihiko-san, but we do have rules. While the Committee exists to find, protect, and cultivate magicians and miko, we will not force them to undertake duties that they do not wish."

As I was saying this, Amakasu Touma appeared just outside my office. Seeing that I was on the phone, he lingered by the door and pretended that he was not listening by keep himself busy with his phone.

'Yes, but-'

"I know that Mariya Hikari possesses the rare power that your shrine desperately needs. But unfortunately, there is nothing more I can do. She has cut her connections to the Committee and the Hime-Miko. You are still free to try to convince her personally... but I'm afraid Mariya Hikari has made her point quite clear."

'But surely-'

"I apologize, Mikihiko-san, but I still have other work to do today. All I can tell you now is to try to mind your manners next time. While it is easy to get you out of jail, it would be rather troublesome to erase the stains on your record- again."

I hear him audibly flinch from the other side of the phone.

"And remember that unlike her traditional sister, Hikari is a modern girl. Pulling family ranks- especially when she had been willing to disown hers- will not work on her. Also keep the stalking within the daylight hours, everything bad always seems worse in nightlight. With that said, I wish you good luck and bid you a good night."

Without waiting for a response from the Kuhoutsuka's heir I hang up the phone and let out a long and relieved sigh.

Amakasu-san took that moment to enter my office.

"Was that the fifth time Kuhoutsuka-sama called to make a petition this week, or the sixth?"

"It was the seventh, he called me twice yesterday," I answered as I tried to relieve the headache caused by talking in circles for so long.

"I'm surprised, he isn't calling more."

I glared at him for making such a comment, but the he just pretended to flinch and he continued to smile at me. Kuhoutsuka Mikihiko calling more was second to the last thing I wanted to happen.

I quietly sighed again as the thought of the last thing came to mind.

"Is something on your mind?" He was sharp... but that was why I had him assigned to me.

I considered not telling him. And as seemingly interested as he sounded, he was mostly asking out of courtesy. It was not part of his job to know and he has on many occasions declared that he does not like working anymore than we pay him to. However, I could not resist. This was bothering me too much, and I hated being the only one who was bothered.

"Do you remember what I told you about Ena's call?"

"Seishuiin-sama's... huh, hmm..." he held his unshaved chin as he thought for a moment. Then said, "I believe you said she called you early Saturday morning."

"You forgot the 'very' part."

"Ah, yes!" His annoying affirmation almost sounded like laughter. "You did mention that. 3 A.M. if I remember correctly, now.. You never did tell me what she wanted to tell you so early." (Not like he asked.)

"..." I had almost reconsidered keeping it to myself for now, but I suppose it was not something I can prevent by simply delaying the spread of information. The world just did not work as conveniently as one of Amakasu's beloved games. "Please close the door and cast a sound sealing barrier in this room."

Amakasu's smile never left his face, but his eyes definitely looked curious. It was probably because I have not made such a request for secrecy before. As trust worthy as he was, Amakasu Touma was not someone high enough in the order of things to have access to top-secret information (unless a situation requires it). But as I requested he locked the door and created a seal barrier that enveloped the room without voicing a word of complaint or reluctance.

"..." I hesitated for a moment longer before I spoke. "Ena called to tell me that she received a message from the Old One."

"Oh my...! This suddenly sounds even more serious that I previously thought." Despite his annoyingly perky tone and still smiling face, I could tell that he started to regret walking into my office this evening.

"The Old One told her to pass on this message: Another King has been born."

"King... huh? Hmm... from our perspective, it can only mean a Campione. But why would-!"

I'm glad Amakasu is one of the sharper people I have to work with.

"Alexander Gascoigne, John Pluto Smith and Salvatore Doni... are the three Kings born in the current generation. But there aren't any records of the Old One telling us about their births." I paused to let it sink in. "So why would he do so now?"

Amakasu swallowed the knot stuck in his throat and answered me with his theory, "This new King... might be Japanese."

"I thought so too..." I put a hand on the stack of reports on the table. "But nothing in the past few days, suggests that we've had any sort of encounter with a Heretic God. So it might be that-"

My office phone rang again. I considered ignoring it... but I could not. Just because it might be the Kuhoutsuka heir again, does not mean I could ignore my secretary (who was working overtime for me).

"Excuse me for a moment, Amakasu-san," I said before answering the phone, "It's me."

"Chief, you have an international call from Jinguji Kuesu-sama," said my secretary.

The Jinguji family was formerly one of twelve demon hunting clans in Japan. By demon hunters, I mean magicians and miko who had used their powers exclusively to hunt Ayakashi (and occasionally their foreign counter parts). Although most of these clans have died out (living on only in name), or have lost the special traits of their bloodline. The Jinguji are among the latter, but they have more than made up for this by learning western witchcraft.

Jinguji Kuesu is the heir apparent of the family. And according to our intelligence, she should be starting her completion training tour of Europe with a family contact in Italy. I wondered what she could possibly want from me.

"Secure the connection and forward the call to me."

"Right away, Chief," The line went silent for a moment before a loud click signaled that I was now connected to Kuesu's call.

"Kuesu-san,"

'Oh! It finally got through to you, Kaoru-san. What took you so long?' Although, Kuesu's words sounded agitated, her tone was rather amused.

I suppose it was only courteous to immerse in a little small talk if that is where your caller leads you.

"I have been hesitant about picking the phone up lately. Kuhoutsuka Mikihiko has been bothering me all week."

Kuesu laughed. No doubt news and the details surrounding the Kuhoutsuka heir's arrest still reached her even after the Committee had covered it up.

"Anyway, what can I do for you today?" I asked with as much politeness as I could muster this late evening.

'I happened to have come across some very fresh information. I thought that you might be interested in purchasing it.'

The Jinguji clan is a magic family that is very loosely associated with the Committee. We collaborate from time to time, but only when our interests coincide. And while most of their family still resides in Japan, most of their work related connections are in Europe and America. This was because the Committee had- in its own way- taken over their duties. So this offer to sell us information was rather rare and unexpected.

"Oh? What kind of information?"

'Oh, I don't know... like... the name of the new King perhaps?'

That took me by complete surprise that I almost yelled, "What?! You know him?" But I quickly realized that I had just made a mistake.

Kuesu now knows that I desperately want that information. She will now try to squeeze me for whatever she could.

'Not personally of course, but I do know his name and where he is right now.'

"How do I know this is genuine?"

'I'm neither low nor desperate to even try bartering with false information,' she proudly declared with tone hinting that she took offense in my inquiry. 'But to quell your doubts, I will tell you that I just happened to have passed by the sixth Campione today and overheard his conversation with a several others- including the seventh king.'

That sounded legitimate enough... but what is this going to cost me?

"I apologize for doubting you, Kuesu-san. What do you want in exchange?"

Kuesu then declared, 'One million euros.'

"Two hundred and fifty thousand," I quickly haggled down.

'Nine hundred thousand,' she countered.

I hoped that she'd go for, "Five hundred thousand."

'Seven hundred and fifty thousand euros, and that's as low as I'll go.'

"..." I thought about it for a moment. It would probably cost far less if we investigate it ourselves, but there is no telling what kind of person this new king was. What if he intends to rule Japan similarly to the Balkan's Devil? The sooner we have information about him the better. And although the price Kuesu was asking was very high, we might have to get used to a lot of spending from now own (if he turns out to be like the sixth).

Still I tried to make the deal seem worth it, "If you're willing to add any worthwhile information that you might pick up during your tour of Europe, then I can agree to that much."

'Hmph... That is if I pick up anything else,' she agreed in a rather cunning tone.

"Of course..." I knew that Kuesu was a prideful person; she would not fail to live up to expectations of her nor fail to keep her promises and contracts. Still I knew that my filler offer was a long shot, but it was better than nothing. "Now, can I have the name?"

'Not so fast! When can I expect payment?'

"It is late at night here, Kuesu-san. The banks have been closed for quite a while now, so I'll transfer the money in the morning. But your information can't wait."

'True... very well. His name is Kusanagi Godou. He seems to be about fourteen to seventeen years old, he looks like a pure-blooded Japanese, and he seems like the aloof and quiet type. But he's a Campione, so I have no doubt that you'll find something eccentric about him sooner or later.'

I wrote the details down on a pad. "And where is he now?"

'On a plane back to Tokyo,' Kuesu said like any another simple matter of fact.

To me however, it was almost like saying a nuclear missile has been fired at Tokyo.

"What?!" I felt the blood drain from my face.

'The flight he's on had just left actually. And he has a silver-haired Italian girl accompanying him. Also, if their conversation is anything to go by- she's his personal knight,' added Kuesu.

A personal knight... huh?

"Anything else you can tell me?"

'Yes, actually he defeated Lord Salvatore.'

"..." I was so shocked that words just did not form.

'Well it wasn't quite a fight though,' she added.

Not a fight? "What do you mean?"

'Well... he mostly picked the sixth Campione up and threw him from the airport towards the Mediterranean Sea.' Kuesu sounded very amused.

"Are you serious?" For a battle between Campiones to end so quickly was unheard of. But even so, it is rather doubtful that would be enough to off the sixth.

'Completely.'

I sensed no deception or exaggeration from Kuesu's tone.

"..."

'I'd suggest that you make contact with that silver-haired knight of his, Lu- no... Liliana Kranjcar... I think. He seems to listen to her.'

Now there's a familiar name.

"The Fairy Knight huh..." What could the Bronze Black Cross be planning by sending off one of its great knights with a foreign Campione?

'Oh? ... I take it that she's famous?'

"A little, yes."

'Hmmm... Anyway I expect to be paid early.'

"You'll have it as soon as the banks here open."

Thinking about it now, Kuesu had actually sold the information quite cheaply. Since this Kusanagi Godou was already on his way home to Japan, there was a good possibility that even if I refused to purchase, I would have found out his identity anyway. Still that seven hundred fifty thousand will hurt the Tokyo branch's budget.

'Good. Well then, Kaoru-san. Have a good day,' without waiting for me to return her fancy goodbye she ended the call.

I replaced the phone receiver and sighed nth time today. Why is this happening to me? This job used to be a lot more carefree.

"More bad news?" asked my rather unkempt subordinate.

"No. It's just that I had to pay a lot of money for this information."

"That I gathered..." I tried not to roll my eyes after he said that.

"I want you to have someone gather any and all information on his person." I slid the notes I had taken down towards him. "As well as this Italian Knight," I added as I pointed at the foreign name. "Then take a small reconnaissance team to the airport and check the passenger manifest of all the flights coming to Japan."

"I take it that the owner of this name is our very own Demon King?"

"That is a reasonable possibly."

"You're not sure?"

"Unfortunately the evidences are stacked against me... unless they are all collaborating to torture me."

For a moment Amakasu's smile widened in amusement. "Somehow I doubt that."

"And unfortunately so do I," I said as I stood up from my office chair. "Since Kuesu-san was supposed to be in Italy, check the outgoing flights from there first. If he is on a plane from Italy, then he and his companion should arrive at around ten tomorrow morning. If you find him, have him discretely tailed until he gets home. If you know a committee member or a collaborator in the area that he lives in, consider asking their help."

"And if there's none?" he asked.

"Do a recon of the area and make plans to create observation posts. We will discuss it in more detail once we have more information."

"What if he senses our presence and decides that we're a nuisance?" It was a perfectly sensible question.

And I could only give him a sensible answer. "For now... Run."

"Very well." He sounded relieved. With that the conversation should have been over. But to my surprise Amakasu stood for a moment longer and asked with a knowing smile, "Will that be all?"

I could not help frowning and sighing again. "Tell my secretary to remind me about a money transfer to Jinguji Kuesu's account tomorrow."

"Understood."

- - - 7th - - -

**Prologue Two: End**

- - - 7th - - -

**Chapter End Notes:** Surprised by how much of this chapter is Dialogue? ... I was. And I wasn't planning that. As usual, I hope it flows well.

I finally figured out that my word processor and this sites online editor had grammar checkers of sorts... Although I'm not sure how much it'll actually help.

Jinguji Kuesu from Omamori Himari makes a "voice" appearance, she'll probably come back much later in the story.

**Recent Changes**: Pound and Yen use was removed and changed to Euro, after it became obvious that it was confusing and aggravating my readers. And after I learned that Pound was not the currency in Italy... I'm sorry, Italy!

Also a small detail involving Amakasu was removed... because after reading the chapter again it seemed unnecessary to keep it.

A certain day has been changed, after I realized that I had been using an unchanged day based on the original date used in Erica's Epilogue Chapter.


	17. Chapter Ten: Liliana

**This was last Updated/Corrected Mar 22, 2013.** (Some details were added, but nothing major that would change the story. If you're curious see notes at the end of chapter.)

**Disclaimer:** Campione! was written by Taketsuki Jou, I get nothing out of writing this fanfic save personal satisfaction (and possibly reviews).

**Author's Notes:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed the second prologue, even though it's a prologue. I was really happy that it got so many. I'm mostly mentioning this because I can't thank some of you personally because of pm blocking. XD I tend to reply to interesting reviews (in case you were wondering why you aren't getting any, but sometimes I just forget). XD

Thanks to everyone who voted in my poll!

This chapter came out early and I'll bi*** about it at the end notes a little. For now, Enjoy!

- - - 7th - - -

**Pet na Campione-sama!**

- - - 7th - - -

**Chapter Ten: Liliana:** _"...a rather eventful afternoon."_

- - - 7th - - -

My master, Kusanagi Godou, and I were on a cab that was supposed to be headed to his home. But instead of a straight trip to our destination, we had to stop at a local family restaurant to have lunch.

Had it been someone else with me, then occasionally missing lunch by several minutes to an hour would not have been a problem (especially if it meant getting home a little earlier).

However, my master was different.

I've yet to fully understand how or why he needs such massive amounts of calories a day; requiring him to eat frequently and in larger quantities than most people. However, I'm starting to enjoy seeing the reactions of random bystanders when they see him eat so much.

- - - 7th - - -

After we left the restaurant, I was about to call another cab to continue our way to his home when to my surprise my master asked to walk instead.

And I could not think of a good reason to refuse him.

...

I later realized that should have thought harder.

...

The path home that he chose was lined with food stalls and restaurants. Just looking at them even made me hungry (and we just ate minutes ago). However, stopping by restaurant after restaurant would take too long. So I somehow convinced him choose something he could eat as we walked.

My master quickly chose to have a two family servings of Takoyaki (octopus dumplings), which I asked the vendor to fit in one large box.

The vendor seemed very surprised; I suspected that he was worried that I was among the non-Japanese speaking tourists that he occasionally gets. But relief quickly filled the man's features when he realized that I spoke the local with some adequacy language. While his assistant prepared my order, he handed me my receipt, change and a three pieces of unfamiliar paper tickets.

When I inquired about the papers, the vendor told me that they were tickets for a lottery wheel that their shopping street would have starting tomorrow. If I were to collect at least five tickets, I would be entitled to a spin the lottery wheel. Of the top prizes that he mentioned the ones that I made note of were: a year's supply of rice, food vouchers for the street's restaurants, and an all expense paid trip to a hot spring for six people.

As we left, I considered doing most of my shopping here.

- - - 7th - - -

A few blocks after leaving the shopping street, we found ourselves at a major intersection. I found it odd that there weren't many vehicles around, but decided to ignore it for now.

While waiting for the pedestrian sign to change color, I double checked the map on my phone.

"How many times must I tell you- I won't do it!" I heard a girl from behind us yell.

From the corner of my eye I peeked over at what was going on behind me. I saw that the girl I heard was still a few steps behind us.

She had a long, straight and untied deep brown- almost like slightly milky coffee- colored hair. I thought it was rather unusual for a Japanese person. But I'm probably not one that should talk about strange hair colors. Despite how proud I am now about my rare hair color, being too different to the point of rarity was difficult experience as a child. And besides, it could also have easily been dyed hair. I've seen stranger colors when Karen and I first came to Japan.

This girl looked about my age and was yelling at a gentleman in a business suit who looked slightly older than herself.

"Mariya-san, please reconsider! ..." The young man surprisingly pleaded with his head bowed deeply.

I thought that it was rather odd for a Japanese male to bow to a younger female in such a fashion... or his request must be really important to him.

Further increasing my surprise, the young man then added, "...you're the first person to have that ability in over a hundred years. We need you. Japan needs you."

Ability? Could she be a miko? Things have become even more curious. Could it be an argument about shine maiden assignments? It was rather careless of them to talk about it in such a public place (fortunately there weren't many people around).

But it's none of my business... for all I know it's a artistic rather than a magical skill.

"I've already said, No! And that's final!" The girl yelled as she turned around and dashed between the small space that separated my master and I.

To my surprise a hand was suddenly raised- and it belonged to Kusanagi Godou. He grabbed the girl's wrist and pulled her towards him.

She landed angrily onto his chest, and turned even angrier after my master's arm locked itself around her waist.

"Let-!" But her words were suddenly cut when a large delivery truck blared its horn as its wheels screeched on the pavement when it made its forced stop.

"Watch where you're walking, girly!" The truck driver angrily yelled from his half-opened window. He opened his mouth to say something more, the driver suddenly flinched and all of blood drained from his face.

I turned to my master and saw that his seemingly empty expression had gone a touch dark. There was no evil or killing intent, but that look alone unnerved the man into driving his truck away at full speed.

My eyes darted quickly onto the girl. I quickly noted that she was clearly shaken by what had just happen and leaned on my master for support. Not really surprising. If my master had not pulled her back when he did... well, the important thing was that she's safe.

Still Kusanagi Godou demonstrated exceptional observation and reaction speed, while I was a little preoccupied that I had just barely noticed the speeding truck. Had my master not been here, I probably would have needed to exert a hundred times that the effort he had used just now.

"Um... t-tha-" The girl in my master's arms was about to say something with a shaking voice, but suddenly the man who was talking to her suddenly rushed over.

"Mariya-san! I'm glad you're sa-!" to our (the brown-haired girl and myself) further surprise, a still steaming brown ball coated in a red sauce and mayonnaise flew fast and straight into the young man's mouth; effectively silencing him.

"Hmrph-."

Fortunately (or unfortunately...) before the man could choke on the edible projectile, my master suddenly launched a kick right in-between the young man's legs.

"Uuiiii..."

We tried not to flinch too much as we watched the young man whimper and crumple onto the pavement as he lost consciousness from the pain.

"Kusanagi Godou, wasn't it just a little underhanded to attack him there?" I asked him in a slightly reprimanding tone, with hopes that even he (as a man) would understand how unfair his actions were.

But almost unsurprisingly, my master just looked at me with that confused yet empty expression of his.

"Never mind... I should probably call an ambulance for him."

"Don't bother..." my master suddenly said to me. Adding, "...his subordinates are... nearby," as he started walking away.

"Huh?" I was puzzled. How would he know that?

For the few seconds I watched as he half-dragged half-carried the girl with him as he crossed the now safe pedestrian lane. The girl did not struggle; instead she had clung onto him and let herself to be carried away.

"Liliana... hurry..." my master ordered without turning back.

"Ah! Yes..." I quickly dashed after him and the girl; with the wheels of my heavy suitcase growling as I pulled the container across the rough asphalt road.

After we've cross the street. I turned to check on the man. And to my surprise a few men in business suits were rushing to the fallen man's side.

I then followed my master as he carried the girl and his food with ridiculous ease (and his authorities weren't even active).

- - - 7th - - -

We quickly stopped at a small corner park, a few blocks from that intersection. My master gently set the girl onto bench.

"Are you-"

The brown-haired girl almost jumped off the bench in surprise to his voice, but her shaky legs landed her right back onto it. She blushed at her mistake and sheepishly looked at my master.

Of course my master (being himself) did not seem to understand what she was trying to convey. I suppose it's my turn to help. But I'm not doing this for the girl. I'm doing it because it is my duty to support my master in his endeavors. If it's his wish to help this girl, then I will aid him to the best of my abilities.

"Kusanagi Godou, why don't you sit down over there and let me handle the rest." I suggested as I directed him at another bench half a dozen meters away.

My master looked and blinked at me curiously, before nodding. Then without turning to the brown girl, he walked over to other bench and sat down to eat.

Spotting a vending machine, I told the girl, "Please wait right there." and I dashed towards it. I purchased a chilled can of cherry flavored soda, a hot can of black coffee, and a hot can of tea. I then quickly returned to the girl and asked her which once she would prefer.

"What about him?" she asked while pointing at my master with her eyes.

I flashed her a sincere smile and said, "Don't worry. He's the type that has no preferences."

She looked like she wasn't sure if I was telling the truth, but probably decided that it would be rude to call me out on it. "Then... I'll have the tea please."

I handed her the can of tea, quickly darted over to my master and gave him the cherry flavored soda- after opening the can- and once again returned to the girl's side.

We sat down together for a moment, and I allowed her to take a few sips of the tea.

It was at this time that more of her features registered into my mind. She had bright brown eyes. From the slightly unkemptness of her clothes (after being unceremoniously carried away) I could see hints of lighter skin, she must have been recently forced to increase the frequency of her trip outdoors without adequate sun protection.

But her clothes were what really caught my attention. Her clothes were pretty and from a distance maybe even seem stylish; however, with her now right at my side I could see that these were cheap clothes that where altered by hand. With the impeccably dressed young man earlier, they were as mismatched as my master and me.

Noticing that she had calmed down, I started talking to her. "How do you feel?"

"Still a little shaky... I almost died..." She forced herself to smile. "He hadn't pulled me out-of-the-way... I..."

She looked away, but I could tell that she was trying hard not to cry.

I patted her back. "It's fine. It was a mistake. Fortunately, it's not your last, right?

The brown-haired girl looked back at me, her tears already escaping her eyes. "...yes..." she said weakly.

Feeling awkward, I decided to try to change the subject, "Will that man still bother you?"

She nodded her head. "He and his family have been at it for years. It'll probably set him back for a while... that kick your boyfriend gave him looked really painfu-"

"Boyfriend!?" I suddenly interrupted as my brain finally registered the word.

She looked surprised by my outburst, "Eh? He's not?"

"Yes-No... I mean..." I stumbled over my words for a bit. "Our relationship is deeper than that."

There was a hint of disappointment on her face, but it was overpowered by a burst of excitement, "Could it be... you're getting married?!"

"NO! That's not what I meant! We-we-We're friends... that's right, friends, best friends!"

"Oh..." Her excitement died down and was replaced by relief (which confused me a litte). "So the two of you have known each other for a long time?"

"Uh... no, it's only about... a week now." I informed her without much thought.

"Ehhhhhhh?!" she over-reacted with surprise again. "Isn't best friends after just a week a little too fast?"

"Not at all!" I confidently declared. "Our friendship is one born from battle."

"Battle?"

Ugh... I slipped again. I'm not used to dealing with normal society. "I mean... after we met we faced a lot of trouble together-"

"In one week?!" she interrupted.

I tried to smile as I told her, "It does sound rather ridiculous isn't it?"

She shook her head before saying, "Not at all!" Then clasping her hands together as she happily sighed she added, "I think it's romantic!"

I could only nervously laugh in response. I had thought so as well, but certain unfortunate details have prevented such an outcome.

She fell silent for a moment. However, she no longer looked as shaken as she did earlier. But now what do I say?

Before I could think of anything, the girl hesitantly called for my attention. "Um..."

Not wanting her to feel uneasy, I gave her soft smile. "Hmm?"

"I'd like to... thank him..." she shyly said as she peaked at my master, "but I'm feeling a little..."

My smile widened uncontrollably at that. "Well... don't worry about it. He's probably heard you already."

"Eh?!" The girl's face suddenly turned a deeper shade of red.

A short giggle escaped my lips. "He has rather sharp ears. Isn't that right, Kusanagi Godou?"

To her astonishment, my master turned towards us and nodded some odd seconds after I had spoken (then returned to his food).

"H-h-h... he can hear us from way over there?"

I just gave her a weak smile and nodded response.

The brown-haired girl looked even more embarrassed. And yet, I am not sure why, but she didn't look the least bit displeased. Rather she seemed happy, but now twice as shy. I realized then, that my master had done it again... only this time he conquered this girl's heart on their first meeting (and he's barely said a thing to her).

"Uh I'm-"

My phone suddenly rang just as the girl was about to say something.

"Excuse me for a moment."

Taking out the phone in my pocket, I gasped as I learned who the caller was.

Kusanagi Shizuka.

I had almost forgotten that I called her when we arrived at the airport. I told her that his brother and I would arrive at their house at a little past noon, but it was now close to two.

Mustering my courage, I answered the phone, "Hello, Shizuka-san."

'Liliana-san, where are you?'

"I'm sorry, but we'll be a little tardy. Your brother was hungry and we had to stop for lunch."

'I... see...' She did not sound pleased, but understood the situation. 'Anyway just keep an eye on him. You won't believe how many times I've lost him in this city.'

"I understand."

'Oh! Tell him that grandfather ordered sushi. He should decide to come home.'

"Really?" He had not shown special preferences towards certain types of food.

'Sushi is best while it is fresh. He knows that the sooner he's home the tastier it will be when he eats it.'

I suppose that made sense for most foods, but more so for something that was meant to be consumed raw.

"Alright, I'll tell him."

'Okay. I'll see you later.'

"Bye." Shizuka ended the call as soon as I said that. She sounded a little upset. Then again, she could just be worried about her brother.

"I'm sorry." The brown-haired girl suddenly said.

"Huh?"

"You probably had to lie to make an excuse for being late."

Ah! She thought that I had to make up an excuse just now.

"Don't worry! I did no such thing."

"Eh?" The brown-haired girl looked doubtful.

I turned my gaze to point at my master. "He is a really big eater. What I said about stopping for lunch was true." I explained.

But she looked genuinely puzzled.

"But... what about being late?"

"It's because he just decided to walk the rest of the way home."

She looked at me doubtfully. "Really?"

"Yes."

Relief relaxed the girl's features as she muttered, "I see." to herself.

I noticed that the girl's blush (which had slightly faded during the phone call) had returned with a vengeance; however, the glimmer in her eye was no longer from her tears.

Did I just make her fall in love with him more?

We should get going, but as much as I didn't want to break her heart I couldn't just leave her either.

"We should get going, but will you be alright? Do you need us to call someone?"

"Ah!- no, I'm fine now." To prove her words, the girl gracefully stood up and twirled around once.

"I see." I gave her a smile and stood. "Then, we'll be going now."

"Um wait!"

I immediately stop after a few steps and turned towards her again.

"Yes?"

"I'm... Mariya Hikari," she introduced herself.

I smiled. "Liliana Kranjcar." I then gestured at my master. "He's-"

"Kusanagi Godou-san, right?" Hikari interrupted.

I had almost forgotten that I already mentioned his name a few times earlier. "That's right."

She then turned towards my master. "Thank you for saving my life, Kusanagi-san."

My master didn't respond, but after a few odd seconds later he turned to her, nodded, and said, "Don't worry... about it."

Hikari smiled brightly at him and bowed respectfully to him. Then she turned towards me.

"Liliana-san too! Thank you!" She said as she grabbed my hands to convey her feelings.

"I-I... I didn't really do anything to deserve such appreciation."

But the girl vigorously shook her head still flashing her bright smile. "I was really happy talking to you, Liliana-san. Thank you!"

I couldn't really say anything against that and just returned her smile.

"Will you be safe on your own?" I asked, to change the topic.

Hikari nodded. "Kuhoutsuka-san can be really annoying at times, but I won't be harmed." I noticed that her smile had shrunk. That man must have been bothering her a lot.

"Have you contacted the police?"

"I had actually, but unfortunately he has connections." The brightness of her smile had vanished and replaced with a dark air of resignation. "It would only serve to inconvenience us both, it won't stop him."

"I see..." I felt sorry for her, but I don't really know how to offer her any comfort, nor do I have a solution to solve her problem.

Well... actually I do have one, but it's unpredictable and tends to do as it wants.

"Don't worry about me! It's unfortunate that I can't make him stop, but I'm not in any danger."

"That's a relief." my words actually meant to convey, 'I'm sorry I can't do more for you'.

To my surprise, Hikari's smile brightened once again. "Yes! I'll just find somewhere to waste time before going home today. The only reason he caught me today was because I overslept and did not leave home early enough."

"Then... come with us." My master unexpectedly suggested.

Hikari opened her mouth to refuse or accept my master's invitation. However, before she could get a word out, my master suddenly hurled a large stick (which I later realized was part of a seesaw) towards the entrance of the park and hit a man in a business suit (just as he appeared in the entry way) on the head- knocking him out.

Hikari and I both flinched as the wood or the man's head made a dull and pitiable sound, then watch as his body lifelessly fell onto the concrete walkway.

"Kusanagi-san is really amazing..." Hikari looked completely awed as she commented about my master. Although I was impressed myself, I am starting to worry if these cunningly efficient preemptive-attacks are situational or had always been part of his modus operandi.

"I wished he'd hold back a little though..." I soon realized that the man was one of the subordinates of the young man my master kicked. "It seems that they're still looking for you."

"It does seem that way..."

My master walked up to the fallen man, grabbed him by the back of his collar, dragged him behind onto a bench and used a newspaper he found in the man's vest to cover his face (making the man appear like he was sleeping).

Satisfied with his handwork, my master then walked towards us and said, "Let's go."

Hikari ended up agreeing to coming along with us.

- - - 7th - - -

On the way to the Kusanagi residence, my master had actually incapacitated another two of Hikari's pursuers. The first one was rather unfortunate. My master kicked a rock, which hit an empty beer can, which bounced loudly towards and startled a sleeping cat, which knocked over a small plant in a rubber pot that then hit the man on the head and rendered him unconscious.

The second one was probably the more fortunate than his colleagues. The man was talking on his cell phone with his back turned at us, when my master signaled for Hikari and me to stay where we were as he walked up behind the man. The man did not seem to notice, but he was acting rather strangely. It was almost like he purposely kept my master outside his vision and did not turn around even though my master walked up to him with audible footsteps. When the man ended his call, my master hit him with a quick chop to the neck.

My master did not bother with moving the men out of sight and simply left them where they were.

He then led the way towards his home (probably because I mentioned the sushi after the third encounter), although I later realized that we were two blocks off course and had to take over the task.

- - - 7th - - -

We arrived at the Kusanagi residence at a little past three.

Their home was not what I expected. Instead of a closed bookstore, I had imagined a large traditional ancestral home. But I hardly knew the family, so I can only fault any misconceptions and wrong assumptions on myself.

I braced myself as I rang the doorbell.

I could hear the sound of footsteps as someone rushed towards the door from the inside. The door noisily slid open and revealed angry-looking Shizuka.

"WHAT TOOK YOU So- EH!? Mariya-sempai!?" Shizuka's angry voice had suddenly gone from furiously loud to squeaky panic.

"Eh? I am Mariya, but..." Hikari was puzzled for a moment, but then her face showed that she realized something. "Ah! You must have mistaken me for Yuri-onee-chan."

"Huh?" My master's little sister stared at Hikari for a few moments before she face showed that she understood what Hikari meant. "Ah! Twins?!"

"Yes!" Hikari said happily.

Shizuka looked like she wanted to say something more, but noticed that her voice had drawn quite a few eyes in this residential shopping street. "Anyway, please come in."

- - - 7th - - -

"I see... my useless brother saved you, Mariya-se-san" Shizuka commented after Hikari finished her story.

I was a little disappointed to hear my master's very own sister disparaging him, but that was (probably) because I am his knight and I've seen the side of him that she would not believe. However, I did understand her view of her own brother and since my master did not look like he was the least bit offended (and focused on eating the dishes that had been prepared for his arrival), I decided to stay silent about the matter.

Hikari happily talked to Shizuka about her twin sister, a Miss Mariya Yuri, who happened to be Shizuka's senior in school.

"Kranjcar-san," I heard their grandfather, Kusanagi Ichirou, call my attention away from watching Shizuka and Hikari. "I'd like to thank you for escorting my grandson along on his errand."

I shook my head and said, "Your gratitude is unnecessary as I too profited from the task."

The elder man's eyes sparkled with curiosity, "Is that so..." he said in a rather amused voice, but did not say anything further on the topic. Instead he changed the subject, "By the way, how long do you intend to stay in Japan?"

His question did not catch me completely off guard. I had thought about making plans to stay in Japan indefinitely. However, since most of the details about my master's life are still relatively unknown to me, I could not make any definite plans. But one thing was sure...

"I intend to remain beside and take care of Kusanagi Godou forever."

"Oh?" Kusanagi Ichirou seemed rather puzzled (at me), which then suddenly looked pleased (at me), and then looked impressed (at my master).

Shizuka, however, wasn't quite as thrilled. Breaking her conversation with Hikari, she turned towards me and said, "What do you mean by that, Liliana-san?"

"Exactly as I said, but let me restate myself. I, Liliana Kranjcar, have sworn to be Kusanagi Godou's personal knight and from this point on I shall serve and protect him for the rest of my life."

Shizuka's mouth dropped open; Hikari blushed, but her eyes were filled with excitement as she covered her mouth; my master's grandfather (oddly) smiled at him with great pride.

"I see! I see! I'm glad that Godou has finally found someone fit for him!" The elderly gentleman, said as his eyes twinkled with mirth and delight.

"Oji-chan! This isn't something to be happy about!" Shizuka angrily told her grandfather.

"Why not? Your grandmother was right; there is a girl in this world who would understand and like Godou. And they somehow managed to meet despite being from different countries. Shouldn't we be happy for him?"

I blushed at his words. And although his words could easily be misunderstood to mean something else, I did not say anything so as not to break the control that the elder Kusanagi had in the conversation.

"But..." Shizuka tried to say something, but the topic seems to have finally overwhelmed her to the point where she could not think of what to say.

"Shizuka, I know you've taken care of him most of your life... you've probably taken care of him more than anyone in the family. I know you're very attached to your brother, but everyone deserves to be happy... right?"

Instead of answering Shizuka grit her teeth angrily and swiftly ran out of the dining room. I then heard her run up the stairs and loudly closed the door behind her.

I was about to stand up and go talk to her when the elder Kusanagi spoke to me. "Don't worry about her, Kranjcar-san. She has a rather difficult complex about her brother. She'll be fine after she's been given some time to cool off." He then turned towards my master, "Godou, make sure that you set some of your vacation for playing with Shizuka-chan. Just because you've finally made some lady friends, doesn't mean you can neglect family."

My master listened intently to his grandfather as he chewed his food and properly answered, "I will," after he had swallowed his current mouthful.

The elder Kusanagi then turned to Hikari with a smile. "I'm very sorry you had to see such a display, Mariya-chan."

"It's ok... but perhaps Shizuka-chan will be more open if I talked to her?"

The old gentleman thought about it for a moment. "I think she'll be fine, but I suppose it's a waste that she's not here to enjoy the food with us..."

"Then?"

"Her room's on the first door upstairs."

Hikari smiled (glad that she had permission), stood from her seat and then headed up the stairs.

"Liliana-chan,"

"Y-yes?!" I shouldn't have been surprised by the sudden familiarity the elder Kusanagi had switched to call me (a great majority of people had called me by my first name), but I was.

"You mentioned earlier that you're on your own, right?"

"That is correct." There were a lot of details that I wished I could tell them, but it would only complicate their lives and put them in more danger. So I had to be constructive with my story telling; to ensure that I told them what they need to know or asked without lying or involving them with the magic society.

"My decision might seem rather sudden, but-"

I was prepared to defend my (quite possibly) rash decision; however, to my surprise Kusanagi Ichirou didn't seem concerned about the same issue as I was.

"Have you made hotel or apartment plans? Or do you have friends to stay with nearby?" he asked.

I was a little surprised, but I managed to promptly answer him. "I had an apartment until last week. But even if it's still available for me to rent again, that place will be very inconvenient for me now. I would probably lose about four hours a day on the commute alone."

"Hmm... then in the mean time, why don't you stay here."

"Oh! I-," the offer caught me completely by surprise. "I wouldn't want to impose..." I mentally kicked myself as soon as I had said that.

I had mostly refused to be polite. A big part of me was relieved to be welcomed so easily, but the other half of the family does not seem to want me around.

"I'll handle Shizuka-chan."

For a moment I thought he could read my mind, but I quickly realized that he was watching me closely and probably saw that I was looking towards the direction of Shizuka's room.

"We still have a guest room that you can use. It was their parent's room," he added with a complicated smile, "but they don't need it anymore."

"Oh... I'm sorry..."

"Hmm?..." The elder Kusanagi's face looked confused for a moment, and then suddenly brightened with comprehension and amusement. "Oh!- Hoho!- They are very much alive... just divorced."

I blushed upon learning of my misunderstanding. I felt relieved, but apologized anyway.

The elderly man laughed happily, "It's perfectly all right. Their grandmother and I pretty much raised them ourselves. So sometimes it might feel like that..."

He paused to look over, a cabinet (which I assumed was a house shrine of sorts) "My wife had passed on a few years ago..."

I was about to offer my condolences; however, he quickly silenced me when he suddenly turned his attention back to me and added, "but I'm sure she would have been happy to meet you."

I felt very flattered. I think I now understood (at least partly) where my master got his charm.

"She was always worried that Godou would forever be misunderstood and that Shizuka-chan would have to sacrifice her own happiness to take care of him."

I watched as he turned towards my master and fondly watched him seemingly ignore everything (and just continued to eat).

This pause gave me some time to ponder the offer to stay with them.

Living with my master would be very convenient and incredibly ideal. And although I did not want to be a cause of friction between my master and his sister, it wasn't an offer I could easily refuse.

I had no prior preparations. Unlike my last trip here, Karen and I had someone arrange living quarters for us beforehand. This time I was hugely on my own. The only ones that personally knew that I was even in Japan were Diana and a few apprentices. I had not asked her to prepare anything for me (and I will not). I had considered staying at a modest hotel until I can arrange for something more permanent.

Before I could consider things any further, Kusanagi Ichirou suddenly mentioned something I overlooked.

"What about your schooling, Liliana-chan? Will you be attending the same school as Godou and Shizuka?"

"I-"

Before I could answer, my master suddenly interjected in the conversation.

"Liliana," I turned towards him. "It would be nice... if we're in... the same class."

I'm glad that he said that. Partially because I probably would have stuttered and embarrassed myself in front of his grandfather; as I had forgotten that normal people of our age should be in school. But mostly because he's telling me what he would like me to do.

I smiled and said, "I would like that too."

"Great! Then I'll get in touch with a few friends. It's probably not too late for an exchange student to enroll." Kusanagi Ichirou said as he stood up from his seat.

"Thank you, but... won't you finish your meal first?"

"I could... but I'm hoping Mariya-chan can coax Shizuka-chan out of her room."

The elderly gentleman then left the room to make those calls.

I turned back to my master and noticed that he had stopped eating. He was looking at something on the kitchen floor, but (from where I was sitting) I could not see what it was.

"Kusanagi Godou?"

"Hmm?" My master responded without looking at me. (How odd... he usually turned his attention when called by name.)

"What are you looking at?"

"Himari."

"Himari?"

"My... cat."

"Oh?" I was a little alarmed, but tried hard not to show or sound like it. As a witch I can faintly sense the presence of animals and sometimes communicate with them if I used a spell or potion. But I did not detect the presence of this cat... if it really is there. The only times that this should happen is if the cat was actually a summoned spirit or a regular cat turned into a powerful familiar with magic (like Lucretia's).

I leaned over to get a better view and saw a pure white cat peaking at my master, while it cowered behind the kitchen counter.

The cat suddenly flinched when my master put down the now empty bowl of rice in his hand. The cat shrank back when my master extended his hand towards it.

"Come here... Himari."

The cat suddenly hid behind the counter when it heard his voice, but peaked out its head again soon after.

"Has it always been shy?" I asked.

My master shook his head, and then said only one word, "Afraid."

I surprised myself that I quickly understood his meaning. He was correcting me; in that the cat wasn't shy, but afraid. (Was he an animal whisperer as well? Or did one of his authorities include the language of animals?)

My master lowered his hand until it almost touched the floor. Then with a slower and softer voice he called out to the cat again.

"Himari... Come here..."

I watched as the cat very slowly crawled over towards my master.

Once it was close enough, it warily half-circled around the hand as it sniffed his fingers. It then pressed its head on my master's palm, which my master then rewarded with a few gentle strokes on its head. Then to my surprise (its fear seemingly forgotten) the cat leapt onto my master's lap and rubbed most of its length onto my master's abdomen.

A small hint of jealousy filled me as I watched my master tickle the cat's chin and offered the cat a small piece of tuna.

I tried ignoring it, but I quickly realized that I hated this cat. I wasn't sure about the first one, but I was sure that I definitely saw it stick out its tongue at me the second time.

But I controlled my anger. I don't know what this cat was, but I'm sure that it's not normal. Unfortunately; however, it was my master's cat and thus currently untouchable.

"AH! Onii-chan! You're spoiling the cat again!" I suddenly heard Shizuka raised her voice as she walked up to her brother.

It seems that she and Hikari had just returned.

My eyes caught Hikari's for a moment. We shared confused smile before turning our attention to the siblings and their cat.

Shizuka quickly snatched the cat from his lap.

"I told you before that raw fish are bad for cats!" She said as she stuck her hand in its mouth and pulled out the raw tuna.

I tried not laugh at the cat's suffering, but unfortunately my lips still managed to form a smile.

Once Shizuka had confiscated the slice of sashimi from the cat, it leapt off Shizuka's arms and hid itself between my master's legs.

"Shizuka,... don't bully... Himari."

"This is your fault!" Shizuka angrily yelled at her brother; however, (as I expected) my master's confused empty stare was enough to aggravate her into forgetting the issue.

- - - 7th - - -

When Kusanagi Ichirou returned from his phone call, he happily told me that he had made some arrangements for my enrollment at Jounan Academy. He even said that he convinced his friend to make sure that we were assigned in the same class.

I couldn't thank him enough for that. And although Shizuka looked rather displeased, she decided not to say anything further.

And to our surprise (well mostly mine), Hikari revealed that she too will be attending the same school this year. Shizuka's mood brightened a little at that revelation.

- - - 7th - - -

While my master was still eating, his grandfather thought that it would be a good idea to show me to my room. And since Shizuka was here to watch over him, I decided to give her (and Hikari) some time with my master and followed Kusanagi Ichirou upstairs with my luggage.

I was happy to know that spare room was the one beside my master's. It was on the third floor of the house. However, I was suddenly concerned when the room seemed to have been the residence's master bedroom.

And it turns out I was right. But before I could complain, Kusanagi Ichirou opened the door to the room with the tag 'Godou'.

To my surprise the room was very bare, containing only: a simple closet; a table with only a laptop, headphones, a few textbooks and notebooks on it; an office chair; and (very oddly) a king size bed that ate most of the space in the bedroom with a twin sized kakebuton (quilt blanket).

He explains that his grandson never needed much space, but they could not leave him in a room that had its own bathroom. Shizuka already had the large room in the second floor and didn't want to bother moving. While he was content with using the smaller room downstairs because it was easier to regularly clean.

This former master bedroom would also give their guest some privacy (apparently to reduce the chances of accidents that Kusanagi Godou might cause), although it's rarely been used.

I could not refuse the room after such a thorough explanation. So I resolved to work hard to not only ensure my master's well-being and security, but also to not be a hindrance to this family.

- - - 7th - - -

It was already passed five. I had just finished helping Kusanagi Ichirou with cleaning up the dishes. Actually I had offered to do it all by myself, but he thought it was rude to let a guest do the dishes so we settled on doing it together.

I had told him about my master's trip (or at least the version that omitted everything that had anything to do with the magic world).

When we returned to the living and dining room, I noticed that my master had remained on his seat and was pampering the cat on his lap.

The cat looked at me for a moment and (for a moment) looked haughtily at me. I tried to ignore it, but I keep getting the distinct feeling that the cat was smirking at me.

"Godou, why don't you, Liliana-chan and Hikari-chan walk around for a little bit?" The elder Kusanagi's suggestion was actually a subtle way to telling Hikari and me that we were free to drag Kusanagi Godou anywhere and to have him safely escort Hikari home.

I was about to take him up on that offer, but then I noticed that Hikari had quickly turned to Shizuka; curious as to why she did so, I turned to her as well.

Shizuka pouted for a few seconds. She then looked at me, then at Hikari, before she sighed and said, "Have a nice walk..."

- - - 7th - - -

**Chapter Ten: End**

- - - 7th - - -

**Chapter End Notes:** Have you ever been so bummed by someone else's fanfic? (Because they killed your favorite protagonist to insert their favorite and made you feel like making a fanfic that kills theirs?... I was tempted to... but I didn't... because some of you probably love that same character (the one I wanted to kill) and would hate me and this story for doing that.)

I had intended to make this longer, but I was bummed out and I could not progress the story any further without changing perspectives. You might have noticed that around after they got to the Kusanagi Residence.

(So on the down side is that this chapter is shorter than I wanted to make it. However, on the plus side it's out early. Whether it's a good thing or a bad thing... at this point I'll have to defer to your judgement. XD)

**Foreign exchange students**: I'm not actually very familiar with the exchange student/ home-stay thing... so I'm pretty much making it up based on assumptions and what I see in anime.

**Family names**: I'm sure some people are wondering why Godou and Shizuka's are still named Kusanagi if it was their mother's maiden name. If you're one of them, (Shame on you! You haven't watched enough anime! ...Just kidding!) then know that in Japan it seems that it's possible for a man to marry into the woman's family instead (I think some other countries have it too, but I have no idea which ones). I'm not sure if this is actually canon. If it is... lucky guess; and if it isn't... aww screw it (I ain't changing it)!

Liliana's moving in wasn't originally planned. I thought about it, but not so deeply at first. But 9th mentioned it in his review and the ideas avalanche'd in my head. Thanks 9th! (That's why I love reviews!)

**Recent Changes:**

Some sentences and conversations were slightly rewritten to flow better or to resolve some grammar issue/  
Change the shopping street's lottery wheel start date.  
Changed a little bit of the events with the truck and Liliana.  
Added more details on Hikari.


	18. Chapter Eleven: Yuri and Hikari

******This was last Updated/Corrected April 22, 2013.** (Some details were added, but nothing major that would change the story. If you're curious see notes at the end of chapter.)

**Disclaimer:** Campione! was written by Taketsuki Jou, I get nothing out of writing this fanfic save personal satisfaction (and possibly reviews).

**Author's Notes:** Okay... first off, an apology to everyone for taking a month to update. Another apology to Bakapervert. I said I would never do it... but here I am breaking my word. You can thank Capito Celcior, who had managed to convince me to try to bend my rules and compromise while giving me some great ideas to percolate.

So to everyone who doesn't read the reviews or are just not sure of what I'm talking about in the previous paragraph, I'm referring to doing more than one PoV in this chapter. I promised that I wouldn't, because I thought having two or more was tacky. So if it turns out great, then I would like to thank these two fanreaders/reviewers above for getting me to try. If it sucks... then, I'll delete the chapter (and restructure it to the old style).

I'm almost borrowing the format in canon, where a chapter can be separated in to several parts (usually 4-6), and switch between the twins. However, each time I switch there will be a title to mark the narrator and part title to avoid confusion. (You can think of this chapter as a series of inserts that have been strung together to make a whole chapter.)

This is probably as far as I'll be willing to bend my self-imposed rule of one pov per chapter and only because of the special relationship of these two characters.

This was late because... of a number of factors. At the first half of the month, I was bummed. Then Hikari and Yuri's different personalities were a little hard to write and switching povs made it even a bigger pain. I had to look up a few facts here and there, reread some things to be sure and change a few details in the previous chapter (you probably need to reread the last chapter for them, but I won't force you... because I can't! XD).

Oh... this was really late so I thought a few more days of proofreading won't hurt... because of the length. But no XD. As per tradition I've proofread it at least once, I'll post it, and edit it again later! (so if you see any grammatical or content errors please pm them to me.)

- - - 7th - - -

**Pet na Campione-sama!**

- - - 7th - - -

**Chapter Eleven: Yuri and Hikari:** _"Kusanagi Godou-sama/san"_

- - - 7th - - -

**Part One: Yuri:**_"Hikari"_

- - - 7th - - -

It was getting late, but Hikari still had not come home.

I was starting to get a little worried. She had woken up rather late this morning. So there was a good chance that Kuhoutsuka-sama might have caught up with her today.

I wished there was something I could do to help her; however, there was little I could say towards the heir of one of the four founding families of the committee. After all, he still has not stopped from trying even after the thousands of rejections from Hikari.

I wish I had Hikari's courage to be at her side at times like this... maybe, just maybe that would deter the Kuhoutsuka-sama even a little. Or if it was possible, I would exchange powers with her and take her place.

...

Then again, Hikari would (probably) not be happy with such an arrangement either...

She did not hate her power; I felt that much was true even now. She had enjoyed learning to control her power and learning to cast spells fit for her abilities. However, she came to dislike possessing her power once the Kuhoutsuka clan started to vehemently try recruiting her into being their shrine's miko. At some point almost three years ago, she had left the shrine we were training at and had gone home to our parents.

I was surprised when I learned that our parents were willing to keep the Kuhoutsuka clan away from Hikari. This made her quite an interesting topic in the shrine, and a subject of envy. There were quite a few of the mikos in training who wished that they too could be freed from this tradition. I was personally not one of them... but at the time, everyone thought that I did not go home with Hikari so as not to escalate the situation.

Eventually though, our parents were hit with unseen pressures from the Kuhoutsuka family. Our parents tried to hide it; however, Hikari eventually noticed.

Four months ago, to our parents' surprise she suddenly left home and we lost all contact with her.

Before she disappeared, Hikari left a note that declared that she was disowning herself from the Mariya Family. She thanked our parents for protecting her for as long as they did, but she did not want cause them anymore trouble than she already had.

At the time, I had already been assigned to this shine for almost over a year. I lived with our grandparents, who finally decided (after Hikari had run away) to take her side instead of remaining neutral.

Our whole family asked the Committee that agents be sent out to find her, after we learned that she was not taking shelter with any of her friends. But when the Committee's best agents still could not find her after two months, we started to fear for the worse.

We were all in such a panic that we all failed to consider checking on one last person who Hikari called a friend, the heiress to one of the four founding families of the Committee, Seishuiin Ena.

We had probably overlooked Ena-san because she was supposed to be out training in the mountains. And since she received the divine weapon Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi, Ena-san only came down from the mountains for short amounts of time (apparently to attend her heavily reduced minimum requirement of school attendance and to play around).

But we later learned that for three months Ena-san had protected and sheltered Hikari; while training in the mountains of Chichibu in Saitama. And we were further surprised when it was revealed that it was actually Ena-san who suggested that Hikari stayed with her, to spare our mother and father from the Kuhoutsuka clan.

They eluded the agents completely for three months and four days; however, they were eventually caught when Ena-san took Hikari to the Seishuiin main house (to get some supplies and tools). Unfortunately for the Kuhoutsuka family, many factions and sub-organizations within the committee had decided to end the feud and take Hikari's side. The Committee and the Hime-Miko decided to honor Hikari's request and terminated her training and membership. Any financial or social pressures that the Kuhoutsuka was using against our parents were halted by the Committee and the Seishuiin family.

I was happy for Hikari. Yet, I was disappointed that I was not of any help to her.

- - - 7th - - -

I grew increasingly worried as the sun set. This morning, I had a feeling that something bad might happen. However, these premonitions come to me often. And more often than not it is not related to me or my family.

Today, however, felt different... and I was almost confident that something bad was about to happen or had already come to pass.

Checking the watch on my phone (slightly marveling at the convenience it brought to me), I realize that it was almost time for dinner and thought that perhaps I should call Hikari's phone.

It was then that I heard my sister's familiar voice.

"Please come up!" Hikari's voice sounded very excited and happy.

I was very relieved, but then thought it was odd to hear her like this. Or rather, I had almost forgotten how happy she could sound.

For once, I was glad that my premonitions were very wrong (or unrelated to me and my family). I walked towards the steps of the shrine to meet her and the one with her.

I was expecting to see Ena-san with her, as she was the only person that Hikari talks happily with or about in these past few months. But to my surprise, I instead saw her with a silver-haired young lady and a familiar looking young man.

"It's getting late, so we should be heading back. I would not want to have to stop for snacks again." said the silver-haired.

Hikari's smile softened, but I could that she was disappointed. "I see. I'll see you tomorrow, Liliana-san. Ah! And you too, ...-san."

I did not catch the young man's name, as Hikari had almost whispered it when she shyly addressed him.

The young man just blankly looked at my sister and nodded. Then, to my surprise, he turned his head and looked up towards me.

I was suddenly hit with a vision.

...the mighty king... a youthful hero... an ancient goddess... a divine steed...

However, before I could grasp and accept the images, I heard my sister call me.

"Yuri-onee-chan!" She called as she shook my arm, which broke the trance and vision.

"Huh?" I blinked a few times, only to realize that my sister was now in front of me after a few seconds. "Hikari?"

My twin sister's face was twisted with a slight annoyance, but then turned into worry.

I watched as she leaned towards me and quietly asked, "Did you have a vision again?"

"It seemed like a small one..." I tried to lessen her guilt by telling her how unimportant it seemed. Then again... it does not work anymore, but I have done it for so long that it has become a habit of mine to lie to her about it.

"I'm really sorry..." Hikari said dejectedly.

I could not help but smile at that. As my power did not activate according to my will, every instance was considered precious. A tiny hint could save the lives of hundreds of people... or so our former sensei would always like to tell us. Hikari had a tendency to accidentally interrupt many of these visions. It has almost reached the point where it has become a habit of hers. But I cannot fault her for it her possessing a power that can cancel my own so easily, nor can I blame her for interrupting my visions since my power rarely shows any visible signs of manifesting.

"It is fine, Hikari." I said with my most forgiving smile.

"Do you remember any of it?"

I shook my head and said, "Unfortunately..."

A regrettable side effect of Hikari's interruption almost always seems to be the fragmentation or complete loss of the vision. It is almost as if it were dispelled by Hikari's power.

"I'm sorry." Hikari said as she lowered her eyes again.

"I already said that it was fine, Hikari. Do not worry about it."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really, really?" Hikari asked as she looked at me like a lost puppy.

I sighed. I could never get mad over this issue. Most of the time, I do not understand what I see. I wished that I could convey the words that would make her stop worrying about it so much. But as usual, this is how this conversation goes,

"Hikari, asking once is enough," I playfully scolded her with a very light tap on her forehead using my knuckles, "we were only born four minutes apart, why do you have to act like you are four years younger..."

Hikari shyly laughed at that and quickly changed the subject. "Ah! Onee-chan, I'd like to introduce you to my new friends!" She moved herself slightly to one side, so that she did not block my view of the ones behind her.

Gesturing towards the young foreign lady she said, "This is Liliana Kranjcar," then to the young man beside her, "and you've probably heard of him, but this is Kusanagi Godou."

"Kusanagi?... Ah! Shizuka-san's brother?"

Hikari answered my question in his stead, "Yup! I became friends with Shizuka-chan too!- Oh!" Hikari suddenly turn around to face her friends and said, "Liliana-san, Godou-san, this is my Onee-chan, Mariya Yuri."

"Pleased to meet you, Mariya Yuri." said Liliana-san.

"I am honored to make your acquaintance, Kranjcar-san." I said as I bowed towards the silver-haired foreigner, while hiding my surprise at her impeccable mastery of the Japanese language.

There was something odd about her... but (at this time) I could not put my finger on what it was.

But I was genuinely surprised when Kusanagi-san said, "Pleased to meet you... Yuri-san..."

Immediately I felt my blood rush to my face. I am not good with boys my age, and I just realized how much more embarrassing it was for me to talk to one that was so bold to call me by my given name.

"T-the pleasure is mine, Kusanagi-san." When I bowed to him, I tried to do it as slow (but still polite) as possible to give my face some time to recover its original coloring.

When I raised my head again, I was a little startled when my eyes met Kusanagi-san's. For a moment I thought he was looking straight at me, which immediately caused me to look away. But a quick peak revealed that he was looking at something behind me.

I turned to check what or who it might be only to find nothing there...

Was he actually looking at me after all?

"Liliana-san, Godou-san, would you like to come in and have some tea?" Hikari offered.

I was going to tell her that it was almost time for dinner (and that we don't have enough for guests) when Kranjcar-san answered, "I'm sorry, Mariya Hikari. Like I said, Kusanagi Godou and I should head back soon. I'm sure he will be hungry again soon."

Hikari laughed fondly with Kranjcar-san's words. Was that an inside joke? It is almost time for dinner. So it is understandable if anyone was hungry at this time. It was rather rude of her to laugh at normal bodily function... but I decided not say anything.

Hikari's friends left after she asked Kranjcar-san to pass a message to Shizuka-chan. After the two were out of sight, we went inside to have dinner.

- - - 7th - - -

We were all surprised by Hikari's happy mood the rest of the night, considering that she was in a panic when she left the house late this afternoon. When we asked about it, she played innocent and tried to dance around the issue, but I could tell that something momentous had happened today.

Just as we were preparing for bed, I had managed to get to her reveal what had happened (although she made me promise not to tell our parents, grandparents and the committee).

When she told me that she had almost been run over by a truck I probably passed out with my eyes open (or had another vision that I could not remember), but when I came to, Hikari was almost done with her explanation of what had happened.

From what I was able to gather I know that she was: almost hit by a truck, some other things happened, Kusanagi-san knocked out some of Kuhoutsuka-sama's subordinates, and invited her over to his home to pass the time.

I wanted to ask her to explain it again (because it seems that I had missed the most important part of the story), but before I could she suddenly asked me about Kusanagi-san.

"About Kusanagi-san?"

"Yep! You're in the same school, right?"

"Well, yes, but I've only transferred a few weeks after the second year of middle school began and we have not been classmates nor have I met him until today. So my knowledge of him (or any male) is mostly from rumors that I occasionally hear or overhear from my classmates."

"That's good enough! Please tell me everything you know!" Hikari's eyes shone brightly with passion. (Could it be that she...?)

"Hikari, do you..." I hesitated for a moment, but quickly resolved myself to ask, "...like Kusanagi-san?"

My sister blushed and suddenly acted shy as she twiddled with her index fingers. "Is it that obvious?"

I could only halfheartedly nod in response.

"I... I can't help it! He was soooooo cool!" My sister said as she squealed in delight as she held her blushing cheeks. "Not only did he save my life, but also protected me from the bad men who have been chasing me!"

Save her life? Bad men?... Ah! ...Kuhoutsuka-sama and his subordinates. I am guessing that in her eyes, Kuhoutsuka-sama is quite the quintessential villain.

"But I don't know much about him! That's why..." Hikari eyes suddenly focused on me. "Yuri-onee-chan!"

"Yes?"

"I won't let you sleep until you tell me everything you've heard about Godou-san!"

I sighed. It was not my habit to gossip, but I suppose this was one occasion (and one person) I cannot escape. "Very well..."

"All right!" Hikari happily (but not too loudly) exclaimed.

"Just so you know, Hikari, most of the things I have heard about Kusanagi-san sounds really outrageous and unbelievable. So I hope you would keep in mind that everything I am about to say are not my words or opinions, is that understood?"

Hikari excitement toned down after hearing that some or most of what I've heard about him might be negative. But still she stared at me with excited and expecting eyes.

"I quickly started hearing about him soon after transferring in. I was really surprised at how they casually called him 'The Monster of Jounan Academy' behind his back."

"Monster?"

I nodded and continued, "They say that he could eat three or four times more than any other boy."

"That part is true!" Hikari confirmed happily.

I ignored her interruption and continued, "He would seem dazed or would be sleeping in class, but he almost always answers correctly in class when called."

"That's true as well! His hearing is super amazing!" Hikari again happily confirmed for me.

Again, I just continued on the list after she did so. "He seems slow and uncoordinated, but outperforms even athletic club members when it comes to sports."

"He is surprisingly slim and strong... for someone who eats so much food." Hikari added.

"Some have said that he was a cold, silent, yet odd delinquent that attended classes." I paused and looked at my sister, who only gazed at me with even more curiosity. So I continued, "There used to be rumors floating around about him beating up delinquents and bullies, or- in some extreme stories- even yakuza members."

"I can actually see that one happening!"

"You can?" I asked her with great doubt, rumors were usually greatly exaggerated by the time most people hear of it. And although she had confirmed some of them, in my mind, unless Kusanagi-san was a skilled (fighter that was at least half the level of those like Ena-san), I thought it was impossible. These stories were just stories that were made up because they people misunderstood a slightly (or very) different person.

To my surprise, however, Hikari vehemently nodded. "He did save me from some Yakuza earlier!"

I quickly realized who she meant by that. "Hikari, Kuhoutsuka-sama and his subordinates are not Yakuza."

Hikari decided not to argue with me, but from the smile on her face I understood she did not care even if I regarded him as a holy figure- to her, he might as well be evil incarnate.

I sighed and continued telling her more of the rumors. "Some people think that he can see ghosts and spirits."

"Can he?!" Hikari's voice suddenly switched from happy to frantic. It is my guess that she was hoping that his strangeness was limited to the normal society.

"If there was a chance of that being true, then the Committee might have investigated him already."

Hikari's anxiety became frustration. She herself cannot ask any favors or information from the committee now that she had cut her ties with them. However, it seems that she quickly thought of a way around that because she suddenly looked at me with pleading eyes.

I sighed again. "Very well... I will ask the committee."

"I love you, Yuri-onee-chan!" Hikari suddenly threw herself at me and held me tightly.

"Yes, yes..." I patted her head and patronizingly said, "I love you too." Inwardly; however, I kicked myself. I wished that I could sound more honest to Hikari at times like these.

Still she sounded pleased as she laughed, "Ehehehe."

Hikari then parted herself from me, but stayed close to my side.

"Is there anything else?" she asked.

"Hmmm..." I wracked my memory for anything I might not have mentioned yet. I blushed as I remembered and shared this, "Someone told me he has a tendency to... take off his clothes."

"Eh?!" Hikari was stunned with a blushing face for a moment, but then asked, "Just his top? Or does he take off everything?"

"I don't know!" I exclaimed as I felt my ears start to burn.

Hikari's expression contorted into a one of disappointment. "Why? Didn't you ask?"

I quickly realized that she was now teasing me, but still the words spilled out of my mouth. "Of course I did not! That would be shameless!"

"Onee-chan, you're so old-fashioned." Hikari said teasingly. "Guys probably have a hard time approaching you."

"I-I am bad with them anyway..."

"How do you expect to pass on your powers someday?"

"Urk..." I realize that it was something inevitable for me, and although Hikari had cut ties with magic society her future children could still become part of the magic world. Still the responsibility of ensuring the Mariya line had always been with me.

"Well... if onee-chan doesn't mind, I would be willing to share my future husband with you for one child."

"HIKARI!" I yelled with indignation, at this point I realized that she was only trying to get a rise out of me.

"Ahahahaha! Onee-chan, your face is so red!" Hikari said as he pointed at my face while laughing.

Since she has decided to switch from a serious conversation to teasing, I decided to end the conversation here. I stood up from my seat and walked past the sliding door that divided our rooms.

"Good night!" I declared as I closed the door.

I turned off the light in my side of the room and prepared to go to bed. But just as I laid myself down on my futon, I heard Hikari call from the other side.

"Onee-chan..."

"What is it now, Hikari?" I tried to sound more annoyed that I actually was. It was the only way to get my emotions across to my sister at times.

"I'm sure you'll find a great guy someday."

"If you say so..." I am not as fixated about romance as Hikari was. It was simply not a priority of mine at the moment. The worst case scenario was that our grandparents might ask me to attend a few arranged marriage meetings, but still I am still young enough not to worry about it.

Still... I do not like it when Hikari teases me about it.

"I'm serious! Godou-san's grandfather said that they were worried that he might not have a girl who would understand him." Hikari said excitedly.

I decided to bite the bait and answer her, "Am I right in guessing that you are this girl?"

"Well... no." Hikari's voice softened. "I mean... I would like that, but his grandfather was mostly referring to Liliana-san."

"The silver-haired foreigner you introduced to me earlier?"

I was a little surprised by her answer, but tried not to sound like it. I had expected her to give me an assenting answer and ask me if I found Kusanagi-san attractive.

Hikari almost sounded excited when she answered, "Yeah!"

"Are they...?" There was no possible way for me to finish that question without sounding shameless.

Fortunately my sister inferred what I meant to ask and answered, "Liliana said they're best friends, but she seems to act more like his caretaker or even his girlfriend. But I do know that she has declared herself as his personal knight."

"His knight?" I suddenly realized why I had an odd feeling about Liliana-san earlier! She was a witch! But why would a witch, one that was also a knight, pledge herself to someone like Kusanagi-san? Perhaps I should ask the committee to investigate that as well.

"I know it sounds a little strange, but I've confirmed the story with Shizuka-chan. It seems that Liliana-san had descended from a family line of knights."

"I see..." It sounds even more suspicious now... It is too bad that Hikari's own power prevents her from sensing the magical abilities of others.

"I know Godou-san and Liliana-san seem strange, but they're really nice!"

"You are probably right..." I tried to sound impartial even though I was worried.

But I decided not to mention the possibility that Liliana was a witch to Hikari. Just because she had cut herself away from the committee and the Hime-miko, it did not mean that she was forbidden from making other magic society connections.

But mostly, I thought that it might break her heart.

She had just moved here recently, all her friends were in Saitama. Kuhoutsuka-sama had been hounding her every day. So they were her first friends here in Tokyo. I did not want to hurt her over speculation and an issue that should only matter between them.

The light on her side of the room switched off, but as it did she called out to me, "Onee-chan..."

"Yes, Hikari?"

"Weren't you curious about him at all?"

She is talking about Kusanagi-san again? "Curious... huh?"

If I was to be honest, I was very curious. After hearing all that, who would not be? But I did not bother checking- no, that is not quite accurate- I tried my best to avoid doing so. It was probably because I thought it would be very rude to him. And just seeing the great crowds of our fellow students gawking at his activities, compelled me to set an example for everyone, and ignored or avoided him as much as possible. It was not hard, as we were in different classes then and did not have subjects or activities that mixed our two classes together.

When I joined the tea ceremony club and learned that his sister was my underclassman, hearing about him became a very common event. Many of our club members seemed fascinated with rumors, especially those regarding boys. As their senior, although I was a newer member, I felt that I had to set an example to them and did not participate. However, I cannot unhear what I have already overheard. I can try to forget or pay it no mind, but in the end it does haunt me at times.

I wonder if that was why I blurted that question to Shizuka-san a few days ago.

"Onee-chan?"

Being hurried for response, I decided to just answer her honestly. "I was... but..."

I was surprised by my own honesty...

"But?"

"I really am not good with boys," I added.

I realized that this was probably why I avoided it. After I satisfy my curiosity, what was next? I am quite aware that I was popular. Would my curiosity not be treated as interest towards Kusanagi-san? Would that not trouble him? The rumors of him alone paint him as a loner who was more than content with only his sister as company.

Not once was there a rumor of him with a friend or comrade... and I certainly cannot fill that role.

"Hmm... I guess that kind of makes sense because it's you."

After shaking my emotions this much she is going to leave the conversation at that?

"Onee-chan."

"What is it, Hikari?"

"Goodnight."

... I quietly sighed. Perhaps I am just being too sensitive about it. I forced myself to smile just so that voice would not sound strange. "Goodnight."

- - - 7th - - -

**Part Two: Hikari:**_"A bad memory..."_

- - - 7th - - -

It was dark... I realized that I was blindfolded.

I struggled, but I could hardly move... I realized that my arms and legs had been tied.

I tried to scream for help... but I realized that my mouth has been gagged.

I felt helpless... weak.

I could hear voices, but that was all. I did not know what they were saying or if I could even understand what was said... but I knew that they were voices. And I started to panic... why?

A man approached... how did I know it was a man?

But before I could ponder that question, I felt a large hand grab me and pull me onto his shoulder.

I struggled and almost fell off him. He yelled something... I can't remember...

Remember... This is a piece of that memory! A bad dream!

I willed my eyes to open and hoped that I could wake up.

- - - 7th - - -

When I opened my eyes, I shot up from my futon and checked myself over. My hands were free, my legs were not tied, my mouth was not gagged and obviously my eyes were not blindfolded.

The reality began settling in... 'it was just a dream.' I thought to myself with some relief.

I re-deposited myself on my futon as I tried to calm the hard and rapid pounding in my chest. Then I realized that I was breathing hard and audibly. Not wanting to wake and worry my sister, I muffled my mouth with my quilt blanket.

Minutes passed, but I still felt uneasy. To make matters worse, I finally felt that my clothes were drenched with sweat and was now clung tightly and uncomfortably to my skin.

'Why did I have that nightmare again?' I silently asked myself as I sighed. I had forgotten about it until now...

I reached for my cell phone and was a little relieved when its clock told me that it was almost dawn. I did not want to try sleeping again... I doubted that I could (after that nightmare).

After a few lazy moments passed before I carefully stood up and very slowly opened my dresser (so as not to make any noise). I used my phone's screen for light as I took out a change of clothes. Then I quietly made my way out of the room and headed to the bathroom.

I took a quick shower to wash away the sweat and headed to the kitchen to prepare some tea.

As I was waiting for the kettle to boil the water, I unwillingly began to remember pieces of details about the nightmare.

Four years ago, my parents said that I was kidnapped during our family vacation. I don't clearly remember what had happened, but they said that I was missing for over a day. I was found near the hotel we were staying at the next evening. I couldn't remember where I was or what had happened, but I can recall bits and flashes of memories.

I had been tied up in the back seat of a vehicle or at least it seemed like a vehicle at the time. Fear was a pungent and hot wetness that was clearly etched in my memory... that I really wished I could forget. I can remember a large man grabbing my bound hands. I think I felt him looking at me then he yelled at someone behind him, I think he was speaking a different language but even if he wasn't the only word that I remember him say was "miko".

I could not remember anything besides that.

An expert said that a powerful but imperfect hypnosis must have been used to erase my memory of the kidnapping (if it was a kidnapping), or that my power interfered with the hypnosis which left gaps that I can remember. I did not ask about it any further, I was afraid that I would actually remember more if I did.

I was offered another session of hypnosis to erase the memory... But it didn't work.

The same expert said that the trauma might have triggered the growth of my powers. He also said that I would have to consult someone more powerful to cast a stronger hypnosis spell, if I wanted the memories sealed.

When the Kuhoutsuka clan learned of my powers increasing, they started to increase the frequency and number of people who would try to convince me to take up the position as their shrine maiden.

They were a real bother. And at one point, I finally decided to stop miko training and ran away from the training shrine... to head home.

I remember how surprised, yet happy, our parents looked when they found me waiting for them in our house. I told them that I did not want to be a miko anymore, and unlike my grandparents, they listened to me and respected my will.

For a while, my parents were able to keep the Kuhoutsuka clan away from me. I'm really grateful for them... to stand up against a rich and powerful family despite possessing no special powers, influence or wealth...

They were really brave.

That was probably when I decided to leave magic society. I don't need this power or magic to be happy!

I was taken from my heavily derailed train of thoughts when I heard the electric kettle click (telling me that the water has boiled). I pushed the annoying thoughts and old memories away to prepare my tea.

...

Time seemed to flow even slower, while I sip my tea...

So after a little thought, I decided to make breakfast today. I haven't cooked since moving I moved into Tokyo, so I felt like practicing a little before I ask Godou-san to taste my cooking.

- - - 7th - - -

**Part Three: Yuri:**_"Early morning..."_

- - - 7th - - -

I was stunned to see Hikari in the kitchen this morning, because ever since the whole family had moved into the shrine's residence she has not once woken up early. We have excused it as Hikari's way of dealing with the stress accumulated after running and hiding from Kuhoutsuka-sama day after day. The only time that we were actually worried about her sleeping in- was yesterday- when she woke up just before lunch time.

So seeing her up so early (and have enough energy to do something) was quite a surprise.

I opened the door and entered the kitchen. "Good morning, Hikari."

"Ah! Onee-chan! Good morning!" Hikari cheerfully returned my greeting.

I took a quick moment to inhale the scent of the simmering miso soup and the broiling salted salmon in the air. The aromas alone were enough to dispel any remaining sleepiness in me.

"It smells really appetizing in here!" I heard our father say from behind me, which made me quickly turned to face him.

Our father was a novelist; however, he was the type that tends to write when he feels like it. So it wasn't unusual for us to find him still awake in the morning; slaving to complete as much of a draft as he could before falling asleep.

Fortunately, it doesn't seem like that is the case today. He was already in one of his few business suits and had properly shaved his facial hair today.

"Good morning, Otou-san!"

"Good morning, Hikari. You're up early today."

Hikari giggled as she grinned.

"A good morning to you, Chichiue." I took my turn to greet our father.

He turned to me, smiled and returned, "Good morning, Yuri."

Hikari then asked, "Otou-san, will you be having breakfast?"

"I want to, but I should get an early start. My shi- ahem- my editor scheduled my autograph session early."

Hikari suddenly grinned in the middle of father's response. For a moment, I thought it was because he had stopped himself from cursing, but then I noticed that the container for the disposable bento boxes had been opened.

"I thought that you'd say that, when I heard you wake up earlier... So-" Hikari turned around and quickly transferred one portion of the foods she had prepared to a disposable bento box. "-Ta-dah!" Hikari enthusiastically chimed as she revealed an almost perfectly organized bento box.

"Wow! That's looks great, Hikari."

"Thank you, Otou-san!" Hikari smiled, but then she looked surprised. "Ah! Where are the Furoshiki?"

"They're in that drawer, Hikari," I said as I pointed towards a drawer behind her.

"Oh! Thank you, Onee-chan!" Hikari took out a plain blue furoshiki (a square wrapping cloth) from the drawer, wrapped father's breakfast before handing it to him.

"Here you go, Otou-san!"

"Thank you, Hikari."

Hikari smiled at father. But then she remembered that she was cooking and revealed a slightly worried face. "Ah! Our share should be done soon, Onee-chan! Please see father out."

"All right." I turned around and followed after father.

I watched as he sat down at the entry way to put his only sharp-looking pair of leather shoes.

"Yuri, did something happen to Hikari?"

I was about to open my mouth to answer, but I quickly remembered that I had promised Hikari not to tell anyone.

"I am sorry, but she made me promise not to tell anyone."

The story was shocking, however, if given sometime to absorb it, I'm sure that everyone would be thankful to and probably accepting of Kusanagi-san.

To my surprise my father said, "Is it a boy?"

"Huh!?" I wonder if it was because he was a writer... but sometimes, I feel that his senses are sharper than mine.

"I... I..." I found myself unable to answer because I promised Hikari to keep it a secret, but I cannot lie to my father either.

My father let out a sigh before giving me a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, Yuri. Since Hikari has asked you to keep it a secret, I won't inquire any further... But if something happens, please tell me or your mother."

I nodded and said, "I will."

Father stood and wriggled his feet into his shoes. "Well then, I'll see you later."

I politely bowed and said, "Please have a safe trip," as father departed.

After mentally counting to ten, I turned around and returned to the kitchen.

On the way, I nearly jump when the house phone rang just as before I passed it. Since I was already here I did not bother waiting for anyone else to volunteer in answer it.

"Hello, you have reached the Mariya residence, this is Yuri."

'A good morning to you, Yuri-san, this is Akari.'

Hanabusa Akari is the current Tea ceremony club president. I am a little relieved that I answered the phone. Had Hikari answered it, Akari-san might have mistaken Hikari for me.

"A good morning to you, as well, Akari-san. Might I ask why you are calling so early today?"

'Our group had managed to find some interesting matcha (powdered green tea). I thought that since we had all finished the construction work ahead of schedule, the club now has some time to practice our skills and taste test a few brews before the school closes- to the students- for the rest of the break.'

"That sounds like a wonderful Idea."

'I'm relieved to hear you say that. Then can you call our cute middle school members and tell them to meet in the clubroom before ten? I will contact the high school members.'

"With pleasure,"

'Then I will see you at ten.'

"Yes, I will be there."

With a polite and discrete good-bye, we both hang up the phones.

I then turned to head towards the kitchen only to find Hikari quietly waiting for me by the kitchen's entrance.

"Who was calling?" she asked.

"It was president of the club that I am in." I then immediately added, "She wants me to call up the junior half of our club for a meeting later."

"I see..." Hikari eyes darted inside the kitchen for a moment, before locking on to me, and then falling on the floor. "but... Onee-chan won't you eat first? The food will get cold..." Hikari meekly suggested.

I wonder why she is acting so shy... But she is right, I should eat first. There will be enough time to call everyone afterwards. "You are right. It would be negligent of me not to have Hikari's cooking while it is still warm."

"Yatta!" Hikari immediately brightened up and ducked back into the kitchen.

- - - 7th - - -

**Part Four: Hikari:**_"Invitation"_

- - - 7th - - -

I'm glad that my time away from the kitchen has not depreciated my cooking skills, although I am still nowhere near as good as Onee-chan. Oba-chan, Ojii-chan and Oka-chan arrived one after and they were all that I was awake so early this morning. After we started eating, I was surprised that they immediately recognized that I was the one who cooked, although apparently it wasn't the taste of the food that gave me away (but the mess around the kitchen).

Onee-chan was the first to finish eating. She was about to clean her dishes when I told her that I'll do it. She looked like she was going to argue, but then probably remembered that she had phone calls to make and agreed to leave it to me.

I'm not sure why, but Oba-chan quickly hid her smile from me and continued eating. (Or was I just imagining it?) Oka-chan and Ojii-chan didn't say a thing; other than compliment my cooking, although I had this weird feeling that they were all keeping something from me... but I decided to shrug it off for now.

After everyone had finished eating, I cleaned the dishes and the cooking utensils before heading back to my room to change. I then took out some of my savings and proceeded to list down some of the dishes that I'd like to try cooking for Godou-san.

I quickly decided on a few dishes. I choose easy dishes that I thought would yield great portions for a reasonable or cheap price, and still taste great.

- - - 7th - - -

After telling Oka-chan that I will be visiting a friend's house, I was surprised that she suddenly stopped me and told me to take something with me. When I asked her what should I bring, she immediately took out some money and told me to buy some cake. I wanted to tell her that I would use my own money, but then quickly realized that even if I did- I will not have enough money to buy some ingredients later...

I quickly decided that I will to pay her back for this once I earn some money. So I really hoped that Jounan Academy allows its students to have part time jobs.

"Thanks, Oka-chan!"

Just as I turned, I noticed that she had the same smile as Oba-chan... (How weird...) I'll have to ask her about that later. I leave left the house and the shrine, and then sharply turned to the direction of a bakeshop that I liked.

- - - 7th - - -

I made good time with my trip to the bakeshop. I was early and scored some of their limited per day specials. In hind sight though, I should have chosen the cheaper cakes. But something about special and limited just called to me!

I sighed, and quickly shrugged the regret off. It was too late now, might as well enjoy them with everyone.

- - - 7th - - -

The walk to the Kusanagi residence was shorter than it seemed. I wonder if it was because I had been here before (or because Godou-san got us a little lost yesterday).

I rang the door bell and I was almost surprised that it was Liliana who answered the door.

"Good morning, Mariya Hikari." Liliana sounded almost as courteous onee-chan.

"Good morning, Liliana-san! May I come in?"

Liliana gave me a small nod and said, "I believe that would not be a problem."

She slides the door open wider for me and steps out of the way.

"Thank you!" I cheerfully entered.

Liliana-san then led me inside. I wasn't surprised to see that Godou-san was still eating breakfast while watching a cooking show.

"Good morning, Godou-san!"

Godou-san looked away from the TV and finished chewing his mouthful before greeting me, "Good morning, Hikari."

I tried not to feel too giddy with how Godou-san had simply referred to me with only given name. When I talked to Shizuka-chan yesterday, after Liliana suddenly made her pledge to be with Godou-san, Shizuka-chan had mentioned that Godou-san only tends to be semi-courteous and polite at the first meeting. Shizuka-chan also revealed that he was lazy with names and will call anyone he thinks of favorably by their name or a nickname and those he has no particular feelings for by their family name.

Knowing that he does think of me favorably makes me happy, but knowing that he was just too lazy to be polite leaves me in a hazy zone. Does he like me that much or is it far from enough? However, thanks to that I can openly call him with his given name as well- which I guess is enough for now.

"Ah! Hikari-san! Good morning!" Shizuka-chan descended from the staircase, completely dressed in familiar looking uniform.

"Good morning! Shizuka-chan! Are you going somewhere?"

Shizuka-chan nodded and said, "Mariya-sempai called me earlier to tell me that our club president arranged for a club meeting today."

"I almost forgot about that! I should have asked onee-chan to come with me and you two could have walked to school together!"

"Don't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Err..." Shizuka-chan looked at Godou-san, who seemed to be perfectly happy to ignore everyone and everything around him in favor for the food and the TV. "...never mind."

In a way I quickly understood what Shizuka-chan had meant by that look. I wouldn't want my own sister to be my rival... but I also knew that she probably wouldn't be much of a threat. My true rival seems to be Liliana-san, but if she continues to act only as a caretaker... I doubt that a romantic relationship will bloom. So even if I let Yuri-onee-chan meet Godou-san (enough times for her to actually fall in love) I still have the best chance.

"Anyway, Shizuka-chan, do you still have time to spare?"

"I don't need to leave yet. Why do you ask?"

I quickly raised the box of cakes a bought for her to see. "I brought this for everyone."

"Wow! I wanted to go to that cake shop!" When Shizuka-chan smiled, I felt very relieved and thanked Oka-chan from my heart. "I'll make some tea. Please make yourself at home."

I watched as Shizuka headed before turning to Liliana and Godou-san. "Liliana-san, would you and Godou-san like to have some too? I bought a slice for everyone."

"Thank you, I will have some."

Godou-san only nodded while eating.

I placed the box on the table and sat down on the chair opposite to Liliana.

Just as I turned to watch Godou-san, I hear the sound of footsteps coming down from the stair case. I moved my attention towards the half-open door and waited for the final resident of the household to arrive into the room.

"Oh! Mariya-chan! Good morning."

I smiled at their grandfather as I return his greeting.

"Did Godou escort you properly yesterday?"

"Ah! Yes, I arrived home safely."

The old gentleman grinned with pride. "I see!" I'm not sure if he was just a really happy person or if our (Liliana and myself) getting to know Godou was something that satisfied him.

He then turned and called Liliana, "Your interview is at ten, ask Shizuka to show you around. It seems that she's going to school today."

"Mariya-chan, I'm sorry to ask this of you, but can you keep Godou company while Liliana-chan-"

Before he could finish his request, he was interrupted by Godou-san.

"I'm going... with Liliana."

"Don't be selfish Godou, Liliana has a few things to do at school and she won't be able to dedicate her time to you until she's finished."

To my surprise, Godou-san suddenly turned his face towards me. "I'll be fine... I'm strong."

Kusanagi-jii-san sighed at his response. "Nobody is saying that you're not. But without anyone watching you-"

"I'll go with him!" I interrupted.

"Mariya-chan,"

"You were going to ask me to keep him company anyway, and since I haven't toured the school either I don't mind going along. Doesn't this solve everything?"

"I suppose... " Kusanagi-jii-san's almost scolding face softened. "Very well, just keep a good eye on him. I'm sure you know by now that this one," He patted Godou-san's head, "is someone who goes at his own pace."

"Please leave it to me!" I confidently declared.

Shizuka-chan soon returned with tea and I eagerly shared the cakes Oka-chan told me to bring.

- - - 7th - - -

"Now then, Kusanagi Godou, please change into the clothes I had prepared for you in your room." Liliana said as she returned from the third floor.

Godou-san nodded to Liliana before he slowly stood up and placed the cat on his lap onto the floor before heading upstairs.

The white cat was about to follow him, but Shizuka quickly ordered Liliana to catch it. It didn't look very happy in Liliana's hands; although Liliana didn't look happy about holding the cat either. (Does she hate cats?)

It wasn't long until Godou-san returned from his room. I was a little surprised at how disheveled he looked after just changing clothes. He almost looked like he had slept in them and just woken up.

Liliana, without a moment's hesitation, was at Godou-san's side. She quickly adjusted his clothes and his hair.

When Godou-san thanked her, I noticed that her face had a smile and a light blush. When Kusanagi-jii-san and I thanked her she always tried to be humble, but when it's Godou-san she's able to honestly accept gratitude... huh?

She really does like him too.

- - - 7th - - -

The four of us left the Kusanagi residence and headed towards the direction of Jounan Academy.

On the way- to my surprise- Shizuka and Liliana bombarded me with tips about Godou-san. I had expected something like this from Shizuka-chan, but Liliana doing so as well caught me off guard.

When we arrived at the school, Shizuka-chan quickly shoved a large bento box inside shopping basket into my hands before parting from us. It seems that the buildings for clubs, middle school and high school were separated (while the primary school and college sections were almost different campuses) and she had to go a different way in.

"Mariya Hikari," Liliana suddenly pulled me aside as if to whisper something to me in private. However, since we were still probably within Godou-san's ear shot, it was probably not a secret from him. "If Kusanagi Godou starts to act or do anything strange aside from what Shizuka and I have mentioned, please do not hesitate to call me."

"What do you mean?" I asked, completely unsure of what to look out for.

Liliana seemed very hesitant and only said, "You'll probably learn of or encounter it sooner or later," before heading off to her interview without answering my question.

I was a little puzzled by it... but I'm guessing this was Liliana's way of keeping most of Godou-san for herself. Though, she did say that I might learn or see it for myself sometime... I wonder what it could be?

"Hikari..."

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Godou-san called my name.

"What is it?" I asked with a smile, as I tried to hide my discontent over Liliana keeping me in the dark.

Instead of answering, I heard a rather loud gurgling growl coming from Godou-san's stomach. I was a little surprised. Didn't he just finish eating?

"Hungry?" I asked. He nodded immediately.

I then suggested that we find a vending machine for drinks and move to quiet shady area.

- - - 7th - - -

Godou-san directed me towards the vending machine by gymnasium and sports field. It was stocked mostly with energy drinks and canned juices. Since Godou-san seems to need a lot of calories, I bought a bottle of energy drink for him and a can of orange juice for myself.

We then sat on a bench under a tree that had a good view of the field. I unpacked a bento box for him, which looked like a full-sized lunch (opening it revealed even more food than I expected). I handed him the box and chopsticks, then opening his drink and set it beside him while he started eating.

I opened my can of juice and watched him eat from the corner of my eye. Every now and then I looked around to get familiar with the school's outer layout. Sometimes I pretended to watch what seemed to be the school's soccer club as they practiced.

But most of the time, I found my eyes watching Godou-san lips. All of a sudden, Godou-san stopped eating.

Was he full?

I was nearly surprised when he turned towards me, picked up a slice of sweet omelet and presented to me.

"Hikari... Ah..."

If I wasn't blushing when he offered to feed me... I was blushing now. I wasn't really hungry; I just had a slice of cake a little while ago. But I can't refuse this chance!

I swallowed the excess saliva that (I just realized) had built up in my mouth before opening it for him. He fed me the sweet omelet. I was sure that my tongue accidentally touched his chopsticks, and if I wasn't sure of it then- I was sure of it when his chopsticks slid out from between my lips.

AH! I just had an indirect kiss with Godou-san! I'm so happy, I can't taste anything!

"Is it... good?"

I could only nod and hummed a sort of 'yes' to him as I chewed the currently tasteless and now warming piece of food. I then looked away and pretended to look around again, because I didn't want Godou-san to notice how overwhelmingly shy I felt right now.

I heard Godou-san's chopsticks clack onto the box, then heard the sound of air bubbles flood a bottle as if its contents were being pushed out rather than drunk out.

Before I could recover to look and check on the sound, I felt firm hand on my right shoulder and an arm across my back. It suddenly pulled me towards my left. I nearly screamed, but I quickly realized that it was Godou-san and held myself back... although, I think I just barely heard other girls squealing somewhere away from us.

Like yesterday, I was once again close and leaning on to Godou-san's chest when I heard someone from the field yell, "Watch out!" towards us. Something fell past where my head was just seconds ago. It scared me into closing my eyes tightly. I heard it bounce off the tree behind us, felt it bounce of Godou-san's arm, bounce back towards the tree, before landing somewhere to my left.

I opened my eyes and saw that Godou-san had amazingly caught the offending projectile, which turned out to be a soccer ball.

"Hikari... are you... okay?"

My heart started beating faster; although I thankfully managed to answer him coherently. "Yes! Thank you, Godou-san!"

It was only then that I realized that I was still on his chest. I slowly pushed away from him; to savor the moment and so as not to offend him or make him think that I dislike being touched by him.

"Mariya-san!" I heard one of the players on the field call out as he ran towards us. "Are you alright?"

I quickly realized that he thought that I was onee-chan. This gave me an idea. I didn't want to bother introducing myself to him right now, so out of the blue I decided to pretend to be her.

I just barely glanced at him, before turning away as if shy and answering him. "Yes, I am unharmed. Thank you, for your concern."

The guy blushed and scratched his head shyly convinced by my act. I think I was really convincing, thanks to what with Godou-san just now.

"I'm glad to hear that! It's fortunate that Kusanagi was here with you!" He enthusiastically started conversing with me.

"Yes, I am indebted to him again."

It's only now that I began thinking that I might have made a mistake by pretending to be onee-chan. What if she knows this guy? But it's too late to confess now though... I'll just see how far I can take this act.

"Is that why you've prepared a bento for him?"

"No, I have only provided him a drink and company. The bento was made by his sister."

The guy suddenly looked relieved and elated. "I see! Why don't I-" He didn't get to finish his statement as the same soccer ball that flew towards me, suddenly (but very lightly) bounced off his head before falling onto the ground behind him.

"Watch... out..." We both heard Godou-san mutter five or so seconds after the ball stopped rolling. I didn't have to look to know that Godou-san had tossed the ball towards the guy.

"Ku-sa-na-gi..." The guy muttered with a hint of venom.

But Godou-san just looked at him coolly and muttered the following: "A-kane... Mi-koto... Shi-zuku..."

The guy instantly paled.

"Well then, Mariya-san, I have to get back to practice." He stuttered as he shockingly picked up the ball. He then said, "I'll be seeing you," before rushing back into the field.

I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Hikari... Drama club?"

With a few seconds of thought, I concluded that Godou-san was asking if I was a member of the drama club.

"No, I just know my sister very well."

"Hmmm..." I thought Godou-san would follow-up the question, but just resumed eating after wiping the dirt off his hand on the leg of his pants.

- - - 7th - - -

**Part Five: Yuri:**_"Another"_

- - - 7th - - -

Being the first to arrive in the clubroom, I decided to start setting up for Akari's plans. I brought out some of our spring water bottles from storage and washed our tea cups and utensils.

A few minutes later, other members started arriving and helped with the organization. Just a few minutes before the agreed time, Shizuka-san arrived in the clubroom. She happily greeted everyone in the room before walking up to me.

"Mariya-sempai," I turned my attention from my task to her as she struggled to eloquently say, "I- have become acquainted with your twin sister."

I smiled. "Hikari has mentioned it to me. She initially hoped to surprise everyone when the school year started, but it seems that you have found out already."

Shizuka smiled understandingly.

"Shizuka-san, do you know the whole story of how my sister met your older brother?"

"Not really, she had said that onii-chan saved her from yakuza."

She actually said that?! Hikari, why must you exaggerate? I did my best to keep myself from sighing with some exasperation.

"Is that right?"

I was almost relieved for Kuhoutsuka-sama when Shizuka said, "she's probably exaggerating though."

"Really? Why how do you know?"

"Well, this area isn't really profitable for them. Occasionally you might see someone who looks like one, but they're usually doing it as fashion." I was a little surprised to know that Shizuka knew that. I myself only know because of Committee makes an effort to secure areas that are close to shines and powerful lands.

"But I'm guessing that Hikari-san mistook delinquents for Yakuza members." Shizuka added.

I considered telling her that Hikari was just exaggerating the circumstances. But I don't know how I would explain why Hikari was being chased by people who she abhors enough to label as Yakuza. So I decided not to say anything more about the subject and switched topics.

"Did your brother say anything?"

"My brother rarely says anything." I quickly picked up on the humorous sarcasm in her tone and lightly laughed with her. Now that she's mentioned it, I do recall hearing a rumor about him rarely talking.

The door of the club room suddenly opened letting in the rather loud and almost incoherent conversation of incoming tea club members. But one thing I did hear one thing, my family name mentioned with such excitement that I thought they were calling me.

"Yes?" I replied to them.

Five or six female heads snapped to face me. "Mariya-san!?"

"Yes?" I replied again.

Confusion quickly colored their eyes as they turned to each other, as if hoping someone had some sort of answer to give.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Uh... we... just saw you with Shizuka-chan's older brother just moments ago."

"Ah! I have not mentioned it before so it is no surprise that you were all shocked by the discovery... The one you just saw is my younger twin sister, Hikari." I bowed my head and added, "I apologize for not mentioning it before."

"It's okay, Mariya-san," said one of the girls.

Another girl followed, "That's right! It wasn't the bad kind of surprise."

"I am relieved to hear that." I told them.

"But now we're even more curious."

"Regarding what?"

"Hmm..." The girls seemed hesitant for a moment, but soon resolved themselves to say what they had in their mind. "Well, Shizuka-san's brother and your sister looked rather intimate earlier.

"Is that so?" I did not know how to respond to that.

"Anything you can tell us, Mariya-san?" I wasn't surprised that they worded their question like that. They knew that I do not participate in the propagation of rumors (over hearing them is completely different thing).

I unconsciously looked over to Shizuka-san, who just subtly shrugged as she too was probably unsure of the proper response to give them.

However, I soon decided to give them a safe answer. "Kusanagi-san and my sister were only recently acquainted."

The girls lit up in excitement. "Does she like Kusanagi?"

Again I chose my words to form an ambiguously safe answer based on the truth as I know it. "She seems to think favorably of him."

The girls squealed in delight. Ordinarily I would almost never ask them about what was eliciting such a response; however, this was about Hikari. "Did something happen between her and Kusanagi-san?"

"Yes!" They enthusiastically answered before recollecting what had happened for Shizuka-san and me.

...

Shizuka-san had soon covered half her face with her hand in embarrassment. Even I felt a little warm after learning how intimate my sister had been with a young man she met only yesterday. I was a little relieved that I was at least able to clear up the misunderstanding with my club mates. However, it was little comfort knowing that many will think that I am the one who was with Kusanagi-san.

- - - 7th - - -

The club somehow got back on track when its president arrived, although I occasionally heard my name being whispered along with Kusanagi-san's. I distracted myself it by pouring all my attention into my tasks, which seemed to work.

- - - 7th - - -

It was an hour past noon that our club meeting ended, which I think was earlier than expected. We were able to quickly decide on which brand we liked best and planned on using for the start of the coming new term. Some members needed extra practice with brewing, but only a few senior members were needed to tutor and supervise them.

Akari-san insisted that I leave early, although I get the feeling that she is subtly telling me to find Hikari and sort out this rumor before it gets blown out of proportion.

I asked Shizuka-san to accompany me for a little while; hopefully she could lead me to Hikari and Kusanagi-san.

...

It did not take long for us to find them. In fact, we had just exited the club room when-

"Yuri-onee-chan!" I heard Hikari's voice from the end of the hallway.

"Hikari..." Shizuka-san and I watched as Hikari, Kusanagi-san and Kranjcar-san walked towards us. "Do not yell in the hallway."

"Ahaha... sorry." Hikari half heartedly apologized with good humor.

I tried not to sigh as I turned my attention towards Kusanagi-san and Kranjcar-san. "Good day to you, Kranjcar-san, Kusanagi-san."

"Good afternoon, Mariya Yuri." Kranjcar-san returned my greeting with a strong air of formality. I tried to relax, but I had a feeling she has realized (or had suspected) that I knew she was a witch.

But to my surprise, Kusanagi-san's greeting was a lot more casual. He just uttered a word and a name. "Hello... Yuri..."

I blushed instantly, unsure of how to react to such candor. Fortunately, Shizuka-san made a scene for me. "Onii-chan! I've told you before, call people by their family names and with an honorific!"

To the surprise of everyone (including the other students in the hall and by the clubroom doors), Kusanagi-san just said, "Too... troublesome."

Shizuka-san then launched a full-blown lecture on propriety, but it was obviously falling on deaf ears (figuratively speaking). However, Shizuka-san's rant allowed me some time to calm myself.

"Now, now, Shizuka-san, it is fine. He is not being rude to be malicious is he?"

"Well... no."

"Then can you let it go for now? We are attracting too much attention."

"Ah... I'm sorry."

"It is fine." I then turned to Kusanagi-san, but just as my eyes met his eyes a familiar sensation gripped me.

Almost instantly I realized that I was about to have a vision... a strong one at that. But I cannot receive it right now. I then realized my fortune, Hikari was here! Our proximity was enough to delay the reception. I darted my eyes towards her and hoped that she would understand.

I was relieved when Hikari darted from Kusanagi-san's side towards me. I pretended to feel dizzy as Hikari caught me; her touch instantly dispelled the vision. "Onee-chan! Are you okay?"

"Yes... just a little dizzy..." I was pretending at first, but now my spirit energy was forcibly unbalanced internally and externally causing it to uncontrollably coarse through my body and made me feel lightheaded for real. (It was like standing too fast when sitting in seiza, only three times worse.)

Hikari leaned towards me and very, very soflty whispered, "Did you get another vision?"

I apologetically smiled and quietly replied, "I am glad that you were close by, Hikari."

Hikari returned my smile looking quite relieved herself, but she quickly pretended to be cheerful- no wait!- that smile-

"Is that all... If you're hungry you should say so, onee-chan!" she loudly said in a mischievous voice. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

To my surprise, she gets an odd ally in the form of Kusanagi-san. "That's right..."

Fortunately, I wasn't alone myself.

"Onii-chan! Be quiet!" Shizuka-san immediately countered.

And to our surprise, many of our members came forward and immediately invited me and Shizuka-san to join them for a late lunch.

I turned my attention to Hikari once more and asked if she had eaten lunch. She quickly nodded and said, "I sent you a text message earlier, but you didn't answer."

"Really?" I opened up my school bag and fished the phone from an inner pocket. Opening it up, I see several messages from Hikari. "I am sorry, I had forgotten to check."

"It's fine! I know you're still not used to having one."

I silently apologized again as I continued scrolling through my newly received messages. It was then that I saw a message from an unknown sender. The message also notified me that it was received before I left home. Curious as to its contents, I opened the message.

'Mariya Yuri-san, I hope that you've become accustomed to your phone and that you are reading this message before mid afternoon. We need your assistance. I will be sending someone to your home to fill give you the details. I am hoping that you are not busy, but if you are please consider cancelling your plans from around that time. -Sayanomiya Kaoru.'

My eyes immediately locked on the name. Sayanomiya-sama is the head of the committee's Tokyo division and the future clan head of her family. She is a high-ranking miko; second only to Ena-san in prestige. Why would she need my help? Her spirit vision is better developed than mine...

"Onee-chan?" Hikari interrupted my thoughts.

"What is it, Hikari?"

"Did you forget how to delete messages or something?"

I almost sighed in exasperation... but I quickly held back realizing that she was still teasing me. "I was just reading an important looking message."

"Oh?..." Hikari looked at me curiously. I was expecting her to ask about it, but surprisingly she didn't. "Anyway, what will you do? Eat lunch with your club members or do you want to join us?"

"Huh? Join you?"

"Godou-san, Liliana-san and I are going shopping." She then leaned in to whisper again, "Although when we get there, Godou-san will be hungry again, so you'll have someone to eat with."

I blushed and this time I was not able to hold back my annoyance. "Hikari!" I yelled rather indignantly.

Hikari just laughed and jumped away, even though I would never hit her (at least not one that would actually hurt).

"Well, what will you do?" she asked again.

I took a moment to consider it, but decided to stay with my club mates. Also I had a feeling that something about Liliana-san or Kusanagi-san is triggering my spirit vision, so I have to distance myself. And there was also Sayanomiya-sama's message... I should return home before the appointed time.

"You go on ahead; I will eat lunch with everyone before going home."

Without acknowledging my answer, Hikari turned to Shizuka-san and asked, "What about you, Shizuka-chan?"

"I want to come back and practice some more. So I'll be staying here."

"I see." Hikari did not seem or sound to be disappointed. Rather, I could sense that she was happy with our answers. "Then I'll see you later, Yuri-onee-chan." She then turned towards Kusanagi-san and Liliana-san. "Shall we go now, Godou-san, Liliana-san?"

The two nodded to her before turning around and leaving the way they came.

- - - 7th - - -

I joined my club mates for lunch as I had stated, then promptly headed for home.

- - - 7th - - -

**Part Six: Hikari:**_"Another"_

- - - 7th - - -

Godou-san and I followed Liliana to the shopping district close to where the three of us had met. I have been here lots of times before and I had been saving up my tickets for the lottery wheel. I should be able to add a few more spins after I do my grocery shopping.

Liliana purchased some snacks for Godou before asking me to watch over him while she shopped for more supplies. I was also carrying the empty bento boxes, which made me realize I haven't asked Godou-san if he would be willing to eat my cooking.

I looked at him as I gathered my courage.

There was something oddly calming about watching him eat (now that I know that he has some sort of absurd metabolism). I didn't quite believe he could eat so much when we first met. But after seeing him clean up so much food yesterday, I couldn't quite bring myself to doubt or be surprised about it anymore.

"Godou-san," I suddenly blurted out.

He turned his head from his food to face me.

Suddenly nervous, I almost bit my lip as stuttered in saying, "I'm practicing my cooking, would you like to eat it?" very fast that I'm sure he instead heard. "I'mpracticingmycookingwouldyouliketoeatouch!"

To my surprise, Godou-san almost instantly said, "I'll eat it."

"Really?" I asked, as I tried to hold back my tears from the pain.

To my relief, he nodded and returned to his snack.

- - - 7th - - -

Minutes later, she returned empty-handed. But she was pocketing some tickets, so she probably asked to have her purchases delivered later.

We walked around a little and decided to go into the grocery story. Godou-san finally finished eating and seemed quite satisfied, so he could come along with us. (Shizuka said that if we brought him in while he was hungry or half full he might eat food without paying for it.) Liliana had said that it had not happened when they were in Italy, but she claims that Shizuka's information was more or less accurate and so we shouldn't risk it.

Liliana once again bought a lot and had the store deliver her groceries to the Kusanagi's house. She offered have my groceries sent over. I initially refused to be polite, but then the one packing Liliana's groceries told us that there was enough space in the boxes to fit mine.

- - - 7th - - -

We then headed towards the lottery wheel booth to try our luck. The three of us lined up together, although Godou-san was alongside us rather than in the line.

One after another, those ahead of us started thinning out. Most of them got a consolation prize (tissues packets). Some fortunate ones got the fifth place prizes (phone straps, a pair of food vouchers, discount vouchers). But so far none have claimed any of the upper prizes.

Then came Liliana's turn. It seems she amassed quite a number of tickets and picked up prizes from 5th rank up until the 2nd. When it came to the last ticket, Godou-san suddenly stopped her and asked if he could try. Liliana asked the clerk if it was all right for her to have someone else spin for her (which of course wasn't a problem).

Godou-san grasped the wheel's handle and spun it only once. And to our shock a gold ball (with a number 1 painted on it) fell out of the wheel's hole.

The clerk rang the bell in his hand very loudly and yelled, "Congratulations! First Prize A!"

Everyone's eyes darted quickly to the prize board. The First Prize A was a hot spring trip for six!

"Congra-" I was about to congratulate his luck, but suddenly most of us heard his tongue click.

"Tsk... I missed." He stated unhappily.

"Eh?!" I couldn't help reacting to that. But then I remembered the other two first prizes; A year's supply of rice or packets of non-expiring food coupons. He must have been after one of those.

Everyone around us seemed puzzled at Godou-san's reaction as well, although Liliana seemed to be smiling.

A second clerk ushered Liliana (and Godou) to one side, to allow me to advance into the line, while they gave the details Liliana the details of the hot spring prize. I spun the wheel a few times and only came up with a fifth place prize at best.

When it came to my last ticket, I remembered Godou-san's disappointment over his spin and I decided to offer it to Godou-san.

"Godou-san, would you like to have one more try?" I said as I offered the lottery wheel's handle to him.

The clerk looked apprehensive, I can't blame him as Godou-san did get a first prize on his only try, but there was nothing in the rules that said anything about who had to do the spin.

Godou-san walked over from Liliana's side, gripped the handle, and then suddenly spun the wheel very fast. I counted at least ten, but immediately lost count after that. He then let go and left the wheel to stop on its own. When it finally slowed down, a golden ball popped out again (this time it had the number two painted on).

The clerk once again rang the bell in his hand very loudly and yelled, "Congratulations! First Prize B!"

I immediately looked at Godou, and saw him pump his fist in victory. I looked over the prize board and saw that he had won the free meal vouchers (worth about six months of free meals from just about every food shop in this shopping street and some other popular shops outside of the street).

The clerk that had asked Liliana to move to the side quickly called me over to her and asked me to sign a few things before handing me my prize. I then turned to Godou-san and handed the bundles of vouchers to him.

To my surprise he then fanned each bundle like cards then asked, "Which one... you want?"

I had almost refused, but then a bundle for my favorite desert shop. There were still a lot of items I haven't tried there yet, and they were quite expensive so that bundle alone would be enough to make me happy.

I reached for it slowly, as some part of my mind was still against or at least shy about taking it, but eventually pulled it out from the collection.

"Is that... enough?" he asked.

I quickly nodded, although in the back of my mind I was already thinking of new ways to balance my calorie intake.

Godou-san then turned to Liliana and asked her if she wanted anything. I expected her to choose something, but she quickly declined.

Using the tickets, Liliana-san purchased- or rather- redeemed a two hotdogs for Godou-san, which he ate on the way back to his home.

- - - 7th - - -

While Godou-san was eating Liliana slowed her paced. I realized that she was asking me to adjust to her pace for a bit so that we could talk without Godou-san in between us.

"Mariya Hikari, are you free this weekend or sometime next week?"

"Well other than trying to avoid that guy and his thugs, I don't really have much to do, other than wait the school term to start. Why?"

"It's about the hot spring reservation that Kusanagi Godou had won; I am considering asking, Kusanagi Ichiro and Shizuka-san to join us to thank them for letting me stay in their home for a while. And since the reservation was for a party of six, I thought you and your sister might want to join us."

"I'll definitely go!" I said excitedly. "But I'll have to ask Yuri-onee-chan if she wants to come along."

"That's fine."

- - - 7th - - -

**Part Seven: Yuri:**_"Maou"_

- - - 7th - - -

It was already a quarter past two when I returned home. To my surprise, grandmother suddenly informed me that an agent from the Committee has come to see me. She told me to change into my miko attire before meeting with him.

I was thankful to be given that much of a reprieve. When I heard that Sayanomiya-sama was sending someone, I thought it was something simple. But hearing that it was actually related to the committee made me a little anxious.

After changing, I headed towards the meeting room.

- - - 7th - - -

I was relieved to see that the guest had been served some tea and sweets while waiting, although the guest's scruffy appearance only served to increase my apprehension (for a different reason).

"Ah! You are this shine's Hime-Miko, Mariya Yuri, correct?"

"Ah... Yes." replied as I closed the sliding door and sat on the empty cushion opposite of him.

"I apologize for dropping by so suddenly- ah! Where are my manners? It's a little late to introduce myself, but my name is Amakasu Touma." He quickly slid his business card (which was already on the table) towards me.

I picked up the card and gave it a good look. After judging the card was definitely authentic and thus its owner to be a real agent, I decided to ask, "What can I do for you, Amakasu-san?"

"Before that, please take a look at this." Amakasu-san took out a video camera, pressed something and turned the screen towards me.

I saw a view of an intersection from a several story building. I watched as the image got closer revealing three familiar faces. Kusanagi-san, Kranjcar-san, and Kuhoutsuka-sama, but then I soon recognized one more person; Hikari had her back turned as she argued with Kuhoutsuka-sama.

I watched in horror as Hikari suddenly ran to cross the street during a red light. But then Kusanagi-san pulled her back before a speeding truck suddenly stopped before them.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"There's more." Amakasu-san said (with an almost childish grin) as he pointed back to the screen.

I watched and saw Kuhoutsuka-sama suddenly choking on something before being kicked in his privates by Kusanagi-san.

Kusanagi-san then carried Hikari away... I was curious as to what else happened, but Amakasu-san stopped the video.

Amakasu-san then turn device towards him, pressed a few things, and once again turned the screen to me."Please have a look at this now."

I watched closely the video was of a dark night. The image then focused towards a harbor when suddenly something shining flew up into the sky. The screen seemed to shake as the one took the video struggled to find the flying object. But just as it did a powerful beam of what can only be described as a dark light encompassed the bright object for a long moment.

My heart was racing. Even from a screen, I knew that the first light was something akin to heretic deity. But then what was the second and more powerful light?

"This is a copy of a confiscated video sent to us by as a good will gift by a famous magic organization in Milan. Along with it was this report." Amakasu-san pushed a folder towards me.

I opened it and gasped in surprise as I read the title.

'The Seventh God-Slaying King, Kusanagi Godou'

I was dumbfounded. But at the same time I felt enlightened. It was no wonder that my spirit vision reacted when he and Kranjcar-san were close by. And this might explain why a knight witch like Kranjcar-san is staying with by the side of a strange person like Kusanagi-san.

"Please, feel free to read through it."

Unlike the times where I overhear rumors in school, I could not resist my curiously this time. I read the document or rather the narration of a knight by the name of Erica Blandelli.

Immediately I found myself questioning the validity of everything printed on the paper. It all sounded so implausible... but I supposed that was why they were Campiones- the impossible existences that were able to slay a god.

As I read more and more, the more unbelievable things seemed to be. But then I remembered all the rumors about Kusanagi Godou. His unusual athletic ability, his voracious appetite, his strength, his hidden intelligence... it almost seemed like becoming a Campione was inevitability for him.

It also confirmed my suspicions of Kranjcar-san. I was not expecting her to be of such a high rank...

I closed the folder for now and turned towards Amakasu-san. "What is the committee requesting of me, Amakasu-san?"

He smiled and immediately answered, "We would like you to observe Kusanagi Godou."

"Just observe?"

"That is correct. At the moment, we are sure that Kusanagi Godou has detected the committee ninjas. Fortunately, it seems that he has no intention to take any hostile action against us. However, after the incident with Kuhoutsuka-sama yesterday, Chief Sayanomiya has decided not to risk his wrath by setting up observation posts."

"So instead the Committee will make do with me, a new acquaintance of his?"

"Honestly... had your sister still been a Hime-miko, she would have been my first choice."

"Please do not tell Hikari any of this!" I quickly and loudly blurted out. I knew that Hikari would be heartbroken if she learn that Kusanagi-san -no,- Kusanagi-sama was a being that could sit at the pinnacle of magic society.

"Chief Sayanomiya told me that she will grant you full control over this... mission... if you accept."

"..." It suddenly felt like I was being blackmailed into the task, but I tried my best not to show how much it irked me. "Very well."

"I'm glad to hear that you are willing to accept our request. We will leave everything to you for now. I will come by next month, unless you have any other special requests?"

I realized that Amakasu-san was hinting of compensating me. I remembered Hikari's request and decided to ask. "Amakasu-san, did the committee observe Kusanagi Godou before now?"

Amakasu-san's deviously squinted eyes almost opened in surprised. "Oh? Why do you ask?"

"Hikari and I had recently talked about the rumors regarding Kusanagi Godou prior... this." I pointed at the report. "And we thought that he was a person that might have attracted the committee's attention."

Amakasu-san sighed disappointedly. "And here I was expecting you to say that it was because your spirit vision showed you I had another report on him."

"Eh?" I watched as he fished out a folder from his coat.

He opened the said folder and began to read. "Kusanagi Godou. Age: 13. -this report is a bit out of date- Physique: exceptional, but flawed with a form of calorie expenditure imbalance. Magic Lineage: Unknown. Relatives involved with the committee or other magic societies: None. Magic: None. Special Abilities: ... I would like to say none, but apparently the one who wrote his report humorously noted that Kusanagi-sama was good at eating and street fighting."

He then handed me the report and gave me a moment to confirm it for myself.

"So he was a normal person." I said with some relief. This much I can show to Hikari.

Amakasu-san chuckled. "I don't think normal is something you can use to describe him even then." He then stood up. "Anyway, is there anything else you might need?"

I shook my head. "I will consider how to approach him without raising suspicions. I will contact you if there is anything."

"You're not going to ask, if we can pressure Kuhoutsuka-sama to leave your sister alone?"

"If the committee had that much power, they would have done so after Hikari got him arrested."

Amakasu-san laughed. "I suppose you're right about that. But you might find this information interesting."

I quietly waited for him to continue.

"Kuhoutsuka Mikihiko-sama has returned home to recover from a near death experience."

"Ne-near death?" Those words immediately elicited worry from me. While I was on my sister's side, I did not wish harm on anyone else.

Amakasu-san nodded with amusement. "The doctor says that he's fine now. But had he been kicked harder, he might have died from the shock or he might have lost the ability to reproduce. Hearing that, his mother ordered him to stop pestering your sister for now and put an effort to recover his good karma."

"I see..." I was a little relieved that Kuhotsuka-sama wasn't badly injured. But I was mostly happy for Hikari.

"Well then, I suppose this concludes our business. We hope to hear from you soon. Oh! Please burn the first report when you're done with it. I can issue you another should you wish to reread it."

"I will."

- - - 7th - - -

**Chapter Eleven: to be continued...**

- - - 7th - - -

**Chapter End Notes:**

You might have noticed by now that I have changed Yuri's status within the Committee and the Hime-miko. If you didn't- whoops spoiler! If you did... well nothing. Just know it's a change brought about by some of the non-canon aspects I've introduced into the story.

As I've said in my profile notes. I've decided to split this chapter by inserting a short chapter between them. I had meant to include another two parts. But I think that would make it's continuing chapter a little short.

Chichibu mountain - seemed to be mentioned in canon (part translated vol 13), although when I researched it the mountain became a mountain range.

**Japanese Language notes:**

Chichiue: Polite way of calling one's father

Otou : Father

Oka: Mother

Oba: Grandmother or Aunt or an older woman

Ojii (or Jii): Grandfather

Random Trivia: The names Godou mentioned towards the random guy that approached Hikari in school, were the given names of 3 female protagonists from Kampfer (they guy isn't Natsuru nor are the girls from Kampfer... I just needed the names for this random event).

**Recent Changes:**

A paragraph (as noted by Junky) was oddly cut off. It has been fixed.  
Whole Chapter Proofread. (Although my faulty grammar might still be here and there)


	19. Insert Chapter ElevenTwelve: Athena

**Disclaimer:** Campione! was written by Taketsuki Jou, I get nothing out of writing this fanfic save personal satisfaction (and possibly reviews).

**Author's Notes:** First I have to say, I was disappointed with the results of my last chapter. (Review-wise, numerically I did okay, but the reviews content didn't fire me up). I don't know what happened, but I guess the investment just didn't pay off. Just because a chapter is long doesn't mean it's good. Oh well. Unfortunately, I don't want to rewrite that chapter and I do want to finish the part of hot springs in that same-but slightly toned down- style (so I will, despite it being under appreciated).

- - - 7th - - -

**Pet na Campione-sama!**

- - - 7th - - -

**Insert Ten-Eleven: Athena:** _"Distant child..."_

- - - 7th - - -

After the youngest king had saved one, this goddess had sought shelter and used the power of the land restore her strength. Bathing in magic provided by a weakened ley line had been hardly helpful, but Athena shall make do with a partial recovery.

This one soon set forth to reclaim what was hers.

Arriving at the site of the fake Hero's destruction, this goddess found no sign of the Gorgoneion.

Annoying... that fake Hero was surely annihilated by the young god-slayer.

So then, why can one not find what one seeks?

Where is mine other self?

Did the second thief take it once more, while this one was healing her wounds?

Or was its existence consumed after being used to summon that poor facsimile?

No... this goddess can still feel it, the snake. Vaguely existing... in this mortal plane.

A vision filled the eyes of this goddess. The fake hero was erased from this existence. His divine steed was... defeated and tamed.

The Gorgoneion should have fallen into wide embrace of the sea.

However...

Quite cunning... Pandora. This goddess Athena sees that thou favors that child of yours.

This one should have grasped it sooner... but at least, the snake is safe in that one's possession.

One needs not hurry and simply focus in one's recovery.

...

Athena had just turned away to seek out an unexhausted ley line; however, before this one could leave, a divine beast had suddenly come out into existence.

The winged boar with a golden pelt...

Chrysaor, did thou come to find thy brother? Or thy mother?

The beast turned it eyes towards this goddess. And with an angry howl, it shot thousands of feathers from a single flail of its golden wings. The golden feathers distorted into crudely formed arrows all aimed at one.

The familiars of this goddess appeared in great numbers without one's summons. They caught the hail of arrows intend for this one before returning into the darkness.

"Thy anger is misplaced, child. This goddess is not the one that hunted thy brother."

The beast's snarl slowly shrank.

"This one has no need to tell tales. However, even if that is so, thou are naught a match for one."

It relaxed its posture and stopped its growl.

"This goddess shall give thee counsel... forget thy desire for vengeance, if thou wishes to remain free."

The divine beast growled in rekindled rage.

"That is correct. Thou art too weak."

The beast roared as if to impress one.

"This is one's final warning to thee, mine distant child... cease thy anger and forget thy longing of revenge."

But the beast only howled louder with defiance.

How foolish... it knows it can not win.

However it is of no consequence... the power of this beast would suit that king very well.

A smile graces mine lips at this dangerous thought.

Why does this goddess wish for that King to grow even stronger?

This Athena has no answer... strange, but one shall leave it at that.

...

"Very well... this goddess, Athena, shall lead you to the one that hath slain thy brother."

The beast chortled a snort, seemingly delighted, before vanishing the mortal realm. It now hid as part of mine shadow, where it will follow one to its target...

Kusanagi Godou,

Athena shall pay one's debt.

Once that is settled...

- - - 7th - - -

**Insert: End**

- - - 7th - - -

**Chapter End Notes:** As you've noticed, I've simplified Athena's narration. I've done without the overly archaic speech and terms (that needs 5 to 7 proofreadings and still come up with wrong terms). The basic feel of how she thinks still feels the same to me (except that it's easier to read and write now).


End file.
